The Meeting
by Lyly Ford
Summary: UA univers alternatif et si Kate et Sawyer s'étaient connus à l'aéroport de Sydney ? et si le crash n'avait pas eu lieu ? MAJ chap 60 FIC TERMINEE !
1. la rencontre

Kikoo tout le monde

Bon suite au rêve de locke ça m'a inspi une rencontre skate à l'aéroport.

_**Chapitre 1 : la rencontre **_

Jamais il n'y avait eu autant de monde en cet fin septembre. Une jeune femme brune marchait à pas rapide, un sac sur son épaule, ses mouvements étaient précipités et son regard semblait être aux aguets. Cette belle jeune femme s'appelait Katherine Austen et le destin avait voulut qu'en ce jour de septembre, elle se trouve dans cet aéroport sur le point de prendre un vol qui changerait sa vie. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? La véritable raison était tout autre que ce que l'on pourrait imaginer, ce n'était pas une jeune étudiante qui partait en voyage, ou une femme amoureuse qui allait rejoindre son cher et tendre. Non l'histoire de Kate était tout autre, elle fuyait, elle fuyait son passé et surtout un homme en particulier. Son départ n'était prévu qu'à 11h15, il était 10h30, la jeune femme s'accorda donc une pause au bar et commanda un café. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait une fois à L.A. elle savait juste qu'elle devait quitter l'Australie rapidement. Kate poussa un bref soupir en remuant son café.

Il n'était pas loin de 10h45 quand Sawyer arriva dans l'aéroport, il regardait avec insistance son billet. Il était viré d'Australie, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, tabasser le ministre de l'agriculture, il avait fait fort cette fois-ci. Il se dit qu'il avait bien besoin de se détendre avant son vol, trop de pensées lui revenaient à l'esprit, trop de pensées liées à un homme. Son regard se fit plus froid, Hibbs, cet homme allait payer pour ce tour. Il était plus qu'impatient de se rendre à L.A. il avait une vendetta à mener. Ses pas le menèrent vers le bar, boire un café n'était pas dans son idée et puis il avait besoin d'un remontant, boire pour oublier, souvent c'était la solution.

La jolie brune était pensive quand une discussion attira son attention, un homme brun et une femme semblaient discuter plus ou moins ensembles, elle esquissa un sourire à la pensée que le flirt pouvait encore exister. Elle était tellement occupée à regarder les deux étrangers qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue pas compte que quelqu'un s'était installé à côté d'elle.

-Soit tu flashes sur le ptit brun ou la ptite brune !

Kate se tourna et découvrit avec surprise un homme blond assit à côté d'elle.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Il esquissa un sourire et pointa du doigt le « couple ».

-Soit tu as envie de te faire le brun et donc j'ai mes chances, soit la brune et là je change de siège.

Kate fut surprise de la repartie de l'inconnue et elle demanda amuser :

-C'est votre méthode de drague ?

Sawyer se mit à réfléchir puis assura avec un sourire charmeur :

-Disons que j'en ai beaucoup.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et assura en se relevant.

-Eh bien il faudra la revoir car les machos ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

-En effet j'aime bien les brunes au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir !

Sawyer sourit et regarda la jolie inconnue partir. Il s'apprêtait à se commander une bière quand il remarqua un porte feuille sur le siège, sans doute la jolie brunette l'avait oublié en essayant de le fuir. Sawyer le ramassa et l'ouvrit sans gêne, il trouva une carte d'identité au nom de Katherine Austen puis un passeport au nom de Eva Maritolini. Il esquissa un franc sourire, cette fille comme il le pensait bien n'était pas si innocente que son attitude le présager. Sawyer paya sa bière et s'éloigna à la recherche de la jolie inconnue.

Il était 11h quand Kate arriva devant l'hôtesse d'accueil, elle s'apprêtait à lui tendre son billet quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus son porte-monnaie dans sa poche arrière. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à repartir au bar quand elle se retourna pour se cogner dans quelqu'un, elle s'excusa précipitamment et voulut reprendre sa marche quand l'inconnu lui saisit le bras. Kate était sur le point de remettre les points sur les « i » à cette personne quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait encore du macho du bar.

-On vous a jamais dit que quand on dit le mot jamais ça veut dire pour toujours ?

Sawyer fut amusé de la répartie de la brunette et affirma en montrant son porte-monnaie :

-J'aurais pensé que revoir ton passeport pour te faire la malle du paix des kangourous te ferait plaisir mais apparemment je me trompais, au plaisir Eva ou Katherine !

Il lâcha prise et commença à s'éloigner, Kate le rappela soudainement, il n'en fut guère surpris, Sawyer se retourna lentement pour faire face à la jolie brune. Kate se força à sourire et tendit la main.

-Mon porte-monnaie svp. Dit-elle calmement

-Ton quoi ? Demanda le blond en prenant un air étonné

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et tapa du pied.

-Ne faites pas l'idiot et rendez le moi sinon je vais rater mon vol.

-Océanic 815 ?

La jeune femme le fixa surpris et hocha positivement de la tête. Sawyer ricana et s'exclama enjouer :

-Décidemment, le mot jamais ne semble pas être pour tout de suite !

-Vous êtes sur ce vol aussi ?

-Il semblerait bien.

Il lui tendit son porte-monnaie et demanda avec le sourire :

-Bon on recommence depuis le début moi c'est Sawyer et toi comment je dois t'appelé ma belle ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous cherchez tant à me draguer ?

-Disons que les filles qui portent deux noms c'est pas courant ça m'intrigue. Lança t-il d'un air taquin.

Kate ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles et répondit simplement :

-Kate.

-Kate ? Jolie prénom mais pourquoi avoir deux noms mlle Kate ?

-Et pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant ?

-Oh j'y suis la fuite d'un mari ?

Kate ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux vers l'embarcadère, elle avait l'habitude de se faire draguer mais ce macho de première était plus qu'imposant. Sawyer remarqua son changement d'attitude, certes il savait qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur mais elle avait attisé sa curiosité. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose quand l'hôtesse indiqua que le vol 815 était sur le point de partir, Kate se tourna vers lui attendant pour qu'il la « libère », il hocha la tête et la jolie brune se rendit à l'embarcadère.

Kate s'installa à sa place, elle soupira et s'installa, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle avait horreur de prendre l'avion mais la perspective de rester en Australie était trop risquée. La jeune femme retira sa veste et sortit un papier qu'elle déplia, elle regarda longuement ce document mais sortie de sa transe quand une hôtesse de l'air lui proposa de boire, elle commanda un verre de jus de fruit, l'hôtesse lui remit puis s'éloigna. Kate but une gorgée et tourna la tête vers le hublot, l'avion était sur le point de décoller, le pilote venait de faire son annonce. Kate tourna la tête et renversa son verre sur son jean quand elle découvrit le visage face à elle.

-Encore vous ?

-Oh finalement je tombe bien moi et mes verres.

Il lui tendit un verre qu'elle regarda d'un drôle d'œil.

-Si tu crois que j'ai mis de la drogue dedans demande à la charmante hôtesse là bas et on changera, c'est pour me faire pardonner mon sale comportement, je vois bien que je suis pas le bienvenue mais disons que pour passer le temps autant le faire avec quelqu'un qui te parait sympa.

Elle hésita et assura en prenant le verre :

-Mon jean est sale.

-Ok je te paierais le nettoyage aussi !

La jeune femme arbora un sourire qui l'invita à s'asseoir à côté. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait pris la bonne décision mais peut-être le voyage serait moins pénible si elle était occupée à autre chose qu'à penser qu'elle était dans les airs.


	2. Un homme bien étrange

_**Chapitre 2 : Un homme bien étrange**_

Kate tourna la tête vers son verre et but une gorgée. Il s'agissait bien uniquement de jus de fruit, pas d'alcool mais elle frissonna et se demanda s'il n'avait pas mis de la drogue puis rigola à sa stupidité naissante. Ils étaient dans un avion et il semblait plus du genre dragueur lourd dingue que violeur expérimentait. Comme si Sawyer avait compris sa pensée, il déclara naturellement :

-J'ai laissé ma drogue dans mon hôtel, à croire que je suis un violeur non expérimenté !

La jolie brune leva les yeux au ciel et reposa son verre.

-Et alors que faites-vous sur ce v….

-Oh non pitié me vouvoie pas, on dirait que tu parles à un vieux !

-Vraiment ? J'ai cru que c'était le cas avec vos cheveux blancs qui sont présent. Affirma t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Sawyer fut amusé de sa repartie et rétorqua d'une voix sérieuse :

-Mais tu savais pas que les vieux sont bourrés de fric chérie si tu veux on se marie, tu me tues et après tu te trouveras un jeunot !

-Oh vous feriez cela ? Ne me tentez pas.

Il rigola et Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'avion se mit à décoller et la jeune femme perdit son sourire, s'agrippant fortement à son accoudoir. Le blond prit conscience que la jolie brunette ne semblait pas apprécier les vols en avion, il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps et demanda sans aucune gêne :

-Il faut faire quoi pour arriver à te sauter ma belle ?

Kate fit volte face et s'exclama stupéfaite :

-Pardon ?!

-Ben oui je t'ai dis je cherche pas à te violer ni te droguer mais je vais pas nier que t'as un ptit cul du tonnerre de dieu !

La jeune femme ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui envoya une baffe en pleine figure. Sawyer afficha un franc sourire qui l'énerva d'avantage, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il demanda avec plus de rapidité :

-Le décollage t'a paru pénible ?

-Quoi ?!

-Je te demande Freckles si tu es moins stressé maintenant.

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais finalement elle sourit et s'enfonça d'avantage dans son fauteuil.

-Tu as de drôle de méthodes mais je dois dire que c'est efficace.

Il lui rendit son sourire flatté.

-Mais ça n'empêche pas que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir baffé. Lança t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh mais ça t'as permit de me tutoyer donc j'y gagne au change.

Kate tourna la tête vers lui et esquissa un franc sourire.

-Et maintenant je suppose tu vas tenter de me draguer encore ?

-Oh baby l'envie ne manquerait pas mais je crains que je ne sois pas ton type, tu préfères les ptites brunettes à ce que je me rappelle.

La jeune femme poussa un petit rire et assura en lui jetant un regard :

-Je supposais bien alors.

-Tu supposais bien Freckles.

-Freckles ?!

Il pointa son doigt sur son nez et elle soupira blaser.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?

-Jamais Sweetheart, jamais.

Elle ne répondit pas et but une gorgée. Cela faisait un peu plus de 1h que Kate et Sawyer étaient finalement entrain de discuter, il avait réussit à lui faire dire son âge et aussi pour quelles raisons elle avait pris ce vol, elle avait mentit en disant qu'elle se rendait chez sa sœur et la discussion était passée sur autres choses, l'amusement de certains passagers. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment depuis longtemps mais la jeune femme appréciait sa compagnie, certes elle ne le reverrait plus après ce vol mais elle garderait un assez bon souvenir de ce grand blond aux allures de cowboy. L'hôtesse proposa de la lecture et ils prirent chacun un magazine, Kate parcourut le sien l'air de rien, elle appréhendait l'arrivée dans la citée des anges, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avant qu'IL ne la retrouve…

Sawyer ferma son magazine et se tourna vers Kate, la jeune femme était ailleurs, il était facile de le voir.

-Kate ?

Elle sursauta et détourna la tête vers lui. Il la fixa longuement sans rien dire puis déclara abruptement :

-Je suis un arnaqueur de première chérie, c'est mon business mais toi Freckles tu n'arnaques pas mais que fuis-tu ? Ou plutôt qui ? Qui fuis-tu Kate Austen ?

La jeune femme fut étonnée d'une telle clairvoyance, elle ne sut quoi répondre alors Sawyer enchaîna :

-Une fille qui se balade avec deux cartes d'identité c'est pas courant, tu vas voir ta sœur à L.A. ? Et bizarrement tu n'emportes pas beaucoup de bagages, un sac à dos, et tu n'es pas bien souriante pour une fille qui va retrouver sa famille.

Kate fronça les sourcils et cracha méchamment :

-Tu es qui pour me donner une leçon de morale sur la vie ? Y a 1h on se connaissait même pas, je t'interdis de te mêler de ma vie !

-Ecoute sassafras, ce que t'as fait de ton passé je m'en contrefous, c'est ta vie ça te regarde mais tu fuis quelqu'un et je te dis juste que si tu cherches un moyen de disparaître sans problème de la circulation je peux t'y aider.

La jeune femme le considéra quelques secondes puis demanda faiblement :

-Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider Sawyer ?

-J'en sais rien, disons que tu sembles aussi paumer que moi à une certaine époque et que je sais ce que cela fait d'être dans les emmerdes.

Kate se tut et pensa à toutes ces paroles qu'il avait déversées, elle pourrait accepter son offre mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle le ne voulait plus que les gens aient des problèmes par sa faute, elle hocha négativement la tête. Sawyer ne dit mot et se releva mais avant de partir lui fouilla dans sa poche de jean et sortit un bout de papier, il prit un stylo et nota quelque chose puis lui tendit. Kate regarda le morceau de papier et le prit.

-Si tu changes d'avis fais moi signe.

Kate le regarda s'éloigner mais ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur le numéro de portable du blond. Elle poussa un bref soupir et rangea le papier dans la poche de sa veste puis se tourna vers le hublot et attendit que l'avion arrive dans la citée des anges.

-« J'espère y trouver mon ange gardien »


	3. besoin d'aide ?

Chapitre 3 : Besoin d'aide

L'avion arriva enfin à destination, Kate somnolait quelque peu mais le bruit aux alentours l'alerta qu'il était tant de sortir. La jeune femme récupéra son sac à dos et d'un pas rapide quitta l'avion. A peine avait-elle posé un pied dans l'aéroport qu'elle remarqua un groupe inhabituel de personnes postait de part et d'autre des sorties. Kate respira profondément, mit une paire de lunette de soleil et s'en alla discrètement aux toilettes. Quand les portes se refermèrent derrière elle, Kate apposa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et baissa la tête, elle l'avait reconnue mais la question était comment avait-il pu comprendre sa destination alors qu'il était censé se trouvait à New York. La jolie brune ouvrit le robinet d'eau, retira ses lunettes et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Si elle essayait de quitter l'aéroport ou reprendre un autre vol, elle allait se faire prendre et elle ne lui laisserait pas cette satisfaction mais comment faire ?

Sawyer s'arrêta au bar de l'aéroport, avant de rendre visite à son vieil ami Hibbs il avait bien besoin de se détendre, la compagnie d'une jolie fille l'aurait arrangé mais à la place, il trouva un homme d'âge mur assit au bar. Le blond s'approcha et s'installa finalement à côté de cet homme, il commanda une bière et l'inconnue le dévisagea longuement. Sawyer fit mine de ne rien voir pendant quelques instants puis l'étranger s'adressa à lui.

-N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour prendre de l'alcool jeune homme ?

Sawyer tourna sa tête vers lui et esquissa un bref sourire.

-On peut savoir ce qu'un type de votre âge sans vous offenser fait avec une arme dans la poche intérieure de sa veste ?

Le dit homme haussa un sourcil et lui rendit son sourire.

-Je recherche une femme. Répondit-il simplement en prenant une gorgée de son café.

-Votre femme ?

Il y eut un silence et l'homme hocha négativement la tête.

-Les choses seraient plus si simples si c'était le cas.

La réponse de son interlocuteur augmenta la curiosité de Sawyer.

-Et pourquoi donc courrez-vous après une femme si ce n'est pas la votre ?

L'homme ricana et fouilla dans sa poche puis se tourna vers Sawyer et déclara en lui montrant son porte-monnaie :

-Je suis Marshall mon garçon mon nom est Edward Mars

Kate sortit finalement des toilettes, elle avait attaché ses cheveux qu'elle avait cachés dans une vieille casquette qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac, ses lunettes de soleil à nouveau sur les yeux, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le marchand de journaux, feuilletant les magazines et ayant une vue que plus pratique sur la sortie. Il ne restait plus que deux gardes. Il avait disparu et cela ne rassura nullement la jeune femme. Elle fureta les environs à la recherche du dit homme mais son regard ne rencontra que le vide. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la caisse, elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans ce magasin, elle devait partir au plus vite.

Sawyer avait écouté l'histoire de cet homme et au fur à mesure de ses paroles, les choses s'éclaircirent, il comprit que la personne que fuyait Kate était sans doute cet homme, il ne lui avait pas dit son nom mais juste qu'elle était jeune, agile, indomptable et cela avait suffit au blond pour reconnaître les traits de caractères de la jolie brune. Sawyer comprit que sans son aide, la brunette si pétillante allait bientôt se retrouver avec une jolie paire de bracelet mais avant de pouvoir l'aider il devait la trouver. Il s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur, il devait vite se rendre en ville, sa fiancée attendait son retour avec impatience. Le Marshall comprit mais avant de le laisser partir, il lui remit sa garde et sortit un avis de recherche de Kate qu'il lui tendit.

-Si vous la voyiez, n'oubliez pas que cette femme est dangereuse, elle tuerait père et mère pour arriver à ses fins.

Sawyer acquiesça et s'éloigna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait parlé de tout cela, à lui mais il savait une chose, il devait trouver Kate et rapidement.

Edward regarda le blond s'éloignait esquissa un sourire puis se releva et quitta la pièce à son tour.

-Tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris Kate mais je suis plus fort à ce ptit jeu, je t'aurais ma belle. Assura t-il en fixant les passagers.

Bon nombre de personnes étaient interpellés pour sortir, Kate soupira, il avait misé gros cette fois, il était prêt à tout pour l'attraper. La jolie brune s'éloigna calmement et retourna sur ses pas, la menant vers l'embarcadère, elle devait essayer de prendre un vol et le plus rapidement possible si elle pouvait voler un billet à un idiot, elle ne devait pas laisser filer l'occasion…

Kate s'approcha d'un couple et écouta leur conversation, ils venaient de se marier et compter partir ce soir en lune de miel. Le jeune couple s'installa au restaurant et commanda à manger, Kate ne s'installa pas trop loin et attendit. Les minutes furent interminables jusque le couple se décident à bouger. Elle se leva à son tour et fonça brusquement sur eux. Elles s'excusa et aida la jeune femme à ramasser ses affaires puis s'éloigna vers les toilettes du restaurant. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle sortit de sa poche le passeport et le billet d'avion, elle jeta celui du mari et se concentra sur la photo de la jeune femme. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps mais avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait facilement remplacer la photo. Kate soupira et sortit des toilettes, se dirigeant vers un endroit plus reculé pour travailler en paix. Elle s'apprêtait à sortit du restaurant quand on lui saisit le bras. Kate leva ses yeux vers l'étranger et fut surprise de découvrir Sawyer. Elle croisa son regard et voulut répliquer mais il la devança et murmura sérieusement :

-Ton pote le Marshall te cherche princesse alors soit tu m'écoutes sans râler, soit tu te démerdes pour te tirer d'ici.

Kate baissa les yeux, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance et puis comment savait-il pour le Marshall. Elle poussa un bref soupir mais se jura que s'il se jouait d'elle, elle lui ferait payer. Voyant le changement d'attitude de Kate, il la lâcha, la jolie brune releva les yeux vers lui et demanda simplement :

-Et comment tu comptes m'aider à sortir d'ici ?

Il esquissa un sourire et déclara d'un ton amusé :

-Eh bien, on va jouer à un jeu.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et le sourire de Sawyer s'élargie.


	4. piégé

Chapitre 4 : piégé

Kate attendait docilement dans le restaurant, Sawyer lui avait dit d'attendre quelques minutes, se mêlant aux passagers. Par chance, les policiers étaient passés devant le restaurant mais n'y étaient pas entrés, elle se demandait bien où Edward avait trouvé des incapables pareils qui préféraient aborder une jolie fille pour l'aider à soit disant porter sa valise. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et se perdit dans ses pensées puis brusquement un bruit attira son attention, elle leva la tête pour voir Sawyer avec un sac qu'il lui tendit. Elle récupéra le sac d'un air méfiant et l'ouvrit puis ses yeux s'élargirent et elle referma le sac et lui balança à la figure.

-Tu es taré ou quoi ?!

Il rigola, s'assit face à elle et avança le sac près d'elle. Sawyer la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire gourmand.

-Freckles la folie me guette peut-être mais l'idée de te voir comme ça suffira à réaliser un de mes fantasmes.

Elle fit une grimace de dégoût et se saisit du sac.

-Tu es dégoûtant ! Assura t-elle avant de partir en direction des toilettes.

Le blond ricana et s'alluma une cigarette.

-Mais tu n'as que moi Sweetheart.

Le Marshall arpentait le hall, il avait montré des photos au bar, au stand de presse mais rien, elle semblait être introuvable, il avait pourtant cherché partout mais rien. D'un air las, il se dirigea vers les toilettes du hall (pour titoune ).

Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans le restaurant, une chaise vola non loin de la tête d'un homme. Un groupement s'approcha de l'entrée du restaurant, le pauvre patron essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter le combat mais rien n'y faisait. Les deux hommes se battaient avec acharnement. Les plus braves s'étaient approchés et s'exclamés avec exaltation, le reste s'était reculé cherchant par tous les moyens à quitter le lieu. Le blond s'apprêtait à envoyer son poing dans la figure du rouquin mais il fut brusquement plaqué contre la table la plus proche et peu de temps après, on lui enserra les poignets de jolis bracelets argentés. On le releva et il demanda amuser :

-Chouette on dirait que j'ai des ennuis.

Sans une réponse, l'agent de police le conduisit à l'extérieur du restaurant assurant au patron que cet ivrogne allait passer une nuit au poste. Sans ménagement, Sawyer fut entraîné vers la sortie. L'agent de police fut brusquement abordé par son collègue et le policier répondit d'un ton agacé :

-Peu m'importe qu'on cherche ou non cette nana, j'ai un client qui va passer une nuit chez nous et je n'ai pas le temps de courir après deux lièvres !

Le collègue réfléchit puis hocha la tête et les laissa passer, lui remettant les clefs de la voiture.

Edward avait été alerté d'une bagarre dans un restaurant quand il arriva sur les lieux, il trouva le patron qui lui raconta ce qui s'était produit mais quand il parla d'homme se battant il le laissant en plan, déçu que sa belle fugitive ne soit pas la responsable de ce tapage. Fatigué, il se rendit dans le hall d'entrée pour avoir des nouvelles et un policier l'aborda pour faire son rapport. Il lui relata tout les faits de cette journée et termina en parlant du type qui s'était battu dans le restaurant.

-Oui je suis au courant j'ai été dedans.

-Elle l'a conduit au poste, je l'ai laissé passé monsieur car…

-…Comment ça Elle ? Demanda t-il abruptement.

-Eh bien notre agent de police.

Edward fut stupéfait avant de se mette à rire nerveusement. Le jeune policier ne comprenant pas le regarda d'un air déconcerté.

-Il n'y avait pas de femme policière.

Il rigola puis s'écria furieux en le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche :

-Tu la laissais sortir imbécile !!!

Le Marshall relâcha prise et fixa l'extérieur. Il sourit et affirma pour lui-même :

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre Kate.

La voiture de police s'arrêta près de la plage de Santa Monica. Les passagers quittèrent le véhicule, Kate détacha ses cheveux et retira la veste de policier, garda uniquement le chemisier et la jupe. Sawyer sourit et elle dit simplement :

-Merci.

-Un plaisir Freckles.

Un esquissa un sourire et demanda par curiosité :

-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

-Ben j'ai pu te voir en mini jupe et j'avais raison, tu es très sexy.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, le vent volait dans ses cheveux et la nuit était tombée. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et lui lança son sac à dos qu'elle attrapa au vol. Kate le mit sur son épaule et s'avança vers le jeune homme puis murmura embarrasser :

-Tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis à cause de moi.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait aidé et pourtant elle aurait aimé le savoir mais il ne semblait pas décidé à dire quoique ce soit sur le sujet. Sawyer plongea son regard dans le sien, elle avait demandé pourquoi il l'avait aidé, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte mais il lui devait bien une réponse.

-Ca m'a bien permis de rire et puis j'ai pu réaliser un de mes fantasmes me faire coffrer par une policière sexy.

Elle le tapota sur l'épaule et il fit mine d'avoir mal. Un silence prit naissance puis sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Kate se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle se recula bien vite, le fixa et dit doucement :

-Ma dette est payée.

-D'une agréable façon Freckles.

Elle lui sourit puis lui lança les clefs de la voiture et s'éloigna lentement. Il la regarda partir et s'exclama d'un ton empressé :

-Si tu te sens perdue dans la citée des anges, n'hésite pas !

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, elle sourit avant de s'en aller. Le blond fixa sa silhouette s'éloignait, il soupira et quand elle ne fut plus visible, il repartit dans la voiture. Alors qu'il mettait le moteur en route, il rigola, son retour à L.A. serait peut-être plus réjouissant qu'il ne l'espérait.


	5. retrouvailles

Merci à

Alllba Ambre, canellia et Kayerna pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir :)

Si ça vous tente je peux vous montrer les bannières que j'ai fais pour chaque chapitre ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez la suite kiss

Lyly

**_Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles_**

Il faisait nuit noire quand Sawyer arriva dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas arrêté de louer son appartement à L.A. car son voyage à Sydney n'était pas d'une longue durée. L'homme jeta négligemment son sac sur son lit et fonça à son frigo pour en sortir une bière. Il s'allongea sur son sofa et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait tué un homme innocent et à cause de cela il s'était retrouvé à se saouler dans un bar puis à finir au post de police qui l'avait réexpédier dans la citée des Anges. Hibbs n'avait eu de cesse de le manipuler et à chaque fois il s'était joué de lui. De rage, Sawyer envoya valser sa bouteille contre le mur, il se releva d'un bond et ouvrit son sac, laissant les vêtements s'éparpillaient au sol. Il sortit finalement une chemise qu'il ouvrit et en retira son arme qu'il regarda longuement. Bientôt il allait se venger de cet homme sans scrupule.

Kate avait finalement terminé sa route dans un vieux motel prés de la plage, elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait s'en procurer vite. La jeune femme monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit fixant le plafond. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à la retrouver si elle restait à découvert et surtout si elle traînait dans des motels minables, elle ne le savait que trop bien mais pour ce soir elle n'avait pas le temps pour autre chose. La jolie brune ouvrit son sac à dos et récupéra un grand T Shirt noir puis partit dans la salle de bain. Elle se doucha rapidement se changea pour enfiler son vêtement. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et fixa l'horizon se demandant si un jour elle pourrait enfin se poser et vivre sa vie où si la seule solution qu'elle puisse avoir été de tuer Edward. A cette pensée elle frissonna, elle ne pouvait pas en arriver à cette extrémité, cet homme faisait partie de sa vie et même s'il la pourchassait, elle ne tuerait plus jamais, elle se l'était juré. Son regard dériva sur un objet qui était sortit de son sac, Kate avança vers le lit et récupéra le dit objet. Un petit jouet, un petit avion, elle le caressa délicatement comme s'il était en porcelaine, comme si sa valeur était tout autre qu'un vulgaire jouet en plastique. Car pour cette jeune femme c'était son bien le plus précieux et elle savait que si on osait encore l'en séparait elle ferait tout pour le récupérer. La jolie brune s'allongea sur son lit, gardant l'objet contre son cœur et s'endormit.

Sawyer se réveilla en maugréant, il avait passé la nuit à boire et s'était endormit sur le canapé, d'un air las et ensommeillé, il se releva pour filer prendre une douche. D'habitude l'eau lui remettait les idées en place rapidement. Quand le blond fut prêt, il quitta son appartement amenant avec lui son arme.

Kate ouvrit les yeux aveuglés par les rayons du soleil. Une nouvelle journée commençait et Kate savait qu'aujourd'hui elle devait rapidement trouver un autre endroit pour vivre sinon le Marshall pourrait facilement la pister. La brunette fonça se préparer, elle regarda longuement la mini jupe qu'elle avait portée la veille et esquissa un sourire en la fourrant dans son sac à dos. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et trouva le morceau de papier où Sawyer avait noté son numéro de téléphone, elle regarda quelques instants le papier puis le mit dans sa veste, elle préférait se débrouiller seule même si le blond avait été d'une grande aide, elle ne lui devait plus rien.

Kate sortit du motel et décida de partir en direction de la ville, elle enfila ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette puis partit sans un regard en arrière.

Le blond pénétra dans un bar, il s'approcha du bar et glissa un mot au barman qui arrêta de nettoyer ses verres, l'expression de son visage avait changée, il poussa un bref soupir et fixa avec attention l'homme face à lui.

-Il ne sait pas montrer depuis bientôt 5 jours.

-Comment ça pas montrer ?!

-On dit qu'il…

Le barman détourna la tête, Sawyer tapa du poing sur le comptoir et l'homme sursauta.

-Ecoute James, je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

-Il se cache ?

-James rentre chez toi et oublie cette histoire, personne ne t'aidera à le retrouver et tu sais comme moi que tu vas t'épuiser pour rien. Rentre chez toi mon garçon.

Sawyer hésita puis finalement fit demi tour. Hibbs se cachait mais il le retrouverait très bientôt.

La jeune femme errait dans les rues de L.A. elle ne connaissait pas cette ville mais le tapage des rues et des allées lui faisaient bien comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans la Citée des Anges. Kate avançait à pas rapide, perdue dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas vraiment où allait, ni quoi faire quand elle entra en collision dans quelqu'un. La jeune femme s'excusa et eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant la personne qu'elle avait bousculée.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait Freckles.


	6. proposition

_**Chapitre 6 : Proposition **_

Sawyer arbora un franc sourire et Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est le destin Sweetheart, faudra t'y faire.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa présomptueusement.

-Bon tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'une fille dans ton genre fait dans un quartier comme celui la, à mon avis c'est pas ici que tu vas te trouver de quoi te cacher mon ange.

Elle ne répondit pas et commença à s'éloigner à grand pas. Sawyer lui saisit le bras et la rapprocha de lui ce qui ne fit que l'agacer d'avantage.

-Ecoute chérie cette ville je la connais mieux que toi alors si tu cherches à te faire discrète c'est pas en traînant ici que tu vas y arriver.

-Il n'a pas tort

Il n'ajouta rien et lâcha prise mais au lieu de s'enfuir, Kate lui fit face.

-Tu sais les gens ici seraient prêt à vendre père et mère pour se faire de l'argent et il parait que tu vaux un sacré paquet d'argent selon ton ami le Marshall.

Il sourit et Kate paniqua. Allait-il se servir de cela contre elle ?

-Mais moi les combines avec tout ce qui porte une médaille c'est pas mon trip.

-Tu préfères l'arnaque ? Demanda t-elle avec certitude

-En plein dans le mille sassafras.

Kate esquissa un bref sourire puis reprit son sérieux et regarda longuement Sawyer.

-Supposons que j'accepte ton aide, qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander en échange ?

Le blond se mit à réfléchir avant de répondre d'un ton amusé :

-Un autre baiser ?

La réponse déplut fortement à Kate qui ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Garde ton esprit salace pour toi Sawyer !

Son sourire s'agrandit, il regarda aux alentours et se saisit brusquement du bras de Kate. La brunette sursauta et voulut lui dire sa façon de penser mais il déclara abruptement :

-On ferait mieux de finir cette conversation ailleurs.

Elle concéda à sa proposition, il lui lâcha le bras et ils partirent sans un mot de plus.

La porte de l'appartement de Sawyer s'ouvrit, il laissa entrer la jolie jeune femme puis referma derrière lui. Kate retira sa casquette laissant tomber en cascade ses cheveux sur ses épaules et retira ses lunettes de soleil puis regarda la pièce, les rideaux étaient tirés, elle eut l'impression d'étouffer et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Une fois cela fait, elle se retourna et découvrit plus amplement l'appartement. Il y avait un petit salon avec un canapé remplit de bouteilles vides sur la table basse, elle fronça un sourcil mais ne dit mot. Son regard dériva à la petite cuisine où un bar prenait place à côté. Elle décida d'aller s'asseoir sur un tabouret et déposa son sac à ses pieds. Le blond retira sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur son canapé. Kate lui jeta un regard et demanda avec le sourire :

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude de ranger chez toi ?

-Je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour j'aurais une petite femme qui pourrait faire ça pour moi et apparemment on dirait que mes prières ont été entendues.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

-Alors c'est quoi ta proposition cowboy ?

Sawyer s'éloigna vers son frigo et en sortit deux canettes de bières, il revint vers Kate et lui en tendit une, elle fit la grimace.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne bois pas de bière dès le matin.

-Ah les femmes ! Café ?

Elle rigola et acquiesça. Il s'éloigna pour préparer du café et rangea les bières. Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air taquin et attendit. Quand il revint peu après avec le café, elle prit la tasse qu'il lui remit et s'exclama d'un ton malicieux :

-Tu ne bois pas de bière finalement ?

-Bois ton café au lieu de chercher à m'énerver Freckles.

Elle esquissa un sourire et prit une gorgée avant de redéposer sa tasse.

-Je dois dire que c'est pas mal pour un homme.

-Et je dois le prendre comment ?

-Disons que ça se voit que c'est un homme qui l'a fait.

Il grogna ce qui l'amusa et but à son tour une gorgée en grimaçant.

-Il est trop fort !

-Je t'ai dis venant d'un homme ça me surprendra pas mais c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

-Des hommes ? L'interrogea t-il en lui jetant un regard subjectif.

-Des cafés TROP forts ! Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Sawyer ricana et s'éloigna avec sa tasse qu'il jeta dans l'évier puis revint avec une bière et s'installa en face de Kate qui sourit amuser.

-Plus de café ?

-Si j'ai envie d'avoir mal au crâne je saurais quoi prendre, ça sera plus efficace qu'une aspirine.

Kate ne dit mot et prit une autre gorgée de la boisson tandis que le blond en faisait de même avec sa bière. Elle reposa finalement la tasse et joua avec la cuillère essayant de savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle exactement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui mais elle ne pouvait nier que sans son aide, elle serait à l'heure actuelle en direction d'une prison et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait suivit ici. Sawyer posa à son tour sa bouteille, elle releva la tête et croisa son regard.

-Tu cherches un moyen de te cacher et de faire disparaître Kate pas vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Y a un endroit où ton pote ne te trouvera jamais Freckles, un lieu où à mon avis il ne pensera jamais te trouver.

La jeune femme le regarda à la fois intriguée et inquiète.

-Et quel est ce monde ? Demanda t-elle dans un murmure.

-Le mien.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Tu as dit que ces gens là vendraient leur famille pour…

-…Pour se faire de l'argent ouais je sais mais pas si toi-même tu deviens l'une des leurs.

-Tu me demandes de devenir arnaqueuse ?!

-Les portes du grand monde te seront ouvertes ma belle et même un Marshall d'un autre état ne peut rien contre l'argent, à toi de voir, soit tu restes à te cacher indéfiniment et courir partout, soit tu te poses et tu me fais confiance et d'ici quelques temps cette histoire de fugitive sera derrière toi. Affirma t-il honnêtement.

Kate remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et détourna la tête se perdant dans ses pensées. Pouvait-elle prendre le risque de lui faire confiance ? Pouvait-elle vraiment se fondre dans son monde et en accepter les règles pour échanger avoir enfin sa liberté ?

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-La balle est dans ton camp Kate.


	7. associés

Kikoo tlm voilà un nouveau chap

Comme promis voilà les bans des 6 premiers chaps :)

http://img489.imageshack.us/img489/7157/sanstitre1qa5.jpg

http://img489.imageshack.us/img489/2250/ban2ht0.jpg

http://img96.imageshack.us/img96/3763/ban3ar8.jpg

http://img391.imageshack.us/img391/4236/ban4bdh5.jpg

http://img153.imageshack.us/img153/3046/ban5vs4.jpg

http://img63.imageshack.us/img63/4866/ban6bkw5.jpg

bonne lecture :)

_**Chapitre 7 : Associés**_

Kate ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes même si sa décision était déjà prise, elle essayait de mettre un peu de l'ordre dans sa tête. Elle poussa un bref soupir et répondit simplement :

-Ok.

-Ok.

Sawyer échangea un regard avec Kate puis lui tendit sa main. Elle s'en saisit et lui serra avec un infime sourire. Le blond termina sa bière et Kate son café sans une autre parole. Kate ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle histoire elle s'était fourrée mais elle avait envie de prendre le risque. Au pire elle pouvait toujours partir à tout moment. Une fois sa boisson terminée, Kate se releva et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier. Elle fit volte face et déclara abruptement :

-Avant j'ai mes conditions.

Sawyer la fixa intriguer et lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait les lui dire. Il se leva et l'invita à prendre place sur le sofa. Kate s'installa finalement dans le fauteuil face à lui, elle n'avait pas envie d'être trop proche du blond. Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait avoir en tête ! Sawyer sourit amuser.

-Peur que je te viole Freckles ?

-Pas de sexe.

-Tu sais Freckles je couche jamais avec mes associés sauf si bien évidemment elles sont jolies ET consentantes.

La jolie brunette leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas entre nous enfin si aussi mais je parlais de ton job, tu as dis que tu arnaques les femmes donc c'est que tu couches avec non ?

-On voit que tu es perspicace. Répondit le blond avec le sourire.

-Je ne veux pas ce genre de relations, je…

-…Tu as une morale ? C'est bien moi pas mais ce n'est pas un problème, pas besoin de coucher avec tes « victimes » pour te faire de l'argent. D'autres questions Sweetheart ?

Kate fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas de remords à faire ce qu'il faisait mais il semblait honnête.

-Sûrement une des seules qualités que je verrais de lui Se dit-elle à elle-même.

-Pour le logement, j'ai une chambre d'amis ici et je te vois mal me dire que tu refuses vu dans la merde que tu es pas vrai ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais n'objecta pas. Sawyer rigola un peu avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Ce que tu gagneras tu le garderas pour toi si ça peut t'arranger je t'ouvrirais un compte. Proposa t-il gentiment en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Je préfèrerais garder mon argent avec moi.

-Comme tu veux mais tu changeras vite d'avis.

-Pourquoi !

-Tu verras.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et se releva.

-J'ai des courses à faire, fais comme chez toi, on discutera tout à l'heure.

Kate ricana et s'exclama d'un air estomaqué :

-Tu me laisses seule dans ton appart t'as pas peur que je te vole ?

Sawyer se retourna vers elle après avoir enfilé sa veste.

-A part me voler des bières ou au pire ma tv tu ne te ferais pas beaucoup d'argent princesse.

Il la salua et partit sans un mot, laissant la jeune femme encaissait ses paroles. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une personne pouvait lui faire confiance. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas pleinement confiance en lui, son geste la toucha plus qu'elle ne le pensait. La jolie brunette regarda la pièce autour d'elle et après quelques minutes d'inspection elle fronça les sourcils. Cette pièce avait besoin de rangement, la poussière était visible partout et les bouteilles de bières jonchaient un peu partout. Elle se leva, fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un foulard qu'elle mis sur sa tête. Elle sourit, trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait dans un tiroir de la cuisine et commença son travail.

Sawyer était dans un supermarché entrain de faire quelques achats, il avait vu le matin que son frigo était vide et sûrement que sa nouvelle colocataire apprécierait un peu de manger plutôt que de boire et fumer. Il sourit à cette pensée, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait aidé mais il se disait bien qu'elle pourrait lui servir pour arriver à retrouver Hibbs.

-Un joli minois comme ça, ça attirerait n'importe qui et puis j'ai rien à perdre et elle non plus

Sawyer poussa un soupir, il n'avait pas envie de se servir de Kate pour pister Hibbs, il essayait juste de comprendre pourquoi il lui avait vraiment proposé de devenir son associé mais aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand il se heurta de pleins fouets à quelqu'un. Il s'excusa et la jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

-Drôle de manière de se faire draguer mais quand il s'agit d'un mec mignon ça se comprend.

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et arbora un sourire.

-Drôle de façon d'aborder un homme ma belle.

La jolie blonde afficha un franc sourire et lui tendit la main.

-Anya.

-Sawyer.

Il lui serra la main,la jeune femme sourit, fouilla dans son sac et lui lança brusquement un papier qu'il attrapa au vol.

-Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air mon beau ptit blond fais moi signe.

Elle tourna les talons, Sawyer rigola surpris par tant d'audace et rangea le papier dans sa veste.

Kate venait de finir de nettoyer la cuisine quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, elle fit volte face et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sawyer pénétra dans son appartement et fronça les sourcils. Il déposa ses courses sur la table et regarda autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-…C'est ma contribution pour la chambre et puis ça en avait de besoin non ?

Le blond ne dit rien, s'approcha de Kate et apposa une main sur ses cheveux, elle sursauta à son contact et voulut répliquer quelque chose mais il présenta devant ses yeux une plume.

-J'ai pourtant pas d'oiseau ici.

La jeune femme s'esclaffa et lui expliqua avec le sourire accroché aux lèvres :

-Eh bien en fait tu as du laisser une fenêtre ouverte car tu avais un oiseau perché dans le salon et j'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire sortir, il en a laissé ses plumes.

Sawyer rigola à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil à sa pièce, il tapa dans ses mains.

-Tu te débrouilles bien ma belle, finalement j'avais raison de te garder avec moi.

Elle lui envoya le chiffon dans la figure et commença à sortir les courses des sacs en papier. Sawyer la regarda avec le sourire puis l'aida à ranger. Une fois finit elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et demanda impatiemment :

-Alors que comptes-tu me montrer cowboy ?

-Disons que ce soir on va sortir mais que tu ne peux pas porter un jean.

Il se releva, s'approcha de la table et lui lança un colis qui n'avait pas voulue qu'elle déballe. Kate le réceptionna sans problème et déchiqueta le papier. Elle en sortit une robe noire, elle échangea un regard surpris.

-Autant commencer par la grande porte, les ptites arnaques ne sont pas pour toi, tu vaux mieux que ça ma mignonne.

-Et tu me proposes quoi alors ?

-Une entrée dans le monde de la luxure et la débauche

-Tu m'as acheté une robe ?!

-Pour aller là bas je t'ai dis c'est mieux.

-Tu ne connais même pas ma taille.

Sawyer ricana.

-Chérie tu es pas plus grosse qu'un fil de fer si elle te va pas, tu me dis et je la ramène mais j'en doute.

Elle poussa un soupir et regarda le vêtement avant de reporter son attention sur Sawyer.

-Et où tu comptes m'emmener exactement ?

-Faire tes premiers pas dans mon monde princesse et te donner ton premier cours sur le terrain c'est ce qui est le plus simple.

Il s'éloigna vers sa chambre, Kate regarda le vêtement longuement avant de soupirer se demandant bien où elle avait mis les pieds.


	8. première leçon

**_Chapitre 8 : Première leçon_**

Kate et Sawyer venaient tout juste d'arriver. Il vint lui ouvrir la porte et lui présenta son bras, Kate ne dit rien et l'accepta. Son regard se reporta sur la maison devant laquelle ils se trouvés. Elle était située à quelques mètres de l'océan. Kate se tourna pour regarder l'horizon et soupira de bien être, elle s'éloigna de Sawyer et s'avança vers la mer ; la soirée était fraîche mais la vue était tellement belle que le froid qui la pénétrait n'y changeait rien. Sawyer s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Kate sortit de sa contemplation.

-Tu reviendras plus tard, on a du boulot qui nous attend Freckles.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit son bras. Ils pénètrent sans une parole de plus dans la maison. Sawyer l'entraîna avec lui dans le salon et Kate ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la plupart des invités étaient des personnes de la finance. Elle lisait un peu les journaux et elle avait reconnue quelques visages. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Sawyer lui présenta l'hôtesse de maison, elle la salua puis ils s'éloignèrent et il lui expliqua que cette femme venait de perdre son mari et qu'elle était un bon parti pour faire des affaires. Kate le dévisagea.

-Tu vas travailler avec elle ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Disons que c'est une belle femme qui a besoin de réconfort tu ne crois pas ? Et puis elle n'a que 40ans, je ne pose pas mes mains sur des vieilles femmes.

-Tu es dégoûtant. Assura t-elle froidement.

-Essaie donc te de mêler à la foule et repaire les bonnes affaires, si tu les entends parler de placement retiens leur nom, cela pourrait nous être utile.

Elle le regarda avec mépris et s'éloigna. Sawyer soupira avant de se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle proie même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait frappé fort en disant aussi abruptement cela à Kate, c'était sa nature, elle devra s'y habituer.

La jeune femme s'approcha des hommes. Le plupart d'entre eux ne firent pas attention à elles, ils parlaient placement mais dès que Kate entendait un nom elle le mettait en mémoire puis finalement à partir d'un certains temps à la voir rester autour d'eux, les hommes s'adressèrent à elle. Kate qui lisait un peu la bourse, n'eut pas trop de mal à montrer son savoir à leurs yeux. Certains hommes lui remirent leur carte, signe que son rôle avait été joué à la perfection. Kate rangea les cartes dans la poche de sa robe, son regard se porta sur Sawyer, il était toujours avec la veuve qui semblait boire ses paroles, elle grimaça et préféra aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour se changer les idées. La jolie brune remarqua des petits toasts, elle décida de se servir quand le plat s'éloigna brusquement d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'un homme.

-Oh excusez moi je ne vous avez pas vu.

Il voulut reposer le plat mais il lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol. Le jeune homme rougit et voulut le ramasser sentant les regards des convives sur lui mais Kate l'arrêta et le gratifia d'un sourire sincère.

-Laissez cela je vais m'en occuper.

Il acquiesça timidement et Kate ramassa le plateau qu'elle redéposa sur le coin d'une table. Le jeune homme lui tendit une serviette qu'elle prit et s'essuya les mains. Les regards se détournèrent d'eux aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus et le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, Kate esquissa un sourire à celui-ci pour lui apporter un peu de soutien.

-Je suis vraiment désol…

-…Ca arrive à tout le monde vous savez.

Kate tendit sa main.

-Je m'appelle Kate.

Il regarda sa main et s'en saisit avec hésitation.

-Euh moi c'est Hurley euh Hugo…

Kate lui lança un regard amusé.

-Un surnom ?

-Euh oui,oui…

Il lâcha sa main et les mit dans ses poches n'osant plus la regarder. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, s'approcha de la table et récupéra un plateau. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Hurley et demanda avec un franc sourire :

-Les grandes soirées de débats c'est pas trop mon truc, ça vous direz de partager un peu à manger avec moi sur la plage ?

Le timide jeune homme rosit et hocha vigoureusement la tête, Kate se saisit de son bras et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Son regard dériva vers Sawyer qui était occupé à boire un verre de vin entouré d'hommes à qui elle s'était adressée peu de temps auparavant. Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit et préféra chasser cela de ses pensées se concentrant sur son nouvel ami.

Sawyer détourna les yeux vers Kate qui s'éloignait en compagnie d'un homme assez bedonnant, il fronça légèrement les sourcils sur le choix de son compagnon mais n'y prêta plus attention quand Clarisse posa une main sur son bras. Il reporta son attention sur la femme qui lui adressa un sourire.

-Votre amie semble avoir trouvé un compagnon de soirée mon cher Sawyer.

-Il semblerait bien que son choix me déconcerte quelque peu.

La jolie dame fit les gros yeux.

-Ne soyez pas si arrogant mon cher.

Il ricana à son propos puis assura en déposant un baiser sur sa main.

-Mais ma chère je voulais sous entendre que vous êtes la personne la plus appropriée et la plus complaisante à fréquenter ici.

Les joues de la jolie jeune femme prirent une teinte rosée ce qui fit sourire Sawyer, il lui proposa son bras et s'éloigna en sa compagnie. Il jouait la carte de l'homme sensible et tendre, il savait ce qu'il devait faire avec une telle femme. Bientôt il aurait sa totale confiance. Sawyer arbora un fier sourire. Il devait vite se refaire un nom à L.A. et rien de mieux que d'aller dans le bon monde pour attirer Hibbs dans ses filets…

Kate s'installa sur le sable au côté de Hurley et lui présenta le plateau. Il sourit timidement et prit un toast, la jeune femme en fit de même et il demanda timidement :

-Vous…vous êtes dans les affaires vous aussi ?

-D'une certaine manière oui et vous ?

-Oh moi je…en fait j'accompagne un ami.

-Il n'était partout pas avec vous. Le taquina t-elle devant son embarras.

-En fait il…il était partit aux toilettes ! Bravo Dude t'as mis les pieds dans le plat…

Kate esquissa un sourire avant de poser un bras compatissant sur l'épaule de Hurley.

-Vous savez, pas besoin de me mentir, les gens ici sont…hum spéciaux et je comprends que s'adapter soit difficile.

-En fait je viens ici car Clarisse m'a invité mais c'est vrai que moi et la finance…

-…C'est difficile, vous êtes amis avec l'hôtesse de maison ?

-Eh bien son mari travaillait pour moi, il euh…il est mort. Expliqua t-il avec embarras

-Oui je sais, il parait qu'il s'est suicidé.

-Oh…euh oui il, non rien.

-Si dites moi !

-Alors Kate vous êtes venus ici pour quelles raisons ?

-Oh avec un ami, un peu les affaires mais je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce milieu.

Hurley reprit un toast qu'il mangea rapidement.

-Moi non plus, en fait je suis pas né dans ce milieu et je me sens un peu exclu…

-Vraiment ?

Elle regarda surprise son ami qui poussa un soupir.

-En fait j'ai gagné au loto.

-Oh !

-Et puis après ben tout s'est enchaîné, les gens m'ont proposés des rachats d'entreprise et tout ce qui va avec et moi j'ai accepté mais je gère pas, les chiffres c'est pas mon truc.

Elle rigola.

-Diriger c'est mieux non ?

-Ouais c'est cool enfin sauf quand on doit aller à des soirées. Affirma t-il en fixant la maison.

-Mais pour une fois vous avez trouvés quelqu'un qui pense la même chose.

Il reporta son attention sur Kate et sourit. La discussion continua une petite heure avant que Hurley ne s'excuse, il devait rentrer à son hôtel, il devait se lever tôt le lendemain ; mais avant de partir, il lui remit une carte au cas où elle voudrait le revoir ce que Kate lui assura avec le sourire. La jeune femme le salua mais ne rentra pas, elle fixa l'horizon, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se perdit dans ses pensées. Le vent se leva et la jeune femme ressentit quelques frissons la parcourir le long de l'échine. Le froid s'intensifia et Kate frotta énergiquement ses bras pour se réchauffer. Elle était encore entrain d'essayer de retrouver un peu de chaleur corporelle quand une veste se déposa sur ses épaules. Kate tourna la tête et remarqua Sawyer qui s'était agenouillé, elle ne dit mot et enfila la veste. Sawyer se mit à ses côtés et demanda avec le sourire :

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-On peut dire ça et toi ?

-On peut dire ça aussi.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main.

-Rentrons, il se fait tard Freckles.

Kate regarda l'horizon quelques instants avant de se saisir de sa main. Sans une parole de plus, ils se rendirent à la voiture. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rentrer, Kate détacha son chignon et se servit un verre d'eau. Sawyer la questionna sur les hommes à qui elle avait parlé, elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait appris et lui remit les cartes. Il les examina et après un moment interminable, il demanda surpris :

-Qui est ce Hugo Reyes ?

Elle récupéra rapidement la carte de ses mains.

-Personne !

-C'est pas le bibendum avec qui t'as passé ta soirée ?

Kate fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça c'est offensant ! Le réprimanda t-elle.

-Oh mille excuse je savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleins de soupe princesse !

-Là n'est pas la question, c'est du respect que je parle.

Il sourit amuser de la voir fulminer puis il demanda :

-Il est riche ?

-Il a gagné au loto. Répondit Kate l'air de rien en croisant les bras.

-Intéressant…

-Quoi ?! S'exclama la jolie brune en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Eh bien il est riche, il t'aime bien donc…

-...NON !

Sawyer la regarda interloquer.

-Quoi non ?

-Il…il est gentil, il n'est pas habitué à tout ça…

-Raison de plus, ça sera facile et rapide et je suis sure que tu n'auras même pas besoin de lui promettre le mariage.

-Sawyer !

-Ah c'est ce que tu cherches ? Tu as vraiment de drôle de goût Sweetheart.

Il soupira, posa sa main sur la sienne et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-S'il te plait, il est gentil, il n'est pas comme tout les autres à courir à l'argent, il s'en moque, il en a et il offre des cadeaux à sa famille ou même à des inconnus, il a bon cœur, laisse-le je t'en prie, pas Hurley.

Sawyer la regarda longuement avant de se relever. Kate baissa les yeux, elle avait sans doute échouée à le convaincre. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu'il puisse laisser un millionnaire de côté simplement par bonté d'âme ?

-Ok.

Kate fit volte face et croisa son regard.

-Tu as raison, les personnes sans scrupules sont des cibles plus intéressantes qu'un pauvre garçon qui se ferait plumé même par son propre comptable !

Elle ne savait pas comment comprendre ce propos étant donné qu'il l'avait dit sans petit sourire en coin, elle concéda simplement et le silence retomba sur la pièce. Kate termina son verre d'eau, se releva et le déposa dans l'évier, la jeune femme fixa son partenaire avant de s'approcher et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il croisa son regard surpris par son geste et elle esquissa un sourire sincère.

-Merci.

-Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir Freckles, on parlera demain pour ta première arnaque.

Elle acquiesça, retira sa veste qu'elle lui remit.

-Bonne nuit Sawyer.

-'Nuit.

Elle s'éloigna et entra dans sa chambre. Sawyer fixa la porte se refermer et s'alluma une cigarette. Il s'installa sur le canapé et continuer d'éplucher les cartes de visites. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta sur une, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Finalement on peut mélanger plaisir et affaire !

Il laissa les autres cartes sur la table basse et partit à son tour dans sa chambre en sifflotant gaiement.


	9. tony

**_Chapitre 9 : Tony _**

Kate sortit de sa chambre, il était assez tôt mais la jeune femme était habituée à se réveiller peu avant l'aube, si une fuite était nécessaire. Kate était vêtue de son grand T Shirt se disant qu'elle serait tranquille longtemps avant que Sawyer ouvre les yeux mais à sa surprise, le blond était assis dans le canapé portant uniquement un jean, le journal en main et une tasse de lait qu'il porta à ses lèvres. La jolie brune rigola lui faisant remarquer par la même occasion sa présence dans la pièce. Sawyer arqua un sourcil en déposant le journal sur la table basse, sa tasse toujours en main.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur dès le matin Freckles ?

Elle reprit son sérieux mais garda un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne bois pas de café on dirait bien.

-Mon expérience du café s'est soldé par un échec alors tu sais je peux m'en passer.

Elle acquiesça de la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de rire, Sawyer la regarda avec incompréhension.

-Quoi ?!

Kate s'arrêta de rire, récupéra un mouchoir dans la boite qui se trouvait sur la table du salon et s'approcha de lui puis assura en lui tendant :

-Tu sauras que quand on boit du lait eh bien, il est difficile que ça ne colle pas aux lèvres et encore plus quand on a une moustache !

Il récupéra le mouchoir et s'empressa d'essuyer ses lèvres en marmonnant des jurons qui ne firent qu'augmenter le large sourire qu'affichait Kate. Il jeta ensuite négligemment le mouchoir au sol et posa sa tasse sur la table basse. Kate se pencha, ramassa le mouchoir et le jeta dans la poubelle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te signale que j'ai nettoyé hier !

-Et alors je suis chez moi !

-Pas une raison pour en faire un dépotoir ! S'écria t-elle d'une voix agacée.

-Oh c'est que des papiers, tu vas pas nous faire un fromage pour si peu de choses ?

Elle voulut tourner les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre, quand une idée lui vint.

-T'as raison c'est simplement de la paperasse.

Sawyer sourit fièrement mais son sourire s'effaça brusquement quand il reçut le contenu de la poubelle sur la tête. Elle lui jeta ensuite à la figure et affirma mécontente avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain :

-La prochaine fois tu sauras qu'il faut pas grand-chose pour que je te fasse un fromage connard !

-Sale garce ! Jura t-il en retirant une peau de banane de sa tête.

Il sauta du canapé, se précipita sur la porte de la salle de bain et la secoua rigoureusement.

-Ouvre moi cette putain de porte !

-Va te faire foutre !

Sawyer commença à s'énerver sur la poignée mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte.

-Ouvre ou je la DEFONCE !!!

-Casse tout je m'en fou je suis pas bricolo !

-Damnit Kate j'ai besoin de me laver !!!

-Tu attendras !

-Je compte jusqu'à 3 si t'as pas ouvert cette saloperie de porte je la défonce !

Kate ne répondit rien, cela l'agaça encore plus et il se mit à compter jusqu'à 3 mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il poussa un soupir de frustration et recula pour la défoncer quand brusquement la porte s'ouvrit, il s'arrêta dans sa course et afficha un sourire triomphant.

-On dirait bien que tu as vu ton intérêt Freckles.

Elle afficha à son sourire et hocha la tête.

-Eh bien tu as dit que t'avais besoin de te laver et comme je peux me rendre utile.

Il fit un pas en avant fier de la soumission de Kate. Brusquement un jet d'eau s'abattit sur lui, il poussa un cri, l'eau était gelé, il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'il en reçut un second. Elle reposa le pommeau de douche et sortit de la salle de bain, lui lança un regard fier, Sawyer leva les yeux vers elle.

-Crois-moi que tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ma belle.

-Tu vas faire quoi me balancer tes fringues mouillées à la figure ? Demanda t-elle moqueusement.

Il était sur le point de répliquer quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, il s'éloigna sans la quitter des yeux mais fut rapidement prit dans la conversation. Kate s'installa finalement sur un tabouret du bar et attendit. Après 10 bonnes minutes, Sawyer raccrocha, il se tourna vers Kate qui se redressa légèrement.

-On a du boulot qui nous attend chérie.

-Et quoi exactement ?

-Tu verras quand on y sera ! Déclara t-il abruptement.

Kate voulut en demander d'avantage mais il partit d'un pas rapide dans la salle de bain, lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle tambourina dessus et la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Sawyer lui envoya son pantalon dans la figure et affirma avec le sourire :

-T'avais raison finalement Freckles !

Il referma la porte et Kate balança le jean contre la porte. De l'autre côté Sawyer esquissa un sourire avant de se glisser dans la douche. Il allait prendre tout son temps dans la salle de bain.

Sawyer ne sortit de la salle de bain qu'au bout d'une petite heure, il avait simplement une serviette autour de la taille. Kate se releva brusquement du canapé, lui lança un regard noir et ferma la porte. Il se mit à compter avec le sourire et elle poussa brusquement un cri. Il rigola.

-SAWYER !!!!

-Oh j'avais oublié de te dire y a plus d'eau chaude mon ange ! Cria t-il à travers la porte.

Il esquissa un sourire et fila dans sa chambre s'habillait. Kate ressortit peu après avec une serviette autour de la taille, Sawyer sortit de sa chambre au moment où Kate fit tomber son T Shirt l'obligeant à se pencher. Il arbora un sourire et la reluqua. (C'est pour toi myl )

-Je dois dire que t'as un beau ptit cul princesse.

Kate fit volte face tenant son T Shirt devant elle. La jeune femme le fixa avec dégoût avant d'aller dans sa chambre claquant la porte. Il ricana, se rassit et sortit la carte qu'il avait trouvé hier dans le tas, il tapota dessus et son sourire s'agrandit. Kate sortit peu après vêtu d'un jean et d'un gilet blanc, Sawyer se tourna vers elle et l'examina. Il ne pouvait nier qu'hier soir il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la regarder et pourtant ce matin, simplement habillé comme cela, il se rendit compte à quel point elle avait une beauté naturelle et peu de femmes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir ce luxe sans maquillage. Mais le blond se reprit bien vite, se rappelant qu'il ne fallait jamais mélanger plaisir et affaire et Kate était son associé et même s'il avait plaisanté sur le sujet avec la jolie brunette, il n'était pas du genre à courir après ses associées aussi jolie soit-elle, il avait déjà tenté l'expérience affaire et plaisir et au final il en avait encore un goût amer dans la bouche. Sans se rendre compte, il la regardait depuis au moins une minute et Kate le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?!

Il sortit de ses pensées, se tapant mentalement la tête d'avoir eu une idée aussi saugrenue.

-Rien, amènes-toi j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Kate resta immobile au milieu de la pièce et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sawyer se retourna vers elle et la fixa étonner.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

-Dis-moi ce que t'as TOI !

-Mais je t'ai dis rien allez bouges ton cul on a pas toute la journée Freckles !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit. Ils descendirent dans le hall et la vieille concierge sortie à ce moment là. Instinctivement Kate se cacha derrière Sawyer et se maudit d'avoir laisser sa casquette sur son lit. Sawyer échangea quelques paroles avec la vieille dame puis prit le bras de Kate et l'entraîna dehors, elle salua rapidement la concierge qui le lui rendit avec un large sourire qui effraya au plus haut point la jeune fugitive...

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, il lui relâcha le bras et monta dans sa voiture suivit de près par Kate. Elle s'adressa brusquement à lui quand il mit le moteur en route :

-Elle peut parler ?

-Elle n'aime pas les médias mon ange et encore moins le journal, la seule chose que cette vieille aime ce sont ses chats et aussi trouver des fiancés à des célibataires endurcis !

-Oh !

-Elle croit qu'on sort ensemble je l'ai pas contredit car au moins elle va me lâcher les basquettes avec ses nièces pour le moment !

Kate esquissa un sourire et l'interrogea d'un ton amusé :

-Elle a essayé de te caser avec des filles ?

-Oh oui pas qu'un peu et comme j'amène rarement les femmes chez moi, l'an dernier j'ai eu droit à un beau défilé !

La jeune femme rigola.

-Et aucune ne t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

-Disons qu'elles sont plus du genre à coucher APRES le mariage fichue bonne femme ! Maugréa t-il.

-Mon pauvre Sawyer, tu sais avoir la corde au cou c'est pas si mal. Se moqua t-elle ouvertement.

Il détourna ses yeux de la route et demanda par curiosité :

-T'as déjà été marié pour en savoir autant Freckles ?

Kate perdit son sourire mais acquiesça, elle détourna la tête vers la vitre, regardant la ville défilée sous ses yeux.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a longtemps.

La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge alors il en profita pour la regarder.

-Ca n'a pas marché ?

-Disons que c'était assez compliqué, ça n'a pas durée bien longtemps de toute façon. Répondit-elle avec mélancolie un triste sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Sawyer remarqua son changement d'attitude mais ne dit rien de plus et le feu passa au vert. Après quelques minutes, Kate le fixa à son tour, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et demanda d'une voix douce :

-Tu as déjà connue ça ?

-Quoi donc Freckles ?

-Une histoire compliquée.

Il poussa un soupir en pensant à Cassidy.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça…

La jolie brunette voulut dire quelque chose mais la voiture s'arrêta. Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans un parc. Kate dévisagea son partenaire.

-Tu vas souvent à des rendez vous pour le boulot dans un parc ?

-Quand le type qui est pas foutu de trouver sa route ouais.

Elle sourit.

-Une chance que tu connaisses la route alors ! La taquina t-elle.

-Oh ça va !

Il expira avant de voir son ami se dirigeait vers eux. Ils partirent à sa rencontre, Kate tendit sa main à l'homme.

-Gordy voilà Kate.

-Kate je te présente le pauvre nigaud qui connaît pas sa droite de sa gauche !

Kate fronça les sourcils et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Gordy. L'homme les invita dans un salon de thé et commanda de quoi se restaurer. Kate s'absenta pour aller chercher la commande et Gordy la suivit des yeux.

-Dis moi James tu m'avais caché que ta copine était aussi mignonne.

-C'est pas ma copine. Dit Sawyer en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Oh c'est vrai depuis ta chère et tendre monsieur se préserve de l'amour.

-Ferme ta gueule Gordy ! S'écria froidement le blond.

Gordy rigola et joua avec une sucrière.

-Tu sais ton problème James.

-Non tu vas me le dire ! Affirma t-il avec exaspération en lui envoyant de la fumée dans la figure.

-Tu choisis mal les femmes.

-La mère de ta fille c'est une droguée qui est en taule tu peux parler !

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires !

Il rigola.

-Alors t'occupe pas des miennes Gordy.

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que te choisir comme nana une criminelle tu y vas fort et puis tu sais qu'un homme la recherche ?

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et porta son attention à l'homme face à lui.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Pas grand-chose, il fait les bars, Pete a eu droit à une visite avec une jolie photo de ta petite poupée mais Pete a une dette envers toi, il ne lui a pas dit qu'il t'avait vu avec elle.

Sawyer soupira.

-Il a été ailleurs ?

-Ouais mais Pete a passé le mot pour le moment…mais James tu sais comme moi que 23000$ personne crache dessus donc je te conseille de te faire discret.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Kate qui revenait.

-Voilà pourquoi je compte bien l'amener ailleurs que là-bas. Du genre chez Tony.

Gordy ouvrit grand les yeux et ne réagit que quand Kate déposa le plateau sur la table. Elle s'assit à côté de Sawyer et dévisagea à tour de rôle Sawyer et Gordy. L'ami du blond était blanc comme un linge tandis que Sawyer esquissa un sourire en se servant une tasse de thé. Il croisa le regard de Kate et fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?!

-Y a un problème ?

-Aucun princesse mais je te conseille de prendre vite une part de gâteau le goinfre d'en face ne t'en laissera pas une miette sinon.

-J'ai plus l'impression qu'il est malade ton ami. Assura la jolie brune en se servant.

Sawyer envoya brusquement un coup de pied dans le tibia de Gordy qui réagit en poussant un cri. Kate le fixa interloquer, Gordy se massa la jambe et lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Je me suis cogné dans la table.

Elle concéda et ils commencèrent à discuter quelque peu sur le genre de travail à faire n'abordant évidemment pas le sujet qui intéresser le plus Kate : son travail. Quand ils eurent finit de discuter des derrières arnaques et que Kate apprit que Gordy était aussi un associé de Sawyer, ils quittèrent le salon de thé. Kate sortit la première voulant profiter un peu du parc laissant Sawyer finir sa cigarette en compagnie de Gordy. Les deux hommes s'adossèrent contre le mur du bâtiment et Sawyer tira une latte.

-Tony ? Tony !! Tu sais ce que tu risques s'il découvre que tu es derrière tout ça James ?

Le blond jeta sa cigarette au sol et assura avec le sourire :

-Comme tu l'as dit, elle est mignonne et qui se douterait que je suis derrière tout ça, tu sais comme moi qu'il suffit d'un beau minois pour que Tony oublie de se poser des questions.

Il commença à s'éloigna mais Gordy le rattrapa et demanda avec inquiétude :

-Tu vas lui dire ce que tu prévois ?

-Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de savoir ? Elle cherche à disparaître quoi de mieux que de l'amener à Tony Gordy et puis ne me dit pas que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle.

Gordy n'ajouta rien et les regarda s'éloigner. Quand Kate fut à nouveau dans la voiture au côté de Sawyer, elle croisa les bras et croisa son regard.

-Tu m'as dit qu'on venait pour du boulot et à part parler de probable arnaque, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que je dois faire pourquoi ?

Sawyer ne répondit pas et mit le moteur en route.

-Sawyer !

Il poussa un soupir, arrêta le moteur puis se tourna vers la jolie brune et déclara abruptement :

-Ton travail ma chère ça va être de baiser la gueule à la pire des crapules de L.A. un ptit salopard qui a fait sa fortune sur le dos des autres, un homme prêt à tout pour la femme qui s'intéresse à lui à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

Il arbora un sourire amusé.

-Pas besoin de te faire un dessin chérie quand même ?

-Mais j'ai dis que je ne…

-…Eh bien prouve-moi que tu peux baiser ce connard sans finir dans son lit et la prochaine fois je te dirais ton travail !

Il remit le moteur en route, Kate essaya d'assimiler les propos de Sawyer et quand elle put maîtriser le choc, elle l'interrogea avec certitude :

-Tu me testes ?

-Dans le mille, tu crois pas que je veux une associée qui ne sache pas faire son job ? Je peux trouver mieux sans problème !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as proposé à MOI ?

Il ricana.

-Disons princesse que je sens que t'as du potentiel pour baiser ce fils de pute.

-C'est le grand amour avec lui dis donc !

Il ne répondit pas et continua de conduire.

-C'est quoi son nom ?

-Antonio Despoumones mais tout le monde l'appelle Tony Freckles.

-Mexicain ?

-Italien. Alors, prête à relever le défi trésor ?

-Plus que jamais cowboy. Assura Kate avec le sourire.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin et hocha la tête satisfait.


	10. une belle journée

**_Chapitre 10 : Une belle journée_**

Kate se réveilla le matin suivant de bonne heure, Sawyer avait dit qu'aujourd'hui il allait organiser une rencontre avec ce Tony, il avait eu des renseignements de Gordy. La jeune femme attendait donc son retour pour préparer leur rencontre. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréhendait de travailler dans ce milieu mais elle voulait prouver à Sawyer qu'elle en était capable, il voulait la tester, elle ne lui donnerait pas le loisir de la voir fléchir. La jolie brune était entrain de boire un café quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Sawyer entra. Elle posa sa tasse et alla à sa rencontre.

-Alors ?

-Ca te dit d'aller dans un zoo Freckles ?

-Quoi ?!

La voiture se gara face au zoo et Kate mit sa main devant ses yeux aveuglés par le soleil.

-Tu as qu'à mettre tes lunettes de soleil princesse.

Sawyer mit une paire de lunette de soleil ainsi qu'une casquette ce qui surpris Kate qui le regarda intriguer.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as peur des ours Sawyer ?

-Je fais attention à ma santé mon ange tu devrais en faire autant. Assura t-il en s'approchant de l'entrée.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et prit en compte son conseil. La jolie brune le rejoint et il lui remit son billet.

-Ca te dit d'aller d'abord voir les ours puisque comme ça tu pourras me jeter dans l'enclot avec eux.

-Ne me tente pas ! S'exclama t-elle d'un air taquin.

Il rigola et pénétrent dans le zoo. Ils passèrent la matinée à se promener dans le parc animalier et Kate eut l'impression d'être à nouveau une enfant, s'attendrissant devant des animaux ce qui fit sourire Sawyer de la voir si joviale mais il regarda sa montre et proposa à Kate d'aller manger, elle accepta à contre cœur triste de quitter les fauves.

-On reviendra les voir si tu veux Freckles.

Elle hocha la tête et ils partirent en direction d'un restaurant. La jolie brune commanda une salade et Sawyer un steak avec des frites.

-Princesse t'es au régime ?

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu as des regrets du gâteau que t'as engloutie hier ou quoi ?

-Non pas du tout, je m'en fiche, il était très bon d'ailleurs et je me prendrais bien une glace en dessert tiens.

-Alors pourquoi tu bouffes de l'herbe comme les vaches ????!!!!

Kate fronça les sourcils.

-Ca s'appelle de la SALADE Sawyer !

-Ouais ben c'est vert et les animaux en bouffent pour moi c'est de l'herbe !

-Je suis végétarienne Sawyer.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je ne mange pas les animaux, c'est tout, je trouve ça…

-…Dégueulasse ? T'as ptet bouffé de la viande avariée chérie !

La jolie brune le foudroya du regard.

-Quoi ?!

-Je ne mange pas des animaux morts C'est tout !

-Ok t'énerves pas Freckles mais tu rates quelque chose un steak bien saignant c'est une pure merveille.

-Oh ferme la !

Il ricana et attendit son plat quand il arriva, il s'empressa de couper un morceau de sa viande très lentement et l'emporta à sa bouche, le dégustant en poussant des ptits gémissements. Kate était entrain de manger quand elle posa ses couverts et le regarda avec le sourire.

-Sawyer tu sais si tu es en manque, t'as une main, tu la prends et tu vas te soulager !

Il lui lança un regard amusé et mangea normalement.

-Tu veux même pas y goûter ?

-NON !

-Une bouchée allez et je mange un bout de ton herbe !

Elle posa son couvert et le regarda avec le sourire, approcha son visage plus près du sien et assura :

-Le jour où je mangerais de la viande c'est simplement que je le ferais par amour donc tu peux attendre longtemps avant que je fasse ce geste cowboy !

Kate lui lança un regard de défi et s'apprêtait à manger quand il acquiesça.

-Ok, le jour où Freckles tombe dans les filets de l'amour je dirais à ton cher et tendre de te faire un steak saignant avec des frites !

Elle leva un sourcil.

-Sawyer mange !

-Jalouse ?

La brune poussa un soupir d'exaspération et mangea en l'ignorant.

A la fin du repas, comme convenu, Kate commanda une glace et ils quittèrent le restaurant avec leur glace italienne en main.

-Alors comme ça tu aimes le chocolat ma belle.

-J'adore depuis toujours et toi tu préfères la fraise ?

-Je m'en fou, mais tu m'as donné envie Freckles.

Il lui jeta un regarda subjectif et Kate fronça les sourcils avant de lui abattre son cornet sur le nez. Surpris, il laissa tomber le sien et fit volte face vers la brunette.

-Hé !!!

Elle croisa les bras avant de tourner les talons et d'aller rechercher une glace. Sawyer grimaça et se nettoya le nez avec un mouchoir sous le regard amusé des touristes. Il grogna et poussa un soupir. Kate revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux glaces et lui en tendit une.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Ou tu le prends ou je recommence ce que j'ai fait à toi de voir !

Il grogna à nouveau et prit le cornet sous le regard victorieux de Kate. Ils se remirent en marche et mais elle s'arrêta peu après et se plaça devant lui.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici Sawyer ?

-Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ta glace et on en parlera après.

Même si elle avait une furieuse envie de lui envoyait la glace en pleine figure, elle concéda et s'installe sur un banc face à un enclot de singes. Il prit place à ses côtés et ils restèrent silencieux le temps de manger leur cornet. Une fois terminée, elle se tourna vers lui et rencontra son regard.

-Gordy m'a dit que Tony allait venir dans l'après midi ici, il y amène sa nièce.

-Après midi ? Alors pourquoi on est là depuis ce matin ?!

Il ne sut quoi répondre et poussa un soupir.

-Sawyer ?

-Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de te détendre avant de bosser c'est tout, tu avais l'air stressé ce matin, j'ai juste voulu que tu puisses passer un bon moment avant de rentrer dans la cage aux lions!

La jeune femme fut surprise mais ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire.

-Il vient à quelle heure ?

-Sûrement vers 14h.

-Alors on a une heure devant nous c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête et croisa son regard.

-Tu veux retourner voir tes lions ?

La jolie brunette se releva et afficha un sourire. Elle commença à marcher en direction des cages et Sawyer la suivit du regard ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

A 14h, Sawyer donna une photo de Tony à la jolie brune, elle se rendit compte que l'homme était vraiment beau mais elle essaya d'oublier un peu cela, se doutant que Sawyer dirait qu'une femme ne peut pas faire son travail correctement si son client lui plait. Elle rangea la photo et jeta un regard à Sawyer.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Freckles, rendez vous à la voiture à 18h.

La jolie brune hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Il la suivit du regard et sortit du parc. Il se rendit dans un bar tout près du zoo et commanda une bière en s'installant à une table dans le fond.

-Alors comme ça on noie son chagrin dans l'alcool beau blond qui t'a brisé le cœur ?

Il leva les yeux vers l'inconnue et esquissa un sourire.

Kate commençait à être anxieuse, elle suivait Tony et sa nièce depuis environ 20 min mais n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de l'aborder. Finalement après quelques minutes, la petite fille s'éloigna alors que Tony était au téléphone, Kate en profita pour suivre l'enfant et comme elle le pensait, elle entendit l'homme appelait la petite fille. Kate s'agenouilla près de la petite fille qui avait son regard rivé sur une vitrine où se trouver des peluches.

-Toi aussi tu aimes les peluches ?

L'enfant se tourna vers elle et la fixa surprise.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Moi juste une fille comme toi qui adore regardait les peluches en vitrine. Dit Kate avec le sourire.

Elle lui montra une peluche dans la vitrine et avoua d'une voix très douce :

-Tu as vu comme il est beau ce gros nounours, moi j'en ai un chez moi mais il est tout petit.

-Moi j'en ai pleins des gros comme ça. Expliqua l'enfant en faisant des gestes avec ses bras.

Kate esquissa un sourire et s'apprêtait à parler quand Tony déboula devant elles.

-Maria, mon dieu mais tu veux ma mort !!

La petite fille se tourna vers Tony et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je veux une peluche !!!

-Tu es impossible.

Kate sourit et se releva faisant face à l'homme.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai distrait votre fille.

Tony leva les yeux vers la jolie jeune femme et poussa un soupir en se redressant.

-Par chance ce n'est pas ma fille, juste ma fichu nièce qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

La petite réagit de suite et envoya un coup de pied dans la jambe de l'homme qui grogna en se massant celle-ci, Kate rigola légèrement et tendit sa main vers lui.

-Je m'appelle Amy.

Il la dévisagea et serra finalement sa main.

-Antonio mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tony.

La jolie brune acquiesça avec le sourire.

Sawyer était entrain de boire sa bière tout en discutant avec quelqu'un en face de lui.

-Alors comme ça tu pensais que j'allais te rappeler chérie ?

-Je t'ai dis si tu as besoin de t'amuser au lit je suis disponible.

Il ricana en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-L'idée me tente bien mais ma disponibilité laisse à désirer en ce moment ma belle.

Anya fronça les sourcils mais soudainement son regard changea, elle retira sa chaussure et monta sa jambe le long de celle du blond, qui haussa un sourcil avant de tourner sa tête vers la jolie femme.

-On peut trouver le temps maintenant si tu veux joli cœur !

Le sourire de Sawyer s'agrandit, il se releva, Anya en fit de même et 5 minutes après, ils étaient dehors contre le mur du bar à s'embrasser voracement…

Kate était assise sur un banc quand Tony lui tendit une glace qu'elle accepta avec le sourire. Il s'assit à ses côtés tandis que sa nièce se trouvait en face à regarder les girafes.

-Si on m'avait dit que je passerais une journée aussi agréable en compagnie d'une aussi jolie femme je crois que j'aurais accepté plus rapidement de sortir ce petit démon.

La brunette esquissa un sourire en mettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Le destin fait parfois de belles choses vous savez Tony.

-De très belle effectivement. Assura t-il en la regardant longuement.

Kate se sentit mal à l'aise et décida de changer de sujet.

-Alors que faites-vous dans la vie ?

-Je suis dans les affaires et vous ?

-On peut dire ça aussi.

-Vous me plaisez de plus en plus Amy.

Kate arbora un petit sourire en mangeant sa glace. L'épisode de la glace lui en revint en mémoire et elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Sawyer en ce moment même. Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand elle se rendit compte que Tony lui parlait, la jeune femme porta alors son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés et ils commencèrent à parler de leur travail respectif. Sawyer avait expliqué que Tony travaillait dans la bourse mais possédait aussi quelques usines et entreprises, qu'il gagnait son argent en s'associant avec d'autres personnes et cette nouvelle amitié naissante pour une association c'était le but recherché pour son arnaque mais elle savait de sources sures que l'idée de parler d'association pour le moment n'était pas idéal, elle devait gagner sa confiance.

-Pourquoi ne pas me parler un peu plus de vous Tony, c'est un jour de repos non ? Parler travail c'est pas trop mon truc surtout quand j'ai un jour en dehors de mes affaires.

Un sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres de brun et il commença à lui parler de ce qu'il aimait faire. Bien entendu, Kate avait lu tout le dossier sur Tony la veille et donc il était facile de trouver des points communs.

Anya se redressa et boutonna son chemisier, Sawyer la regardait s'exécuter sans pour autant se rhabiller.

-Tu t'es pas trop mal débrouiller blondinet, je reconnais que j'ai pris mon pied !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à sa remarque.

-On peut dire que c'est direct !

La jolie blonde se tourna vers lui et avoua en soupirant :

-Ouais mon fiancé dit que je le suis parfois trop.

Il se releva à son tour et enfila sa chemise sans la boutonner.

-Fiancée ? Et tu le trompes déjà !

-Le sexe avec un mec qui s'endort au bout de 5 minutes j'en vois pas l'intérêt mais bon un mariage c'est chouette et puis je l'aime mais au lit qu'est-ce que je me fais chier, en fait je regrette qu'il bosse maintenant, au chômage il avait le temps de me faire l'amour maintenant il bosse, bosse, il dit qu'on aura un beau mariage mais dans tout ça moi je m'emmerde au lit !

Sawyer s'approcha et glissa une main sous son menton.

-Eh bien si ça peut te soulager je suis dispo pour une sauterie de temps en temps ma belle et puis toi aussi tu te débrouilles bien.

Elle sourit avant de s'éloigner. Sawyer la suivit du regard et regarda sa montre, Kate n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Il partit en direction de la voiture en sifflotant gaiement.

Comme il l'avait prédit, Kate arriva 20 minutes, elle monta dans la voiture et il se tourna vers elle.

-Alors ?

-Demain il m'a invité à me promener dans le parc.

-Bien.

Il mit le moteur en marche et Kate remarqua une trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa chemise.

-Et ta journée ?

Il afficha un grand sourire.

-Excellente Freckles.

Elle le fixa un moment sans rien dire puis demanda après quelques minutes :

-Elle est jolie ?

-Quoi ?!

-La fille avec qui tu as passé l'après midi.

-Tu m'espionnes chérie ?

-Tu devrais vérifier tes chemises !

-Tu me mattes !

-Oh ferme la Sawyer !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et il ricana en commença à rouler.

-Tu sais si tu veux me voir sans chemise tu peux me le dire au lieu d'inventer des excuses !

-Sawyer le jour où je te demanderais d'enlever ta chemise, j'aurais soit beaucoup bu, soit j'aurais une furieuse envie de te la faire manger.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Tequila ?

La jeune femme sourit même si elle était agacée. Il y eut un silence avant que Sawyer ne l'interroge sérieusement :

-Il t'a semblé comment ?

-Comment ça ?!

-Eh bien gentil ou dragueur.

-Très gentil.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la journée et un sourire s'apparut sur ses lèvres. Le blond le remarqua et poussa un soupir.

-Ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui Freckles.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est un conseil d'ami c'est tout, ne mélange jamais affaire et sentiment, tu y perdrais beaucoup.

Elle voulut en savoir plus mais il gara la voiture, il était arrivé. Sawyer sortit et elle en fit de même mais n'osa plus aborder le sujet. La seule chose qu'elle remarqua fut le regard à la fois triste et plein de colère sur le visage de Sawyer…

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, il se saisit brusquement de sa main, Kate échangea un regard avec lui et elle put lire sur ses lèvres le mot concierge. L'air de rien, elle tourna la tête pour voir la vieille et lui adressa un sourire.

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée les enfants ?

-Très bonne Julia.

La vieille dame sourit et demanda en s'approchant d'eux.

-Voulez-vous prendre une tasse de thé en ma compagnie mlle ? Il est si rare de voir ce grand garçon amenait avoir une aussi jeune fille pour amie.

Kate hésita mais Sawyer répondit à sa place :

-J'ai des choses à m'occuper tu n'as qu'à rester un peu avec Julia et son thé est très bon.

Kate voulu répliquer mais il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se tourna vers Julia un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

-Je vais le tuer Pensa t-elle en pénétrant dans l'appartement de Julia.


	11. Julia

_**Chapitre 11 : Julia**_

Kate s'installa dans un fauteuil près d'une table basse, Julia lui avait dit de faire comme chez elle en attendant qu'elle préparer le thé et apparement un gâteau vue l'odeur qui présente dans la petite pièce. La jolie brune fut gênée, elle proposa son aide mais Julia l'obligea à s'asseoir, Kate accepta donc et regarda autour d'elle. L'appartement était très agréable, la jeune femme sentit un immense bien être, la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers la vitre apportant un peu plus de lumière à la pièce. Près du fauteuil sur lequel se trouvait Kate il y avait un tas de photographies, représentant sans doute Julia plus jeune ainsi que des personnes chères à son cœur. Petit à petit Kate se détendit et attendit tranquillement. Julia arriva peu après suivie de 5 adorables chats qui avaient sans doute sentit l'odeur des gâteaux. La vieille s'installa face à elle et lui servit une tasse de thé et une assiette avec une part de gâteau. Un chaton monta sur le canapé et se frotta à Kate.

-C'est ma petite Misky, je crois que votre part de gâteau lui plait bien.

Kate sourit et découpa un morceau avec ses doigts puis le donna au chaton qui s'empressa de l'engloutir.

-Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça jeune fille.

-Pourquoi ?!

En quelques secondes, les chats s'empressèrent d'entourer Kate qui rigola.

Elle posa le gâteau sur le sol et les chats s'éloignèrent dévorant le festin. Julia sourit et lui proposa une nouvelle assiette.

-Vous aviez prévu ?

-Oh je connais mes animaux ma petite demoiselle.

Kate esquissa un franc sourire et mangea un bouchée du gâteau.

-Alors finalement vous avez réussit à dresser ce grand garçon.

La jolie brunette haussa un sourcil.

-Je parle de James.

-Oh, je…je ne l'ai pas dressé.

-Eh bien je dirais que si étant donné que vous êtes la seule femme que j'ai vu ici avec lui depuis au moins 1an.

-1ans ?!

La concierge hocha la tête, Kate but une gorgée de thé mais faillit s'étouffer quand elle entendit Julia dire :

-A un moment donné j'ai même cru qu'il aimait les hommes et j'ai voulu lui présenter mon petit fils !

-Et pourquoi vous…vous ne l'avez pas fait ? Demanda Kate en se retenant de rire.

-Parce qu'il est partit en voyage.

-Oh mais quand il est revenu vous ne…

-…Quand il est revenu vous êtiez avec lui.

Kate ne dit rien et mangea un morceau de gâteau.

-J'ai téléphoné à mon petit fils, il semblait déçu je lui avais envoyé une photo de James.

Kate préféra poser le gâteau de peur de s'étouffer.

-Mais finalement il a trouvé une jolie jeune fille et qui semble très gentille non ?

Kate rosit quelque peu aux compliments.

-Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

-Pardon ?!

-Oh vous avez dû le connaître pendant son voyage non ?

La jolie brune répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-Il y a deux semaines alors.

-Environ…

Kate remit une mèche derrière son oreille, elle était un peu mal à l'aise, elle était entrain de mentir à une vieille sur une prétendue histoire d'amour avec Sawyer…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus avec lui ?

-J'avais besoin de changer d'horizon, de voir un nouvel endroit.

-Vous êtes jeune, les voyages forment la jeunesse. Et je pense qu'une main féminine ne sera pas de trop dans son appartement, vous savez, il ne me laisse jamais une clef quand il part quelques temps.

La vieille dame soupira, Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la bienveillance de Julia.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais à ce que cet appartement soit propre.

-Vous êtes une brave jeune fille. Oh moins votre compagnie rendra sa vie un peu moins morose.

La jolie brunette fut interloquée et demanda par curiosité :

-Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

Julia fut brusquement embarrassée et but une gorgée de son thé.

-Julia ?

La concierge soupira mais s'adressa finalement à Kate.

-James n'a plus de famille mon enfant.

-Comment vous…

-…Oh c'est l'une des seules choses que ma nièce a appris de lui, il semble froid et austère et pourtant, il a souvent été là pour moi, il m'a aidé quand j'ai eu un problème de tuyaux, quand mes petits enfants ne sont pas venus me voir il a passé la soirée avec moi, il a un bon cœur mais il n'a pas envie de le montrer.

Kate repensa à l'attitude de Sawyer à certains moments, détaché mais serviable, elle esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête. La curiosité l'emporta et elle l'interrogea finalement sur la mort de des parents de Sawyer.

-Oh je ne sais pas vraiment, il lui a juste dis qu'il n'avait pas eu de maman pour prendre soin de lui en étant enfant et qu'une femme ne le ferait pas non plus et quand à son père il a simplement évoqué le fait qu'il n'avait eu qu'un géniteur. Il est amer sur cette période de sa vie et dieu sait qu'il m'en voudrait s'il apprenait que je sais quelque chose !

Devant le regard plein de détresse de la vieille dame, la jeune femme se saisit de la main de la concierge et assura d'une voix très douce :

-Je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets

-Vous êtes une gentille fille euh ?

-Kate, vous pouvez m'appeler Kate.

La vieille femme concéda.

Sawyer était dans son appartement depuis au moins 1h, il était entrain de parler avec Gordy au moins depuis 30min, lui expliquant comment s'était déroulé la journée entre Kate et Tony.

-Demain ils se revoient.

-Demain ? Si tôt !!

Sawyer arbora un sourire en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle saurait le prendre.

-Elle ne t'a pas posé de questions ?

-Non.

-Tu penses qu'elle pourrait ?

-Possible, pas sur, en fait je m'en fou.

Il se tut et se baissa pour prendre une bière dans le frigo et s'apprêta à les porter à ses lèvres mais les paroles de Gordy l'empêchèrent d'agir.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu vas commettre ENCORE une erreur ?

La bière qu'il avait dans sa main se brisa entre ses doigts et il répondit froidement au téléphone :

-La seule erreur que j'ai fait c'est le faire entrer dans ma vie.

-S'il découvre que tu…

-…TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS ? QUE JE RISQUE GROS ?

-James calmes-toi.

-Va te faire foutre !

Il raccrocha le téléphone et le balança au sol. Le téléphone se remit à sonner, Sawyer retira les morceaux de verre de sa main et la passa sous l'eau, ignorant la sonnerie.

-Il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait, foi de Sawyer…

Au bout d'un certain temps, le téléphone arrêta de retentir dans la pièce mais Sawyer resta adossé contre l'évier, l'eau se déversant toujours sur sa plaie…

Kate ressortit de l'appartement un paquet dans les mains.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû m'en donner autant.

-Oh Kate, je fais à manger pour mes chats tous les jours, et puis ça me fait plaisir.

-Merci encore.

-Vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous voulez.

Kate lui adressa un sourire puis monta les escaliers. Quand pénétra dans la pièce, elle appela Sawyer mais il ne répondit pas. La jeune femme s'avança vers le bar pour déposer le paquet quand elle sursauta en voyant Sawyer se tenir près de l'évier. Kate posa le gâteau et s'approcha. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle vit avec stupeur ses mains dans l'eau mais se fut surtout la couleur de l'eau qui la stupéfia, elle était rouge.

-Sawyer qu'est-ce que t'as fait ??!!

Le blond sortit de sa transe et regarda ses mains qu'il sortit de l'eau et prit un torchon.

-Rien.

-Rien ?!

Elle s'approcha et prit ses mains pour voir les dégâts.

-Il faut te soigner ça.

-Non sans blague !

Kate fronça les sourcils mais garda sa main empêchant Sawyer de la récupérer.

-Je peux le faire tout seul Freckles.

-J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'amputer ta main oui !

Sawyer leva les yeux au ciel mais essaya encore d'extirper sa main.

-Si tu continues tu vas te faire encore plus mal alors soit tu me laisses te soigner, soit…

-Soit ?

-Soit je te broye les doigts !

Il rigola.

-Tu ferais pas ça Sweetheart.

La jolie brunette ne répondit pas et tira un coup sec sur son doigt faisant arracher un cri de douleur au blond.

-Alors ?

Il se résigna et la suivit docilement dans la salle de bain. Kate commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs tandis que Sawyer se reposait adosser contre la porte.

-Alors Julia est sympa ?

-Très, un peu curieuse sur les bords.

-Elle t'a demandé si j'étais un bon amant ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire pervers accroché sur les lèvres.

Il se reçut soudainement la bande de compresses sur la tête et quand il s'en débarrassa, Kate passa à côté de lui empoignant fermement sa main pour le conduire sur le canapé. Ils s'assoirent l'un à côté de l'autre et la jolie brune commença à nettoyer la plaie.

-Attention ça va…

-…AIE !

-Piquer. Termina t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ca t'amuse pas vrai ?

-Te voir grimacer comme un gros bébé ? OUI !

Il leva les yeux au ciel en se mordant les lèvres sous le regard amusé de Kate.

-Tu sais tu peux dire que t'as mal.

-Mais j'ai pas mal Freckles !

Elle croisa son regard et esquissa un sourire en appuyant fortement le coton sur la plaie lui arrachant un cri. La brunette rigola tandis qu'il la foudroya du regard.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-La bouteille devait être un peu fêlé

-Sûrement.

Kate ne préféra pas le questionner d'avantage sur le sujet, même si elle se doutait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

-Alors de quoi vous avez parlé avec Julia.

-De toi.

-De moi ?! Je savais bien que Julia avait le béguin pour moi et…AIE ! Cria t-il quand Kate serra plus fortement le bandage sur sa main.

Est-ce que je peux espérer avoir ma main plus intacte qu'avant que je la laisse dans tes mains ?

-Si t'arrêtes de dire des conneries, tu auras ptet moins mal que prévu.

-Donc vous parliez de moi hein ?

-Tu es le sujet de conversation le plus important Sawyer. Assura t-elle ironiquement.

-Et je dois le prendre comment princesse ?

-Comme tu veux !

Elle lâcha sa main et s'éloigna dans la salle de bain pour tout remettre en place. Il regarda le bandage et grimaça en essayant de bouger ses doigts.

-Tu crois pas que tu as un peu TROP serré ?

Kate revint et arbora un sourire en resta debout face à lui, oui elle avait serrée un peu plus mais elle ne pouvait nier que cela l'avait amusé.

-Pour que ça cicatrice plus vite, c'est mieux comme ça !

-Tu te fous pas un peu de ma gueule là ?

-Possible. Répondit la brunette en souriant.

-Génial ! Lâcha t-il dans un soupir.

-Oh fais pas ta tête de mule ! Tu as faim ?

-Tu vas me faire manger maintenant ?! L'interrogea t-il d'un regard interrogateur.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Le jour où je te donnerais à manger il faudra que tu sois malade comme un chien avec la crève et clouait au lit !

-Je retiens !

Kate poussa un bref soupir.

-Bon alors tu as faim ?

-Et pourquoi tu me ferais à manger, tu me caches pas quelque chose Freckles ?

-J'AI FAIM ! Mais c'est ton appart donc si je te fais pas à manger c'est pas la meilleure façon d'être accepté ici.

-Tu es plus intelligente que je le pensais Sweetheart. Avoua t-il avec ironie.

-Je dois le prendre comment ?

-Comme tu veux!

-Alors ?

-Un steak saignant princesse !

-Mais tu choisis pas le menu et puis ton steak tu peux l'attendre longtemps.

-Je sais, je sais, mlle mange de l'herbe !

-DE LA SALADE !

-C'est pareil !

-Tu m'énerves ! S'énerva t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, il récupéra un magazine sur la table basse et commença la lecture jetant un coup d'œil sur Kate qui essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre une boite en haut de l'étagère.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Non sans façon ! Répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

Il déposa son magazine sur le sofa et fixa la jeune femme qui était maintenant grimpé sur un tabouret. Kate arriva finalement à attraper la boite qu'elle voulait mais le tabouret vacilla et elle tomba en arrière. Deux bras puissants la saisirent et elle tourna la tête vers Sawyer.

-Tu vois que tu avais besoin d'aide Freckles.

-J'y arrivais bien toute seule.

-Si j'avais pas été là tu serais tombé le cul parterre…

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et déclara d'un ton sarcastique :

-C'est vrai que ferais-je sans toi !

Il rigola et la déposa à terre lui faisant face et prit la boite qu'elle avait dans la main.

-Des spaghettis, tu n'aimes pas la viande pourtant !

-On peut en faire au fromage tu sais.

-Tu marques un point.

Sawyer lui rendit son paquet et elle s'écarta pour les faire cuire dans une casserole. Il s'adossa sur un tabouret et la regarda entrain de cuisiner.

-Tu sais que Julia se demandait si tu n'aimais pas les hommes.

Le blond ricana.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-Pas vraiment, elle voulait te présenter son petit fils mais…

-Mais ?

-Eh bien tu es revenu avec une femme.

-En gros je dois te dire merci d'avoir éviter de passer une soirée avec un homme qui aurait cherché à me faire sauter mon pantalon ?

Kate tourna la tête vers lui en affichant un grand sourire.

-En gros oui.

Il sourit à son tour, se releva et se plaça derrière elle. Sawyer plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules et la retourna vers lui.

-Laisse-moi te remercier alors Freckles.

-Ok.

Avant que Sawyer puisse réagir, elle lui brandit une cuillère sous le nez. Il prit une mine déçu.

-Pas de baisers ?

-Soit tu goûtes ce que j'ai fais, soit tu mangeras demain.

-Et autoritaire par-dessus le marché !

Il engloutit ce qu'elle lui présentait et il afficha un sourire.

-Finalement tu te débrouilles bien princesse.

Il s'éloigna et reprit place sur le sofa, Kate arriva peu après avec deux assiettes, elle lui en tendit une puis s'installa à côté de lui. Sawyer alluma la tv et ils commencèrent à manger en critiquant l'émission à la tv.

-Tu crois qu'il couche avec elle ?

-Ils sont amis, ça veut pas dire qu'ils couchent ensembles.

-Oh attend ils passent leur temps dans la seule salle sans caméra, tu vas pas me dire qu'ils font que parler !

-On fait quoi là ?

Il soupira et mangea sans dire un mot de plus sous le regard enjoué de la jeune femme. Une fois les assiettes vides, Kate apporta le gâteau de Julia.

-Demain j'irais dire merci à Julia, je suis sure qu'elle a fait exprès de faire mon gâteau préféré.

-C'est ton gâteau préféré ?!

-UN de mes gâteaux préférés !

-Je te savais pas si gourmand. Avoua la jeune femme en croisant son regard.

-Je te savais pas si curieuse Freckles.

-Y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi Sawyer.

Il sourit intriguer.

-Comme ?

-Comme je déteste ce genre d'émission à la tv.

-Un point commun Freckles.

-Alors pourquoi tu as mis l'émission ?

-J'aime bien me foutre de leur gueule.

-Tu es bizarre…

-C'est un compliment ?

Elle rigola.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Oh oui je sais !

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur l'écran. Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi entre critiques sur les séries qui étaient diffusés et chicanes en tout genre et ils finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé, la tête de Kate reposant sur l'épaule du blond.


	12. quand le destin s'en mêle

Un nouveau chap et un grand merci à mes reviewers j'aime beaucoup lire vos comms ça me va droit au cœur :)

Jade : t'inquiète ma fic est loin d'être finit elle comporte 3 phases et on vient d'entrer dans la phase tony ;) donc c'est pas le début certes mais surtout pas la fin lol

Gillia : merci j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :) moi aussi j'adore skate et je dois dire que la s3 m'a partuclièrement comblée pour le moment j'en dirais pas plus pour les non spoilers lol

_Merci aussi à _kate06et le reviewer anonyme :)

Bonne lecture

**_Chapitre 12 : Quand le destin s'en mêle…_**

Au petit matin quand Sawyer ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un poids sur son épaule, il détourna les yeux et remarqua la silhouette endormie de Kate. Il se rappela la soirée d'hier soir et esquissa un sourire. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et poussa un soupir. S'il voulait qu'elle soit prête pour sa rencontre avec Tony, il devait la réveiller. Sawyer la fixa une dernière fois et la secoua doucement.

-Hé Freckles, debout c'est l'heure de se lever.

Elle maugréa et cacha sa tête un peu plus dans le creux de son cou. Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua de la secouer mais rien à faire.

-Bon tu m'obliges à utiliser les grands moyens princesse.

Il la saisit autour de la taille et se releva tenant toujours Kate dans ses bras, elle dormait toujours.

-Je me demande bien comment tu peux faire pour dormir comme une marmotte Freckles.

Elle remua dans son sommeil, il soupira et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha de la baignoire et d'une main il alluma le robinet… Deux minutes après un cri s'éleva de la pièce et Sawyer sortit évitant de justesse un savon.

-SAWYER TU ES UN HOMME MORT !!

Il rigola et déclara en mettant le nez dans la pièce.

-Sweetheart, rien ne vaut un bon bain pour te réveiller dès le matin.

Kate le fusilla du regard, il ricana et se reçut brusquement un débardeur mouillé sur la tête. Il le retira et le regarda avec un sourire pervers.

-Well, well, well, tu m'avais caché que tu fantasmais sur le strip tease dans les douches.

Elle ressortit de l'eau et se plaça devant lui en arbora un sourire mauvais. Il croisa son regard mais ne put s'empêcher de descendre sur son soutien gorge. Kate en profita et lui claqua la porte en pleine figure. Il poussa un cri en se tenant le nez.

-Salope !

Il s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Kate sortit de la salle de bain peu après uniquement vêtue d'une serviette comme à son habitude mais Sawyer n'y prêta pas attention trop occupée à essayer de casser un œuf sans faire tomber un morceau de coquille dans la poêle. Kate sourit et s'approcha de lui.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Il grogna et lui mit l'œuf dans les mains. Kate le remercia et prit sa place.

-Tu sais pour me réveiller, il suffit de me souffler dans le cou, j'ai horreur de ça quand je dors.

-Et en règle générale tu donnes une baffe ?

-Ca m'arrive oui. Répondit-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Entre te voir à moitié nue et me prendre une baffe je crois que j'opterais encore pour la douche.

-Pervers ! Lança t-elle amuser.

Il rigola et la laissa finir de faire le ptit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur la table et Sawyer demanda en la regardant longuement :

-Tu comptes passer ta journée dans une serviette ?

-Je te gène ?

-J'ai pas dit ça, mais te voir sans ne ser…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle lui fourra un bout de pain dans sa bouche. Il le mangea puis lui adressa un franc sourire.

-Quoi ?!

-Je me disais que tu sembles bien prude Freckles, dès qu'on parle de cul tu sembles…

Il se mit à réfléchir.

-Coincé !

-Quoi ?!

-Ben écoutes je t'ai jamais vu te lâcher sur le sujet.

-J'ai peut-être d'autres façon de me lâcher ! Répondit-elle d'un ton agacé.

Elle prit une gorgée de son jus de fruit.

-Sûrement que tu es encore vierge.

Kate cracha son jus d'orange.

-J'ai touché un point sensible ?

-Ferme la !

-Donc tu ne l'es plus mais sûrement que t'as pas couché avec un mec depuis longtemps.

Kate fronça les sourcils et mangea sans un mot.

-Tu sais le sexe ça fait jamais de mal.

Elle posa ses couverts et demanda d'un ton énervé :

-Et toi c'était quand ta dernière sauterie ?

-Hier.

-Hier ?!

-Je t'ai dis le sexe c'est bon pour le moral.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger :

-Pourquoi tu fais croire à Julia qu'on est ensemble si tu as une petite amie ?

-Parce qu'on baise c'est tout, j'ai pas d'attache et ça me va mais tu m'évites une rencontre avec un mec du Gay Paris et ça, c'est génial !

Elle rigola subitement et il la fixa avec incompréhension.

-Je…je t'imagine en travesti dans une robe sexy avec ton beau ptit chéri c'est tout !

Il grogna et continua de manger les rires de Kate augmentant au fur et à mesure.

-Faut que je fasse quoi pour que t'arrête de rire que j'enfile une jupe ?

-Ne me tente pas !

-Tu ferais mieux de finir de manger et d'aller t'habiller car sinon on va arriver en retard.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

-Quoi ?!

-Rien, c'est juste que…

Elle leva les yeux et remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Est-ce que tu le connais ?

-Qui ?

-Tony ?

Se fut au tour de Sawyer de porter son attention sur son plat.

-Je le connais de nom et je me suis informé sur lui, c'est dans mon boulot tu sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et avoua sincèrement :

-Parce que l'amour avec le travail n'apporte jamais de satisfaction et à un moment donné tu ne demanderas qu'une chose, ne l'avoir jamais connu.

-Tu sembles….parler avec expérience. Dit-elle doucement de peur de le blesser.

Un sourire amer apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Non, j'ai jamais été amoureux et je peux m'en passer !

-Mais t…

-…Il est tard Kate, tu devrais aller t'habiller.

Elle préféra éviter de le questionner et obéit. Sawyer poussa un soupir et partit dans la salle de bain à son tour.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils quittèrent l'appartement et à peine avaient-ils quittés l'ascenseur que Julia leur sauta dessus.

-Bonjour, bonjour les enfants.

Sawyer leva les yeux au ciel, Kate le foudroya du regard et adressa un sourire à la concierge.

-Bonjour Julia.

-Vous sortez ?

-Ca se voit pas ?

-Sawyer !

Julia la regarda surprise.

-Sawyer ?!

-Oh c'est un surnom qu'elle me donne. Assura t-il en glissant une main ferme autour de la taille de Kate.

En règle générale, Kate aurait repoussée Sawyer mais pas devant Julia et il le savait bien et il en profitait.

-Oh que c'est charmant et toi tu lui en donnes des surnoms mon ptit James ?

-Oh des tas Julia, n'est-ce pas Freckles ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé et se dégagea de son étreinte mais empoigna sa main serrant fortement ses doigts, il grimaça mais ne dit rien.

-Nous sommes un peu pressé Julia.

-Oh je comprends, la jeunesse doit se faire bonne journée. Dit la vieille femme avant de rentrer chez elle.

Kate tira Sawyer et ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la voiture. Une fois hors de vue, elle lui lâcha la main et monta dans l'auto. Ils partirent en direction du parc discutant de la rencontre le long du trajet. Quand Kate et Sawyer arrivèrent au parc, ils s'assoirent sur un banc et fixèrent les alentours.

-On est un peu en avance non ?

-Je crois que le fait que tu sois en avance le séduira Freckles.

-Tu comptes faire le chaperon ?

-Non j'ai rendez vous avec Gordy, on a parlé affaire.

-Tu es sur un autre coup ?! L'interrogea t-elle surprise.

-C'est TON coup chérie, j'ai mes affaires aussi.

-Avec cette femme à la soirée ?

-Non, on verra plus tard.

-Alors tu es sur quoi ? Demanda t-elle par curiosité.

-Un long con princesse.

-Et c'est quoi ?

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Tony entrait dans le parc, il enfila une paire de lunette de soleil et se releva. Kate se redressa à son tour ne comprenant pas son comportement puis il tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée. Il glissa subitement quelque chose dans sa main et chuchota avant que Tony arrive :

-Si tu as un problème tu m'appelles.

-Ok.

-Amy enfin je vous trouve !

Elle se tourna et esquissa un sourire, Sawyer dévisagea Tony et s'éloigna en marmonnant doucement :

-Merci pour l'heure mademoiselle.

Elle sourit en arrière tandis que Tony l'observait.

-C'est un ami à vous ?

Kate fit volte face.

-Non pas du tout, il voulait l'heure alors j'ai sortit mon portable. S'exclama Kate en le brandissant devant elle.

-Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre numéro.

Un sourire afficha sur ses lèvres.

-J'attendais peut-être que vous me le demandiez.

Il sourit et lui tendit son bras, elle s'en saisit et ils s'éloignèrent.

-Tu sais que tu joues un jeu dangereux.

Sawyer se retourna détournant le regard de Kate et de Tony pour faire face à Gordy qui se trouvait devant l'entrée du salon de thé.

-J'aime le danger, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Assura t-il avec le sourire.

Gordy poussa la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Kate et Tony se promenant.

-Elle sait ?

Il tourna la tête vers son associé.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu le connais.

Il esquissa un sourire amer.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas.

Sans un mot de plus il entra dans la pièce. Sawyer et Gordy s'installèrent prés de la fenêtre permettant ainsi au blond de surveiller Kate et Tony.

-Tu crois qu'elle lui plait ?

-A mon avis il va vite en tomber amoureux. Déclara t-il en voyant le brun glissait sa main dans celle de Kate.

-Et elle ?

Il soupira.

-Je l'ai mis en garde mais je ne peux rien faire de plus, si elle tombe amoureuse, eh bien on avisera.

Gordy ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Tu la laisserais l'aimer ? Lui l'homme qui a…

La main de Sawyer enserra la gorge de l'homme et assura froidement :

-Je t'interdis de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, tout ce qui compte pour le moment c'est qu'il en tombe amoureux !

Il relâcha sa poigne et Gordy reprit une respiration normale, évitant de croiser le regard de Sawyer. Le blond alluma une cigarette et reporta son attention sur le couple dans le parc.

-J'ai fait une promesse Gordy, et il est temps qu'elle soit respectée, peu importe qu'elle en tombe amoureuse ou non, il paiera.

Sawyer détourna son regard de la fenêtre quand la serveuse apporta la commande.

Kate s'assit sur un banc près du lac et Tony prit place à ses côtés.

-Vous savez que ma nièce vous adore.

Kate tourna la tête vers lui et arbora un franc sourire.

-Elle est adorable.

-Quand elle a ce qu'elle veut.

-Comme tout les enfants.

Il rigola à sa remarque puis cessa brusquement de rire et prit les mains de Kate dans les siennes.

-Je sais que je vous connais depuis peu Amy mais j'aimerais vous connaître d'avantage.

-Pourquoi ?!

Il sourit et glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille apportant un léger frisson à la jeune femme.

-Parce qu'il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentit aussi bien avec une femme.

-Vous voulez me faire rougir ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Possible mais cela ne changera rien à votre beauté naturelle Amy.

Kate lui rendit son sourire et se releva pour s'approcher du lac. Elle se mit à genoux et Tony la rejoint peu après.

-Que faites-vous à L.A. ?

-Vous ne pensez pas que j'y habite ?

-Si vous y habitez je vous aurais déjà vu.

-Flatteur !

-Non honnête.

Le sourire de Kate s'agrandir et elle répondit en jetant du pain que Tony avait amené aux canards :

-Je suis en vacances chez un ami.

-Un ami ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Nous sommes juste amis, depuis pas mal d'années, cela vous rassure ?

Il rigola.

-Pas besoin de me rassurer Amy.

-Pourtant j'ai eu l'impression. Donc comme je disais je suis chez un ami en vacances, un peu forcé certes…

-Forcé ?

Kate prit une mine embarrassée.

-C'est juste que…j'ai eu quelques problèmes et…

Elle se tut et baissa les yeux. Tony posa sa main sur la sienne et la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

-Vous pouvez m'en parler Amy, si vous avez un problème je peux vous aider.

Elle tourna les yeux et regarda le ciel avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme face à elle.

-Ca vous dirait de manger un gâteau avec moi ? Ils en font des délicieux dans le salon de thé qui se trouve là bas.

-Pourquoi pas !

Elle se releva et s'essuya le jean puis lui tendit la main qu'il se saisit. Le couple partit en direction du salon de thé. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils s'installèrent non loin de Sawyer et Gordy mais de façon à ce que Tony ne le voit pas. Tony proposa d'aller passer commande et Kate en profita pour échanger un regard avec Sawyer. Le blond se releva et s'installa derrière Kate. Par chance, une plante le cachait de la vue de tout le monde.

-Comment ça se passe avec ton Roméo Freckles ?

-Roméo semble avoir trouvé sa Juliette.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Juliette va devoir faire attention, Roméo aura vite fait de vouloir se mêler de sa vie.

Kate rigola.

-Il sait que Juliette ne vit pas toute seule.

-Avec son ami d'enfance pas vrai ?

-Comme tu me l'as conseillé. Répondit Kate.

-Bien joué Sweetheart. Tu as parlé de tes « problèmes » ?

-Vaguement, je me dis qu'il faut prendre son temps. Expliqua t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

-Tu as entièrement raison. Tu as commandé un gâteau au chocolat ?

Kate rigola.

-J'ai pas pu résister.

-Essaie la tarte aux amandes la prochaine fois princesse.

-Ok.

Il se releva et s'éloigna passa devant elle et lui adressant un bref signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit. Tony arriva avec les gâteaux et s'installa en face d'elle.

-J'ai pris une part de tarte aux amandes, la vendeuse me l'a conseillée aussi.

Kate concéda et récupéra la part de tarte avec un grand sourire.

Sawyer se posta devant la table où Gordy était entrain de manger.

-Je vais faire un tour.

-Tu ne vas plus les observer ?! L'interrogea étonner son associé.

-Elle se débrouille bien et puis la surveiller toute la journée c'est pas dans mes projets, toi fais ce que tu veux !

Avant que l'homme enveloppé puisse dire quoique ce soit, le blond avait déjà quitté le salon de thé. Une fois à l'extérieure, Sawyer sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro rapidement.

-Salut chérie c'est moi, ça te dirait de t'envoyer en l'air ?

Il esquissa un sourire et prit la direction de la sortie.

Kate et Tony étaient toujours dans le salon de thé, Gordy aussi et il essayait tant bien que mal de les surveiller. Contrairement à Sawyer, il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Kate seule avec ce type pas après ce qu'il savait sur lui…

-Alors comme ça vous vivez avec votre ami d'enfance.

-Il est supportable quand je ne le vois pas tous les jours.

Le brun ricana.

-Vous l'aimez beaucoup ça se sent.

-Disons que je l'aime quand il ne se mêle pas de mes affaires, ce qui se résume à rarement.

Elle soupira et découpa un morceau de gâteau avec sa cuillère.

-Vous trouvez normal qu'un ami vous dise quoi faire de votre vie ?

-Ca dépend Amy, il peut le faire pour votre bien.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard.

-Sans doute mais par moment c'est envahissant.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas partir ? Demanda t-il en se saisissant de sa main.

-Parce que c'est un peu de ma famille, on se connaît depuis toujours, il fait partie de ma vie. Vous n'avez jamais eu dans votre vie des personnes que vous considérez comme votre famille ?

-Il y a bien longtemps. Répondit Tony avec nostalgie.

Kate remarqua son changement mais il se reprit vite.

-Mais maintenant je me dis qu'il est temps de fonder ma propre famille, pas vous ?

-Un projet intéressant oui.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, leur main toujours jointe…

Il devrait s'être écoulé un peu plus d'une heure quand Sawyer sortit du lit avec ses boxers pour aller fumer une cigarette sur le balcon.

-Alors pourquoi t'avais envie de t'envoyer en l'air ?

Il tourna la tête vers le lit pour voir Anya enfilait un peignoir.

-Il faut une raison maintenant ? Demanda t-il d'un ton amusé.

-Pas vraiment mais tu étais assez énervé quand tu es arrivé mais bon j'aime les hommes brusques au lit, au moins tu as de bon atout même si je suis sure j'aurais envie de te frapper avec une poêle tous les 4 matins !

Sawyer ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire avant de tirer une latte de sa cigarette.

-Voilà pourquoi je suis célibataire !

-Avant j'étais comme toi mais je suis tombée amoureuse.

-Pourtant tu le trompes chérie.

-Tu m'as dit que le sexe c'est sans attache non ?

-Ouais mais….

-…Moi c'est pareil, j'aime ça mais je n'aime pas spécialement avec qui je le fais !

-Tu sais que tu peux être plaisante ma belle. Déclara Sawyer quelque peu énervé.

Anya se releva et s'approcha de lui pour jeter la cigarette par la fenêtre.

-Oh te plains pas je t'ai ouvert la porte, j'aurais pu t'envoyer chier ! Les hommes ne sont jamais contents !

Il voulut répliquer quelque chose mais un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. Anya partit rapidement dans le couloir et revint en courant.

-C'est Alex !!

-Quoi ?! Mais tu avais pas dit qu'il travaillait tard ???!!!

-Ouais ben je vais pas le jeter dehors.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et lui lança en pleine figurine puis elle le tira d'un coup sec dans un placard qu'elle ferma rapidement. Sawyer voulut protester et sortir mais il entendit la voix du dit Alex dans la pièce, il poussa un soupir et commença à s'habiller sans bruit.

-Manquer plus que ça

Le blond prêta une oreille à la conversation et faillit pousser un juron quand il entendit Alex parlait de faire un « câlin » sur le lit. Il se cogna la tête sur le mur du fond et attendit ne pouvant rien faire d'autre…

-Plus jamais j'irais chez elle, finir dans un placard et les entendre s'envoyer en l'air

Il sourit en entendant Anya.

-Elle simule bien

Peu après, il n'entendit plus un seul bruit mais finalement un ronflement s'échappa.

-QUOI DEJA ???!!!

La porte du placard s'ouvrit et Anya le tira en dehors de la chambre, elle le poussa jusque dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

-Dis donc tu as raison tu dois bien t'emmerder au lit avec lui.

-Oui c'est pour ça que tu me sers et tu sais que tu es doué alors tu veux que je dise quoi de plus ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton pressé et agacé.

-Juste te l'entendre dire encore chérie.

Il rigola, caressa sa joue et sortit.

Kate et Tony étaient toujours dans le salon de thé à discuter quand le téléphone du brin sonna. Il s'excusa d'écouter leur rendez vous car il avait un affaire importante à régler. Avant de partir Tony lui remit sa carte avec son numéro personnel et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Kate sourit et une fois qu'il fut partit, elle décida de téléphoner à Sawyer.

La sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre quand Sawyer pénétra dans le bar. Il décrocha et répondit à Kate qu'il avait une urgence mais qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'attendre dans le salon de thé. Kate raccrocha en poussant un soupir et pour se venger de l'attente elle commanda pour 20$ de gâteau et un bon chocolat chaud. Voyant Gordy toujours dans le salon de thé, elle l'invita à sa table et expliqua que c'était Sawyer qui régalait.

-Il ne va pas aimer ça.

-La prochaine fois il ne me fera pas attendre ! Déclara Kate en buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Gordy concéda et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

-Ca se passe bien avec Tony ?

La jeune femme posa sa tasse et répondit avec le sourire :

-Il est très gentil et oui ça se passe bien, mais je prends mon temps, je n'ai pas envie que Sawyer dise que je suis une incapable alors je le travaille au corps.

La réponse de la jolie brunette apporta un bref sourire à l'homme bedonnant. Gordy hésita puis finalement il regarda Kate droit dans les yeux.

-Y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

-Quoi donc ?!

-Ca concerne Tony.

Kate le regarda intriguer…

Sawyer buvait tranquillement au bar, essayant de se détendre un peu et voulant oublier ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt chez Anya.

-Cette fille va me tuer ! Lança t-il en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

-Je crois que la fille que je cherche aussi.

Sawyer se tourna vers la voix et il resta bouche bée devant l'inconnue.

-Le monde est petit n'est-ce pas ?

Sawyer hocha la tête et reprit vite contenance face à Edward. Le Marshall s'installa à côté de lui et commanda à son tour une bière.

-Je crois que nous avons à parler tous les deux.

Sawyer blanchit légèrement, il appréhendait grandement le reste de sa journée…

-C'est vraiment une journée de merde…

Quand il sortit de ses pensées, l'homme à ses côtés avait sa boisson et lui adressait un sourire.

-Ah bon et de quoi ?!

Edward ricana.

-Je crois que vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle !


	13. complications

Me revoilà

**Gillia : **merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis très touchée et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite. :)

Et merci aux autres aussi mais je voulais remercier Gillia pour sa review car c'est essentiellement ce que j'essaye d'apporter à mes fics de la crédibilité que ce soit dans le scénario ou les caractères des personnages alors merci encore

**_Chapitre 13 Complications _**

Sawyer échangea un regard avec Edward, il se demandait bien ce que l'homme allait lui dire. Avait-il découvert ce qu'il avait fait pour Kate ? Savait-il si elle était avec lui ? Si c'était le cas, Sawyer devrait trouver un moyen de faire taire l'homme à ses côtés…

-Et vous ne pourriez pas m'éclairer un peu ?

Le Marshall fronça les sourcils puis éclate soudainement de rire sous le regard ahuri du blond.

-Vous êtes partis en me laissant payer la bière, c'est à mon tour de vous faire payer ma boisson.

Sawyer ressentit un soulagement mais ne laissa rien paraître et afficha un sourire amusé.

-Un whisky ? Proposa Sawyer.

-Volontiers.

Sawyer appela le serveur et peu après les whiskies furent déposés en face d'eux.

Kate regardait longuement Gordy qui essayait d'éviter son regard.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire sur lui ?

-Euh…tu le trouves gentil non ?

-Oui je te l'ai dis.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

-Tu sais il gagne son argent de façon pas très honnête.

-Sawyer me l'a dis.

-Ah…

-C'est tout ? Tu voulais uniquement me dire ça ?

L'homme bedonnant dévora brusquement une part de gâteau sous le regard étonné de Kate.

-Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

Gordy faillit s'étouffer avec son bout de gâteau au chocolat et se tapa la poitrine. Kate lui tendit un verre d'eau pour faire passer la pâtisserie plus facilement et il s'en sait en la gratifiant d'un sourire puis but d'une traite le verre.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda t-elle avec le sourire.

Il sourit à son tour et repoussa le gâteau en face de lui laissant un petit rire s'échapper des lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Tu peux manger, c'est Sawyer qui régale.

-Justement, il ne vaut mieux pas trop…

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

-Sawyer ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Quelques années oui.

Kate hésita et tourna sa cuillère dans sa tasse de chocolat avant de l'interrogea timidement :

-Tu savais qu'il…qu'il avait perdu ses parents ?

Gordy fut surpris de sa question.

-Il t'en a parlé ?!

Elle jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé sur le gros bonhomme et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Non, je l'ai découvert.

-Ca m'aurait surpris de James.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Qu'il te raconte l'histoire de ses parents, le fait que son père s'est suicidé et que…

Voyant l'expression de Kate, il blanchit.

-Tu…tu ne savais pas ?

La jolie brunette hocha négativement la tête mais lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Merci, ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça.

-Je sais.

Un silence pesant s'installa autour de la table pendant de nombreuses minutes avant que la jeune femme l'interrogea à nouveau :

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais me dire sur Tony ?

Sawyer et le Marshall commentaient un match de foot qui passer à la tv quand Edward déclara tristement :

-Je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé.

-Votre criminelle ? On croirait entendre parler en mal d'amour ! Se moqua Sawyer avant de prendre une gorgée de whisky.

Edward évita son regard et Sawyer nota son attitude mais ne dit rien.

-Elle semble s'être évaporée, oh elle est maligne mais dans une ville comme L.A…

Il poussa un soupir.

-Possible qu'elle soit partit, vous savez L.A. c'est plus la villes des stars, elle serait vite repérée.

-Sans doute, c'est pour ça que je pars ce soir.

-Vous quittez la ville ?! Demanda Sawyer en prenant un air surpris.

-Je pense qu'elle est partit et puis elle n'aime pas la foule, je la connais assez pour l'assurer.

-A quel point vous la connaissez Edward ?

Le Marshall croisa le regard amusé de Sawyer et avoua d'un air amusé :

-Suffisamment pour savoir de quoi elle est capable pour survivre, comme séduire un homme…

Sawyer le fixa longuement intriguer.

-Avez-vous été l'un deux ?

Le Marshall ricana.

-Je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de partir, j'ai peur que sinon je risque encore de me faire avoir pour la boisson.

Edward se releva, le salua et quitta le bar. Sawyer reporta son attention sur son verre esquissant un sourire à la pensée que Kate et le Marshall auraient pu être proches.

-Séduire les hommes, que caches-tu vraiment Kate ?

Il termina son verre et quitta à son tour le bar.

Gordy était toujours mal à l'aise face à Kate, il n'avait pas réussit un mot devant l'autre.

-C'est moi qui t'intimides tant que ça ? L'interrogea t-elle d'une voix taquine.

-Pas vraiment, tu es sympa mais c'est pas facile à dire.

-Prends ton temps, je vais pas te manger !

L'homme bedonnant concéda et reprit d'un ton plus sur :

-En fait Tony est pas le type que tu crois.

-Euh mais je le sais déjà ça.

-Non je veux dire qu'il a fait des choses qui…

Il se tut subitement, Kate en fut surprise et suivit alors son regard. Elle tourna la tête pour trouver Sawyer au-dessus d'elle.

-Tiens t'as finit ta course ?

-Ouais je viens faire le chauffeur mais on dirait bien que j'ai interrompue une conversation.

-Gordy voulait me parler de Tony.

-Oh Tony.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le dit homme qui avala difficilement sa salive.

-Eh bien nous n'avons qu'à l'écouter, je suis sure que ce sera TRES intéressant. Assura Sawyer en s'installe à côté de Kate son regard toujours tourné vers son associé.

Kate regarda à tour de rôle les deux hommes et poussa un soupir face au mutisme des deux personnes.

-Bon est-ce que je vais finir par savoir ou pas ? Demanda Kate d'un ton agacé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Gordy détourna le regard de Sawyer et s'adressa finalement à Kate :

-Je voulais te dire qu'il n'aime pas vraiment les femmes sportives et que ben j'y ai repensé cet après midi, c'est tout.

Il reporta son attention sur le gâteau.

-Oh ! C'est tout ?

-Apparemment Freckles notre bon vieux Gordy avait peur que tu fasses du sport de chambre mais tu devrais le rassurer en disant que tu lâcheras pas ta ceinture de chasteté.

Kate le foudroya du regard puis demanda en prenant un ton sarcastique :

-Tu n'as pas un peu faim Sawyer ?

-Pas autant que toi on dirait bien. Dit-il en mangeant un morceau de tarte

-Normal quand c'est TOI qui payes !

Il faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela tandis que Gordy éclata de rire.

-QUOI ???!!!

-Oh ça va mange un morceau et calmes-toi ! TU n'avais pas qu'à me faire attendre !

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais une urgence !

-Ton urgence s'était tiré ton coup comme hier ? S'écria t-elle agacée.

La conversation attira bon nombre de regards alors que Gordy ne désirait qu'une chose, se faufiler hors d'ici. Sawyer esquissa un sourire et déclara :

-Ca te dérange que MOI je m'éclate au lit tandis que mlle la vierge effarouchée s'empiffre ?

Kate fronça les sourcils et lui balança brusquement son chocolat à la figure.

-Tiens tu n'as qu'à t'empiffrer !

Elle se releva sous le regard de beaucoup de monde. Sawyer regarda son état et fixa méchamment Gordy qui ricanait.

-Etouffes toi avec ton putain de gâteau !

Il se releva et partit à la suite de Kate.

L'homme un peu enrobé soupira.

-Et voilà c'est pour ma pomme !

Il regarda les gâteaux et fit signe à une serveuse de s'approcher. Ce qu'elle fit et commença à nettoyer la table.

-Vous voulez emporter le reste des gâteaux mr ?

-Oui et aussi payer la note…

La vendeuse lui adressa un sourire plein de compassion et s'éloigna.

Sawyer venait à peine de sortir du salon de thé quand Kate se retourna vers lui.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Quoi ?!

-Oui c'est quoi ton problème que je te saute pas dessus et que je te dise pas youpi en avant pour un rodéo chéri !

Il rigola et Kate le fixa surprise.

-En fait je me disais juste que tu es très susceptible et puis ça m'amuse de te charrier Freckles mais…

Il regarda sa tenue puis avoua en lui lançant un regard :

-Evite le chocolat la prochaine fois ça colle !

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour m'irriter et ensuite me faire rire comme cela.

-J'en sais rien Sassafras mais au moins on s'ennuie pas avec moi non ?

Elle hocha la tête en échangeant un regard malicieux avec lui.

-On a laissé Gordy dedans, il va…

-…Payer.

-Oui par ma faute ! Déclara Kate.

-Laisse le, en plus il va pouvoir se goinfrer en paix.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention sur Sawyer et ne put se retenir de rire.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller te changer non ?

-J'aimerais bien mais je suis pas du genre à me balader avec des fringues sur moi.

-Je voulais dire chez toi.

-Oh j'ai compris tu veux qu'on rentre parce que tu veux me faire prendre un bain.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le poussa vers l'avant.

-Ne rêve pas cowboy !

Gordy sortit de la pièce pour voir Kate et Sawyer s'éloignaient, il poussa un soupir.

-Finalement c'est mieux qu'elle ne sache pas, il me tuerait sinon.

Il savait que Sawyer n'hésiterait pas à faire cela, il se doutait qu'il serait prêt à tout pour garder son secret et Gordy n'avait pas envie de risquer sa vie…Le petit homme bedonnant regarda les gâteaux et finalement en sortit un qu'il commença à manger en prenant la direction de la sortie à son tour.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement par chance, ils évitèrent Julia, ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils auraient pu lui dire vu l'état de Sawyer. Sawyer entra dans la pièce en premier et ota rapidement sa veste et son T-Shirt qu'il jeta négligemment au sol. Kate le suivit et ramassa les vêtements, se disant qu'elle pourrait bien faire une lessive pour se faire pardonner. Elle toqua à la porte et lui demanda s'il avait autre chose à laver. La porte s'ouvrit et Sawyer tendit sa main avec son jean. Elle le récupéra et s'éloigna dans la buanderie qui se trouvait à côté de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la machine à laver et commença à mettre les vêtements dedans quand elle remarqua un papier qui dépassait du jean de Sawyer. Elle se dit qu'il serait plus utile de le retirer car avec le lavage elle ne pourrait que s'abîmer. La jeune femme s'empara donc du papier et se rendit compte que c'était une lettre, elle la fixa longuement. La curiosité la prit, cette lettre semblait vieille, Kate hésita puis finalement ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre.

-En fait repasse-moi mon jean, j'ai oublié de retirer quelque chose ded…

Sawyer ne put terminer sa phrase quand il découvrit ce que Kate tenait en main. La jeune femme croisa son regard et l'enveloppe lui échappa des mains, gardant juste la lettre dans sa main…

J'ai amené le sujet de la lettre plus tôt car j'en ai eu l'occasion j'espère que vous avez aimé ;)


	14. réconfort

**_Gillia _**: merci pour ta review  oui j'essaie d'écrire régulièrement toute façon je suis sur ma lancée, un ou deux chaps par jour j'écris en ce moment. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chap :) bonne lecture

**_Chapitre 14 : Réconfort._**

Sawyer ne pouvait quitter des yeux la main de Kate. Comment avait-elle osé fouiller dans ses affaires ?! Il lui avait fait confiance, ouvert sa porte et en retour, elle se mêlait de sa vie privée !

-Euh Sawyer je…

-…QUI T'AS PERMIT DE FOUILLER DANS MES AFFAIRES ? Vociféra t-il froidement.

La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise, elle n'avait jamais vu Sawyer être aussi froid. Certes elle ne le connaissait pas depuis bien longtemps mais elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginée si brutal. Kate se reprit et affronta une fois de plus son regard qui la glaça de la tête au pied. S'il aurait eu une arme en main à cet instant précis, elle serait morte…

-Je l'ai trouvé dans ton jean et je…j'ai juste voulu l'enlever pour ne pas la…

-…ET C'EST POUR CA QU'ELLE EST SORTIT DE SON ENVELOPPE PEUT-ETRE ?!

Kate reporta son attention sur le bout de papier et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire ? Mentir ne servait strictement à rien et elle le savait bien. La jolie brunette leva les yeux vers le blond et avoua avec sincérité :

-Je l'avoue la curiosité m'a prit quand j'ai vu cette vieille enveloppe.

Même s'il était toujours énervé envers elle, Sawyer se calma quelque peu, légèrement surpris de la sincérité de Kate à son égard.

-Et pourquoi tu voulais la lire ? Demanda t-il sereinement ce qui les surpris tous les deux.

-Sans doute parce que c'est difficile de faire confiance à un étranger.

-Un étranger ! Parfait ! Je t'ai ouvert ma porte, sortie de la merde et voilà ce que je reçois je suis un étranger, un étranger qui pourtant t'as permit de disparaître bien vite aux yeux de tous et sans rien te demander en échange ! S'exclama t-il amer.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire je…

Elle soupira et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait et c'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai pas totalement confiance en toi Sawyer.

Kate venait de toucher un point sensible. Maintenant il avait une raison de la garder avec lui mais au début, pourquoi avait-il vraiment fait cela ? Il en savait plus sur elle qu'elle ne le pensait et c'était sans doute l'histoire que lui avait conté le Marshall qui l'avait incité à l'aider à s'échapper mais il ne pourrait pas le lui dire, pas maintenant. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vraie raison de son arnaque avec Tony. Il n'était pas prêt de rouvrir une porte de son passé et il ne le pourrait sans doute jamais. Il poussa un soupir et évita à son tour son regard, essayant de trouver une échappatoire. Il pourrait la blesser et lui raconter ce qu'il savait sur elle ? Non il ne le ferait pas, parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle, il avait fait une promesse et il avait enfin l'occasion de la respecter et ce n'était pas en jouant les imbéciles. Son plan était plus important que sa fierté…

Après un temps interminable, il releva la tête vers elle, ses yeux dérivèrent sur la lettre et Kate suivit son regard. Elle comprit qu'il ne dirait rien de plus aujourd'hui. Elle lui en voulait d'agir ainsi mais ne pouvait que le comprendre étant donné qu'elle cachait tant de choses à son tour…

Kate s'avança doucement vers lui et lui tendit le morceau de papier qui lui était si cher à son cœur, leur regard se croisèrent mélange de tristesse et tendresse.

-Je suis désolée.

Il baissa les yeux sur la main devant lui. L'atmosphère de la pièce était très étrange et le duel entre Sawyer et James faisait rage. Une partie de lui se trouvait devant lui, la partie la plus vulnérable. Il avait peur que de la reprendre laisse apparaître un être qu'il n'aimait pas, un être qui n'était plus lui depuis tellement d'années. Tendre la main et embrasser son âme ou la repousser et oublier ? Il se rappela un jour où il avait perdu sa lettre, il l'avait cherché des heures entières dans la maison mais avait oublié le seul endroit où elle pourrait se trouver et quand il l'avait retrouvé gisant sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, il avait hésité, hésité à la reprendre, à la relire encore et toujours à se bercer d'espoir qu'un jour il pourrait se venger et enfin avoir sa vie à lui. Il avait aussi pensé à l'après. James pourrait-il vivre sa vie ou Sawyer serait toujours en lui ? Peur et tristesse le partageaient. Finalement après avoir passé un peu plus d'une heure assis dans sa voiture il s'en était emparé et un sentiment étrange l'avait envahit comme s'il avait retrouvé une parcelle de lui-même, comme s'il pouvait respirer à nouveau…

Le même phénomène était entrain de se produire à cet instant, il luttait pour cesser une fois pour toute de pourchasser un rêve qui sans doute ne verrait jamais le jour, il avait cru l'atteindre, il y a une semaine, il avait cru pouvoir à nouveau vivre et oublier ce drame qui régissait son destin depuis de nombreuses années mais il avait été trompé, et il n'avait fait que s'enfoncer dans cette haine sans fin…

-Sawyer ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kate.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est difficile pour moi de…de commencer une nouvelle vie et surtout de faire confiance aux gens. Assura la jeune femme.

Il soupira et s'empara finalement de sa lettre portant son attention à ce morceau de papier. Kate remarqua le changement d'expression de Sawyer, elle avait l'impression de découvrir une autre facette de lui. Elle repensa aux paroles de Julia et Gordy, Sawyer était un orphelin. Une envie brutale la saisit, elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire simplement qu'il n'était plus seul et que vivre dans le passé ne servait à rien mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire, que ce n'était pas sa vie et qu'elle n'avait aucunement le droit de s'en mêler, elle resta donc là à le regarder sans dire mots.

Il fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que Sawyer ne daigne quitter des yeux sa lettre, Kate afficha un mince sourire sans bien évidement en attendre un en retour.

-Tu devrais aller te laver, tu vas finir par coller sinon.

Il repensa à son état et esquissa un petit sourire, il acquiesça et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Kate décida de rependre sa tâche passée mais remarqua l'enveloppe au sol, elle la ramassa et se précipita à la suite du blond arrivant de justesse avant que la porte ne se referme.

-Tu as oublié ton enveloppe.

Il regarda simultanément l'enveloppe puis Kate et la récupéra.

-Merci. Dit-il d'une petite voix avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Je t'en prie. Murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle s'éloigna lentement et retourna dans la pièce pour laver le linge comme elle l'avait promis ne sachant pas quand Sawyer ressortirait.

Sawyer sortit au bout d'une demie heure de la salle de bain et il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clé. Kate n'osa pas l'appeler ni essayer d'ouvrir la porte, elle préféra commencer à faire un peu de rangement dans sa chambre avant de s'attaquer au salon où joncher encore quelques détritus. Quand tout cela fut terminé, elle soupira face à la porte close mais ne fit rien et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle alluma la tv et porta son attention sur le show. Peu après la porte de la chambre de Sawyer s'ouvrit, Kate tourna la tête et croisa son regard, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire de peur qu'il s'énerve ou s'enferme à nouveau.

-Ca te dirait de manger des pizzas ce soir ? Demanda t-il avec le sourire.

Elle fut soulagée de le voir calme et souriant mais ne le montra pas.

-Mais pas de viandes ! Déclara t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh les femmes et leur ligne je m'y ferais jamais !

Kate rigola et demanda d'un air taquin :

-Et les hommes ils ne font pas attention à ce qu'ils mangent ?

-On compense Freckles ! Assura Sawyer en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

-Comment ?

-Eh bien avec du sport de chambre. Répondit-il en lui lançant un regard subjectif faisant ressortir ses fossettes.

Kate se releva et lui tapa sur la tête.

-Aïe ! S'exclama t-il en se massant le crâne.

Tu devrais utiliser tes mains pou d'autres choses princesse.

Kate se retourna vers lui et lança le téléphone.

-Commande sinon on mangera demain matin !

Elle s'éloigna dans sa chambre et ressortit avec des nouveaux vêtements puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais il l'appela, la jeune femme se retourna et le fixa surprise.

-Merci.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi, elle afficha simplement un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de rentrer dans sa pièce. Quand elle en ressortit peu après vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon de jogging, Sawyer venait de refermer la porte sur le livreur de pizzas. Elle s'empressa d'aller l'aider et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, dépensant les cartons sur la table basse. Kate déposa les cartons puis se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit deux bières dont une qu'elle lança à Sawyer en s'approchant du salon, il la réceptionna sans problème et l'ouvrit pour en boire une gorgée. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Kate s'installait à côté de lui une bière en main.

-Depuis quand tu bois MES bières ?

Elle le regarda amuser.

-J'ai envie.

-D'autres envies ? Demanda t-il d'un air taquin.

-J'ai faim ! Dit-elle en se penchant pour ouvrir un carton de pizza.

-Dommage !

Kate tourna la tête vers lui et esquissa un sourire.

-Dommage quoi ?

-Que tu n'ais pas les mêmes envies que moi.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et lui présenta une part de pizza devant les yeux.

-Si tu n'as pas faim c'est pas moi qui la mangera celle la.

-On dit que l'appétit vient en mangeant non ?

Kate concéda et lui s'empara de la part. le reste de la soirée se passa comme la veille, Kate et Sawyer mangèrent devant la tv mais à la fin du repas, la jeune femme voulut regagner sa chambre mais la main de Sawyer se posa sur son bras. Elle croisa son regard et y lut une sorte de détresse, elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était lié à l'histoire de la lettre ou tout simplement à un besoin mais elle posa un genou sur le sofa attendant ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il glissa une main derrière sa nuque et attira son visage près du sien. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien puis d'un comme un accord, leurs lèvres s'unirent pour un baiser passionné. Kate apposa sa main sur sa joue pour accentuer le baiser et ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle restant le front collait l'un contre l'autre essayant de reprendre leur respiration. Ils se sentirent étrangement apaisé, oubliant un instant qui ils étaient et surtout ce qu'était leur vie respective. Kate fut la première à relever les yeux vers lui, Sawyer sentit son regard le percer et il ouvrit à son tour ses yeux. Il lui sourit et s'écarta un peu libérant aussi sa main, Kate reposa la sienne sur le canapé et continua de le regarder sans savoir quoi dire. Comme le silence était palpable, la jeune femme préféra se relever et partit en direction de sa chambre. Sawyer sortit de sa léthargie et la rattrapa l'appelant par son prénom avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans sa chambre. La jolie brunette tourna la tête vers le blond et il avoua en prenant un air embarrassé :

-Tu sais quand je parlais d'envie tout à l'heure je voulais pas dire que…

-…Je sais. Le coupa t-elle en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

-C'était juste un besoin de…

-D'oublier ?

Il croisa son regard et hocha la tête, elle esquissa un sourire à nouveau et affirma :

-J'en avais envie aussi, bonne nuit Sawyer.

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer sa porte quand il s'avança à nouveau.

-Ton Marshall a quitté la ville.

Elle le fixa étonner.

-Quand ?!

-Ce soir.

-Merci. Murmura t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

-Bonne nuit Freckles.

Elle referma la porte et Sawyer se dirigea à son tour dans sa chambre. Ce soir là, il n'eut pas besoin de lire sa lettre avant de dormir, cette nuit là il ne rêva pas de Sawyer, ni de Hibbs et encore moins de Franck mais d'une jolie brune aux tâches de rousseurs. Hélas au petit matin il ne s'en souviendrait pas mais la sérénité était présente dans son cœur et ne criait plus vengeance comme tous les matins…


	15. désir et choix

**_Chapitre 15 : Désir et choix_**

Kate venait de se lever, elle avait pour ainsi dire dormit comme un bébé cette nuit. Le Marshall avait quitté L.A. et elle allait enfin pouvoir respirer un temps. Un sourire irradiait son joli visage, elle n'avait pas été si détendue depuis bien longtemps. Elle savait que cela ne durerait pas car Edward était tenace mais pendant un temps elle pourrait se permettre de vivre pleinement sa liberté. La jeune femme quitta sa chambre pour trouver Sawyer assis au bar, elle croisa son regard et esquissa un sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et il demanda en prenant un air taquin :

-Salut Freckles t'as rêvé de moi et de mes lèvres sexy cette nuit ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar mais je m'en rappelle pas, ça devrait être ça.

-Content de combler tes nuits shortcake.

Kate rigola avec malice et s'avança vers la cafetière. Elle était entrain de préparer son café quand Sawyer brandit devant elle une poche. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et découvrir des viennoiseries.

-Je sais que c'est pas bon pour ta ligne Freckles mais faudra t'y faire quand je suis d'humeur à manger j'achète toujours le plus calorique.

Elle afficha un sourire et croisa son regard.

-Et pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur Sawyer ?

-Peut-être parce que j'ai pu goûter des lèvres au goût de fraises. Susurra t-il à son oreille.

La jolie brune le fixa et récupéra la poche de ses mots. Elle la déposa puis récupéra peu après son café et déclara en s'installant en face de lui :

-Toi tu avais goût de viande et tu sais mon amour pour ce genre de chose ?

-Oh alors c'est terminé ?

Il prit un air triste qui fit exploser Kate de rire. Il sourit puis lui prit la poche des mains et récupéra un pain au chocolat.

-Bon choix !

-N'oublie pas que je suis le meilleur Sweetheart.

Kate haussa un sourcil et lui arracha la poche des mains puis récupéra à son tour un pain au chocolat qu'elle trempa dans son café.

-Quand j'étais petite ma mère en faisant tout les dimanches.

-Des pains au chocolat ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Une sorte de rituel oui.

-On est pas dimanche Freckles mais samedi.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis croisa son regard.

-Eh bien les jours peuvent changer.

-Je serais ptet pas de bonne humeur tous les samedis tu sais. Avoua t-il sincèrement.

-Prendre un petit déjeuner sympa au moins un matin ça peut casser la routine non ? Faut bien se supporter aussi.

Il rigola.

-Tu marques un point mais au moins t'es pas la pire des filles avec qui vivre.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

-Tu peux enfin tant que tu me fais pas chier pour ranger ma piole on sera ok.

-Je veux pas vivre dans un dépotoir Sawyer mais je peux au moins faire ça pour payer le loyer.

-Tu sais tu peux le payer d'une autre manière.

Elle posa sa tasse et assura en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Tu sais que tu viens de me couper l'appétit là !

Le blond ricana et continua de manger sans rien dire d'autre.

Quand Kate et Sawyer eurent finit de manger, la jeune femme partit se laver dans la salle de bain laissant Sawyer tout seul devant la tv une cigarette au bec. La journée était ensoleillée et le blond était bien décidé à profiter de cette journée d'accalmie. Kate ressortit peu après comme toujours avec sa serviette autour de sa taille, il rigola et demanda :

-T'as jamais pensé à t'acheter un peignoir ?

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je sais pas moi, à moins que t'as envie d'exciter tous les mâles du quartier, ta tenue est bien appropriée.

-Je ne cherche pas à t'exciter Sawyer. Dit-elle d'un ton malicieux avant de refermer sa porte de chambre.

Sawyer esquissa un sourire et jeta sa cigarette de le cendrier puis se releva et attendit à côté de la porte de Kate. Quand la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de le voir attendre tranquillement.

-Quoi ?!

-Ca te dirait d'aller te promener, il fait beau et puis ça changerait de mon dépotoir non ?

-Tu marques un point.

Il sourit.

-Tu m'emmènes où alors cowboy ?

-Te dorer au soleil.

-J'ai pas de maillot de bain !

-Tu peux te baigner à poil !

Elle leva les yeux et au ciel et fut la première à sortir de l'appartement.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la plage, celle-ci était vide. Kate tourna la tête vers Sawyer.

-J'y peux rien moi si y a personne, tu dragueras une autre fois ma belle.

Kate ne répondit pas et s'avança vers la plage. Sawyer jeta un coup d'œil à Kate et esquissa un sourire. La jeune femme était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'en ressortit que lorsqu'elle reçu sur la tête le T Shirt du blond qu'elle se débarrassa rapidement. Elle fit volte face pour crier sur Sawyer mais stoppa net quand elle le vit entrain d'ôter son jean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Ca se voit pas, je vais me foutre à poil et te violer sur le sable chaud !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sérieusement Sawyer ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Oh tu m'as pas pris au sérieux ?

Pour réponse elle lui envoya sa chemise à la figure. Il rigola et la jeta au sol bientôt rejoint par son jean. Il s'approcha de Kate déclara avec le sourire :

-Une baignade ça fait pas de mal Freckles !

-Une baignade ?!

-Ben une plage, un océan chez moi ça ressemble à l'idéal pour une baignade shortcake.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et le bouscula puis s'approcha du tas de vêtements du blond et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Tu as peur qu'on nous vole nos fringues ou quoi ?

-Peut-être que j'ai plus peur que tu me planques les miennes oui.

-Oh allez Sweetheart pourquoi je ferais ça je te vois tous les matins en serviette ! assura t-il d'un ton taquin.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et retira ses chaussures sous le regard amusé du blond. Kate le dévisagea avant de lui envoyer sa godasse à la figure qu'il réceptionna sans problème.

-D'habitude on me lance des sous-vêtements mais bon les nouveautés me gêne pas non plus !

-Tu sais que tu deviens désespérant Sawyer ?

-J'en suis flatté chérie !

Elle ne répondit pas et retira son jean puis sa veste en jean mais garda son débardeur. Elle passa devant lui et esquissa un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit et l'autre chaussure rejoint le tas de vêtements qui jonchaient sur le sable. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'eau doucement mais cela dura un bref moment car Sawyer la jeta littéralement dans l'eau. Elle se redressa avec ses mains, essuya son visage couvert de sable et lui lança un regard mauvais puis un sourire malveillant pris naissance sur ses lèvres. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tourna un peu au tour. Sawyer suivit son mouvement se demandant ce qu'elle préparait et d'un mouvement rapide, elle lui fit un croche pied et il se retrouva le cul sur le sable. Kate s'esclaffa et s'éloigna dans l'eau. Sawyer la suivit du regard et la rejoint finalement dans l'eau. La jeune femme était entrain de nager sous l'eau quand deux bras l'enserrèrent, elle se débattit mais ne put se défaire de la prise. Sa tête sortit de l'eau et la pression que Sawyer exerçait sur ses bras cessa. Elle fit volte face et le découvrit entrain de sourire. Kate lui sauta dessus et lui enfonça la tête sur l'eau puis relâcha sa pression et il remonta à la surface et secoua sa tête lui envoya de l'eau partout. Kate essaya de se protéger et par inadvertance, elle ferma les yeux. Le blond en profita donc pour la chatouiller. Elle essaya de le repousser en lui envoya des coups un peu partout mais il accentua sa pression et finalement elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

-Je te déteste ! Déclara t-elle avec un large sourire accroché aux lèvres quand il arrêta.

-Oh tu me brises le cœur moi qui compter tant sur ton amour princesse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à réfléchir puis brusquement elle plongea sous l'eau. Sawyer en fut déconcerté et brusquement il sentit brusquement quelque chose à l'extrémité de ses jambes, il s'agita et finalement voulu regarder, quand Kate remonta avec son caleçon en main morte de rire.

-Je savais bien que tu voulais me voir à poil Freckles !

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité ! Assura t-elle amuser.

Elle lui brandit son caleçon sous le nez et il essaya de lui reprendre mais elle esquiva sa prise.

-Bon tu veux bien me le rendre.

-Peur d'attraper froid cowboy ?

Il ne répondit pas et plongea sous l'eau, Kate allait le faire quand elle fut brusquement serrée contre le torse du blond, elle tourna la tête et il esquissa un sourire.

-Soit tu me le rends, soit je te fous à poil chérie et crois-moi ça serait pas pour me déplaire.

Pour toute réponse, Kate poussa un grognement et lui envoya son caleçon sur la tête la permettant d'être libre de ses mouvements. Elle s'éloigna et se mit à nager tandis qu'il se rhabillait quand il eut terminé, le blond partout à la poursuite de la jeune femme et ils commencèrent à jouer s'envoyant de l'eau à la figure ou essayant d'entraîner la tête de l'autre sous l'eau. On aurait dit deux gamins et pourtant cela faisait bien longtemps pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas autant rigolés.

Après ce qu'ils sembleraient une petite heure, Kate regagna la plage épuisée par les jeux, elle se laissa tomber sur le sable chaud et ferma les yeux. Elle poussa brusquement un cri quand elle reçut de l'eau sur le visage, Kate voulut se redresser mais trouva Sawyer au dessus d'elle.

-Je gagne toujours à ce genre de jeu Freckles !

Elle lui lança un regard noir et essaya de se libérer de sa prise mais il avait bloqué ses jambes sous les siennes et ses mains tenaient ses poings.

-Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ma belle ?

Kate ne dit rien et se mit à réfléchir puis elle réussit à libérer une jambe et le fit rouler sur le sable se retrouvant finalement au-dessus de lui.

-Je ne m'avoue jamais vécu tu sais !

Il afficha un peu sourire et elle pivota à nouveau sur le sable, ils continuèrent ce nouveau jeu une bonne dizaine de minutes et finalement à la fin Kate n'avait plus la force de le repousser.

Ils s'étaient éloignés du sable et baignés à moitié dans l'eau. Les remous des vagues glissant sous leur corps et mouillant inexorablement les cheveux de la brunette. Sawyer et Kate essayaient de retrouver une respiration normale, le jeu les avait épuisé plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginés. Ils avaient été tous les deux déterminés à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Ils échangèrent un long regard, toujours essoufflés. Des gouttelettes d'eau tombés sur le ventre de Kate, car ils étaient tous les deux trempés de la tête au pied. Finalement après quelques instants, il retrouvèrent une respiration normale mais ne se détachèrent pas pour autant. Leurs regards étaient comme hypnotisés. Presque au même moment ils eurent une pensée pour le baiser qu'ils avaient partagés la veille et le visage de Sawyer s'abaissa ne pouvant quitter des yeux la jeune femme sous lui dans son regard il pouvait lire le même désir, la même pensée et un besoin irrésistible de combler ce désir mutuel les saisit jusqu'aux entrailles.

Et brutalement tout s'arrêta quand le téléphone se mit à sonner, Kate soupira et Sawyer s'écarta. La jeune femme s'éloigna et s'approcha des vêtements et fouilla dans sa veste pour en sortir son portable. Sawyer s'approcha et entendit brusquement :

-Oh Tony, bonjour oui ça me fait plaisir de vous entendre.

Il poussa un soupir et croisa le regard de Kate, il avait été idiot, il risquait gros à jouer avec le feu, Kate était belle et désirable mais il savait comment il était avec les femmes et il ne comptait pas laisser sa seule chance de se venger filer pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres et le désir qu'il pouvait ressentir s'estomperait avec le temps, il devait penser à Tony et Kate était sa seule chance de réussir. Il l'écouta parler et finalement commença à s'habiller, elle flirtait même au téléphone, il esquissa un sourire, d'ici peu, Tony serait fou amoureux d'elle.

Kate posa une main sur le téléphone et chuchota à Sawyer :

-Il veut qu'on se voit cet après midi mais je…

-…Y a pas de problème, toute façon faut que je sorte cet après midi.

-Ok. Dit-elle légèrement déçue.

Pendant un bref moment elle avait crue que peut-être il aurait dit qu'il voulait la passer avec elle, juste une journée…Elle sortit de ses pensées et continua à parler un peu avec Tony. Quand elle eut finit, Sawyer était déjà habillé, elle ne dit mot et le fit à son tour. Ils quittèrent ensuite la plage mais Kate dit avec le sourire avant de monter dans le véhicule :

-Merci pour cette matinée Sawyer.

-Rentrons, il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses attendre ton Apollon.

Elle hocha la tête et monta finalement dans le véhicule et le regardant quelques secondes entrain de conduire et poussant un soupir. Chassant les pensées qui l'avaient habitées peu de temps auparavant sur la plage et se concentrant à nouveau sur son travail.


	16. invitations

**Gillia **: qui n'aime pas « I do » franchement ? lol merci encore pour tes reviews :) dis moi ça t'intéresserais de parler de skate avec d'autres skateuse si oui laisse moi ton ad mail dans ta prochaine review qu'on puisse en parler ;) oui ils sont complices mais comme tu dis y a aussi tony dans l'équation j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap :)

**malfoyhermy** : contente que tu as aimé le chap lol

bonne lecture :)

**_Chapitre 16 : Invitations_**

Kate et Tony se promenaient dans le parc main dans la main. Kate tenait une rose dans son autre main et souriait à Tony.

-Je t'avais dit que la journée était idéale pour se promener au parc non ?

-Vous avez toujours d'excellentes idées Mr Despoumones. Dit-elle en se plaçant devant lui.

Il esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Mais il se fait un peu tard maintenant, je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

-J'ai ma voiture tu sais.

-Au moins jusqu'à la voiture alors.

Elle concéda et ils repartirent en direction de la sortie. Kate s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la voiture quand Tony lui attrapa la main, elle tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa surprise.

-Demain soir j'ai une soirée chez des amis et j'aimerais beaucoup te présenter à eux, je sais que tu vas me dire que tu n'auras pas leur classe et que tu n'as sans doute pas ce qu'il te faut pour sortir et c'est pourquoi je t'ai réservé un rendez vous dans une boutique de vêtement demain matin, Clarisse s'occupera de toi et de tes besoins alors je t'en prie dis-moi que tu viens.

Kate esquissa un sourire et dit en se penchant pour l'embrasser :

-J'en serais enchanté.

-Alors je te téléphonerais demain après midi.

-J'attendrais avec impatience ton coup de téléphone.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Kate monta dans sa voiture. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rentrer et à peine avait-elle franchit le seuil d'entrée que Julia lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-Oh enfin te voilà, tu sais y a une femme qui est arrivé cet après midi et elle n'est toujours pas ressortit et je…

-…Julia c'est une amie.

La vieille femme renifla et déclara :

-Tu ne devrais pas laisser cette « amie » trop près de James ma chérie, même Moustache ne la trouve pas à son goût.

-Moustache n'aime pas grand monde Julia. Se justifia Kate avec le sourire.

-Oh baliverne, il t'adore !

Kate rigola.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai confiance en lui et puis s'il fait une bêtise je suppose qu'il devra aussi se trouver un autre appartement non ?

-Exactement, on ne blesse pas ma petite Kate adorée, même si ce grand dadet je l'aime beaucoup, il n'est pas question qu'il laisse une perle comme toi et j'espère bientôt que vous allez vous fiancer, j'ai hâte de te voir dans une belle robe blanche. Avoua la concierge avec les yeux brillants.

Kate perdit son sourire mais se força d'en prendre un forcé et dit l'air de rien :

-Oh on est pas ensemble depuis longtemps.

-Tu vis ici depuis un mois ma chérie, c'est suffisant, de mon temps tu sais les choses allaient bien plus vite, à ton âge j'attendais un bébé.

-Oui Julia mais les temps changent et les mœurs aussi.

-Ah ces jeunes ! S'exclama la vieille bonne femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kate afficha un petit sourire et s'apprêtait à partir quand Julia nota une rose dans sa main.

-C'est pour James ?

-Hein ?!

Elle lui montra du regard la fleur et Kate s'esclaffa.

-Quand je disais que les mœurs changent !

-On aura tout vu ! Dit Julia en levant les bras au ciel.

La brunette la salua et s'éloigna. Kate ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et déposa son sac sur un tabouret et rangea son manteau.

-On t'a jamais dit que ta chemise était horrible ?

Kate poussa un soupir et se retourna pour trouver Anya assise dans le canapé dans une robe rouge écarlate.

-Si tu veux je peux te la donner ça ira très bien avec ta couleur écrevisse Anya !

-Non merci je m'habille dans les magasins chics pas les superettes.

La blonde se releva et s'approcha de Kate avec le sourire.

-Bonne journée ?

-Excellente mais brusquement elle l'est moins. Déclara t-elle en la défiant du regard.

Kate s'éloigna mais demanda avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

-Où est Sawyer ?

-Il dort, il faut dire que je l'ai épuisé, tu sais tu devrais essayer c'est un bon coup.

-Comme tu disais si bien je préfère le haut de gamme que le bas de gamme.

Et sans une parole de plus elle ferma sa porte de chambre. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Sawyer passait du temps avec cette blondasse superficielle qui ne cherchait juste qu'à s'envoyer en l'air. Elle esquissa un sourire.

-S'en doute pour s'envoyer en l'air oui !

La jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit et se perdit dans ses pensées. Tony voulait l'inviter à dîner avec des amis, étrangement elle en était flattée, elle avait toujours rêvée de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui, il était gentil et tendre et elle aurait tout donné pour en tomber amoureuse, laisser tomber cette arnaque et pouvoir enfin vivre une vie loin de son sombre passé. Mais d'un autre côté abandonné sa vie ici et ce côté avant de pouvoir contrôler un homme, pour pouvoir arriver à prouver à un autre était d'autant plus excitant. Kate finalement ressortit de sa chambre pour trouver Anya assise dans le canapé entrain de zapper sur toutes les chaînes.

-Pas encore partit ?

-Alex rentre à 20h j'ai encore un peu de temps et peut-être que Sawyer se réveillera et qu'on pourra s'envoyer en l'air avant que je parte.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le frigo où elle en sortit une bière et but une gorgée. Anya la regarda longuement.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu bois comme un homme, t'habille comme un homme, je comprends finalement que Sawyer et toi vous n'avez jamais baisé !

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de boire à la bouteille sa bière priant pour que Sawyer se réveille vite et éloigne cette mégère d'elle. Malheureusement pour Kate, Sawyer ne se réveilla pas ou du moins il le faisait exprès se mit-elle à penser en regardant la tv les bras croisés. Elle suivait un film sympa quand Anya changea brutalement.

-Hé je regardais !

-Oh mais tout le monde le connaît ce film, à la fin il meurt et la fille porte son fils !

-Moi je connais pas mais merci de m'avoir dit la fin. Déclara Kate entre les dents.

-Tu devrais aller un peu plus au cinéma, tu sais en plus c'est pas cher et puis quand t'as pas de monde tu peux…

-…Laisse moi deviner ! T'envoyer en l'air ?

-Oh toi aussi tu l'as déjà fait là bas ? Demanda Anya enjouer.

Kate aurait voulu se taper la tête contre le mur mais à la place elle reprit une gorgée de sa SECONDE bouteille de bières essayant de se concentrer sur la série à la tv plutôt que d'entendre les exploits d'Anya et son fiancé au cinéma.

Après 30min interminables, Anya se releva.

-Bon je vais aller voir Alex, ce soir il m'a invité au restaurant c'est bien meilleur qu'une pizza tu sais !

-Sans doute.

Anya quitta l'appartement et Kate poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se releva et ouvrit le frigo pour trouver du fromage, elle sortit le pain de mie et commencer à découper les bords car elle détestait ça puis elle se prépara quelque sandwich et s'installa avec le plateau et une canette de coca sur le canapé pour regarder la fin du film dont elle savait HELAS déjà la fin.

20 minute après, Sawyer sortit en jean de sa chambre et en s'étirant, Kate ne tournant pas la tête de l'écran mais demanda :

-Bien dormit ?

-Suffisamment pour le moment Freckles.

Il s'approcha et s'installa finalement à côté d'elle et en profita que Kate regardait son film pour attraper un sandwich qu'il porta à sa bouche.

-Hé !

-J'ai faim !

-Va te le faire toi-même ! S'exclama t-elle en lui arrachant des mains.

Il s'essuya la bouche et fronça les sourcils.

-Mauvaise journée ?

-Plus parfaite si j'avais pas trouvé Anya ici.

-Oh je vois !

Elle soupira et reposa le sandwich sur le plateau.

-La prochaine fois que tu as envie de dormit DONNE LUI UN SOMNIFERE !

-Elle était si insupportable que ça ? Demanda t-il.

Kate le regarda et l'interrogea d'un ton plus que sur :

-Tu te rappelles la semaine dernière quand je rentrais du cinéma ?

-Oui.

-PIRE QUE CA !

-Oh !

Elle soupira et reprit une bouchée de son sandwich.

-Je suis désolé, elle peut être chiante parfois mais au moins grâce à elle demain, je gagne une place de luxe dans un dîner mondain et TOI tu viens avec moi.

-Oh Sawyer, Tony m'a invité à une soirée demain, il me présente à des amis. Avoua t-elle d'un air gêné.

-Oh excellent, tu dépasses le stade de petite amie à petite amie officielle !

-Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Tu fais ton boulot princesse. Dit-il en lui piquant à nouveau son sandwich.

-Tu sais que tu m'énerves ?

-Oui mais tu sais aussi que je suis fainéant comme pas deux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et finalement lui présenta le plateau et se releva le laissant manger pour aller s'en préparer d'autres.

-Tu vas devoir te trouver une belle robe je suppose ?

-En fait oui mais Tony a déjà tout réglé. Dit t-elle le sourire aux lèvres en tartinant une tartine.

Sawyer remarqua son changement et poussa un soupir mais ne dit rien. Kate le rejoint peu après un autre plateau et lui tendit une bière qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir pour boire une gorgée. Elle s'installa à nouveau à ses côtés et elle se rendit brusquement compte que Sawyer ne la lachait pas des yeux.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Qui ?!

-Mais Tony damn it !

Elle baissa les yeux et reporta son attention sur son sandwich.

-Je l'aime bien mais ça veut pas dire que j'en suis amoureuse. Termina t-elle en reportant son attention sur le blond.

-Tant mieux.

Il avala un sandwich et Kate demanda par curiosité :

-Pourquoi ça te gênerait que je l'aime ?

-Je t'ai dis Freckles, mélanger travail et amour ça fait pas bon ménage.

-Je sais, je sais mais il est gentil et finalement je…

-…Tu ne le connais pas ! Déclara t-il abruptement.

-Tu es culotté de me dire ça ! Toi non plus tu ne le connais pas ! Tu as juste lu une fiche sur lui, tu ne connais pas sa vie !

-J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois…

Il avait envie de lui dire mais finalement il se tut.

-Fais attention ok ?

Elle croisa son regard et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Je savais pas que tu tenais tant à moi Sawyer. Assura Kate avec taquinerie.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-L'appartement serait vide et bordélique sans toi tu sais et puis finalement t'es pas si désagréable à vivre et au moins Julia me tane pas avec des filles.

Elle ricana.

-Elle croit que tu me trompes.

-Quoi ?!

-Avec Anya et méfies-toi elle serait prête à te virer d'ici si tu me fais souffrir ! Ajouta la brunette d'un ton amusé.

-ELLE m'adore !

-Moi je suis comme sa fille ! Rétorqua t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Il soupira et but une gorgée sous le regard enjoué de Kate.

-Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait c'est vrai.

-C'est mon secret !

Il leva les yeux vers Kate qui se penchait pour attraper un autre sandwich.

-Je pourrais la racheter à ma cause tu sais.

-Comment ? Demanda la jeune femme avant de dévorer son sandwich.

-En la demandant en mariage.

Kate faillit s'étouffer, il ricana et lui tendit sa canette. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et but pour faire passer le sandwich.

-ELLE veut qu'on se marie, elle refusera juste pour pas me blesser même si elle est folle de toi.

-Oh tu te rends compte tu me fais perdre peut-être l'amour de ma vie Sweetheart.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant d'exploser de rire et continuèrent la soirée dans la même ambiance.


	17. soirée

_**Chapitre 17 : Soirée**_

Kate venait de rentrer avec plusieurs paquets en main. Sawyer la vit arriver très chargé et vint l'aider à déposer les paquets. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire puis s'assit au bar où il la rejoint après avoir déposé ses affaires sur le canapé.

-Rien que ça ?

-Tony paye et puis, je veux qu'il ne voit que moi.

-Chérie tu es sa petite amie tu as peur qu'il te trompe ?

-Il pourrait le faire tu crois ?! Demanda t-elle surprise.

-J'en sais rien je le connais pas !

-Tu marques un point !

Elle lui sourit et il se força à sourire essayant de chasser ses sombres pensées.

-Bon alors tu pars à quelle heure ?

-J'ai eu Tony et il me donne rendez-vous à 18h.

-Il te reste en gros, 4h. Tu as mangé ? L'interrogea t-il en voyant le four s'arrêtait

-J'ai pris un sandwich au fromage en ville oui mais merci.

-Plus de pizza pour moi alors ! S'exclama le blond enjoué.

Kate s'esclaffa et le regarda revenir avec la pizza qui venait de finir de chauffer puis regarda le carton d'emballage dans la poubelle.

-Tu n'avais pas encore mangé ?

Il revint avec la nourriture et s'installa face à elle.

-Je pensais qu'on mangerait ensemble mais j'avais faim donc j'étais entrain de faire chauffer.

Kate fut étonnée et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Finalement j'ai ptet encore une petite place dans mon estomac.

Il haussa un sourcil stupéfait.

-A moins que tu veuilles manger ta pizza tout seul !

-Sans viande et que du fromage ben ouais je commence à m'habituer PAR TA FAUTE !

La jeune femme rigola.

-Je t'ai jamais dit de stopper la viande.

-Ca coûte cher à force deux pizzas !

-Comme si tu étais pauvre !

Il rigola et prit une part de pizza, Kate en fit autant et ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence. Kate débarrassa le plat et fit la vaisselle permettant à Sawyer d'aller lire sur le sofa.

-Toujours pas finit ?

-Faut dire que j'ai pas eu le temps de lire beaucoup. Répondit-il en penchant la tête en arrière pour la regarder.

-Anya ?

-Elle est stressée, son mariage approche enfin il lui reste encore 5mois mais elle dit que ça arrivera vite, elle a besoin de détente.

-Quoi de mieux que le sexe hein ?

Il rigola.

-On parle d'Anya Kate.

-Je sais, je sais.

Il sourit et reporta son attention sur son livre. Quand elle eut finit, Kate s'éloigna dans la salle de bain et sortit avec une panière de lingue. Sawyer lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

-Ca peut attendre demain.

-J'ai besoin de m'occuper un peu avant ce soir.

-On pourrait trouver comment….

-…PAS d'allusions sexuelles Sawyer ! Rétorqua la brunette en le fixant.

-Tu sais que t'es pas drôle ?

-Je sais. Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Elle s'éloigna dans la pièce et le blond reprit sa lecture. Kate revint dans la pièce un peu plus tard la machine étant entrain de tourner, elle avait du temps devant elle. La jeune femme s'approcha du fauteuil où Sawyer avait posé ses paquets mais il s'empressa de se redresser, refermant son livre et lui adressant un sourire.

-Quoi ?!

-Ben tu me montres pas ce que tu vas porter à ta soirée princesse.

-Tu avais pas un livre à lire ? Demanda t-elle l'air de rien.

-Ca peut attendre, et puis c'est pas un sujet d'Etat Freckles !

-J'ai pas envie et puis tu verras tout à l'heure.

-Ptet que tu veux pas montrer tes sous-vêtements sexy en fait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna avec ses paquets et ferma sa porte de chambre. Sawyer arbora un petit sourire et reprit sa lecture. La brunette revint peu après et s'installa sur le fauteuil et prit un magazine pour lire.

-Alors finalement tu y vas avec qui à ta soirée ?

-Gordy.

Elle rigola.

-Tu étais pas censé y aller avec une femme ?

-Ma cavalière m'a décommandé pour soit disant un Apollon plus beau que moi.

-Elle n'a pas de goût. Assura Kate d'un ton sarcastique.

Le blond ricana.

-C'est pas grave, ça me permettra de draguer plus facilement une jolie femme et passer une bonne soirée.

-En gros ça t'arrange que je vienne pas ? L'interrogea t-elle avec certitude en tournant une page du magazine.

-On peut rien te cacher Sweetheart.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un peu puis allumèrent la tv et regardèrent un film. Kate n'arrêtait pas de penser à la soirée avec Tony, elle avait vraiment peur de rater son entrée. Quand le film fut finit, la jeune femme s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain où elle se prépara, elle ressortit comme à son habitude avec sa serviette, couru dans sa chambre sans un regard à son colocataire et Sawyer en profita pour rentrer pour se préparer à son tour.

La jeune femme venait de fermer sa porte de chambre quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oubliée sa brosse à cheveux dans la salle de bain. Elle se précipita dans la pièce et entra. Elle récupéra sa brosse et se rendit finalement compte que la douche fonctionnait, elle tourna les yeux pour voir le blond entrain de se laver dos à elle. Elle resta là à le fixer se rendant brutalement compte à quel point la température de la pièce montait, sa brosse à cheveux tomba au sol et Sawyer tourna la tête vers elle surpris de la trouver ici mais il se reprit vite et demanda avec le sourire

-Tu veux ptet me rejoindre ?

Elle maugréa quelque chose et déclara avant de refermer la porte :

-La prochaine fois FERME !

Il rigola et Kate poussa un soupir d'agacement en rentrant dans sa chambre. Elle voulut se brosser les cheveux mais se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait laissée dans la pièce. La jeune femme repartit donc vers la salle de bain mais cette fois-ci n'osa pas entrer, elle allait rebrosuser chemin quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle entra en collision avec Sawyer sa serviette tombant brusquement au sol. Il ne se fit pas prier pour jeter un coup d'œil et demanda amuser :

-T'as changé d'avis ?

Kate le poussa abruptement dans la salle de bain, ramassa sa serviette et rentra en claquant la porte derrière. Sawyer rigola et remarqua la brosse à cheveux au sol, il se pencha pour la ramasser et s'avança vers la porte de Kate où il toqua mais Kate ne répondit pas.

-Oh allez Freckles, tu m'as vu à poil, je t'ai vu à poil c'est pas la fin du monde à moins que tu sois une vierge et que tu as peur d'avoir gâché ta première nuit de noce c'est pas un drame !

-Tires-toi !

Il soupira.

-Je te ramène ce que tu as oublié quand tu me matais sous la douche.

Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte et déclara d'un ton énervé :

-D'abord je te matais pas !

-Tu étais bien rouge pourtant.

-Il faisait chaud ! Rétorqua t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Sawyer la regarda quelques instants puis se colla subitement à elle et chuchota à son oreille :

-Chaleur ou pas, je sais quand une femme a envie de moi.

Il recula la tête et rencontra le regard de Kate.

-Qui te dit que j'ai envie de toi ? S'exclama t-elle d'une voix ulcérée.

Il ne répondit pas mais esquissa un petite sourire puis déclara en glissant sa main sur son bras.

-Quand elles ont la chair de poule quand je les touche…

Kate voulut le repousser mais elle semblait hypnotiser par ses yeux.

-Quand je leur parle avec une voix sensuelle. Murmura t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Kate déglutit mais se reprit bien vite et le défia du regard.

-Et c'est tout ?

Le blond ricana.

-En fait non pour le moment tu devrais te brosser les cheveux chérie ! Termina t-il en s'écartant brusquement.

Kate fut abasourdie et le fixa avant de lui tendre la main. Il lui remit sa brosse le sourire accroché aux lèvres et elle referma la porte. Elle s'adossa à celle-ci pour finalement se laisser glisser au sol et soupira. Sawyer perdit son sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je crois que je vais aller me reprendre une douche moi !

Quand Kate ressortit de sa chambre en coup de vent, elle portait une longue robe mauve.

-Sawyer ?

Il sortit de sa chambre habillé mais avec sa chemise pas complètement boutonnée pour le moment.

-Quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Tu peux m'aider, je crois que la fermeture est bloquée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Freckles je déshabille les femmes, pas les habillent !

Elle soupira et commença à s'éloigner.

-Bon amènes-toi plus près que je te rhabille !

Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers lui à pas rapide, la jeune femme plaça ses cheveux sur le côté de son épaule et tourna un peu la tête vers le blond qui examinait la robe.

-Alors ?

-Alors t'as coincé un bout de robe dans ta fermeture éclair chérie.

-Et tu peux rien faire ? L'interrogea t-elle.

-Je vais essayer.

Elle se tourna et attendit. Après plusieurs tentatives et injures, Sawyer débloqua la robe et il remonta la fermeture. Elle fit volte face et le gratifia d'un sourire.

-Jolie robe.

-Merci.

-C'est ta couleur préférée ?

-J'en ai pas vraiment mais je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup cette robe. Assura t-elle en lissant les plis.

-Elle a du coûter une petite fortune non ?

Kate releva les yeux vers lui et soupira.

-Non pas tant que ça, j'ai…enfin j'ai essayé de trouver un prix correct pour une robe tout aussi correcte.

-Bon choix mais tu pouvais taper dans son fric, je suis sur qu'il aurait rien dit et aurait eu qu'une envie, te la retirer. Déclara t-il avec taquinerie.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi pervers que toi Sawyer. Avoua la jolie brunette avec un sourire malicieux.

-J'aurais pu te la retirer.

-Mais tu l'as pas fait.

-Ben je t'ai déjà vu à poil faut dire !

Le sourire de Kate s'effaça et elle fronça les sourcils puis tourna les talons. Sawyer explosa de rire et elle retira une chaussure qu'elle lui lança. Il la reçu en plein ventre.

-Son of bitch !

Elle sourit fièrement et rentra dans sa chambre. Sawyer soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. La jeune femme quitta sa chambre pour ramasser sa chaussure sur le sol quand elle entendit un juron venir de la salle de bain puis un second. Elle s'approcha de la porte sans entrer, se méfiant de sa dernière entrée fracassante dans la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'œil. Sawyer se battait en duel avec son noeud papillon. La brunette se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et finalement après quelques instants, elle entra et s'avança vers le blond.

-Laisse-moi faire tu vas finir par l'abîmer.

Il poussa un profond soupir et la laissa faire.

-Tu sais j'ai toujours fait les nœuds papillons pour mon père, il n'a jamais aimé ça, et comme un sergent doit toujours se montrer impeccable dans une soirée, il me laissait faire.

-Ton père était dans la police ?!

-L'armée, il y ait toujours, je suppose…Dit-elle tristement.

-Tu n'as plus de nouvelles ?

-C'est difficile quand on est en cavale non ?

Il croisa son regard et acquiesça.

-Je suis sure qu'il doit penser à toi quand il doit faire son nœud papillon car c'est vrai que tu te débrouilles bien. Assura t-il en se regardant dans la glace.

Kate afficha un sourire aux paroles de Sawyer.

-Merci.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit. Il savait qu'elle ne le remerciait pas que pour le compliment.

-Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure que ma grosse princesse arrive avec son carrosse.

-Pauvre Gordy, ne parle pas si mal de lui ! Le réprimanda t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Il ne dit mot et sortit de la pièce suivit par Kate. Il s'approcha du bar et lui lança les clefs de la voiture.

-Amuses-toi bien princesse.

-Toi aussi.

Il arbora un petit sourire. Sawyer enfila une veste puis ouvrit la porte. Kate accourut avec un petit sac dans la main.

-Tu as prit ton portable ?

-En vibreur oui mais je ne pense pas en avoir de besoin.

-Ok.

Ils descendirent et étaient sur le point de quitter l'appartement mais Julia ouvrit sa porte.

-Oh mon dieu comme vous êtes beau mes chéris !

Sawyer soupira et Kate s'esclaffa doucement se retournant pour faire face à la concierge.

-Bonsoir Julia.

La vieille femme s'approcha d'eux et posa ses mains sur celle de Kate.

-Comme tu es belle ma petite chérie n'est pas James ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Julia fronça les sourcils et tapa sur le bras de Sawyer.

-Petit chenapan qui ne sait pas apprécier les belles choses !

Il poussa un soupir et regarda Kate pour y trouver un soutien. La jeune femme aurait voulu le laisser tomber mais elle devait se dépêcher, Tony l'attendrait sinon…

-Julia je vous promets que je mangerais très cher dans le restaurant pour lui faire payer mais là nous devons y aller.

-Oh restaurant un dîner en amoureux pour fêter votre premier mois ?

Elle croisa le regard de Sawyer qui tourna la tête vers la concierge.

-Exactement, il faut bien fêter ça non ?

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Kate et Julia sourit.

-Passez une bonne soirée les enfants.

-Vous aussi Julia. Répondit Kate.

La vieille femme retourna dans son appartement. Kate et Sawyer échangèrent un regard puis quittèrent l'appartement main dans la main. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'écarta pour lui faire face.

-Bon, passe une bonne soirée, je suppose qu'on se verra que demain matin.

-Tu dors là bas ?!

-Non mais je serais sûrement rentré avant toi. Le taquina la brunette.

-On se verra demain alors.

La jeune femme monta dans la voiture tandis qu'elle vit Gordy arrivait, elle le salua et démarra. Sawyer monta dans la voiture et il du envoyer un coup de poing dans le bras de Gordy pour lui faire tourner la tête.

-Aïe tu m'as fait mal !

-Au lieu de mater Kate démarre gros pervers !

-Oh tu peux parler tu vis avec, tu donnerais pas n'importe quoi pour la voir sans cette robe.

Sawyer esquissa un sourire.

-C'est déjà fait

Il rigola sous le regard surpris de Gordy.

-Quoi ?!

-Pourquoi tu ris ?!

-Démarre ou alors je prends le volant ! S'écria le blond d'un ton agacé.

Le petit homme bedonnant s'exécuta et la voiture quitta la rue.

Kate retrouva Tony et il l'embrassa avant de la regarder envieux.

-Que tu es belle Amy, je vais regretter de te montrer à mes amis.

Elle rigola, il lui proposa son bras et ils entrèrent et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une amie de Tony. Le jeune homme la présenta et ils entamèrent une petite conversation en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

Sawyer entra à la suite de Gordy. la soirée venait à peine de commencer et le blond fut heureux qu'il ne soit pas les derniers arrivés. Une serveuse leur présenta un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient des coupes de champagnes, les deux hommes s'en saisir et Gordy s'empressa de prendre quelques toasts.

-T'empiffres pas trop ! Déclara Sawyer en s'éloignant.

-Tu vas où ?

-Chercher une partenaire pour la soirée, m'en veux pas Gordy mais tu es un peu trop gras du bide pour moi.

Le petit homme se regarda et voulu répliquer quelque chose mais Sawyer avait disparu.

-S'il continue il rentrera à pied ! Assura le petit homme en fourrant rageusement un toast dans sa bouche.

Kate s'excusa auprès des amis de Tony et s'éclipsa dans le patio. Lorsque la jeune femme fut sortit de la pièce, elle poussa un soupir. Elle semblait plaire aux amis de Tony mais la soirée était un peu trop mondaine à son goût…

-Allez Kate la soirée va vite passer !

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle vit une ombre s'approchait d'elle. Elle prit soudainement peur. Quelqu'un l'avait-il entendu dire à voix haute son vraie prénom ? Un ami de Tony ? Ou pire Tony lui-même. Son cœur s'accéléra de plus en plus, la peur la gagnant.

-Finalement tu n'as pas changé.

Elle fut stupéfaite de trouver devant elle, Hurley avec un plateau de toast. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras apportant un rougissement sur la figure de ce cher Hugo puis elle se détacha de sa prise et afficha un sourire sincère.

-Difficile oui. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, enfin comme d'habitude…Un peu à l'écart…

Elle perdit son sourire puis se reprit et glissa son bras sur celui de Hurley.

-Je voudrais te présenter des amis à moi Hurley, je suis sure qu'ils seront ravis de te connaître.

-Oh Kate c'est gentil mais…

-…S'il te plait mais…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Mais quoi ?!

-Appelle moi Amy s'il te plait.

-Amy ?!

-Mon…mon ex est ici et disons que je n'ai pas envie qu'il me gâche la soirée. Inventa t-elle à toute vitesse.

-Oh ok !

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire et récupéra son plateau qu'elle posa sur une table puis ils sortirent du patio.

Sawyer était entrain de discuter avec une charmante rousse, elle semblait séduite par lui et il se disait bien qu'il pourrait finalement en tirer quelque chose. Elle avait apparemment un petit héritage de sa grand-mère et elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec cet argent tombait du ciel.

-Vous comprenez, père et mère m'ont chacun fait bénéficier d'un compte bancaire et je dois dire que je possède déjà un hôtel et aussi une résidence secondaire mais cet argent ! Oh grand maman était un ange mais je dois dire que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête avec cet héritage.

-Oh charmante Natalia je serais ravi de vous donner, je possède quelques actions en bourse et je dois dire que le profit se fait facilement.

-Oh vraiment ?! Il faut que je vous présente à un ami très cher, il serait sûrement intéressé par votre projet !

-Je serais ravi de le rencontrer.

La jeune femme glissa son bras sur le sien et l'entraîna à la suite de son ami.

-Dans le mille !

Kate était ravie, Hurley semblait un peu plus à l'aise et finalement Camille une cousine de Tony discutait avec lui, il parlait de musique. La jeune femme était assez jeune et exubérante. Peut-être pourraient-ils devenir amis. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit des lèvres se posaient sur sa joue, elle tourna la tête et sourit à Tony.

-Ton ami semble plaire à Camille, tu es une perle ma chérie et je dois dire que mes amis sont charmés, tu vois pas besoin de posséder un palace pour pouvoir se faire accepter dans ce monde.

-Tes amis sont gentils mais je doute que tout le monde le soit à ce point Tony.

-Oh les autres sont des idiots pour ne pas voir la magnifique femme que tu es Amy. Assura t-il en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille.

Kate esquissa un sourire et ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser quand quelqu'un interpella Tony. Il se tourna donc vers la personne.

-Oh Antonio mon cher ami j'ai un homme à te présenter, il est charmant et il a des idées extraordinaires !

Sawyer perdit brutalement son sourire quand il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait devant Kate et Tony…


	18. on oublie pas le passé

Kikoo tlm

Arsinoe.romana : ah tu t'en doutais ben je crois que t'es une des seules :) j'espère que tu aimerais le nouveau chap

Alllba Ambre : contente que tu aimes les chaps j'espère que tu continueras :)

Gillia j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se reparler bientôt et que tu aimeras le nouveau chap comme les anciens

malfoyhermy :Je crois pas t'avoir remercié dans mon dernier envoie alors contente qu'une draymione aime skate

Bonne lecture à tous :)

_Chapitre 18 : On oublie pas le passé_

Kate regarda la scène avec attention, Sawyer semblait totalement surpris de la voir ici et elle aussi, elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'ils se retrouveraient à la même soirée…

Tony esquissa un sourire puis s'approcha de Sawyer et lui tendit la main

-Enchanté Mr ?

-Sawyer. Dit-il en serrant sa main.

-Mr Sawyer. Oh Natalia ton ami semble vraiment charmant, invitons le à notre table.

La jeune femme gloussa et se tourna vers Sawyer.

-Je suis sure que vous serez ravi de passer la soirée avec nous n'est-ce pas ?

-Un plaisir ma chère. Assura t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Permettez moi de vous présenter mes amis Mr Sawyer.

Natalia l'entraîna à la suite de Tony et il présenta à tour de rôle ses amis. Kate et Hurley étaient un peu à l'écart.

-Il a beaucoup d'ami ton petit ami K…Amy !

Kate le gratifia d'un sourire puis reporta son attention sur Sawyer qui lui lançait de brefs regards de temps en temps. Tony se tourna ensuite vers Kate et lui fit signe d'avancer, la jolie brunette jeta un coup d'œil à Hurley qui dit en essayant de sourire :

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée…

-On se verra plus tard ok ?

-Je serais sûrement parti, tu sais moi…

-…Hurley, s'il te plait. Quémanda t-elle en le fixant longuement.

Le jeune homme soupira et acquiesça en s'éloignant, Kate afficha un sourire avant de se diriger vers Tony et ses amis. Il se saisit de sa main et elle rencontra le regard de Sawyer.

-Mr Sawyer je vous présente Amy l'un de mes trésors les plus précieux.

Kate tendit sa main pour qu'il lui serre mais à la place il lui fit un baise main et elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa et assura à l'adresse de Tony :

-Votre trésor vaut la peine d'être vu.

Tony rigola et Kate se sentit mal à l'aise dans ce genre de conversations. Finalement elle prit fin rapidement et ils se rendirent à leur table. Où Natalia s'était empressée d'aller demander de rajouter un couvert. Comme un heureux hasard, Sawyer se trouva en face d'elle pendant tout le repas mais étrangement, ils n'échangèrent pas un regard, elle remarqua plusieurs fois que le blond fixait son attention sur non pas Natalia ou une autre femme de la table mais Tony. Trop occupée à essayer de bien faire, Kate n'y prêta pas longtemps attention. Le repas dura une éternité pour elle et elle faillit se tromper de couverts à deux reprises.

-Je déteste ce genre de soirées !

Le désert arriva finalement puis le café ensuite la piste de danse fut libre, Kate déclina l'invitation de Tony prétextant avoir mal aux pieds, il accepta et invita Camille puis Natalia. Kate les suivit des yeux. Tony dansait très bien et elle était sure que si elle avait accepté, elle lui aurait autant bousillé les pieds que sa réputation…Elle soupira et prit une gorgée de café.

-Peur de montrer tes talents de ballerine princesse ?

Kate tourna la tête pour croiser qui venait de s'installer à côté d'elle.

-Et toi ?

-Ma cavalière m'a laissée tomber pour Apollon.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme cela !

-Alors comme ça tu es un trésor, je devrais te voler, je pourrais me faire pas mal d'argent ! La taquina t-il.

Kate lui tira la langue et il rigola.

-Comment trouves-tu ce Sawyer Antonio ?

-Bel homme et sûrement que tu pourrais gagner de l'argent Natalia.

Elle rigola et déclara quand il la fit tourner :

-Bel homme certes et qui ne semble pas insensible aux charmes de ta belle conquête mon cher ami.

Tony stoppa de danser et observa les deux jeunes gens puis s'excusa auprès de Natalia et partit en direction de la table.

-Et tu as laissé Gordy tout seul ?

-Il est sûrement à une autre table, et puis qui s'en fou franchement !

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle vit Tony se dirigeait vers eux. La jeune femme paniqua. Les avait-il entendu parler ?

-Mr Sawyer, permettez-moi de vous enlever à ma chère Amy, j'aimerais parler affaire avec vous.

Il concéda et se releva et assura à l'attention de Kate :

-Ravi d'avoir eu cette discussion avec vous Miss.

-Moi de même Mr Sawyer.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite tous les deux et Kate décida d'aller à la recherche de Hurley.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le patio, Tony poussa la porte de façon à ce que personne n'entre et ne puisse entendre puis il se tourna vers Sawyer.

-Toujours à porter ce nom James ?

-Toujours à faire la roue devant le beau monde on dirait bien ! Déclara froidement le blond.

Le brun ricana et s'installa sur une chaise de jardin en croisant les jambes puis il assura en s'allumant un cigare :

-Mon train de vie à payer, ne suis-je pas un homme riche tandis que toi…

Il ricana.

-Toujours en quête d'une vengeance !

-Ferme la où tu auras besoin d'un docteur Tonio…Dit-il avec rage entre les dents.

Tony posa son cigare dans le cendrier et se releva pour faire face à Sawyer.

-Que cherches-tu à prouver hein ? Tu n'es rien mon pauvre James, tu as laissé tomber un avenir florissant pour…

Il soupira.

-Pour une stupidité sans nom.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire….ou je te jure qu'il faudra que tu apprennes à nager bien vite…

-Oserais-tu risquer cela devant tout le monde ?

Tony rigola et Sawyer le foudroya du regard mais ne fit pas un geste, il avait raison, il ne pourrait pas, pas ici et pas comme ça.

-Vois-tu, je ne m'inquiète pas de ce que tu penses de moi maintenant, un temps j'ai cru que tu reviendrais mais j'avais tort et finalement je m'en suis sortit sans problème, je possède un empire, des gens puissants me font confiance et je vais bientôt hérité d'une grosse fortune quand j'aurais enfin épousé cette charmante femme avec qui tu discutais.

-Héritage ?!

Sawyer fut surpris d'une telle révélation, lui qui cherchait la vengeance, un autre projet prit naissance dans sa tête…

-Oui, héritage, mère voudrait me voir marier avant la fin de l'année et disons que Amy est l'idéale, belle, intelligente et docile, une femme digne de porter le nom des Despoumones.

Sawyer voulut rire quand Tony parla de docilité mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

-Donc tu vas l'épouser pour le fric, tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Oh, l'amour est un sentiment si primaire James, tu devrais le savoir. La possession et la discipline sont ce qu'il faut à une femme !

Sawyer eut envie de l'étrangler mais il le saisit juste par le col de sa chemise et le balança contre la première chaise.

-Posséder les choses pour ensuite les briser, je vois que toi aussi tu n'as pas changé espèce de salopard !

-Tu m'as connu comme cela James. Dit-il en se relevant.

Tu as toujours su mais tu as refusé de le voir, quand je pense que…

Il soupira.

-La vie est étrange mais si tu le souhaites, charges toi de Natalia, elle est riche et naïve, je te fais cette fleur et peut-être comprendras-tu que je ne suis pas un monstre. Termina t-il en lui tendant la main.

Sawyer regarda sa main et assura en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je préfère encore mourir que d'accepter ton cadeau !

-Dommage, vivre dans le passé n'est pas saint, tu devrais avancer.

Il s'éloigna mais déclara avant d'ouvrir la porte :

-J'avancerais peut-être le jour où je te verrais six pieds sous terre.

Tony poussa un soupir et fixa la vitre, voyant Kate discutait avec son ami de tout à l'heure.

-Oh oui, bientôt tu seras mienne Amy et tu verras que l'opulence tu y prendras goût.

Il sortit à son tour et partit à sa rencontre.

Ah j'ai fais de nouvelles bans sur les chaps 7 et 8 j'espère que vous aimerez :o

http://img226.imageshack.us/img226/5983/ban7pa7.jpg

http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/9339/ban8fp9.jpg


	19. une danse avec toi

Arsinoe.romana, Mississipi et Paula merci à vous pour vos reviews

Et bon chapitre

**_Chaptitre 19 :Une danse avec toi…_**

Gordy était entrain de danser avec une jolie jeune femme, par chance il avait trouvé un pigeon et pour une fois ce n'était pas James qui était dans les parages. Elle était jeune, riche, blonde et idiote. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Il s'apprêtait à lui adresser la parole quand un bras se posa sur son épaule et la danse stoppa. Le regard de la blondinette changea et s'illumina, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le Casanova de ses dames était de retour.

-Pour une fois que j'avais une affaire !

Gordy se retourna finalement, délaissant sa partenaire qui bien évidemment ne le voyait plus du tout et fit face à son « ami » bien qu'à leur actuel, il aurait pu le tuer si évidemment Sawyer n'était pas un mec rusé et dangereux…Il soupira, mieux valait avoir Sawyer comme ami plutôt qu'ennemi…

-Quoi ?

-On se tire !

-Hein ?! Mais c'est pas toi qui disait que t….

Sawyer soupira bruyamment et serra les poings puis croisa le regard de son associé.

-Soit tu me files les clés gentiment et je me tire, soit tu viens avec moi et tout va bien soit….

Il se tut et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et déclara froidement :

-Soit je te tabasse jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes tes putains de clés, tu préfères la manière douce ou forte boule de suie ?

Le petit bedonnant regarda le blond avant d'abdiquer et de laisser la jeune femme qui était déjà occupé à se faire draguer par un autre homme. Sawyer et Gordy quittèrent donc la soirée et quand ils furent montés dans la voiture, le petit homme un peu enveloppé demanda surpris :

-Pourquoi tu veux partir si vite ? Me dit pas que tu trouvais pas une jolie fille, je te croirais pas !

-Tony….

-Oh…il était là ?!

Sawyer hocha la tête et s'alluma une cigarette mais ne dit pas un mot de plus, laissant un malaise envahir l'atmosphère quelque peu confinée du véhicule. La voiture ne mit pas longtemps à arriver devant l'appartement. Sans une parole le blond quitta son ami qui n'essaya pas de lui parler, il savait qu'une rencontre avec Tony n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir. Gordy soupira et remit le moteur en marche.

-Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il t'a fait, j'espère que ton plan marchera James, sinon tu pourrais y perdre plus qu'auparavant…

Sawyer jeta négligemment son nœud papillon et sa veste sur le sofa et fila dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et s'alluma une cigarette puis ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boite qu'il déposa sur son lit. Il s'en empara et souffla au dessus de la boite, laissant un nuage de poussière retombait sur le sol. Sawyer ouvrit doucement le couvercle et esquissa un sourire pendant un bref instant. Sa colère avait disparu, laissant le chagrin le gagnait mais il ne pleurerait pas, plus jamais. Il sortit un petit livre usagé et l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture, s'installant plus confortablement…

Le temps s'écoula et finalement, il reposa le livre dans sa boite d'origine et regarda à l'intérieur. Il fut saisit d'un flash, dans une autre vie, une autre heure, un autre temps. Temps où il pouvait se permettre de croire encore à des choses qu'aujourd'hui il avait tout bonnement effacées de son existence. Un bref instant se souvenir d'une vie passée qu'on chérissait, un bref instant s'évadait vers un avenir meilleur, insouciant de ce que le véritable futur laissait présager. Il se sentit envahit de regrets, de hontes et surtout de peines. Sawyer ferma rageusement la boite et ouvrit son tiroir avec la même violence et y redéposa son « trésor ». L'homme se releva et quitta la pièce. Il avait besoin d'oublier et la seule solution se trouvait dans son frigo…

Kate riait aux éclats en compagnie de Hurley. Le jeune homme et elle dansaient ou tout du moins ils essayaient tant bien que mal mais Kate n'y pensait guère, elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec son ami et de pouvoir cesser de jouer le rôle d'une autre. Un rôle qui l'étouffait ce soir et elle du reconnaître que la présence de Sawyer lui manquait cruellement, avec lui elle aurait pu oublier un temps Amy et restait Kate mais elle n'avait pas pu le trouver depuis la conversation avec Tony et Natalia était toujours là…Les pas de la jeune femme l'avait donc ramenée vers son ami Hugo Reyes et elle avait passé une bonne partie de la dernière heure à essayer de le faire danser. Hélas pour elle, Hurley était un piètre danseur et ses pieds pouvaient en témoigner. Finalement après moult efforts, Hurley réussit à la faire danser et se fut avec presque soulagement que Kate retourna s'asseoir pour détendre ses pieds.

-Ton ami n'a pas l'air beaucoup habitué à la danse de salon ?

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Tony et esquissa un sourire.

-Tout le monde n'a pas ton talent tu sais.

-Je suis flatté !

Kate rigola, il s'installa à côté d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne attirant son attention.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ce soir ?

La brunette répondit avec le sourire puis ils partagèrent un baiser et Tony chuchota aux creux de son oreille :

-Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec moi ce soir Amy ?

La jeune femme se sentit raidir sur sa chaise, elle s'écarta légèrement et croisa son regard.

-Comme tu l'as dit, mon ami n'est pas très doué pour la danse et il m'a littéralement épuisé, il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

Sans une parole de plus, elle se releva et Tony en fit autant.

-Il est tôt Amy et puis tu ne t'amusais pas ?

-Si mais…

-…Mais quoi ?

-Rien c'est juste que…j'ai besoin de me reposer, on se reverra bientôt de toute façon, merci encore pour la soirée.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle put. Tony la regarda s'éloigner et un de ses amis se mit à ses côtés.

-Cendrillon quitte le bal ?

Il se retourna et esquissa un sourire.

-Pour l'instant oui, mais un jour cendrillon trouva chaussure à son pied.

Son ami ricana et déclara :

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères Tonio, cette fille n'est pas faite pour toi, elle a l'air sauvage et…

-…Elle me plait Ricardo et je suis prêt à relever le défi et puis, j'arriverais à la dompter, c'est une question de temps. Assura t-il.

-Soit et bien en attendant, va t'amuser un peu, je ne crois pas que cendrillon reviendra au bal ce soir.

Tony considéra l'invitation et s'éloigna avec son ami.

Kate ne mit pas longtemps pour rentrer, elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit, elle s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière quand elle remarqua l'ombre de Sawyer prés de la fenêtre. Kate préféra refermer la porte doucement et s'avança à pas de loup vers lui, intriguée de le trouver ici et dans le noir…

-Drôle de manière de finir la soirée non ? Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Sawyer ne répondit pas et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Kate remarqua cela et l'interrogea quelque peu inquiète :

-De quoi tu as parlé avec Tony ?

-Affaires.

-Oh et…

-…Rien d'autre c'est tout ! S'exclama t-il plus abruptement.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu me voir après ta discussion ?

Il soupira et but une gorgée avant de répondre l'air de rien :

-J'avais besoin de changer d'air, j'étouffais là bas !

Elle ne trouva rien à ajouter, elle aussi avait étouffée dans cet endroit mais elle pensait bien qu'il cachait encore quelque chose… La jeune femme hésita puis finalement posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Sawyer, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

Avant qu'elle puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, un bruit de verre se fit entendre puis elle fut plaquée contre le mur une main entourant sa gorge dangereusement…

Elle croisa le regard plein de rage de Sawyer et essaya de s'extirper de sa poigne mais il resserra sa pression sur sa gorge.

-Quand je te dis de te mêler de tes affaires tu le fais !

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais il l'en empêcha en bloquant d'avantage sa gorge. La jeune femme croisa son regard et il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas peur du tout. Elle était même énervée.

-Tu crois que faire du mal autour de toi arrangera les choses ?

Il ne répondit pas et la foudroya du regard. Kate libéra un bras et le posa sur celui qui tenait sa gorge.

-Je peux facilement te casser le poignet Sawyer alors lâche-moi…

Il ricana et libéra sa gorge. Kate en profita pour le repousser mais il la bloqua rapidement contre le mur et se saisit de ses poignets qu'il bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et voulut lui envoyer un coup de pied bien placé mais il était trop près d'elle, elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau, son odeur d'alcool qui l'enivrait littéralement. Elle se perdit dans son regard où elle pouvait lire de la colère, de la peine mais aussi du désir et avant que Kate puisse dire quoique ce soit, il captura ses lèvres avec passion. Il lâcha la pression sur ses poignets et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches continuant de l'embrasser avec plus de fougues. Kate glissa ses mains autour de son cou. Il se recula continuant à partager un baiser ardent avec la jolie brunette mais se prit les pieds dans la robe de la belle et il tomba sur le sol entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Il se redressa et se massa le crâne, elle releva sa tête et le fixa d'un air amusé. Il croisa son regard puis glissa une main derrière sa nuque et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres pour un autre baiser plein de hardiesse…


	20. changements

Arsinoe.romana : c'est sur que niveau problèmes avec eux tu seras servit ;) contente que tu as aimé le chap

Julie231 : et moi je sentais une réponse comme celle la lol

Mississipi : depuis le tps que j'attendais une rép comme ça lol

malfoyhermy : qui ne connaît pas la s3 franchement ? après le merveilleux « i do » cmt ne pas savoir ce qui se passe et avec le nouvel epi NIP j'ai adoré comment ils cherchent à se protéger mutuellement, je suis pas ricaine mais je vis entre la France et les USA vu que je passe mon tps sur les forums américains lol tu connais LF ? ben j'y suis, le fuselage aussi et TWOP :D bref bien sur que je sais mais avant i do j'ai adoré l'epi 301 et 302 je parle niveau skate j'adore le moment où il dit you taste like strawberry , you taste like fisthbiscuit et j'atta ac impatience la couv du nouveau lost mag en avril car le dernier ac l'article sur skate wow !!! mais qui n'aime pas ses deux là franchement ? à part les jaters :D si ça t'intéresse de parler lost et skate (je suppose que tu es skateuse non ? ben envoie moi un mail ;) ) je te donnerais l'ad un forum :) pour les autres aussi si ça vous tente rq mais ATTENTION on vit comme au usa cad, qu'on peut parler librement des epis déjà diffusé sur ABC ou CTV ;)

bon je vais arrêter de parler et je vous dis, bon chap :)

**_Chapitre 20 :changements_**

Sawyer était assis au bar devant une tasse de café noir. Il était rare qu'il en boive et encore moins dès le réveil. Le blond porta la boisson à ses lèvres et fit une grimace avant d'appuyer une main contre son front.

-Ca t'apprendra de boire !

Il leva les yeux pour voir Kate apparaître devant lui et il esquissa un sourire. La jeune femme lui rendit puis récupéra un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau et le mit devant Sawyer. Elle jeta un cachet dedans et reposa la boite sur la table avant de s'installer face à lui. Sawyer regarda le verre et poussa un soupir.

-Si tu bois pas je te fais boire t'as le choix !

Le jeune homme soupira avant d'avaler d'une traite le verre laissant juste apparaître une grimace à la fin qui amusa Kate. Il repoussa ensuite le verre loin de lui et releva la tête.

-Bien dormi Freckles ?

-Mieux que toi je dirais.

-Oh mais hier soir mon mal de tête était bien loin…Assura t-il d'un air malicieux.

La jolie brune afficha un petit sourire.

-Hier soir c'était…

-…Intense ? La coupa t-il.

-Disons que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une nuit comme ça.

Sawyer ricana et assura fièrement :

-Mais c'est parce que je sais comment rendre les soirées intenses Sweetheart !

-Je te signale qu'on a fait ça à deux donc garde ta modestie au placard !

Il concéda, Kate se releva et ouvrir le frigo pour prendre du jus de fruit. Sawyer la suivit du regard et ne put s'empêcher de rétorqua avec un large sourire :

-Je savais pas que tu aimais porter mes chemises mais finalement elle te va mieux qu'à moi.

Elle referma le frigo tenant la brique de jus de fruit en main et avoua en attrapant un verre derrière lui.

-Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as fait de ma robe ?

Il rigola avant de porter une main à son front, son mal de tête reprenant. Kate s'installa face à lui et se moqua ouvertement. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de lui prendre la brique de jus de fruit des mains et se servir un verre puis il lui tendit la boisson.

-Et maintenant du jus de fruit ?! L'interrogea t-elle en prenant un ton surpris.

-J'ai un sale goût dans la bouche.

Elle ne dit pas un mot et se servit à son tour un verre qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Sawyer la fixa longuement alors la brunette son verre et le fixa à son tour.

-Quoi ?!

-N'empêche que la robe elle devenait gênante !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle a coûté cher tu sais. Déclara t-elle en attrapant un paquet de gâteau qui traînait sur la table.

-Comme si tu l'avais payé et puis comme je t'ai dis, les chemises ça te va mieux. Murmura t-il d'un air taquin.

-Tu me devais bien ça vu l'état de ma robe !

-Oh mais je me suis pas rattrapé après ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir et hocha la tête.

-Tu es doué.

-Je te l'avais toujours dit !

-Mais tu restes toujours un vantard !

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme mon ange. Dit le blond avec un franc sourire.

-Je dois dire que c'est une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas.

-Mais t'as aimé non ? Demanda t-il avec certitude.

Elle acquiesça un signe de tête en lui lança un regard malicieux. Sawyer lui rendit et finit son verre. Quand ils eurent finit de prendre leur petit déjeuner, Kate se rendit compte qu'il était pas loin de 2h de l'après midi.

-Tu comptes sortir aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea t-il en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

-Pas vraiment, je suis un peu fatiguée.

-Je sais que je suis épuisant Freckles mais…

-…Tu devrais dormir Sawyer et arrêter de tout ramener à cette nuit !

Il soupira et mit ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Mais avoue-le qu'on sait bien amuser !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, s'avança vers lui pour se retrouver finalement au-dessus. Kate le regarda longuement, se rapprocha et chuchota à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Un conseil cowboy, quand tu veux avoir une chance avec une femme, ne te vante pas de tes exploits.

Elle se redressa d'un bond et s'éloigna laissant Sawyer tout seul. Il esquissa un sourire puis entendit l'eau de la douche et finalement il s'endormit bercer par le bruit. Quand la brunette ressortit elle ne portait pas sa serviette mais encore la chemise de Sawyer, elle ne savait vraiment pourquoi mais elle avait envie de la garder un peu sur elle. Kate s'approcha du salon pour trouver le blond endormit, elle esquissa un sourire et s'installa en tailleurs dans le fauteuil en face de lui et se perdit dans ses pensées en regardant le jeune homme s'étendre paisiblement…

La jeune femme repensa à la nuit dernière et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après quelques minutes, la jolie brunette se releva et s'éloigna dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jean puis elle revint dans la pièce pour trouver Sawyer toujours endormit alors elle récupéra sa veste qu'elle enfila et quitta la pièce en faisant le moins de bruits possibles.

Kate croisa Julia dans le couloir et elle nota rapidement que la jeune femme ne portait pas un vêtement qui lui appartenait. La brunette ne mit mot et laissa la gentille concierge avec ses chats puis monta dans la voiture de Sawyer et partit en direction de la ville.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux son mal de tête avait tout bonnement cessé, il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que la pièce était vide. Il se releva et décida d'aller se prendre une douche parce qu'il n'était pas loin de 17h. Il ressortit peu de temps après avec une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur sa tête pour sécher ses cheveux. Quand il releva la tête il rencontra le regard de Kate qui lui adressa un sourire.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Qui te dit que j'allais mal princesse ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha et lui remit un paquet qu'il se saisit avec surprise. Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit une chemise noire. Sawyer la fixa longuement.

-Il n'y avait plus de blanche et puis une chemise neuve c'est toujours mieux qu'une vieille chemise que j'ai chiffonné.

Il esquissa un sourire et la sortit pour l'enfiler.

-En fait c'est une excuse pour garder la mienne avoue le ! La taquina t-il.

-Disons que ça me fera un souvenir pour cette nuit unique et intense. Répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer sans dire un mot puis Sawyer reprit contenance et assura avant de s'éloignant vers sa chambre :

-C'est sur qu'elle restera unique mais inoubliable.

Kate ne put retenir un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna pour ranger ce qu'elle avait acheté. Sawyer revint peu après tout habillé entrain de se reboutonner sa nouvelle chemise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

Elle fit volte face et répondit en lachant un soupir :

-J'en sais rien, le frigo est à moitié vide et j'ai pas envie d'une pizza.

-On peut manger dehors.

Kate le regarda suspicieusement.

-Depuis quand tu m'invites à manger toi ?

-Tu m'as payé une chemise mon ange, je peux bien te nourrir un soir non ?

-Je prendrais le plus cher sur le menu ! Affirma t-elle en enfilant sa veste.

Il rigola et récupéra sa veste à son tour pour la rejoindre sur le pas de la porte. La jolie brunette se retourna puis s'exclama en prenant un air mécontent :

-Tu m'as bousillé ma robe.

-Et il faut plus que la nuit dernière pour me faire pardonner ? L'interrogea t-il en prenant une mine déçu.

-Je suis une femme qui a beaucoup de désir Sawyer.

L'ex fugitive voulut ouvrir la porte mais il mit une main sur la sienne et le blond susurra à son oreille :

-Laisse-moi combler tes désirs princesse.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kate et elle le repoussa gentiment pour ouvrir la porte puis ils quittèrent l'appartement.


	21. ne pas oublier

Kikoo me revoilà je suis contente que vous avez aimé mon dernier chap :)

Julie231 : comme je l'ai dis au dernier chap…SI je connais la s3 et je sais ce qui se passe entre sawyer et kate comment oublier « i do » :D

Mississipi : entre skate ça peut que l'être non ?

malfoyhermy : of course i understand je dois dire que voir lost en vo depuis la s2 m'a pas mal aidé à améliorer mon anglais de même que les forums

Gillia : je suis contente que tu as aimé les derniers chaps et j'espère que la suite t'envoutera encore ben l'idée d'écrire à D&C pour des scénars sur skate serait bien mais lol le pb c'est que lost n'est pas que sur skate dommage :D quoique…on sait pas ptet qu'à la fin tlm aura été bouffé par smokey island et il restera juste saw et kate lol on peut rêver non ?

Bon si ça vous intéresse voici un forum où l'on parle de shipp sur lost (certes beaucoup de skate) et donc si ça vous tente, rendez-vous là bas ;)

**_http://lost-shipper.xooit.tv/index.php_**

kisssss et bonne lecture

Lyly

**_Chapitre 21 : Ne pas oublier_**

Sawyer et Kate venaient de s'installer à une table et la serveuse venait de les laisser avec les menus. Le blond en profita pour ouvrir le sien et lire un peu le menu du jour mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit le regard de Kate sur lui. Sawyer déposa son menu et croisa le regard de la jolie brunette.

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu disais que tu m'invitais à manger je pensais à un VRAI restaurant !

Il ricana et reprit son menu.

-Mais tu n'avais pas précisé mon ange.

-La prochaine fois je le ferais car c'est pas avec une salade que je vais te ruiner. Assura t-elle dans un soupir.

-Tu peux prendre autre chose princesse.

-Un je ne mange pas des hamburgers, deux même si j'en prenais une dizaine ce n'est pas suffisamment pour appeler ça te ruiner !

-Tu marques un point.

Elle voulut répliquer mais il appela la serveuse et elle ne put que se taire et fixer le menu avec mécontentement.

-Oh allez Freckles fais pas la tête, je suis sure que ton herbe sera bonne.

Elle le foudroya du regard avant de lui balancer le menu par la figure. Il le réceptionna en rigolant. Quand les plats arrivèrent, Sawyer s'empressa de prendre son hamburger sous le regard dégoûté de la brunette. Elle regarda alors son assiette et commença à manger sans un mot. Sawyer la fixa et esquissa un sourire en mettant son assiette au centre, la jeune femme releva la tête surprise.

-Me dis pas que tu ne peux pas manger de frites quand même !

Kate esquissa un sourire et en prit une qu'elle mangea faisant apparaître un sourire plein de satisfactions sur les lèvres du blond.

-Merci.

-Mon plaisir Sweetheart.

-Mais ça change pas que je boude encore (comme j'en connais 3 )

Il soupira et demanda d'un ton agacé :

-Je dois faire quoi pour que tu arrêtes de bouder ?

-Fais la même chose qu'hier soir ! S'exclama t-elle avec le sourire.

Sawyer lui lança un regard et assura :

-Je crois pas que c'est le bon endroit princesse.

-Vraiment ? Le taquina t-elle.

Sawyer ne répondit pas et mangea son hamburger sans un mot tandis que Kate continuait de lui manger ses frites.

-On peut en recommander si tu veux.

-Dis plutôt que tu préfères ça à ton herbe pas fraîche.

-Sawyer !

-Tu as du être un lapin dans une vie antérieure ou une vache ptet bien.

Kate fronça les sourcils et mangea sa salade rageusement. Sawyer rigola et continua de manger.

-Oh allez Freckles c'est pas méchant mais tu pourrais essayer un bout d'hamburger, suppose qu'on serait sur une île déserte, tu mangerais quoi ?

-Des fruits et du poisson.

-Tu es désespérante !

La jolie brune esquissa un sourire et but une gorgée de sa boisson. Sawyer et Kate terminèrent de manger après avoir reprit une assiette de frites et Sawyer un hamburger, ils quittèrent l'endroit et ils allèrent se promener sur la plage. Sawyer vit qu'un glacier était ouvert et il commanda deux glaces qu'ils décidèrent de manger en se baladant dans la nuit noire. La jeune femme était montée sur un muret de pierre mangeant sa glace, le blond s'était installé en face du muret et regardait la jolie femme entrain de marcher.

-Tu sais que si tu t'approches trop tu peux te prendre un bon bain de minuit princesse.

Kate s'arrêta et s'assit sur le muret faisant face à Sawyer.

-Un bain ça m'a jamais dérangé.

Il rigola soudainement, se releva puis se plaça devant l'ex fugitive. Kate leva les yeux vers lui et arbora un petit sourire.

-Quoi ?!

Il ne répondit pas et glissa un doigt sur son nez puis le brandit devant elle.

-Je sais pas comment t'as fait mon ange mais soit la glace te colle à la peau, soit tu manges très mal.

Kate ne dit rien mais cessa de manger sa glace et tartina soudainement le nez de Sawyer avant de s'éloigner sur le muret à nouveau. Le blond fut surpris et essuya rapidement son nez d'un revers de la main puis demanda avec le sourire :

-Hé Freckles, ça te dirait de finir la soirée dans un endroit sympa.

Kate fit volte face et haussa les sourcils.

-Tu me proposes quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle méfiante.

Un sourire plus grand apparut sur les lèvres de Sawyer déconcertant d'avantage Kate…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un endroit pour finir la soirée, quoi de mieux qu'un bar sympa avec un spectacle de country. Elle tourna la tête vers Sawyer et le gratifia d'un sourire.

-Hé Sawyer !

Le blond tourna la tête pour voir une blonde pulpeuse en mini short et débardeur s'approchait d'eux, elle portait aussi un chapeau de cowboy. Kate perdit son sourire et poussa un soupir.

La blondinette sauta au cou de Sawyer qui ne put la repousser.

-Hé Cowboy tu m'as manqué cette semaine !

Kate se racla la gorge et la poupée barbie se tourna vers elle.

-C'est qui celle la ?

Sawyer voulut répondre mais Kate s'emporta brusquement :

-Celle la elle a un prénom et puis on t'a jamais dit que sauté au cou des clients ça se fait pas ? A moins que tu fasses le tapin je comprendrais…

La blonde relâcha Sawyer et s'approcha de Kate l'air mécontente.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends toi ?

-Pour une fille qui en a un peu plus dans la cervelle que toi !

Barbie voulut répliquer quelque chose mais Sawyer déclara :

-Bon les filles un combat dans la boue ça serait sexy mais là on a pas ce qu'il faut alors Mandy trouve nous une table et tu seras mignonne.

La dite Mandy se tourna vers le blond et afficha un sourire charmeur :

-Je suis sure que je peux t'aider Sawy chéri.

-Sawy chéri. Marmonna Kate d'un air moqueur.

Il lui lança un regard noir et ils s'éloignèrent avec Mandy. Elle leur trouva rapidement une table puis se pencha vers Sawyer et chuchota à son oreille quelque chose, il répondit d'un signe de tête et elle s'éloigna.

-Alors Sawy chéri tu te tapes aussi barbie ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Kate et afficha un sourire.

-Jalouse ?

-Tu aurais pu trouver mieux c'est tout !

-Tu veux prendre sa place peut-être ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Mandy revint peu après avec deux chopes de bières. Elle déposa celle de Kate mais sans le faire exprès renversant un peu sur sa veste.

-Oh pardon je suis si désolée.

Kate ne dit rien et retira sa veste, la fille remarqua le vêtement que portait la jolie brune et s'avança de Sawyer puis s'écria en lui balançant sa bière à la figure :

-Tu m'avais dit que j'étais la seule qui comptait pour toi !

Kate explosa de rire tandis que Sawyer fronça les sourcils. Il retira à son tour sa veste et remit ses cheveux en arrière essayant d'ignorer le regard des gens autour de lui mais les clients étaient encore entrain de le regarder alors il poussa un soupir.

-T'es contente ?

-Très ! Oh fait pas la tête, les minettes tu dois les faire tomber comme des mouches avec tes beaux discours. Tu es la seule pour moi chérie, tu es si mignonne dans cette petite robe, tu parais si mince ! Se moqua t-elle.

Sawyer ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire et il demanda :

-Je te signale que ça marche pas toujours Freckles.

-Ah ouais donne moi une exception !

-Toi princesse.

Elle échangea un regard avec le blond puis demanda pour changer la conversation :

-Tu commandes d'autres boissons ou pas ?

-Alcolo !

-Non j'ai peur que tu me piques ma bière. A moins que tu comptes te faire un shampoing !

Sawyer leva la main et un serveur apparut. 5 minutes après, il avait sa bière et le serveur voulant nettoyer les bêtises de Mandy les conduisit vers une nouvelle table.

Kate et Sawyer commencèrent à boire en écoutant la musique puis brusquement un homme apparut sur scène et déclara que le concours de chant allait commencé, invitant les clients à venir chanter.

-Hé Sawyer, pourquoi tu irais pas ?

Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-Non je t'ai déjà entendu pousser la chansonnette quand tu te laves et quoi ?

-Quand je me lave, tu me mattes maintenant ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Les murs ne sont pas insonorisés Sawyer !

-Bon ok mais c'est pas une raison pour faire ça.

Kate réfléchit puis assura toute sourire :

-Si tu le fais, je mangerais un hamburger !

-Ca me suffit pas Freckles même si la proposition est tentante…

Elle soupira et se mit à réfléchir en regardant la piste, elle avait vraiment envie de voir Sawyer sur scène…

-Bon ok, tu couches avec moi et je le fais !

-Rêve cowboy !

-Dans mes rêves tu dirais pas non c'est sur.

-Ferme la Sawyer !

-Je croyais que tu voulais m'entendre chanter ! S'exclama t-il en prenant un air surpris.

Kate soupira.

-Bon ok t'as gagné !

Il se releva et Kate afficha un sourire enjoué.

-Mais tu veux quoi ?

-Je te le dirais tout à l'heure Freckles, mon public m'attend !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et Sawyer s'avança sur la piste, une fille lui mit un chapeau de cowboy sur la tête et des cris se firent entendre dans la pièce. Kate du reconnaître qu'il semblait avoir des fans car les filles s'avancèrent brusquement plus prés de l'estrade, Kate rigola et reporta son attention sur le blond qui avait une guitare en main, il s'installa sur le tabouret et approcha le micro de ses lèvres.

-Hello Lady and Gentleman, ce soir vous allez entendre l'une des plus belles voix que vous avez jamais entendus de votre vie et ça sera mon unique représentation alors oubliez pas le numéro de téléphone et j'accepte même les numéros sur soutien gorge ou ptite culotte mais en attendant, en avant la musique !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais quel Macho !

Elle arrêta toute pensée quand il se mit à chanter en jouant.

_-My friend the communist  
Holds meetings in his RV  
I can't afford his gas  
So I'm stuck here watching TV_

Kate esquissa un sourire et eut un flash de Sawyer et elle dans l'appartement entrain de regarder la tv, zappant sur toutes les chaînes…

_-I don't have digital  
I don't have diddly squat  
It's not having what you want  
It's wanting what you've got_

Que voulait-elle vraiment ? En cet instant, elle dirait la liberté et elle l'avait et elle y goûtait avec joie chaque jour, oubliant le passé, ne pensant pas à l'avenir, juste le moment présent, goûter à ce qu'elle possédait de plus cher en ce monde, sa liberté.

_-I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up (I'm gonna tell 'em that)  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame_

Kate se perdit dans ses pensées à nouveaux, se rappelant son parcours. Cette chanson racontait sa vie, elle en avait l'impression à ce moment précis…

_-I'm looking up o I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I've got a crummy job  
It don't pay near enough  
To buy the things it takes  
To win me some of your love_

Kate afficha un sourire, elle se rappela Tom. La bague qu'il lui avait offert après avoir travaillé tout un été, juste parce qu'elle la voulait et qu'il l'aimait…Tom lui manquait tant par moment tout comme ce sentiment qu'on appelait amour. Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus aimé ? Trop longtemps se dit-elle, bien trop longtemps.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Sawyer et elle se sentit soudainement moins seule.

_-Every time I turn around  
I'm looking up, you're looking down  
Maybe something's wrong with you  
That makes you act the way you do  
Maybe i am crazy too_

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire aux dernières paroles. Maintenant, elle pensait entendre parler d'elle et Sawyer et elle en trouva confirmation en voyant le clin d'œil que le blond lui lançant malicieusement.

Sawyer chantant à nouveau le refrain puis termina et les cris des filles redoublèrent, il s'éloigna en rendant la guitare. Plusieurs filles l'arrêtèrent pour donner son téléphone et il revint à la table où Kate l'accueillant en tapant dans ses mains.

-Belle chanson.

-Il fallait bien épater les galeries non ?

-Un soutif ou deux ?

-Quelques cartes mais pas de sous vêtements, j'aurais ptet du chanter à poil !

Kate rigola, il s'assit à nouveau et ils continuèrent d'écouter les autres chanteurs puis après un certain temps on désigna le vainqueur et Sawyer ne gagna pas, il faut dire que fasse à une minette de 18ans en petite tenue, la concurrence était très rude mais il finit second et on lui permit de venir au bar gratuitement pendant une semaine et de garder le chapeau. Les deux amis quittèrent donc le bar aux alentours de 4h du matin, ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'appartement sans trop faire de bruit dans les couloirs puis une fois à la maison, Sawyer retira son chapeau et Kate s'en empara avec le sourire.

-Tu aurais du gagner.

-Je fais pas le poids face à une paire de seins Freckles !

Elle rigola et s'installa sur un tabouret au bar.

-N'empêche que tu as eu du succès.

-Je te l'ai dis, je suis unique dans mon genre.

La jeune femme afficha un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit puis Sawyer reprit son sérieux.

-Mais tu me dois quelque chose en fait princesse.

-Manger un steak ?

-Non.

-Te dire à quel point tu es sexy tous les matins ?

-Non et puis ça je sais que tu le penses.

-Vantard !

-Réaliste chérie, réaliste.

-Bon alors quoi ? Demanda t-elle interloquer.

Sawyer ne répondit pas et s'avança vers Kate, il lui fit face et murmura en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-N'oublie pas.

-Quoi ?!

-Ces dernières 24h, ne les oublient pas. Répondit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!

Il poussa un soupir et avoua en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Un jour ça te sera utile.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit car il s'éloignait déjà vers sa chambre. Kate reprit contenance et s'élança vers lui. Elle se doutait bien que ses paroles avaient un double sens mais elle avait peur de comprendre la vraie signification….

-Il y a une chose que je devrais savoir Sawyer ?

Ses mots l'arrêtèrent sur place, elle était plus maligne qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

-Non Kate rien du tout. Dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme s'avança et se plaça droit devant lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'oublie ?

Un sourire amer prit naissance sur les lèvres du blond.

-Goûter la liberté n'est pas un luxe qu'on peut se permettre tous les jours Freckles, alors n'oublie pas ses instants.

La jeune femme croisa son regard et acquiesça puis il voulut rentrer dans sa chambre mais elle se saisit de son bras. Sawyer tourna la tête vers Kate et elle assura avec sincérité :

-Avoir des secrets c'est compréhensible Sawyer mais pouvoir les partager pourrait aussi t'offrir une liberté.

Il fut stupéfait des paroles de la jolie brunette mais il se détacha de sa poigne. Il aurait pu lui parler, lui avouer toute l'histoire en cet instant il savait qu'il aurait pu, ce soir il ne jouait pas mais une partie de lui refusa…

Kate comprit et le laissa passer.

-Bonne nuit Sawyer.

-'Nuit Freckles.

Il referma sa porte de chambre et poussa un soupir. Ce soir il aurait pu s'ouvrir et avouer son lourd secret qu'il lui cachait tant, la vraie motivation de cette sordide arnaque…

Le blond s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à son plan, se venger de Tony et peu importe ce qu'il devait perdre, après, tout sera différemment…

Kate rentra dans sa chambre et déposa le chapeau sur son pied de lit. La jeune femme s'avança vers son lit où elle s'assit puis regarda son portable, elle poussa un soupir quand elle vit que Tony avait cherché à la joindre. Sawyer lui cachait quelque chose et elle était décidée à découvrir cela. Kate s'allongea finalement et s'endormit paisiblement en pensant à ce secret que son compagnon cachait tant.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu caches Sawyer, je le découvrirais.


	22. lourd secret

Merci à Arsinoe.romana et Alllba Ambre

Julie231 : oui i do c'est le 306 ;)

**_Chapitre 22 : Lourd secret…_**

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rencontre entre Tony et Sawyer, le blond essayait tant bien que mal de continuer à pousser Kate dans les filets de sa victime mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à oublier la conversation avec Tony si bien que Kate se demandait ce qu'il pouvait lui cacher de plus en plus. Il ne l'écoutait même plus quand elle lui parlait des quelques avancées avec Tony, Sawyer était distant et plus mystérieux que jamais…

La jeune femme était entrain de se préparer une tasse de café quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant l'arnaqueur pénétrait dans son appartement.

-Salut !

-'Lut Freckles. Dit-il négligemment avant d'entrée dans sa chambre et s'effondrait sur son lit.

Kate poussa un soupir et fonça dans la pièce, il était affalé comme une loque sur le dessus du lit. La jolie brunette croisa les bras et demanda d'un ton agacé :

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui va pas chez toi ?

-Trop bu, mal de tête, fou moi la paix ! Murmura faiblement tel un automate le blond.

-Tu passes tes soirées dehors et tu rentres au ptit matin soul comme un cochon tu crois pas que tu as besoin de parler ?

Sawyer se redressa sur ses coudes et demanda d'un ton abrupt :

-On est marié ?

-Non mais…

-…Alors dégages et fou moi la paix !

-Sawyer j'essais juste de t'aider et…

Il se releva d'un bond lui attrapa le bras et la jeta dehors puis referma sa porte à clef. Kate fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le bar pour boire son café. Elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard pour son rendez-vous. La brunette termina sa boisson, jeta la tasse dans l'évier et fixa la porte close de son colocataire. Elle préféra chasser toutes idées pour le faire sortir d'ici car sinon elle serait en retard. Kate enfila sa veste, prit les clefs de la voiture et partit en courant.

Sawyer entendit la porte claquait, il se releva et sortit de sa chambre puis se dirigea vers le combiné téléphonique et composa un numéro rapidement.

-C'est moi, il faut qu'on se voit aujourd'hui.

Il raccrocha après avoir fixé un rendez-vous et partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il esquissa un sourire amer, Kate pensait qu'il passait ses nuits à boire et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, beaucoup de choses se préparaient et il n'avait pas besoin de la jeune femme dans les parages….

Kate arriva tout essoufflée devant le bâtiment, elle rattacha sa queue de cheval et pénétra dans l'immeuble, se présenta à l'accueil et monta dans l'ascenseur. La jeune femme sortit rapidement pour se diriger vers un bureau, elle frappa et la porte s'ouvrit. Hurley la salua et elle entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour j'espère que je suis pas trop en retard.

-Non mais j'ai…j'ai cru que tu viendrais plus…

Kate posa un bras compatissant sur l'épaule de son ami et dit avec le sourire :

-Je t'ai promis que je viendrais, je tiens toujours mes promesses Hurley.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire timide et ils quittèrent le bureau.

Sawyer arriva dans le café, il s'installa à une table et s'alluma une cigarette en commandant une boisson. Le serveur lui apporta une bière et fit une légère grimace.

-Quoi ?!

-Euh rien monsieur !

Le jeune homme partit rapidement et Sawyer poussa un soupir en tirant une latte.

-Boire une bière à cette heure là c'est vrai que c'est choquant.

Il tourna la tête pour voir apparaître une jolie jeune femme brune qui lui adressa un sourire. Il le lui rendit et elle prit place face à lui. La femme s'empara de sa cigarette et prit une bouffée avant de demander :

-Pourquoi si tôt ?

-Tu m'as dit hier soir, chéri, demain j'ai des infos pour toi alors, me voilà !

Elle soupira et reposa la cigarette dans le cendrier.

-Tu n'as pas changé.

-Toi non plus ma belle.

-Compliment ?

-Déguisé chérie, déguisé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et appela le serveur puis commanda un café noir ce qui amusa Sawyer.

-Quoi ?!

-Café noir.

-Et alors ?

-Tu buvais du thé quand on vivait ensemble Angie. Assura t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Le temps a passé et les habitudes changent non ?

-Ca dépend lesquelles ma belle. Déclara t-il d'un regard subjectif.

Le serveur revint soudain et Angie commença à boire une gorgée.

-Alors ?

Elle soupira et reposa sa tasse croisant le regard du blond.

-Je sais où se trouve ce que tu cherches Sawyer.

Un sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres de l'arnaqueur.

Kate et Hurley venaient d'entrer dans une boutique, une vendeuse arriva à leur rencontre pour savoir ce qu'ils désiraient et elle les guida dans le grand magasin. Quand les deux amis furent enfin seuls, ils commencèrent à partir à la recherche de l'objet idéal.

-Il a 1an dans combien de jours ?

-Une semaine. Répondit-il le Millionnaire en continuant de chercher un cadeau.

Kate sourit et s'attarda sur une petite peluche en forme d'ours, elle la montra Hurley.

-Elle est mignonne non ?

-Tu sais, il en a pleins avec ses parents….

Elle concéda et reposa le nounours puis s'approcha de son ami.

-Mais tu m'as pas dit exactement, tu es ami avec son père ou sa mère ?

Hurley s'arrêta de fouiller et se tourna vers la brunette.

-En fait son père et moi on travaille ensemble.

-Ah oui ?!

-Enfin non, je lui ai fais un prêt pour qu'il commence sa carrière de chanteur… Dit-il d'un ton embarrassé.

Kate le gratifia d'un sourire.

-Et on est devenu ami un peu comme ça et sa femme, elle travaillait pour moi et tu sais quand c'est le coup de foudre…

Elle s'éloigna pour prendre un jouet et assura avec le sourire :

-Je n'ai jamais eu de coup de foudre.

-Oh je pensais que toi et Tony vous…

Kate se releva et remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… Murmura t-elle d'une petite voix.

-A cause de l'ami avec qui tu vis ?

-Non, ça a rien à voir, enfin si dans un sens mais…

Hurley s'approcha de Kate et la fixa intriguer.

-Mais ?

-Hurley, écoute, je suis là pour t'aider à chercher un cadeau pas pour raconter ma vie.

L'ex fugitive s'éloigna de l'homme bedonnant qui demanda presque sur de lui :

-Mais moi je te parle de mes problèmes, les amis tu m'as dit c'est fait pour ça non ?

Kate fit volte face et esquissa un sourire.

-Oui je sais bien mais on est là pour chercher à cadeau à ton neveu mon cher ! Un an c'est beau, il faut quelque chose de spécial.

Il rigola et ils continuèrent à rechercher quelque chose de spécial pour le petit bébé.

Sawyer était toujours avec Angie à la table mais l'humeur du blond était pire que jamais.

-Comment ça tu peux pas me dire où il se trouve !

-C'est compliqué James, je risque gros si je te raconte ça, mais il est en vie et disons en vacances.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de boire une gorgée avec rage.

-Pourquoi tu le protéges Angie ?

-Je fais pas ça contre toi Sawyer…

-Oh que si !

-Non ! Mais il est père et toi tout ce que tu veux c'est….

-…Oh ferme la tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait, peu m'importe sa vie ! Déclara t-il avec colère.

-Justement, tu es humain toi aussi, tu as un cœur.

-Pourquoi tu as voulu reprendre contact avec moi hier Angie si c'est pour me dire ça ?

Elle soupira et avoua en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

-Je sais ce que tu es entrain de faire, Gordy m'a raconté et…

-…Le fils de pute !

-Laisse moi finir nom de dieu, James, tu cours à ta perte, abandonne MAINTENANT !

Il se releva et s'exclama d'un ton froid :

-Tu sais quoi Angie, si je coule, il coule et je le sens parfaitement mais j'ai plus rien à entendre de la vie sauf de le voir crever !

Il partit sans un mot de plus laissant la jeune femme bouleversait. Elle savait qu'il irait jusqu'au bout mais elle pensait pouvoir l'arrêter, il se mettait en danger et elle n'était pas prête à le laisser sombrer….Seulement elle ne savait pas comment faire pour le moment. Elle paya les consommations et quitta le bar à son tour.

Kate et Hurley sortirent du magasin avec le cadeau et elle lui sourit satisfaite.

-Il adorera je suis sure ne t'en fais pas.

-J'espère…. Marmonna le jeune homme peu sur de lui.

La brunette apposa son bras sur son épaule et assura d'une voix très douce :

-Je suis sure Hurley et puis c'est un petit bébé, le plus important c'est rendre ce jour unique pour que quand il sera assez grand pour te faire tourner en bourrique tu puisses lui montrer, les photos, les vidéos de ce jour si particulier.

Il lui sourit à son tour puis il l'invita à déjeuner au restaurant le plus proche et malheureusement pour Kate, Hurley était ravi car un nouveau restaurant avait ouvert depuis peu qui faisait EXCLUSIVEMENT de la viande… Kate soupira mais ne put refuser un repas de son ami, appréhendant déjà le menu et imagina Sawyer rire d'elle s'il apprenait où elle avait mangé le midi. Elle poussa un soupir et pria pour qu'il ne le sache JAMAIS !

Finalement par chance, Kate remarqua de la salade et prétexta à Hurley qu'elle avait déjeuné très tard ce matin espérant qu'il n'insiste pas…

-Tu es sure ? Je te le payais.

-Oui c'est gentil mais une salade verte ça m'ira.

-Avec une glace alors !

Elle rigola et hocha positivement la tête rendant le visage plus lumineux de son ami. Hurley commanda pour lui et Kate mais quand il eut finit son plat, il regarda gêner la jolie brunette qui comprit et assura avec le sourire :

-Tu sais c'était un petit steak, je pense que tu peux en manger un second.

-Et toi tu veux toujours pas quelque chose d'autre ?

-Ma glace je l'attends ! S'exclama t-elle toute enjouée.

Hurley ria et il recommanda un nouveau repas plus serein. Il ne pouvait nier que Kate était une femme adorable et qu'il tenait beaucoup à son amitié, elle lui faisait oublier son physique mais aussi cette fortune qu'il possédait…Mais il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas heureuse depuis quelques jours, ils s'étaient beaucoup plus cette semaine qu'en un mois…Il soupira et reposa sa fourchette pour fixer la brunette qui avait le regard dans le vide.

-Kate ?

-Hein ?!

-A quoi tu pensais ? Demanda t-il intrigué.

-Oh rien de bien excitant.

-Raconte-moi ! Insista t-il.

La brunette poussa un soupir et finalement concéda à sa requête.

-En fait tu sais le type avec qui je vis, disons que depuis quelques jours ça va pas très bien dans l'appartement.

-Voilà pourquoi elle passe beaucoup de temps avec moi ! Pourquoi ?

-Va savoir, je le comprends jamais, un moment il est sympa et l'autre vaut mieux l'éviter comme la peste. Assura Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais vous…vous êtes amis non ?

-Amis c'est un bien grand mot, on se supporte et ça nous arrive de passer des moments sympas. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Pourtant tu t'inquiètes pour lui en ce moment.

-C'est pas vraiment de l'inquiétude Hurley, c'est juste que c'est pas toujours agréable de vivre avec lui.

Il rougit et marmonna en baissant les yeux :

-Si tu veux tu peux…tu peux venir chez moi…

Kate le gratifia d'un sourire mais avoua d'un ton embarrassé :

-Il a été là pour moi quand j'ai eu des problèmes, alors je me vois mal le laisser avec les siens sans pouvoir essayer de comprendre.

-Des problèmes avec ton ex copain ?

Kate perdit son sourire et répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu…tu devrais manger ça va être froid et puis j'ai envie de ma glace ! Le taquina t-elle pour changer de conversation.

Le Millionnaire rigola et se remit à manger permettant à Kate de se replonger dans ses pensées. Une minute auparavant, elle avait l'impression d'être elle-même, Kate et pas Kate la fugitive mais Hurley ne savait rien de sa vie…Elle poussa un soupir avant de boire une gorgée de son soda, essayant de chasser tout cela de sa mémoire…

Sawyer entra dans un immeuble et frappa à une porte. Un homme tatoué sur les bras et le torse lui ouvrit.

-James ?!

-Il faut que tu m'aides et si tu refuses…

Il se tut et esquissa un sourire mauvais.

-Eh bien on réglera nos vieux comptes…

L'homme soupira et le laissa entrer. Quand Sawyer fut dans la pièce il fit face à l'homme et déclara :

-Il faut que tu m'aides à retrouver quelqu'un.

Kate venait tout juste de rentrer quand on frappa à la porte. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir, se demandant si Sawyer était trop bourré pour ouvrir la porte mais à la place elle trouva Julia.

-Oh bonjour.

-Bonjour ma petite chérie tu es toute seule ?

-Euh oui mais entrez Julia.

Elle s'écarta pour laissa la concierge qui regarda tout autour d'elle et afficha un sourire.

-Tu as bien arrangé cet appartement ma petite Kate.

La jeune femme sourit flattée de ce compliment puis demanda surprise :

-Vous vouliez voir Saw…James ?

-Oh oui je ne sais pas où se trouve ce gros garçon et je pensais que vous étiez ensemble quand je t'ai vu arriver mais apparemment, il est partit sans toi vous vous êtes disputé ? S'alarma brusquement la vieille dame.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Julia, elle était si adorable mais elle savait si elle ne la rassurait pas maintenant, Julia attendrait le retour de Sawyer et vu son attitude de ses derniers jours la confrontation était une chose qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter…

-Non je suis allé avec ami en ville, pour choisir un cadeau pour son neveu, c'est un petit garçon, il va avoir 1an.

-Oh comme c'est mignon et je suis sure que cela t'as donné des idées non ? Demanda t-elle sure d'elle avec les yeux brillants.

Kate fit une grimace.

-Finalement c'était pas le bon sujet à aborder… En fait Julia vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné la raison de votre venue.

-Oh suis-je étourdie mais tu sais à mon âge, on oublie vite ses choses là !

-Julia vous n'êtes pas si vieille que cela.

-Le temps passe vite et mes espoirs de voir des enfants dans cet immeuble est faible et…

Elle rigola.

-Pardonne-moi ma petite chérie, je me mêle de chose qui ne me concerne pas vraiment mais je suis sure que votre bébé serait très beau.

Kate afficha un sourire forcé avant de s'éloigner pour lui proposer une tasse de thé ou café.

-Oh non pas maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Gagné !

La jeune femme se rapprocha donc de Julia et attendit avec le sourire qu'elle lui délivre le message. Julia reprit contenance et sortit un papier de la poche de son tablier et le tendit à Kate qui le regarda avec attention.

-Un homme brun est passé ici, il cherchait James, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, il m'a dit de lui remettre en main propre et il est partit, il était assez froid mais je peux te le remettre à toi aussi, je ne vois pas le problème dans tout ça.

La brunette récupéra le papier et sourit avant de raccompagner Julia à l'entrée. Une fois qu'elle fut seule, Kate déposa l'enveloppe sur la table. Elle commença à se préparer un peu à manger car la salade du midi était bien loin maintenant et quand elle termina de préparer ses légumes elle prit son assiette pour aller s'installer sur le canapé mais son attention revint sur cette lettre. Kate soupira. Peut-être que cette lettre renfermait le secret que Sawyer lui cachait tant depuis quelques jours ?

-Non Kate c'est pas tes affaires, tu as assez fait de bêtises par le passé…

Elle s'éloigna et alla manger son repas devant la tv. Quand la brunette eut terminée, elle revint pour laver son assiette et regarda à nouveau l'enveloppe. Kate soupira une nouvelle fois et finalement s'en saisit et déchiqueta l'enveloppe. Au pire elle pourrait trouver une autre enveloppe… La jeune femme ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre, très courte avec un message direct destiné à Sawyer…

-Cesse de te mêler de se qui te regarde pas, et oublie Hibbs ou on trouvera le moyen de te convaincre Sawyer…

Il n'y avait pas de nom, juste un message, une menace. Kate referma la lettre et la posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir à son tour choquée par les propos de cet inconnu.

-Mais qui est ce Hibbs que tu cherches tant ?

Elle porta une main à sa tête et fixa le document sur la table. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi s'était mis Sawyer mais il courait un danger…

Quoi ??????????? nooooooooooooooon c'est déjà finit :D je sais je vous imite bien


	23. voyage

Le chap est court mais le prochain ne le sera pas ce we je suis pas là je vais à disney mais à mon retour vous aurez un chapitre tt chaud qui est déjà tapé mais j'ai envie de vous faire attendre un peu sadique ? Non

Bon we et promis lundi vous aurez le chap 24 :)

Kiss tout le monde

**_Chapitre 23 : Voyage_**

Kate mit quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa transe. Par n'importe quel moyen elle découvrirait ce que cacher Sawyer…La jeune femme se releva et s'approcha du bureau pour récupérer une enveloppe, elle replia la lettre et ferma l'enveloppe et la laissa sur le bar. La brunette se débarrassa de la première enveloppe et décida d'aller regarder un dvd en attendant le retour du blond. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de sa part, elle devait trouver un moyen d'en apprendre d'avantage sans qu'il le sache. Kate soupira et essaya de porter son attention sur son film.

Sawyer ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, il remarqua tout de suite que le lecteur dvd était en marche, il déposa sa veste sur le bar et s'avança vers le canapé pour trouver Kate endormit. Le blond esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour déposer une couverture sur elle mais elle se redressa brusquement et il sursauta surpris.

-Tu pourrais me dire quand tu dors pas Freckles, j'ai faillit avoir une attaque.

Elle sourit et étira ses muscles puis se releva pour lui faire face.

-En fait je dormais à moitié mais pas assez apparemment.

-Apparemment ouais…

Un silence prit naissance dans la pièce, les rendant mal à l'aise l'un comme l'autre. Kate ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour découvrir qui était ce Hibbs et Sawyer ne savait pas comment annoncer quelque chose à la jolie brunette. Il poussa un bref soupir et se mit à parler en même temps que Kate. Ils rigolèrent puis il la laissa finalement continuer.

-Julia est passé tout à l'heure, en fait quelqu'un est passé pour toi…

-Anya ?

-Sawyer, si Julia avait croisé Anya, elle t'aurait frappé avec son balai dès que tu aurais mis le pied dans l'immeuble ! Assura t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

-Tu marques un point princesse.

Kate s'éloigna et s'approcha du bar pour porter son regard sur l'enveloppe, elle hésita puis finalement s'en empara et la lui remit. Sawyer l'ouvrit et la lut, la jeune femme essaya de focaliser son attention sur le mur derrière le blond mais ne put s'empêcher de voir ses sourcils se froncer avant qu'il ne chiffonne le papier et le mette dans sa poche.

-Mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Non, juste une affaire à régler, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Répondit-il l'air de rien.

Kate acquiesça à son tour en jouant l'ignorance absolue et s'éloigna vers le frigo pour en sortir deux bières. Sawyer s'était installé dans le fauteuil et il fixait le vide. Elle soupira mais savait qu'il ne dirait rien sur la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré…

La brunette lui remit sa bouteille puis prit place sur le sofa et demanda par curiosité :

-Tu voulais me dire quoi en fait avant que je te coupe ?

-Hein ?!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention sur le blond lui faisant comprendre qu'elle attendait, il soupira et but une gorgée de sa bière avant de dire :

-En fait je dois partir quelques jours.

-Comment ça partir ?!

-Une affaire à régler Freckles…

-Une affaire à régler du genre secret d'Etat ou quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle.

-Pas qui te concerne ouais ! Assura le blond d'un ton plus qu'agacé.

-Sawyer ! Je croyais qu'on était associé que…

Elle se tut avant de reprendre plus sure d'elle :

-Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me former au métier, soit j'ai accepté de faire cette arnaque avec Tony mais comment veux-tu que j'apprenne comme TOI tu gères les tiennes si tu m'exclues ?

-Et merde… T'as pas à faire justement avec ton homme princesse ?

-Je prends mon temps et peut-être que les cours que tu pourrais me donner sur place m'aiderait à progresser non ?

Il ne dit rien et but rapidement une autre gorgée essayant de trouver un moyen de la faire rester ici mais Kate semblait déterminer, il ne pouvait qu'admirer mais il savait qu'en acceptant, les ennuies pourraient se multiplier…

-Sans doute mais j'ai pas besoin d'une nana dans mes pattes ! Déclara t-il en se relevant.

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond et s'exclama furieuse :

-La nana tu aimes bien la trouver quand c'est pour te mettre du fric dans les poches !

Il fit volte face et demanda en colère :

-Tu crois quoi ma belle juste parce que je t'ai pris comme associé je vais te mêler à mes affaires privées pour le plaisir de tes beaux yeux ?

-Je te demande de me laisser t'accompagner et apprendre je vois pas en quoi ça te gêne ?

Il essaya de se calmer et sortit un paquet de clope puis alluma une cigarette mais ne dit mot.

-Si tu as peur que je fasse une bêtise tu n'auras qu'à me dire quoi faire, je suis pas stupide Sawyer, je sais quand me taire et être juste une belle plante comme tu le fais si bien remarqué ! Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

-J'ai pas dit ça non plus mais…

Il poussa un soupir et s'assit sur un tabouret et tira une latte de sa clope. Kate ne dit rien mais prit un tabouret qu'elle mit face à lui et attendit.

-Mais ?

-Tu vas pas renoncer hein ? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire sur de lui.

La brunette lui répondit et hocha la tête.

-Pas de questions !

-Ok.

-Ok…

Il soupira et détourna les yeux pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

-Et où on va ?

Il reporta son attention sur Kate et répondit avec un grand sourire :

-Las Vegas princesse !


	24. sur la route

Kikoooo

Un jour de retard je sais m'excuse :)

Mississipi : je dirais qu'une chose le voyage va les rapprocher ;)

Julie231 : 309 ;) je l'ai vu et lol ben tu pensais qu'ils allaient pas se prendre la tête à un moment donné ? je te conseille de voir les scénes du 310 car là on a des magnifiques skate scénes :) et si tu les trouves pas demande moi ;)

D'ailleurs si vous voulez voir des scénes sur lost bon surtout sur skate mais je mets aussi mes scénes préfs des epis

Voilà le lien de mon cpte sur dailymotion

pas encore mis les scénes du 310 je le ferais demain :)

kiss tlm et bonne lecture le chap est long

_**Chapitre 24 : Sur la route**_

Kate et Sawyer quittèrent en fin de matinée l'appartement, Sawyer avait du régler quelques détails pour leur voyage comme fournir à Kate des documents officiels de sa toute nouvelle identité « Amy Wardclif » ou annoncer à Gordy qu'il quittait la ville quelques jours.

Par chance, Julia était sortit et ils purent s'échapper bien vite avant qu'une dizaine de questions leur soient posés. Quand la jeune femme fit place à ses côtés, elle demanda :

-La route va être longue ?

-Environ 9heures, on s'arrêtera manger tout à l'heure.

-Ok.

Le silence prit naissance dans la voiture alors la jeune femme décida d'allumer la radio. Elle changea plusieurs fois de stations avant de s'arrêter sur une chanson et esquissa un sourire. Elle se mit à chantonner et Sawyer remarqua son changement d'attitude alors il détourna un bref instant les yeux de la route. Sans se rendre compte, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres mais il se reprit bien vite et demanda d'un ton taquin :

-En fait je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu aimes cette chanson Freckles.

La brunette sortit de sa transe pour poser son regard sur lui.

-Comment ça ?!

-Ben le message est clair dans cette chanson princesse !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et déclara sérieusement :

-Ce n'est pas parce que la chanson est « kissing you » que je rêve que je t'embrasse Sawyer !

Il ricana amusé de son comportement.

-Dommage j'aurais pas dit non tu sais y faire Sweetheart. Assura t-il en lui lançant un rapide clin d'œil.

Kate ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur la musique.

-En fait c'est que j'aime bien ce film, enfin l'histoire, roméo et juliette…

-Je suis pas friand des fins mielleuses moi, et puis je me vois mal donner ma vie pour une nana !

La brunette se perdit dans ses pensées et repensa irrémédiablement à Tom. Il avait risqué sa vie pour la protéger, pour ne pas la laisser. Kate comprit qu'à ce jour, aucun autre homme ne pourrait agir de cette manière. Pour Sawyer c'était son chacun pour soi alors pourquoi désirait-elle tant l'aider ?

-Parce qu'il t'a aidé à échapper à Edward…

C'est ce que Kate se répétait pour essayer d'y croire le plus possible car au fond, elle savait qu'il y avait une autre raison…Elle tenait à lui, certes le sentiment n'était probablement pas réciproque et c'est pourquoi la jeune femme n'était pas prête à l'admettre complètement…

Kate sortit de ses pensées et avoua avec taquinerie :

-Tu sais Sawyer, chaque être humain a une part de héros en soi.

-Je crois qu'avec moi, ils ont perdus le mode d'emploie mon ange. Assura le blond en arbora un sourire le regard toujours fixé sur la route.

La brunette ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Oh je suis sure qu'un peu de rangement chez toi, et on le retrouvera !

Il tourna la tête vers elle et demanda avec certitude :

-En gros tant que j'ai pas sauvé la veuve et l'orphelin tu me feras chié avec ça ?

-Je pourrais te faire chier pour ranger un peu….Proposa t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Sawyer poussa un soupir et détourna les yeux vers la route.

-Génial, t'as pas de meilleurs choix à me proposer ?

-Dans l'immédiat non alors ?

-Alors tu devras attendre longtemps avant que tu me vois jouer les super héros mais devoir ranger, c'est au-dessus de mes forces Freckles !

La jolie jeune femme esquissa un sourire victorieux.

-Je t'aiderais à choisir ta tenue de super héros, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. S'amusa t-elle.

-Et on dit que c'est moi le pervers, ton excuse pour me voir à poil n'est pas recherché mon ange.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et monta subitement le son de la musique ce qui surprit Sawyer mais il le fut encore plus quand Kate chanta.

-« One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha"

Il rigola et finalement Kate cessa de chanter.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est quoi cette chanson ?!

-Tu ne connais pas le film Coyote Ugly ?

-Non, tu sais moi je préfère lire en général mais depuis que t'es là c'est vrai que je regarde plus la télévision.

-Eh bien, je t'élargie ta culture non ?

-Si on va par là Freckles tu aurais besoin d'élargir ta culture aussi. Assura t-il.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et monta le son pour ne pas lui répondre. Sawyer rigola et dit :

-Tu sais je suis pas vraiment cinéphile mais j'aime des classiques Freckles.

-Genre film bien sanglant non ?

-Quand on rentrera à la maison je te montrerais quel genre de films j'aime princesse.

Kate acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher de le regarder brièvement entrain de conduire. Il avait dit à la maison, la jeune femme était à la fois surprise et effrayée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée avoir un chez soi, du moins cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connue ce sentiment…La brunette se laissa porter par la musique, elle ne voulait pas demander à Sawyer pourquoi il avait dit cela. Devait-elle comprendre qu'elle avait un endroit bien à elle ? Ou était-ce juste une parole comme une autre.

-Kate ?

-Hein ?!

-Je te parle depuis 5 minutes mon ange, je te disais que…

Il soupira puis reprit :

-Que j'ai agit comme un con dernièrement et que j'aurais vraiment compris si tu m'aurais foutu à la porte pour que je désaoule un de ces soirs !

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Mais je suis chez toi. Avoua t-elle doucement.

Le blond tourna la tête vers elle et assura d'une voix sincère :

-J'ai ptet payé pour avoir cet appartement et je paye peut-être le loyer mais tu es chez toi aussi Sweetheart, donc si un jour tu me fous à la porte je comprendrais.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je te mettrais à la porte Sawyer. Dit la brunette avec le sourire.

-Simplement parce que lorsque j'ai bu je suis un monstre.

Elle s'esclaffa et assura d'un ton taquin :

-Je te ferais prendre une douche forcée, tu sais bien que je connais les moyens de te calmer.

-Tu marques un point !

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Sawyer reporta son attention sur la route en chantonnant la chanson qui passait à la radio. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre son siége et regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, elle esquissa un sourire, se rendant compte à quel point elle était chanceuse en ce moment et surtout qu'elle espérait que cette nouvelle vie ne se termine pas tout de suite. Au fur et à mesure de la route, Kate finit par s'endormir.

Il était environ 14h quand Sawyer arrêta la voiture, la faim et la fatigue le guettant, le blond se tourna vers Kate pour la réveiller mais il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder longuement. Elle avait glissée une main sous sa tête tandis que sa seconde reposer sur le fermoir de sa ceinture.

-Sans doute en raison de ses fuites passées Se dit-il.

Le blond se pencha et la secoua doucement en appliquant une pression sur son épaule, l'appelant doucement par son prénom mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et gémit simplement. Sawyer soupira et la fixa de longues minutes, fasciné par le visage angélique qu'il avait vu rarement. Il glissa une main sur sa joue et elle frotta sa joue contre sa paume. Le blond esquissa un sourire avant de caresser délicatement avec son pouce sa joue, Kate gémit une nouvelle fois mais ouvrit les yeux lentement, sortant d'un songe probablement étant donné qu'elle portait un regard quelque peu embrumé sur le blond. Kate plongea son regard dans le sien et sans se rendre vraiment compte, elle passa une main derrière sa nuque, rapprocha son visage du sien et captura ses lèvres. Au début Sawyer fut surpris d'une telle réaction de la part de la brunette mais finalement il se prit au jeu et partagea avec elle un tendre baiser. Quand celui-ci prit fin, il s'écarta la regardant toujours, elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui, semblant embarrassé par ce qui venait de se produire.

-Je…Je rêvais de…

Il rigola et se releva.

-Freckles si pour te réveiller je dois partager tes rêves je ne dis pas non et plus c'est agréable, pourquoi dire non à un baiser d'une jolie femme ?!

Elle afficha un petit sourire avant de lui demander pourquoi il l'avait réveillé.

-Simplement parce que j'ai faim mon ange et que si je mange pas vite, je risque de tomber dans les pommes, bon ok j'aurais une charmante jeune femme qui pourra se dévouer pour me réveiller avec un baiser. Assura t-il en lui lançant un regard charmeur.

Mais je pense qu'elle aussi à envie de se nourrir un peu, sans doute pour oublier un peu la situation cocasse qu'elle vient de vivre avec un mec séduisant et qui ne dit jamais non à aucune avance directe ou non !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel avant de se détacher et sortir de la voiture. Sawyer en fit de même, il la regarda s'étira ne pouvant s'empêcher de la mater ouvertement, la brunette s'en rendit compte et l'interrogea du regard.

-Tu vas pas m'en vouloir de te regarder quand même ?

-Ca dépend la manière Sawyer. Déclara t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et d'assurer en échangeant un regard avec elle :

-Comme un homme regarde une jolie femme.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et dit à son tour avec certitude :

-Comme un homme obsédé par le sexe comme toi regarde une jolie femme qui hélas a eu la merveilleuse idée de t'embrasser alors qu'elle rêvait !

Sawyer afficha un grand sourire.

-Touché ma belle !

Devant l'air quelque peu immature de Sawyer, Kate ne put s'empêcher de faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle empoigna son associé par le bras et ils partirent en direction du restaurant.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme commanda une salade mais Sawyer poussa un soupir quand la serveuse s'éloigna avec les menus.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu pourrais manger autre chose que de l'herbe encore ! En plus je paye profite Freckles !

-Mais je n'ai pas finit de manger, je peux bien commander autre chose après ce n'est pas interdit dans le règlement non ?

Il esquissa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit puis la serveuse revint avec leur assiette, le blond avait commandé une assiette de frites avec deux hamburgers ce qui arracha une grimace à Kate qui reporta son attention sur sa salade. La serveuse était sur le point de s'éloigner quand Sawyer l'interpella :

-Hé chérie on doit boire l'eau des toilettes ou on peut consommer ?

La jeune fille rougit embarrasser et Kate leva les yeux au ciel avant d'envoyer un coup de pied sous la table à son voisin. Elle s'excusa auprès de la vendeuse qui se sentit légèrement plus à l'aise et s'excusa car c'était son premier jour.

-Ca se voit tu es empoté comme un manche à balai ! Marmonna le blond avant de mordre dans son burger.

Kate fronça les sourcils et lui arracha son hamburger des mains malgré les protestations de Sawyer.

-Je prendrais un jus de fruit et il prendra un grand verre d'eau minérale.

-Quoi ?!

Elle reposa son burger dans son assiette et chuchota une fois que la serveuse fut partit :

-Tu conduis et dois-je te rappeler qu'attirer l'attention d'un flic sur la route n'est pas vraiment utile ?

-Mais de l'eau Sweetheart…

-Tu n'avais qu'à parler gentiment à cette pauvre fille au lieu de manger comme un goinfre devant elle !

-Mais j'ai faim !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais que tu es pire qu'un gosse des fois Sawyer ?

- Les gosses, ils ne boivent même pas de l'eau alors…

Elle rigola et le laissa manger. Quand la serveuse revint et déposa les boissons, Kate la gratifia d'un sourire qu'elle lui rendit en s'éloignant pour prendre une autre commande. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sawyer et échangea les verres puis se remit à manger. Le blond s'arrêta soudainement de manger et demanda surpris :

-Pourquoi tu me donnes ton jus de fruit ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et déclara d'un ton taquin :

-Parce que les enfants aiment le jus de fruit

Il croisa son regard et afficha un petit sourire avant de prendre une gorgée du jus de fruit puis assura :

-Mais tu sais que les enfants aiment bien faire comme les grands aussi et…

-…Non Sawyer, on se commandera un tonneau de bière quand on sera à Vegas si tu veux mais PAS sur la route.

-Tu sais que t'es mignonne quand tu te mets en colère mon ange ? S'exclama t-il en lui lançant un regard charmeur.

Kate perdit contenance avant de se reprendre bien vite, essayant d'oublier ce trouble qu'elle venait de ressentir.

-Bon…mange avant que je décide de tout jeter dans la poubelle…

-Bien M'dame !

Sawyer se remit à manger l'air de rien tandis que Kate poussa une petite tomate dans son assiette essayant de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, essayant d'oublier le message qu'elle avait lu la veille mais la brunette n'arrivait pas, elle était inquiète mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler, elle avait trompé sa confiance et se douter qu'il n'apprécierait aucunement qu'elle se soit mêlée de sa vie…

-Kate ?

Elle releva les yeux vers le blond qui la fixa inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-En fait je…

Elle soupira et déclara en reposa sa fourchette dans l'assiette :

-La salade a un drôle de goût !

-Alors mange autre chose, un bon steak !

-Sawyer…

Il sourit et fit signe à la serveuse de revenir. Kate commanda une assiette de spaghettis au fromage. Sawyer savait bien qu'elle lui mentait, tout comme il lui mentait depuis plus d'un mois, chacun avait ses secrets mais par moment il aurait aimé lui dire la vérité, sur ce qu'il savait sur elle mais surtout sur Tony. Le blond soupira et se remit à manger sans adresser une parole à Kate. Un jour peut-être il pourra lui dire la vérité en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Peut-être avait-il peur maintenant de tout dire à Kate et de perdre ce lien qui se créer entre eux, un lien à la fois étrange et agréable. Il savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour mais encore moins simplement une associée, un lien indubitable en ce moment mais qu'il redoutait de voir disparaître chaque jours qui le rapprocher de sa victoire sur Tony…

Kate regarda le blond et se rendit compte qu'il avait la tête ailleurs.

-Sans doute entrain de penser à ce message.Se dit-elle.

Pour attirer son attention, la brunette piqua une frite dans son assiette et la porta à sa bouche mais il ne réagit pas alors Kate poussa un soupir puis se mit à réfléchir.

-Sawyer ?

-Ouais ?

-Ca te dirait de faire sauvagement l'amour là tout de suite sur cette table ?

-Ouais ouais.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel puis s'exclama brusquement :

-J'ai couché avec Gordy !

Sawyer releva la tête vers Kate et demanda avec le sourire :

-Oh et c'est un bon coup ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure tu te fous de moi ?!

Il rigola puis reprit son sérieux.

-Non Freckles, c'est vrai qu'au début je t'écoutais pas mais entendre sexe et Gordy je dois dire que ça m'a sortit de ma transe mais t'as pas répondu c'est un bon coup bibendum ?

-Meilleur que toi ! Assura t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Oh c'est vrai ? Je savais bien que t'avais des goûts bizarres princesse mais…

-…Sawyer, il faut qu'on parle de…

Elle s'arrêta de parler, baissa les yeux sur la table ce qui intrigua le blond d'avantage puis la jeune femme remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle devait lui dire la vérité. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui parler un peu plus de ce voyage et son but…

Kate releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la serveuse revint avec l'assiette de nouilles, l'ex fugitive lui adressa un sourire et porta son attention sur son plat oubliant Sawyer…

-Ca a l'air bon.

-Ouais…

Se fut tout ce que Kate put répondre…

-En fait tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi princesse ?

-Oh euh…Tu veux que je prenne le volant tout à l'heure ? Tu as conduit pendant 3h, tu as sans doute besoin de te reposer non ?

-Non ça ira et puis on s'arrêtera dans un motel ce soir. Assura t-il avec le sourire en lui piquant emmenant sa fourchette dans l'assiette de Kate.

-Hé !

Il enroula des pattes sur celle-ci puis la porta à sa bouche avec le sourire et mangea.

-Désolée mon ange mais ça m'a donné faim.

Kate afficha un petit sourire puis récupéra l'assiette de Sawyer ainsi que celle où se trouvait sa salade puis les repoussa sur le coin de la table et plaça l'assiette de nouilles au milieu.

-Tu payes alors, je peux partager. Déclara t-elle avec le sourire.

Sawyer fit ressortir ses fossettes en agrandissant son sourire et la remercia avant de s'attaquer au plat en compagnie de Kate.

Quand ils eurent finis, la jeune femme s'absenta aux toilettes et le blond en profita pour aller commander un désert, chose qu'ils avaient oublié au début du repas. La serveuse nota sa commande puis débarrassa les assiettes et déclara avec le sourire :

-Vous faîtes un joli couple.

-Quoi ?!

La jeune fille se redressa et s'empara des verres vides.

-Vous et votre petite amie, vous allez bien ensemble. Déclara la jolie fille avec le sourire.

-Oh, euh non on est pas ensemble !

-Oh j'ai cru de la façon dont vous regardez et aussi cette complicité qui semble vous lier, excusez moi

Il la rassura d'un sourire et la serveuse s'éloigna pour aller chercher le désert. Kate revint à la table et trouva Sawyer entrain de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?!

-La serveuse croit qu'on est ensemble, vu la façon dont on se comporte.

-Oh ! C'est étrange pourtant c'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit. Répondit Kate d'un air gêné.

-Qu'on irait bien ensemble ? Ben y a Julia c'est sure mais elle c'est une autre histoire Freckles !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et avoua avec honnêteté :

-Non Sawyer, pas que Julia ! A chaque fois je trouve cela étrange.

Il esquissa un sourire embarrassé et assura à son tour :

-J'ai le même sentiment.

Ils se fixèrent longuement sans un mot puis soudainement sursautèrent quand la serveuse déposa les gâteaux sur la table. Kate la remercia et la jeune fille s'éloigna en sifflotant. Le blond prit sa part de gâteau et Kate demanda avec le sourire :

-Pourquoi tarte aux pommes ?

-Parce que j'ai vu le gros lard derrière nous en manger et que ça m'a donné envie ! Et toi pourquoi une part de gâteau au chocolat ?

-Une envie mais je dois dire que ta tarte me semble bien appétissante…Dit-elle d'une mine attristée.

Sawyer rigola.

-Comme tu as bien voulu partager les pâtes que j'ai si généreuse payé, je peux bien partager mon désert avec toi, si tu acceptes que le gourmand que je suis mange avec toi ce gâteau au chocolat deal ? Termina t-il en mettant sa cuillère droit devant Kate

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kate, elle leva sa cuillère et la croisa avec la sienne.

-Deal !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et finirent de se restaurer. Sawyer et Kate reprirent la route peu après. Au bout de 2h de route, Sawyer accepta la proposition de Kate et elle prit le volant le laissant se reposer un peu. La jeune femme en profita pour essayer de le faire parler un peu sur lui mais surtout pour trouver le moyen d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux « Hibbs ».

-Dis-moi Sawyer, ça t'es arrivé d'avoir des ennuies dans tes arnaques ?

Il s'étira un peu car il commençait à s'endormir.

-Tu veux dire qu'une femme me recherche pour me faire avaler mes chaussettes ?

-Sawyer ! S'exclama la brunette d'un ton agacé.

-Bon ok, ouais c'est arrivé, plusieurs fois. Répondit-il en soupirant.

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. Le blond se redressa dans son siège, sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma puis ouvrit sa fenêtre et tourna sa tête vers le paysage qui défiler.

-Une fois j'ai tout laissé tombé et ça m'a valu de sacrés ennuies.

-Ah oui, de quels genres ?

Il esquissa un sourire et assura d'un air amusé :

-T'es bien curieuse Freckles.

-Je préfère en savoir plus pour ne pas que ça m'arrive.

-Ou tu as juste envie de savoir si j'ai pu me faire baiser la gueule.

-Possible aussi. Répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

Il lui renvoya le même regard et Kate reprit plus sérieusement :

-Et donc tu as fait quoi exactement ?

-J'ai laissé tomber l'affaire juste avant de la conclure et je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital quelques semaines.

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que quand on te demande de ramener du fric Freckles et que t'as pas la possibilité d'en trouver ailleurs, on te donne un avertissement et si jamais tu n'en trouves toujours pas après cet avertissement, tu finis 6 pieds sous terre. Avoua t-il d'un ton lasse et neutre.

Kate sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge, si Sawyer avait déjà faillit mourir par le passé à cause d'une simple annulation d'affaire, il pouvait très bien mourir s'il cherchait à retrouver ce « Hibbs »…

-Et donc comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir ?

-Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, je suis retourné au travail et j'ai récupéré de l'argent, pratiquement le double de ce que je devais mais tu sais Freckles les intérêts coûtent chers si tu ne payes pas de suite donc résultat j'ai réussit à me garder de quoi me prendre un billet pour L.A. et me trouver un appartement et j'ai décidé d'y vivre. Raconta t-il en prenant une bouffée de sa clope.

-Donc tu as payé ta dette et tu n'as plus d'ennuies à te faire avec lui ?

-Non finit, j'ai réglé mes comptes et maintenant je suis mon boss et Gordy mon associé ainsi que toi princesse, donc si j'ai des ennuies, soit ça viendra de toi ou alors de Gordy mais ce con est trop trouillard pour s'en prendre à moi et il sait qu'il risquerait de le regretter donc…

Il jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre et s'exclama enjoué :

-Je n'ai rien à craindre pour ma vie !

Elle perdit son sourire en le regardant puis se força pour en faire apparaître un sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? En fait tu cherches à me baiser la gueule Freckles ?

-Si je sens que le vent ne tourne pas en ma faveur, qui sait, tu sais je suis imprévisible. Avoua t-elle avec taquinerie.

-Alors je ferais comme tous les flics et je te chercherais dans le pays mais pour récupérer mon fric !

Kate rigola.

-Ca pourrait être marrant à voir.

-Mais tu briserais le cœur de Julia si tu partais de la maison ma belle.

-Elle te trouvera vite une de ses nièces, ne t'en fais pas !

Il afficha une grimace de dégoût et lui assura d'un ton sincère en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Je préfère passer ma vie à te chercher que de supporter une nièce de ma charmante concierge.

Kate fut étonnée par le ton que Sawyer avait employé pour dire ses mots, elle le fixa sans dire un mot mais il la sortit de sa transe.

-Si tu ne regardes pas la route princesse on va finir par avoir un accident.

Elle concéda et reporta son attention sur la route essayant de chasser les pensées qui l'habiter. Sawyer fouilla dans la boite à gant et en sortit une paire de lunette qu'il mit sur son nez avant de s'installer un peu dans son siège mettant ses bras derrière sa tête et chantonnant.

La jeune femme rigola et alluma la radio.

-Hé !

-Sawyer tu chantes bien mais t'entendre chantonner toute la journée va me distraire je préfère entre de la musique !

-Distraire ? Comment ça ma voix te distrait ? L'interrogea t-il surpris.

-Parce qu'elle est douce et que ça va m'endormir. Assura t-elle en changeant de vitesse.

-Donc j'ai une voix douce ! En conclu le blond avec fierté.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

-Sauf quand tu parles trop, ta voix me tape sur le système !

-Ouais mais t'as dit que j'avais une jolie voix, donc en gros que t'es pas insensible à mon charme…

-De ta voix, arrête de te prendre pour Casanova Sawyer !

-Je suis plus beau que lui en tout cas !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais esquissa un sourire amusé.

La voiture s'arrêta finalement lorsque le soleil était couché dans la ville de Winchester. Kate gara la voiture puis ils sortirent pour récupérer leur sac de voyage avant de s'engager dans le motel. Tandis que Sawyer réservait une chambre, la brunette discutait à l'accueil pour savoir où ils pouvaient se restaurer. La dame lui expliqua qu'ils pouvaient soit dîner ici ou dans un petit restaurant à l'angle de la rue, Kate la remercia puis rejoint Sawyer. Le blond se tourna vers elle et ils montèrent à l'étage. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, il se tourna vers sa compagne et lui remit une clef. L'ex fugitive le regarda stupéfaite.

-Par moment, c'est pas plus mal d'avoir son intimité non ?

Kate hocha la tête et le remercia puis entra dans sa chambre et déposa son sac sur le lit. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda tout autour d'elle, lui rappelant vaguement un passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublier…La jolie brune sortit de sa transe quand on frappa à sa porte, elle se précipita vers celle-ci mais ne l'ouvrit pas, trop effrayé de ce qu'elle trouverait derrière…

-Hé Freckles, je sais pas toi mais moi j'ai faim !

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et ouvrit en grand la porte le faisant sursauter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?!

-Désolée je…je rangeais mes affaires. Dit-elle abruptement légèrement mal à l'aise.

Sawyer remarqua son changement, Kate se tenait les bras et regarder un peu partout autour d'elle, il posa une main sur son épaule et elle fut prise d'un soubresaut.

-Hey, ça va ?

La jeune femme croisa son regard et acquiesça puis se saisit de son bras et l'entraîna dehors, prétextant qu'elle mourait de faim elle aussi. Il savait qu'elle mentait mais le blond préféra ne pas l'interroger sur ce qu'elle ressentait et il la suivit.

Quand les deux associés arrivèrent en bas, Kate proposa d'aller au restaurant à l'angle de la rue, il accepta et ils partirent à pied au petit restaurant.

Kate et Sawyer trouvèrent rapidement une petite table à l'écart et s'installèrent, il commanda une bouteille de vin avec la bénédiction de Kate puis le serveur nota leur commande les laissant un peu seul.

C'était un petit restaurant Italien où de la musique résonnait en bruit de fond, créant un atmosphère agréable. Sur Chaque table on pouvait voir des chandeliers allumés ainsi qu'un vase remplit de fleurs. Ils rendirent rapidement compte que les tables étaient composées deux places. Sawyer ricana.

-Décidemment, le destin nous poursuit, on va encore nous prendre pour un couple !

-Si tu veux on s'en va et….

-…Non, on a commandé et puis j'ai envie de goûter leur pizza, c'est pas parce que je vais voir des couples que ça me donnera envie de roucouler avec toi, t'inquiète pas princesse.

-Je sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou non ! Le taquina t-elle.

Il esquissa un franc sourire et le serveur revint peu après avec une assiette qu'il plaça au centre puis s'attaqua à déboucher la bouteille.

-Hé ! On a commandé DEUX pizzas !

-Je sais mais ici, on ne mange avec sa moitié monsieur et donc c'est pour ça que votre pizza est unique !

Le serveur déboucha la bouteille et leur servit du vin puis s'éloigna. Sawyer maugréa ce qui amusa Kate.

-Décidemment, on mange à deux aujourd'hui !

-Je déteste ces restaurant typiquement pour les couples.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait partir mais tu n'as pas voulu !

Il leva les yeux vers Kate et fronça les sourcils.

-Oh arrête, en plus regarde, la pizza est partagé en deux, ma partie et la tienne, arrête de faire ton grincheux et mange avant que ça refroidisse ! S'agaça la brunette.

Sawyer poussa un soupir et s'attaqua finalement à sa pizza en compagnie de Kate.

Le repas se termina dans la soirée, Sawyer et Kate ayant profitait au maximum de cette soirée de détente. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage, ils rigolaient en repensant à la soirée qu'ils avaient vécus en voyant les couples se dévorer du regard ou se chamailler pour des broutilles. Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de Kate, ils échangèrent un regard puis Sawyer lui souhaita une bonne nuit et pénétra dans sa chambre. Kate tourna la tête vers lui et poussa un soupir avant de s'engouffrer dans sa pièce.

Elle regarda la pièce et automatiquement, ses mains se remirent sur ses bras, elle secoua la tête et s'avança vers son sac pour sortir ses affaires et décida d'aller prendre une douche.

Sawyer se laissa tomber sur son lit puis décida de téléphoner, il devait prévoir son arrivée mais aussi annoncer qu'il ne serait plus seul…

La brunette ressortit peu après de sa douche avec sa serviette autour de la taille et s'exclama avec le sourire :

-L'eau est presque froide mais ça fait du bien une douche !

Elle perdit son sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la pièce. Kate s'approcha de son sac et sortit rapidement son jogging et un débardeur qu'elle enfila puis se rapprocha de la fenêtre et fixa la route. La jeune femme poussa un soupir puis se dirigea vers le lit et se glissa dans celui-ci.

Sawyer raccrocha et entreprit de prendre une douche avant de dormir.

Kate essayait de s'endormir depuis une bonne heure, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise. Elle sortit du lit et décida d'aller se rincer le visage pour se calmer puis revint dans la pièce et s'attarda à la fenêtre, guettant le moindre bruit.

-Ma pauvre Kate tu dérailles…

La jolie brune décida d'aller se recoucher. Elle était allongée depuis quelques minutes quand un bruit de voiture de police retentit, Kate se releva d'un bond, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. L'avait-il retrouvé ? Le serveur l'avait-il reconnu ? Ou peut-être la dame à l'accueil. Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains. Ce voyage était risqué, quelqu'un l'avait sans doute reconnu…

Kate se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de la fenêtre, la voiture de police se trouvait toujours dans la rue…Elle attendit de nombreuses minutes le cœur battant la chamade. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le policier revint avec un délinquant et la voiture s'éloigna. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement mais quand elle reporta son attention sur la pièce, elle se sentit étouffer, son corps se raidit. Elle n'avait pas connue ce sentiment depuis bien longtemps, depuis le tout début de ses fuites. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cette peur si soudaine l'envahir ?

Sawyer venait à peine de sortir de sa douche, il avait une serviette autour de la taille quand on tambourina frénétiquement à sa porte. Le blond haussa un sourcil puis se dirigea vers sa porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se trouva nez à nez avec Kate.

-Kate ?!

Avant qu'il puisse lui demander quoique ce soit, la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras….


	25. Jeu de hasard ou bien plus que cela ?

Kikoo me revoilà j'espère que vous aimerez ce chap qui est assez long :)

Julie231 : je sais pas ce qui s'est passé ça a pas eu l'air de marcher, tape dailymotion et lylyford en recherchant par membre ;) arf y a un tiret de la touche 8 de ton clavier entre lyly et ford méchant ffnet lol

Alllba Ambre : oui mon voyage c'est super bien passé en plus attend là bas c'est le skisneyland :D

Arsinoe.romana : merci beaucoup, c'est le but de créer un lien solide entre eux :) mais pour tout te dire, kate tient à lui oui mais Sawyer si on lui proposait demain Hibbs ou sauver kate, il n'hésiterait pas… ;) il l'aime bien mais tenir et encore un bien grand mot pour sawyer. Si tu veux tout savoir enfin tout c'est un bien grand mot lol mais Sawyer est encore loin de pouvoir se dire qu'il préférerait donner sa vie pour elle que penser à son propre intérêt ;) le jour où sawyer tiendra à elle, tu le verras tout de suite mais pour le moment, il n'en est pas à ce stade, pas lui mais kate oui c'est vrai, elle tient à lui ;)

Merci aussi à sarah et missipi :)

Et bon chap !

**_Chapitre 25 : Jeu de hasard ou bien plus que cela ?_**

Kate était assise sur le lit quand Sawyer revint dans la pièce, vêtu d'un t Shirt et d'un short puis il s'installa au côté de Kate en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Elle s'en saisit et le remercia avant de boire une gorgée.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Ouais, désolé de…de t'avoir sauté dessus…

-Oh c'est plutôt flatteur tu sais mon ange. Assura t-il avec le sourire.

La jeune femme croisa son regard et poussa un soupir.

-Sawyer, je suis sérieuse, je n'aurais pas du te sauter dessus comme ça.

Le blond remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et murmura doucement :

-Si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'est arrivé.

Elle croisa son regard et acquiesça.

-J'ai ressentit une angoisse quand j'étais seule…En fait je crois que l'idée de me retrouver dans un motel seule, m'a ramené à ma première peur.

-Te faire attraper en pleine nuit ? L'interrogea t-il avec certitude.

-Ouais, mais ça ne me faisait cela qu'au tout début, avec le temps j'ai commencé à m'habituer mais maintenant je crois que…

Elle soupira et il attendit sans dire un mot.

-Je crois que je ne suis plus habitué à cette solitude et ça m'effraie. Avoua t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il esquissa un petit sourire et lui assura doucement :

-Finalement le petit oiseau à couper ses ailes et s'est trouvé une jolie cage on dirait.

Elle concéda en poussant un soupir.

-T'inquiète la porte de la cage reste toujours ouverte.

-Je sais.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Sawyer demanda par curiosité :

-Et ça t'es déjà arrivé de te faire attraper en pleine nuit.

Kate esquissa un sourire puis déposa son verre sur la table de nuit.

-Une fois c'est arrivé, ça faisait 6 mois que j'étais en fuite mais j'ai réussit à l'assommer et je suis partit du motel en volant une voiture…Après ça, j'ai toujours dormit d'une oreille seulement…

-Tous les jours ?!

-La plupart du temps, tu sais quand tu es en fuite, il ne faut jamais décider de poser ses bagages quelque part…

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait Kate, en acceptant de rester avec moi.

-Je sais bien, mais c'est différent et puis Edward ne me chercherait jamais dans un milieu pareil.

-Edward c'est le Marshall qui te cherche partout ?

La jeune femme répondit simplement d'un hochement de tête ne voulant pas en dire plus à ce sujet…Le blond remarqua son changement mais c'était une partie de sa vie qu'elle ne voulait pas parler avec lui et il l'acceptait.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?!

-Eh bien tu n'as jamais du fuir des endroits.

Sawyer ricana légèrement.

-En général si je fuyais on me retrouvait vite et c'était pire que d'être resté.

Kate le fixa longuement sans dire un mot puis posa sa main sur la sienne. Le blond tourna la tête vers elle et ils se sourirent mutuellement.

-Merci.

-Merci de quoi ?

-De m'avoir écouté sans trop poser de questions.

-Me mêler de ta vie privée, c'est pas le but princesse, chacun a son jardin secret. Avoua t-il avec sincérité.

Bon il se fait tard, on devrait aller dormir, on a pas mal de choses à faire demain.

La brunette acquiesça et se releva quand il lui empoigna le bras. Elle tourna la tête vers lui surprise.

-Tu peux rester ici si t'as envie.

Elle fut stupéfaite de sa proposition mais ne le montra et déclara d'un ton taquin :

-Mais le lit est pour une personne normalement.

-Tu ferais le poids de Gordy je comprendrais mais je crois qu'à nous deux le lit ira parfaitement et au pire tu me feras tomber par terre et j'irais dormir dans la baignoire !

Kate rigola ce qui agrandit le sourire sur les lèvres de Sawyer, il relâcha son bras et se releva pour défaire le lit avec l'aide de Kate puis ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, Sawyer glissa ses mains derrière son oreiller tandis que Kate avait croiser les siennes sur sa poitrine. Le silence s'installa, chacun regardant le plafond sans savoir quoi dire…

-Je suis désolée de te faire payer une chambre inutilement… Chuchota la brunette en tournant la tête vers lui.

Sawyer porta son attention sur elle et sourit.

-Oh elle m'a pas coûté cher et puis comme je t'ai dis, dormir avec toi me gêne pas, en plus c'est pas la première fois.

-Ouais mais à la…à la maison c'est différent car on s'endort sur le canapé après avoir passé la soirée devant des films.

-Ca te dérange de dormir avec moi Freckles ? L'interrogea t-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Non. Avoua t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Alors la discussion est close, bonne nuit princesse.

-Bonne nuit Sawyer.

La jeune femme se retourna et ferma les yeux puis s'endormit peu après. Sawyer jeta un coup d'œil et sourit quand il se rendit compte que Kate dormait paisiblement et il en fit autant.

Au petit matin, Kate fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil, elle décida d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'enfoncer dans le torse de Sawyer. Il poussa un grognement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, Kate se redressa lentement et fixa l'homme qui dormait sereinement. Il n'avait pas rasé sa barbe depuis plusieurs jours mais elle devait admettre qu'elle le préférait ainsi. Sawyer ne la rasait que pour sortir en soirée mondaine mais quelque fois il oubliait de le faire et elle était la dernière personne à lui rappeler…La jeune femme esquissa un sourire puis glissa un doigt sur sa barbe, il grimaça et remua dans son sommeil, elle rigola et décida de se recoucher, la tête posait sur son torse. Elle se sentait en sécurité, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait peur de cette dépendance…

La brunette poussa un soupir, elle savait qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments amoureux pour Sawyer mais une grande tendresse et pourtant il restait toujours un mystère pour elle, il était là quand elle avait besoin de lui comme hier soir mais elle n'arrivait jamais à comprendre les réels sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Était-elle une amie ? Une associée ? Une future conquête ?

Non Sawyer savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi bête pour tomber dans son panneau mais pourquoi tenait-il tant à la garder, à l'inciter à travailler pour lui…Il lui mentait, il lui cachait quelque chose, elle commençait à s'en douter. Son mensonge était lié à ce Hibbs ?

Kate soupira et tapota nerveusement des doigts sur le torse de Sawyer. Le blond grommela puis s'étira, elle arrêta de bouger, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle pourrait dire quand il ouvrirait les yeux et la verrait, allonger sur son torse parfaitement réveillé…

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à parler quand deux bras puissants la serrèrent. Elle voulut bouger mais il la tenait fortement.

-Sawyer ?

Au lieu de l'entendre parler, un léger ronflement s'échappa des lèvres du blond, la brunette esquissa un sourire et finalement se permit de fermer les yeux et se rendormit.

Lorsque Sawyer ouvrit les yeux, il cligna plusieurs des yeux avant de bailler. Il voulut se redresser mais se rendit compte que Kate dormait sur son torse, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le blond glissa une main dans les cheveux de la brunette qui remua légèrement, se frottant d'avantage contre ses abdos. Il rigola et entreprit de la réveiller en caressant doucement sa joue.

-Hey Freckles c'est l'heure de te lever.

-Demain. Murmura t-elle dans son sommeil.

-Demain c'est un peu long et puis j'ai faim moi tu sais princesse ! S'amusa t-il.

Elle maugréa un peu et redressa la tête en posant ses mains sur son torse, elle avait les yeux à moitié fermés mais elle reconnut Sawyer et le salua.

-Bien dormit ?

-Ouais jusqu'à ce que tu m'attrapes et m'obliges à dormir sur toi. Assura t-elle en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

-Je t'ai pas violé c'est le principal non ? S'exclama t-il enjoué.

Kate tourna la tête vers lui et afficha un petit sourire.

-Si tu avais tenté de me violer mon cher, tu serais déjà à l'hôpital !

-Tu m'aurais même pas pardonné ça, en dormant on fait des trucs bizarres tu sais ! Déclara t-il d'un ton taquin.

La brunette et lui échangèrent un regard avant qu'elle se lève du lit. Elle s'étira puis décida d'aller dans la salle bain mais il se leva à son tour et affirma :

-Rien ne me dérange de te voir nue Freckles mais je doute que tu apprécies de rester comme ça devant moi toute la matinée !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre et partit dans la sienne sous le regard amusé de Sawyer. La jeune femme fonça dans la douche et essaya de canaliser ses pensées se demandant encore comment faire pour ne pas que son compagnon ait des doutes…

Kate sortit peu après et enfila un jean et un chemisier, elle récupéra son sac et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de son compagnon de voyage.

La jolie brunette frappa à la porte mais comme elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle se décida à entrer. La jeune femme entendit le bruit de la douche et comprit que Sawyer se préparer pour le départ, elle esquissa un sourire et s'installa sur le lit attendant qu'il revienne.

Les pensées de Kate dérivèrent sur Sawyer, leur arrivée était imminente maintenant mais elle se doutait bien que Sawyer chercherait à se débarrer d'elle très rapidement…

Au même moment sous la douche, le blond s'interrogeait sur la façon d'éloigner Kate de ses projets. Il poussa un soupir en éteignant l'eau, n'ayant encore aucune idée de la manière de se « débarrasser » de Kate…

Le blondinet sortit de sa douche avec sa serviette autour de sa taille et ne fut pas surpris de trouver Kate assise sur son lit, il afficha même un petit sourire.

-Décidément tu aimes bien me mater princesse !

Kate ne répondit pas et lui lança son sac pour qu'il récupère de nouveaux vêtements. Il le réceptionna puis fouilla dedans et sortit des vêtements propres. Sawyer tourna la tête vers Kate et esquissa un sourire puis laissa tomber sa serviette et commença à s'habiller en regardant fièrement la brunette.

-Tu te crois malin ?

-Oh avoue que t'aimes bien me voir nu Freckles !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de le défier du regard, il rigola et termina d'enfiler sa chemise puis s'avança vers elle. le blond se pencha vers la brunette et esquissa un grand sourire.

-Je sais bien qu'on mélange pas boulot et vie privée mais si un jour tu craques mon ange, je ne te dirais pas non !

Kate échangea un long regard avec Sawyer puis s'avança et chuchota à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres sans le quitter des yeux :

-Mais peut-être que c'est toi qui craque cowboy !

Elle arbora un sourire quand elle vit le trouble qui le saisit puis se releva et s'exclama:

-On devrait peut-être manger quelque chose avant de partir tu crois pas ?

Il reprit contenance et acquiesça en boutonnant sa chemise. Kate récupéra son sac et il en fit de même puis ils quittèrent la chambre.

Ils se restaurèrent rapidement et reprirent la route environ 20 minutes après. Kate laissa Sawyer conduire et ils arrivèrent dans Las Vegas en début d'après midi. Le blond et la brunette n'avaient cessés de penser à un plan mais ils n'avaient trouvés aucun plan logique pour le moment. Ils ne s'étaient que très peu parlés dans la voiture, écoutant la musique mais le voyage arrivait à son terme et Sawyer savait qu'il avait un rendez-vous ce soir, un rendez-vous où Kate ne devait pas se rendre…

La voiture s'arrêta devant un hôtel du nom de « Emerald SuitesTropicana ». la jeune femme sortit de la voiture avec son sac et rejoint Sawyer devant l'entrée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le nombre de casinos et centres commerciaux qui entourés cet hôtel.

-Allez suis moi princesse !

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et partit à la suite du blond. Il alla directement à l'accueil et il demanda la clef au nom de « Andrews Martinez ». Kate fronça les sourcils, il n'utilisait pas son vrai nom, il n'avait jamais utilisé un autre nom que Sawyer quand il n'employait pas « James Ford »… La réceptionniste lui remit la clef et il la gratifia d'un sourire, un room service apparut et proposa de prendre les bagages, la brunette tendit son sac et Sawyer en fit de même puis ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur tous les 3. Le silence régna jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur l'étage 4, le room passa devant et Kate échangea un bref regard avec le blond avant qu'elle passe devant lui. L'homme ne comprit pas vraiment le changement d'attitude de sa compagne mais préféra d'attendre d'être seul avec elle pour en savoir d'avantage. Kate attendait avec le jeune garçon et Sawyer comprit qu'il devait ouvrir, la brunette lui lança un bref « merci » avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Kate afficha un sourire en entrant dans la pièce, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans leur appartement à la différence que le mobilier était beaucoup plus coûteux et qu'ils n'avaient pas une vue sur les casinos…La brunette s'avança et ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour se reposer sur le balcon, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Sawyer juste au moment où il s'installa à ses côtés et s'alluma une cigarette.

-La chambre est sympa non ?

-Ca a dû te coûter cher non ? On se croirait chez toi avec le luxe en plus. Assura t-elle en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil.

-Pas tant que ça, et puis j'aime bien mon espace, je sais pas combien de jours on sera là.

Il tira une latte de sa cigarette, Kate le fixa puis il demanda :

-T'es déjà venu ici ?

La brunette afficha un petit sourire mélancolique :

-Non mais j'ai faillit venir ici pour…pour me marier.

Sawyer la regarda intriguer mais Kate se reprit bien vite et demanda:

-Et toi tu es déjà venu ?

-Quelque fois, j'aime bien jouer aux casinos tu…tu devrais y aller ce soir.

-Pourquoi pas, tu m'apprendras. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Il soupira et prit une bouffée de sa cigarette.

-En fait ce soir je suis occupée princesse.

-Nous y voilà enfin ! Occupé ?

-Des affaires ouais. Répondit le blond évasivement.

-Alors je viendrais avec toi on ira au casino demain et je…

-…Non !

Kate fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Comment ça non ? Je suis censé bosser avec toi à moins que tu ne me fais pas suffisamment confiance ! S'écria t-elle furieuse.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est personnel Kate.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir si tu ne veux pas de moi dans tes affaires ? Pourquoi tu as donné un faux nom Sawyer, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Il soupira et fuma en se penchant contre la balustrade.

-Je dois revoir une amie ce soir, une amie très intime et mes affaires personnelles se passent sous la ceinture, et je doute que même si tu es mignonne ma belle, elle veuille que je t'emmène !

La jeune femme soupira à son tour, il mentait, elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas déjà qu'il la renvoie illico presto à L.A.

-Et c'est juste la raison de ta venue ici ? L'interrogea t-elle doucement.

Sawyer fut étonné de la question de Kate. Elle le croyait, il se demandait bien si la brunette ne lui jouait pas un tour…

-Il faut que je me méfie… Non juste ce soir, et puis ça te permettra d'aller au casino.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent Sawyer du moins pas suffisamment pour m'amuser. Assura la brunette tristement.

Elle devait reconnaître que sans l'argent que Sawyer lui prêtait, elle n'avait rien, elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment de devoir demander.

-Oh et puis c'est pas grave, y a sûrement des trucs sympas à regarder à la tv, ou j'irais me promener en ville, t'en fais pas pour moi ! Affirma Kate en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Le blond termina sa cigarette puis la rejoint et posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et il dit avec le sourire en lui tendant une carte :

-Je suis sure que tu peux me ramener le double de ce qui se trouve sur cette charmante carte Freckles !

-Tu me donnes ta carte pour que je te bouffe ton fric ! S'exclama t-elle surprise et amusée.

-Rectification mon ange, je te donne UNE de mes cartes pour que tu augmentes nos finances !

Elle s'empara de la carte et la rangea dans la poche de son jean.

-Et si je gagne pas ?

-Eh bien tu me paieras ma part quand tu auras plumé Tony !

Kate perdit son sourire en se rappelant Tony, elle se sentait libérer de ne pas devoir jouer la petite amie folle d'amour en ce moment. Sawyer remarqua son changement et s'enquit :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien n'est arrivé avec Tony ?

-Non, c'est juste que…que je me sens bien ici, je suis moi et pas Amy. Expliqua t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sawyer comprit, il comprit que ce jeu était dangereux pour Kate et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle ressente ce vide, il pensait qu'elle s'amusait à jouer une autre, à avoir des cadeaux, manipuler mais il avait tort…

-Kate il faut que je te parle de Tony.

La brunette le fixa surprise, le blond s'apprêtait à parler quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'éloigna sur le balcon et ferma la porte derrière lui empêchant Kate d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle poussa un soupir et décida de sortir ses affaires. La brunette dénicha une robe noire et esquissa un sourire puis s'éloigna dans la salle de bain.

Quand Sawyer ressortit, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il devait rapidement partir mais comment annoncer à Kate cela et pourquoi avait-il voulu lui dire la vérité sur Tony ? Elle était indispensable à son plan, il ferait tout pour la divertir ici et ferait en sorte qu'à son retour, elle soit prête à travailler. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il la vit dans une jolie robe mi longue, les cheveux ballants sur ses épaules avec un brin de maquillage, elle resplendissait de bonheur et il du reconnaître qu'elle était très désirable dans ce vêtement.

-Tu sors ?

-Je devine que ton rendez vous est avancé, alors j'ai envie d'aller au casino maintenant !

-Dans cette tenue ?!

-J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir, alors passe une bonne soirée !

Elle s'avança vers la porte mais il lui empoigna le bras.

-A quoi tu joues ?

Elle se retira de sa prise et se recula furieuse.

-Tu as tes affaires Sawyer, moi j'ai envie d'avoir les miennes ici, si tu souhaites me faire part de tes projets c'est MAINTENANT ou va au diable !

Il fut déconcerté par son comportement mais se reprit bien vite et ouvrit la porte d'un air narquois.

-Bonne soirée !

Elle ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce. Il referma brusquement la porte la faisant sursauter mais un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle savait que bientôt, il serait obligé de lui parler un tant soit peu de ses projets. Le blond frappa son poing sur la porte, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle se moque de lui et s'il avait eu du temps ce soir, il lui aurait bien fait comprendre cela. Sawyer soupira et récupéra une mallette dans son sac de voyage puis sortit à son tour.

Quand il quitta le bâtiment, il monta dans sa voiture et partit.

La jeune femme était dans le casino depuis plus de 2h, perdant à chaque jeu un peu plus d'argent de Sawyer.

-C'est bien fait pour lui de toute façon ! Allez misons plus gros sur ça !

Elle déposa une pile de jetons sur le chiffre 23 et une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

-Si j'étais vous je miserais sur le 22 miss !

Elle se tourna pour se trouver face à un homme d'âge mur mais d'où s'émaner une prestance. La brunette esquissa un sourire et demanda amusée :

-Pourquoi je vous croirais ?

-Si vous perdez je vous rembourse Miss !

Elle accepta et joua par chance, le chiffre 22 gagna !

Kate se tourna vers l'inconnu et rigola.

-Vous avez payé le croupier ?

-J'aurais pu mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai un 6ème sens pour les jeux Miss ?

-Oh je m'appelle Kate, Kate Austen. Dit-elle avec le sourire en lui tendant la main.

-Et moi Bradley, Bradley Hibbs.

Kate perdit son sourire subitement…


	26. Hibbs

Kikoo tlm c'est un chapitre court mais je vous promets que le prochain sera beaucoup plus long :)

**_Mississipi : _**eh bien si tu me tues tu n'auras la suite et il y a encore beaucoup de chapitres qui t'attendent

Arsinoe.romana : non je comprends ce que tu ressens mais c'est moi qui préfère jouer sur les sentiments de kate, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'idéalises trop tu sais, ils ne vivent ensemble que depuis environ un mois, sawyer n'est pas du genre à vivre avec les gens, il doit déjà s'habituer à l'idée mais ne t'inquiéte pas pour la suite, tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage juste patiente

Julie231 : je pensais que la dernière phrase était claire…

**_Chapitre 26 : Hibbs_**

La jeune femme était sans voix depuis quelques instants, complètement effarée de cette rencontre. Certes elle pensait bien en venant avec Sawyer qu'elle en découvrirait plus sur Hibbs mais le rencontrer !!!!!

-Miss Austen ?

Elle sortit de sa transe avec un léger soubresaut et releva la tête vers l'homme face à elle.

-Je suppose que je vous parait trop vieux.

-Quoi ?!

-Eh bien pour essayer de vous séduire, je veux dire vous êtes une belle femme et je résiste rarement quand une jolie dame croise mon chemin. Assura t-il avec un petit sourire.

La brunette esquissa un sourire et lui avoua :

-Vous ne faîtes pas si vieux et puis l'âge importe peu vous savez.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous êtes intéressé pour que je vous tienne compagnie ? Demanda t-il précipitamment.

Kate ne mit pas longtemps à accepter, elle voulait gagner sa confiance, elle ne le questionnerait sur rien ce soir mais bientôt la jeune femme savait qu'elle obtiendrait des réponses. Avec son plus beau sourire, elle accepta et ils partirent en quête d'une autre table de jeu…

Sawyer ne mit pas longtemps à attirer l'attention dans le bar, il avait suffit de poser des questions un peu partout et de faire mine de vouloir se battre pour qu'enfin la salle privée lui soit ouverte…C'est avec une légère appréhension qu'il pénétra dans l'antre de Ricky…Le black lui face puis l'invita à s'asseoir, le blond ne se laissa pas prier et prit place face à l'homme.

-Alors comme ça tu cherches Hibbs blondinet.

Sawyer ricana et s'alluma une cigarette en assurant d'un ton froid :

-Ce fils de pute s'est joué de moi et disons que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un idiot.

Ricky rigola ce qui déplut fortement au blond…

-Tu crois que tu es le seul mon pauvre ? Hibbs est un homme puissant et intelligent quand il veut quelque chose il l'obtient et ce n'est pas un type comme toi qui arrivera à le retrouver, rentre chez toi avant de finir dans une ruelle abandonnée. Lui conseilla vivement l'homme noir.

Sawyer se redressa rapidement et frappa violement le poing sur la table.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, et crois-moi que d'une manière ou d'une autre je le trouverais avec ton aide ou non ! S'exclama t-il furieux.

Le blond s'éloigna vers la sortit mais Ricky s'avança à nouveau vers lui et déclara avec sincérité :

-Ecoute mon conseil mon gars, rentre chez toi et continue tes ptites arnaques, ils te tueront sinon, Hibbs n'a aucune limite pour effacer les traces…

Sawyer afficha un petit sourire et affirma en lui envoyant de la fumée dans la figure :

-Eh bien je le ferais une place au chaud dans mon corbillard !

Sawyer s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand le black dit d'un ton attristé :

-En sortant d'ici, va en direction du centre ville, il y a un bar appelé « l'apocalypse » dis que tu viens de ma part, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi brother.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et le gratifia d'un sourire avant de partir. Ricky attendit quelques minutes puis il sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

-C'est moi, le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon.

Il échangea une conversation avec son correspondant puis il raccrocha.

Hibbs referma son téléphone, un sourire sur les lèvres puis il reporta son attention sur Kate qui jouait quelques tables plus loin.

-Alors comme ça tu me cherches Sawyer, eh bien attends-toi à une surprise.

Il but une gorgée de son whisky puis s'éloigna vers la jolie brunette. Kate se tourna vers lui et grimaça.

-Pas de chance au jeu !

-Peut-être plus en amour non ?

-Hélas non plus !

Hibbs rigola et la jeune femme afficha un petit sourire.

-Je pourrais sans doute arranger ce second point si vous acceptiez mon invitation à dîner ce soir.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit la jolie brune le sourire aux lèvres.

Sawyer ne mit pas longtemps à arriver dans le bar, quand il entra il ne se rendit pas compte trop perdu dans ses pensées que de nombreux regards convergés dans sa direction…

Le blond s'installa au bar et fit signe au serveur, il lui dit qu'il venait de la part de Ricky. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et proposa à Sawyer de le suivre. Il décida de le faire même si au fond il se demandait bien s'il allait trouver de l'aide ou d'avantages d'ennuies…

Le garçon le conduisit dans la remise puis avant que Sawyer ne puisse dire un mot il reçut un violent coup de poing dans la figure, le faisant légèrement vaciller…

-Salut James, on a un message pour toi de la part de Hibbs !

Le blond ricana et cracha du sang sur la chaussure du type puis lui fit face et assura :

-Moi aussi j'en ai un pour lui tu sais !

Le black face à lui se moqua ouvertement puis dit avec un large sourire :

-Je crois que t'as pas compris Ford j'ai dit ON a un message pour toi…

Sawyer détourna les yeux vers la droite pour se voir entourer de 5 hommes…

-Son of the bitch…

Il les fixa à tour de rôle cherchant une faille pour attaquer et il s'élança dans la bagarre. Il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à défendre sa peau, il n'était pas faible mais le blond savait que ses chances de sortir indemnes s'amenuisaient à mesure que les coups fusés…

Kate quitta Hibbs pour aller se préparer, il s'était donné rendez vous au restaurant à l'angle de la rue. Quand elle rentra, Kate ne fut pas surprise de trouver la pièce vide, Sawyer ne lui dirait absolument rien mais maintenant elle disposait d'un moyen de découvrir la vérité…

La brunette fonça dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Lorsqu'elle sortit finalement elle poussa un soupir et se demanda jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller pour s'attirer la confiance de Hibbs…

-Mais pourquoi je veux faire ça pour lui ?!

Elle se répéta de nombreuses fois la question en se coiffant puis s'habillant…

L'heure défila très vite, la jolie brune était prête mais elle ne cessait de se poser des questions sur la suite de ce dîner. Pourrait-elle supporter qu'un homme la touche à nouveau ? Un homme qui semblait être tout sauf un saint ? Pourquoi accepter cela ? Pour Sawyer ?

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle s'inquiétait pour le blond, elle ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'elle était attirée par lui aussi et elle savait que le sentiment était réciproque mais un autre lien s'était crée, bien plus puissant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée…Elle avait seulement peur de mettre un nom sur celui-ci…

Elle sursauta brusquement quand elle entendit de faibles coups sur la porte. Sa peur l'a reprit aussi vite qu'auparavant. Hibbs l'avait-il suivit ? Avait-il découvert qui elle était ?

La brunette essaya de reprendre son calme, elle n'avait pas d'arme sous la main mais elle savait se défendre pour sa vie, Edward pourrait en témoigner s'il était là. Elle esquissa un sourire plein de fierté en repensant à ces moments passés mais fut prise d'un nouveau soubresaut quand les coups reprirent de plus belles….

-Ok Kate, calmes-toi c'est sûrement la femme de chambre !

D'un pas décidé mais peu sur d'elle, Kate s'avança et ouvrit lentement la porte…

Son expression changea radicalement quand elle se rendit compte de la personne qui se tenait devant elle…

Alors…

A vous de devinez qui est derrière cette porte


	27. annonce

je voulais vous annoncer que...  
dans le prochain chap...  
KATE COUCHE AC TONY !!!!!!!!!!

m'en voulez pas…... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... ... ...

Je le poste demain…


	28. Pas si différent que ça

Kikoo bon mon poisson à rater et après lol j'ai eh bien j'ai plus qu'à finir mon chap et l'envoyer lol

Arsinoe.romana : tu avais raison de douter lol toute façon ac moi faut tjrs se méfier…non c'est pas edward mais…SPOILERS pour l'avenir (mais pense pas dans 5 chaps lol ) edward refera son apparition…

Sarah : je t'ai encore jamais vu poster et si c'était le cas excuse moi et merci pour ce que tu as dis

Missterre : j'espère que tu continueras à lire

Mississipi : je suis chiante pas vrai ? tu vas le savoir en lisant :D

En avant pour le chap, je dois dire que je joue beaucoup avec les émotions dans le chap et le prochain sera pareil ;) bonne lecture à tous

Kisssss :)

**_Chapitre 27 :Pas si différent que ça…_**

La jeune femme continua de fixer la personne face à elle, une totale incompréhension la saisit mais la brunette se reprit vite quand elle entendit dans un faible murmure des paroles inaudibles. Kate se pencha et demanda sans pouvoir cacher un ton inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sawyer essaya de sourire mais il ne fit apparaître qu'une grimace…Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever mais il n'arriva pas à se redresser. Kate évita de lui poser une nouvelle question et l'aida à se tenir debout. Après quelques tentatives qui furent précédemment un échec, ils réussirent à pénétrer dans l'appartement. Les deux amis mirent du temps avant d'atteindre le lit mais une fois le blond dessus, Kate alla refermer la porte puis s'enquit précipitamment de son compagnon. Il voulut se redresser mais elle lui interdit d'un geste rapide et essaya de se rendre compte des dommages…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Redemanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Rien.

-Sawyer !

Il soupira quand il se rendit compte qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

-Trop parlé, j'ai voulu donner quelques coups et voilà…

La brunette soupira à son tour et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'il mentait mais l'heure des questions pourrait attendre…

Elle reporta son attention sur lui et ne put s'empêcher d'être attristée et angoissée. Il avait la lèvre fendue, de nombreuses contusions arboraient son visage autrefois si charmant mais une expression d'horreur la saisit quand elle remarqua que sa chemise de couleur bleue ce matin était rougeâtre à certains endroits !

-Oh mon dieu !

Kate avança ses mains pour ouvrir sa chemise mais Sawyer lui saisit son petit poing et il objecta.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Quoi ?! Ce n'est rien ?! Sawyer tu perds du sang !!! S'affola t-elle.

-Je l'ai cherché, une bonne nuit de sommeil et…

-…Arrête de tout prendre à la légère ! S'écria t-elle d'un ton colérique.

-Kate…

Elle le foudroya du regard et se releva d'un bond. La jeune femme s'approcha du téléphone et Sawyer l'interrogea surpris en se redressant doucement :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-A ton avis, tu ne veux pas de mon aide alors celle d'un docteur te plaira peut-être d'avantage !

-Damn it Kate raccroche !

Kate reposa le combiné légèrement et déclara d'un ton plein de défi :

-La seule manière que tu pourrais m'arrêter c'est en te levant mais tu ne peux pas faire ça alors TAIS TOI SAWYER !

Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment et n'avait pas la force de se disputer avec elle. Kate afficha un petit sourire victorieux avant de reposer un regard plein d'inquiétude sur le blond et téléphona.

La brunette revint quelques instants après et s'installa sur une chaise prenant place à côté de lui. Sawyer tourna la tête vers elle et voulut parler mais elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres et assura doucement mais d'un ton déterminé :

-Que tu le crois ou non Sawyer, tu as besoin de soin et peu m'importe que tu m'en veuilles, ta santé est plus importante que les mots que tu pourrais me dire.

Il la fixa d'un air surpris, elle avait compris exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire, l'énerver, la blesser pour qu'elle parte et le laisse car il ne voulait pas de sa pitié…

-Il va falloir nettoyer un peu tes plaies.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle était partie dans la salle de bain et revint avec un gant mouillé et esquissa un sourire en s'installant à nouveau.

-On est pas chez nous alors, trouver tu devras te passer de désinfectant.

-Tant mieux car j'ai horreur de ces trucs là ! Assura t-il d'une petite voix.

Kate rigola légèrement et déclara en commençant à passer le gant sur son front :

-Tu ressembles à un gros bébé oui !

Il n'eut pas besoin de confirmer ou contester la réponse car la brunette passa le gant sur son nez où une vilaine coupure était apparente et il grimaça. La jolie femme se retint de rire en se mordillant les lèvres puis continua à nettoyer, elle arriva à ses lèvres et appliqua doucement le linge humide sur celle-ci puis elle sentit une pression sur son poignet et leva les yeux vers le blond.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? L'interrogea t-il étonné.

-Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Demanda t-elle en continuant de s'occupant de lui.

Sawyer soupira et avoua sincèrement :

-Parce que tu sais que je te mens et que je te cache des choses mon ange.

Kate arrêta de le soigner et assura en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Chaque personne a son jardin secret et dès fois il faut du temps avant de laisser tomber la clef.

-Mais dès fois elle reste accroché au trousseau…

La jeune femme croisa son regard puis se retint et continua son inspection.

-Kate ?

-Oui ?

-Merci…

Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui conseilla de se reposer un peu en attendant le docteur. Il lui obéit sans rechigner et s'endormit assez rapidement. Kate resta à le regarder dormir, attendant le docteur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée que ce voyage tournerait aussi mal, elle savait qu'il était sûrement lié à ce Hibbs qu'elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer mais au-delà de cela, elle n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'il reviendrait dans cet état. Kate se perdit dans ses pensées, elle était entrain de perdre la chance de découvrir la vérité, ce lien étrange entre Sawyer et Hibbs mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé dans cet état…

La brunette sortit de ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte, l'ex criminelle se releva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte.

-Mlle Wardclif ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Bonsoir, je suis le docteur Burke.

La blonde lui tendit la main avec le sourire mais Kate fronça les sourcils.

-Oh oui mon mari a eu une urgence et il m'a demandé de venir à sa place.

-Donc vous vous appelez Shephard aussi ?

-Pas dans mon travail mais oui c'est bien mon nom aussi. Puis-je voir votre ami Mlle ?

Kate acquiesça et la laissa entrer. Le docteur se précipita vers son patient et commença à évaluer les dommages. Sawyer et Kate échangèrent quelques regards puis après la blonde s'approcha de Kate et lui expliqua qu'il avait quelques côtes fêlées et elle s'occupa de recoudre la plaie qui s'était ouverte à son abdomen, elle rassura Kate en lui expliquant qu'elle avait eu raison de lui téléphoner car il fallait soigner cette plaie rapidement sinon elle aurait pu s'infecter. La brunette fixa Sawyer d'un air de défi et il soupira avant de grimacer quand le docteur Burke commença à nettoyer sa plaie.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? L'interrogea Kate nerveusement.

-Vous pouvez rester auprès de votre ami le temps que je m'occupe de cette plaie, il faut impérativement soigner cela tout de suite.

La brunette acquiesça et s'installa à la droite de Sawyer sur un tabouret. La blonde sortit une aiguille et piqua Sawyer, elle venait de lui administrer un peu d'anesthésiant pour qu'il ne souffre pas complètement.

Kate et lui échangèrent un regard puis la brunette prit sa main dans la sienne et glissa délicatement son autre main dans ses cheveux. Lorsque le docteur commença à recoudre la plaie, la pression sur la main augmenta et Kate ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue essayant de lui apporter un peu de soutien même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, il devait attendre que l'anesthésiant fasse effet. Après quelques minutes, Sawyer ne sentit plus rien mais il ne put détacher son regard de Kate qui continuait inlassablement à glisser sa main dans ses cheveux.

Quand le docteur eut terminé, la jeune femme en fut soulagée et prit les conseils du docteur Burke à la lettre. La jeune femme blonde lui préconisa quelques calmants sachant qu'il était trop tard pour aller en acheter par elle-même, elle raccompagna le docteur après l'avoir réglé et Kate retourna ensuite auprès de Sawyer. Le blond tourna ses yeux vers elle et esquissa un petit sourire.

-Plutôt jolie la doctoresse !

-Je vois que tu ne perds pas tes priorités. Déclara t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il le lui rendit puis la brunette plissa les sourcils, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'inquiétait encore pour lui.

-Ca va ?

-Fatigué, un peu dans les vapes aussi, heureusement que tu étais là je suis sure qu'elle voulait me violer cette blondinette.

Kate esquissa un sourire avant de se lever et de remplir un verre d'eau qu'elle lui rapporta avec les cachets.

-Tu as besoin de repos alors ne fais pas l'enfant et avale ça ! Le gronda t-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Bien maman !

Sawyer essaya de se redresser mais il n'arriva pas à bouger le petit doigt, son corps était engourdi, il soupira et posa un regard navré sur la brunette. Kate posa le verre sur la petite table de chevet, se releva de sa chaise et fit le tour du lit pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le blond la fixa avec étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller tout seul alors je vais t'aider.

-Kate…

Avant qu'il puisse objecter d'avantage, elle le saisit par les épaules et bascula son dos contre son poitrine puis baissa les yeux vers lui et afficha un petit sourire. La jeune femme récupéra le verre sur la table de chevet et présenta les médicaments devant ses yeux.

-Est-ce que je dois te prier d'ouvrir ta bouche ou tu vas le faire tout seul ?

Sawyer rigola légèrement et lui obéit sans rechigner puis Kate glissa les cachets dans sa bouche. Il les avala et elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, il but plusieurs gorgées avant de tousser alors elle reposa le verre et glissa une main sur sa joue. Les deux amis se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire puis au bout d'un moment, les paupières de Sawyer se fermèrent. La brunette sourit soulagée et l'installa à nouveau sur son oreiller. Son inquiétude ressurgit subitement et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander même si elle savait qu'il dormait paisiblement :

-Pourquoi tu cherches tant cet homme Sawyer, pourquoi risquer ta vie à ce point ?

Evidemment les seules réponses qu'elle obtint furent des faibles ronflements. Elle resta là à le regarder dormir de nombreuses minutes puis finalement elle se décida à se relever. La jeune femme décida qu'elle pourrait au moins essayer de nettoyer la veste de Sawyer et sa chemise que le docteur lui avait retirée. Elle s'éloigna dans la salle de bain pour trouver quelque chose. Kate déposa la chemise sur un tabouret et déplia la veste pour regarder où les tâches se trouver quand son regard se posa sur le porte-monnaie du blond. Elle se mordit les lèvres, elle se rappelait la dernière fois qu'elle avait mit le nez dans les affaires, sa violente réaction…mais il dormait à ce moment précis, elle n'avait rien à craindre…

D'un geste fébrile, l'ex fugitive s'empara du portefeuille et l'ouvrit. Elle commença sa fouille, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand elle découvrit qu'il avait mis des préservatifs.

-Oh moins il est prudent ! Se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle trouva de l'argent, des cartes de membres dans des clubs à différents noms, sa carte d'identité. Elle la sortit et afficha un petit sourire en voyant la photo de Sawyer. Il avait les cheveux très courts mais elle ne pouvait nier que même à 20ans, il était encore charmant mais une chose attirant son attention, son regard était beaucoup plus joyeux, ses yeux reflétaient un sentiment qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu…Certes Sawyer pouvait être jovial, moqueur, charmeur, mais ce visage lui faisait découvrir une autre facette de son compagnon, il semblait heureux, apaisé et non pas tourmenté comme elle avait pu le découvrir depuis le temps qu'elle vivait à ses côtés. Quels événements s'étaient produits pour que son visage change à ce point ? Aurait-elle la chance d'un jour découvrir cette facette ?

Kate rangea la carte d'identité mais elle remarqua subitement une photo qui était collé au dos de celle-ci. Elle la retira délicatement, ne voulant pas l'abîmer, il s'agissait d'une petite photo prise dans un photomaton. C'était une jeune fille, apparemment très jeune, elle ne lui donnerait pas plus de 18-19ans, elle souriait et son visage resplendissait de bien être, elle était rousse, les cheveux ondulés. Rien n'indiqué qui elle était mais subitement Kate fit un rapprochement…Elle reprit la carte d'identité et la photo de la jeune fille et se rendit compte que toutes deux laissaient transparaître du bonheur… La brunette préféra tout ranger, elle n'avait rien découvert sur Hibbs mais se rendre compte à quel point Sawyer pouvait paraître heureux la rendit nostalgique. Etait-ce lié à cette vie qu'il avait maintenant ? Ce besoin de n'avoir pas d'attache ? Cette jeune fille avait dû compter pour lui, il n'aurait pas gardé une photo sinon…Tant de questions et encore et toujours aucune réponse…

Tant d'émotions la saisirent qu'elle fut incapable de nettoyer la veste. Elle revint donc auprès de Sawyer, déposa sa veste au pied du lit et prit place sur la chaise. Kate se perdit dans ses pensées, elle s'interrogeait tant sur ce changement qui était survenu sur Sawyer. Comme un enfant qui mûri trop vite, avait-il perdu son innocence, son exubérance à ce point ? Cette photo la hantait, ce visage si serein, si différent de celui qu'elle voyait tous les matins…Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle venait de comprendre que tout comme lui, il avait grandit trop vite et qu'il avait perdu cette candeur que chaque enfant avait en eux…

Elle avait grandit dans un monde de terreur, elle n'avait pas eu l'image d'un père pour lui faire comprendre que les hommes n'étaient pas tous comme « lui »…

Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son bras, se sentant revenir en arrière dans ce monde où sa seule joie de vivre n'existait plus maintenant…

Mûrir trop vite, oublier les rêves et les idéaux qu'on chérissait en secret, Kate ne put s'empêcher de rigoler avant qu'une nouvelle larme tombe sur son doux visage.

Elle reporta son attention sur Sawyer, il était loin de savoir tout ce qu'elle avait vécue et elle était loin de se douter de ce qu'avait été sa vie mais elle savait qu'elle donnerait tout à cet instant pour voir ce visage si souriant qu'il arborait dans le passé, un passé si lointain…

Qui se cachait vraiment derrière ce masque ?

Kate s'empara de la main du blond et la serra doucement tandis que sa seconde choyait inexorablement des mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur son visage.

-Pourquoi as-tu tant changé Sawyer ? Qui es-tu vraiment ? Murmura t-elle doucement.

Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à cet instant car il avait rejoint le pays des songes mais elle savait aussi que jamais il ne lui ouvrirait son jardin secret. Il voulait garder sa clef avait-il dit un peu plus tôt…

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et poussa un soupir. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher à ce point à lui, elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait rien dans une bataille comme celle-la et même si elle aurait tant désiré voir apparaître ce visage, le temps avait fait son œuvre…

Elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais oublié ce visage si inconnu qui lui avait fait comprendre que Sawyer et elle se ressembleraient bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé mais elle savait aussi que les souffrances du passé restent un lourde fardeau à porter en soi et que jamais on ne peut l'oublier…


	29. En convalescence !

Kikoo excusez moi du retard je suis sur l'écriture du 29 en ce moment je le posterais dès que possible en attendant enjoy :)

Arsinoe.romana : du jate ? lol non c'était un clin d'œil à jacket tu verras JAMAIS jack dans ma fic, d'autres persos de lost oui mais pas jack ;)

Mississpi ah oui tortionnaire me va bien et tu n'as pas idée à quel point je vais l'être :)

Merci aussi aux autres :) j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, c'est sawyer qui s'y colle niveau émotion :)

Bisous tout le monde

_**Chapitre 28 : En convalescence **_

Le soleil était entrain de se lever dans la chambre d'hôtel quand Sawyer ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait engourdi de la tête au pied et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda même où il se trouvait puis tout lui revint en mémoire, Hibbs, le traquenard et Kate qui l'avait aidé. Un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en repensant à ce qu'avait fait la jeune femme pour lui cette nuit, il savait qu'il n'aurait pu faire tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et il s'interrogeait sur les vraies raisons de son comportement. Il essaya de se redresser mais se rendit soudainement compte que ses muscles n'étaient pas aussi engourdis qu'il l'imaginait mais tout simplement parce qu'une jolie tête brune se reposait sur son abdomen. Inconsciemment, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, il n'essayait pas de la réveiller car l'idée de bouger le moindre muscle serait une vraie torture en cet instant. Le blond laissa aller sa main sur la crinière brune de la jolie jeune femme, elle avait passée sa nuit à son chevet à le veiller…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une femme comme elle se préoccupait de sa santé ? Il avait pensé en venant à l'appartement, qu'elle l'aiderait à s'allonger et qu'il prendrait un peu d'alcool pour faire passer la douleur avant d'avoir la force de se soigner tout seul mais non, elle s'était entêtée et elle l'avait obligée à se faire soigner par un docteur…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête princesse ? Demanda t-il à haute voix.

Il savait bien sur qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, elle était éreintée et elle méritait largement ce moment de repos.

Les pensées de Sawyer s'éloignèrent vers une vie passée, elle essayait de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'une femme avait été inquiète pour lui et l'image de Cassidy lui revint en mémoire… Dire qu'il l'avait aimé était impossible, il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment du moins il l'avait oublié depuis bien longtemps…Il tenait à elle oui et il savait qu'elle l'aimait Sawyer mais pas celui qu'il était non, personne n'avait su l'aimer du moins pas comme « elle ». Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur son visage, il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis l'instant où il avait pu éprouver quelque chose pour un être humain autre que du désir ou de la haine…

Même s'il faisait tout pour le nier, il aurait aimé ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment, quitte à se brûler les ailes…

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur la brunette endormit, il ne vivait avec ce petit brin de femme que depuis un mois environ et pourtant, il se disait que sa vie serait bien vide si elle devait partir dès demain…Il était persuadé que si elle ne servait pas à atteindre son but ultime, ils auraient pu dépasser le stade d'associés, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait du désir, de la passion pour elle et il se doutait bien que c'était réciproque par contre comme à cet instant, il ne ressentait que le besoin de la regarder dormir, aucune idée de s'imaginer tout autre chose, juste prendre soin d'elle un peu…

Sawyer soupira et se rendit compte de l'attachement qu'il commençait à développer pour Kate mais en même temps, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait se permettre de ressentir autre chose, elle était son pion, son pion dans une bataille et s'il commençait à éprouver plus que ce curieux sentiment d'attachement et de passion, il n'arriverait jamais à mener sa vengeance à terme…

Quelle ironie du sort ! Il avait à disposition ce qu'il avait cherché des années pour arriver à ses fins mais en même temps il avait peut-être trouvé le moyen d'éprouver à nouveau un sentiment pour un être humain…

Il poussa un soupir, tout aurait si différent pour lui si Tony n'était pas entré dans sa vie…Absolument tout…

Son cœur se serra subitement à repenser à ce qu'il avait dû traverser depuis l'âge de 8ans, perdre ses parents, perdre son oncle puis finir sans famille, à errer de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil…Mais un jour un oiseau s'était posé sur son épaule et il avait pu enfin entrevoir la vie différemment un temps…Une éternité selon lui maintenant…Un jour peut-être il pourra vivre en pensant à l'avenir, peut-être ce jour viendra grâce à Kate, grâce à l'immense aide qu'elle allait lui fournir même si au final, il se retrouverait à nouveau seul, seul mais enfin vengé !

Par moment Sawyer se demandait si on avait le loisir de choisir vraiment sa vie, si certaines personnes n'étaient pas nées pour souffrir tandis que d'autres pourraient vivre…

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur sa vie, sur son chemin, sur sa fin. Certains jours, il aurait aimé sortir de sous son lit avant que son père ne tue sa tendre mère, peut-être aurait-il pu faire quelque chose, peut-être serait-il mort avec eux, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu vivre et oublier…mais quand on a 8ans comment peut-on imaginer vivre un avenir si noir ? Comment peut-on entrevoir les portes de son futur ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir où la fatalité l'aurait conduit ?

Ce trop plein de souvenirs, laissa s'échapper une unique larme…Unique comme l'était cet instant où il prenait le temps de repenser à sa vie, il n'avait pas oublié certes mais il avait fait comme pour tout le reste, il avait simplement enfermé à clé cette période de sa vie car comment aurait-il pu avancer s'il devait sans cesse se rappeler chaque jours tout cela ? Son oiseau avait quitté sa cage et depuis il avait fermé à double tour cette cage dorée tout comme il avait empêché quiconque de pénétrer dans son cœur…

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand Kate remua sa tête, il retira sa main et attendit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et redressa quelque peu sa tête puis croisa son regard.

-Bonjour Freckles.

-'Lut. Marmonna t-elle légèrement assoupi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler quand elle se reposa sa tête sur son torse avant de se relever en s'étirant.

-Bien dormit ?

Elle haussa un sourcil surprise.

-Normalement c'est moi qui devrais te poser la question.

-Exactement princesse mais c'est pas moi qui dormait comme un bébé à prendre mon torse pour un oreiller mais bon je peux comprendre que tu aimes mon corps chérie. Lança t-il d'un ton amusé.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et Sawyer ajouta en reprenant un air sérieux :

-Merci.

-De ?

-Pour ce que t'as fait pour moi, t'aurais pas dû en faire autant et crois-moi que si j'avais été à ta place…

-…Mais je suis moi et toi tu es toi, et puis j'allais pas te laisser te vider de ton sang sur le pallier !

-Tu aurais juste pu me mettre au lit et te barrer tu sais. Déclara t-il sincèrement.

-J'aurais pu mais ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

Elle croisa son regard et ils se fixèrent de longues secondes avant qu'elle n'ajoute d'une voix honnête :

-Tu avais besoin d'aide, j'étais là, c'est humain Sawyer d'agir comme ça.

-Si tu le dis !

Il essaya de s'adosser au mur mais il grimaça plus qu'il ne pouvait bouger…Kate se mordit la lèvre puis s'approcha et l'aida à se positionner malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait, il n'aimait pas qu'on prenne soin de lui, qu'on se préoccupe de sa santé…L'aurait-il fait pour elle ? Il ne saurait le dire…Kate et lui échangèrent un regard puis elle lui proposa de commander un plateau pour déjeuner car il n'était pas loin de 13h de l'après midi. Il concéda mais n'ajouta rien, attendant qu'elle cesse tout bonnement de s'occuper de lui comme une nounou…Il fulminait de ne pas pouvoir se lever et retourner dans ce bar et les tabasser tous autant qu'ils étaient, il cherchait Hibbs et à la place ce salopard lui envoyait ses gorilles !

-Son of the bitch…

-Sawyer ?

Il sursauta et remarqua qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard. Il n'avait pas envie de lui raconter la vérité, il n'était pas de nature à ce confier.

-J'ai juste un peu mal ! Rétorqua t-il d'un ton quelque peu agacé.

-Tu veux reprendre un calment ?

-Non merci.

Elle acquiesça mais reste à le fixer ne sachant pas quoi dire ou demander. Elle aurait aimé savoir la vraie raison de son état mais il était bien trop fier pour dire ne serait-ce qu'un simple mot sur cette sordide affaire…Sawyer soupira et l'affronta du regard.

-Quoi tu veux savoir qui m'a fait ça et pourquoi ?

-Je sais que tu ne diras rien. Assura t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Alors tu attends quoi au juste ? L'interrogea le blond d'une voix irritée.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'installa à nouveau sur la chaise. Kate hésita puis prit sa main dans la sienne, Sawyer tourna sa tête vers elle et l'entendit prononcer ses mots avec un calme et une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer entendre :

-Je veux juste t'aider, être là pour toi, tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne et même si oui j'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité, je ne vais pas partir et te laisser ici tout seul.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il soudainement troublé.

-Peut-être bien parce que pour une fois depuis bien longtemps je n'ai pas envie de courir.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire qu'elle lui renvoya ne cessant jamais de se quitter des yeux jusque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. A regret, la brunette lâcha sa main et partit ouvrir la porte. Le room service lui présenta le chariot, elle le gratifia d'un sourire et fouilla rapidement dans ses poches pour lui remettre un pourboire avant de refermer la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Kate fit volte face et esquissa un sourire.

-Malheureusement pas d'hamburger et ni de pizza !

Il fit une fausse mine boudeuse et elle s'avança avec le chariot qu'elle plaça à côté de la chaise où elle prit place. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un petit rire en présentant le plat à Sawyer.

-Mais je mange pas de ça !!

Kate rigola doucement et lui mit la cuillère devant la bouche.

-Je crois pas que tu sois en mesure de choisir Sawyer.

Il grimaça et Kate ricana avant de commencer à lui faire manger sa soupe. Quand elle eut terminée il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-Pourquoi de la soupe ?

La jolie brunette reposa le plat vide et expliqua d'un ton un peu sévère :

-Le docteur a dit que tu dois manger liquide pendant quelques jours alors je lui obéis !

-Je déteste ces putains de doc…Maugréa t-il.

-On croirait entendre un enfant !

-Non !

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Kate, il la fixa au début avec frustration puis finalement ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait raison, il agissait souvent comme un gamin.

Après une petite heure, Sawyer s'endormit à nouveau, il avait du reprendre des sédatifs car il souffrait à nouveau. La jeune femme était entrain de le regarder dormir paisiblement, elle caressa doucement son front puis se décida à aller se laver, elle avait passée sa nuit à son chevet ainsi que quelques heures à s'occuper de lui, la jeune femme avait bien besoin de se ressourcer un peu.

Alors qu'elle prenait sa douche, les pensées de Kate s'égarèrent, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête l'image de cette rousse. Que représentait-elle pour Sawyer ? Etait-elle toujours en vie ? Est-ce que cette jeune femme était la seule véritable personne sur qui il avait pu compter comme elle avec Tom ?

Un sourire nostalgique naquit sur ses lèvres, elle ne savait vraiment pourquoi elle se sentait peiner pour lui ou peut-être bien parce qu'elle ressentait cette même mélancolie, une identique solitude…

Quand la brunette ressortit de la salle de bain, Kate fouilla dans son sac et sortit un jean ainsi qu'un débardeur qu'elle enfila rapidement ne s'inquiétant pas si Sawyer pouvait la voir étant donné qu'il avait pris des tranquillisants. La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil et fut soulager de voir l'expression de son visage plus détendu. Sans doute les médicaments avaient fait effet…

Kate poussa un soupir puis récupéra son portable et sortit sur le balcon pour passer un coup de fil, elle devait retrouver Hibbs, il était la clé à tout ce mystère, il était sûrement lié à l'état de Sawyer aussi….

-Hurley salut ça va ?

-Oh oui, oui un peu débordé enfin y a eu un accident chez moi, y a eu le feu dans la maison…

-Rien de grave ?

-Non et puis c'est pas la première fois tu sais tout ça à cause de ses chiffres maudits…Marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

-Quoi ?!

-Non rien, rien alors comme ça va tes vacances ?

-Un peu mouvementé. Répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

-Mais tout va bien ?

Elle sourit en entendant le ton inquiet de son ami et répondit gentiment :

-A vrai dire j'aurais besoin de ton aide, je recherche quelqu'un et je n'ai que son identité, pas d'adresse…Tu peux m'aider ?

-Oui Kate, je peux essayer, quel est son nom ?

-Hibbs, Bradley Hibbs…

Kate et Hurley parlèrent un peu au téléphone, il lui promit de la tenir au courant dans ses recherches mais aussi l'incita à prendre du temps pour elle. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, du temps pour elle n'était pas vraiment de mise étant donné qu'elle jouait les infirmières…

Quand ils eurent finit, la brunette rentra à nouveau dans la pièce, Sawyer dormait toujours mais au lieu d'essayer de se changer les idées, elle s'approcha du blond et porta une main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Elle sourit, il n'avait pas de fièvre. Kate décida de s'installer sur le canapé pour se reposer un peu, elle avait peu dormit et de toute façon, Sawyer ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son téléphone sonna que Kate se réveilla empressée de reparler avec Hurley, il avait sans doute enfin trouvé la trace de Hibbs !

Mais sa joie fut de courtes durées quand elle vit le nom de Tony s'affichait. Elle soupira puis finalement le mit à son oreille.

-Hé salut ma belle !

-Salut.

-T'as pas l'air contente de me parler ma chérie je me trompe ?

-Non c'est juste que tu m'as réveillé j'ai fais beaucoup la fête hier soir. Inventa t-elle rapidement.

-Avec TON ami ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle pouvait sentir sa jalousie d'ici comme si…comme si elle était sa propriété.

-Oui avec mon ami.

Il y eut un silence puis Tony déclara d'une voix attristée :

-Tu me manques Amy.

La brunette se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à Sawyer qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

-Tu me manques aussi et tu le sais bien.

-Alors rentre maintenant, c'est quoi le plus important moi ou TON ami ?

-Oh Tony ne soit pas jaloux comme ça, c'est un AMI.

-Et moi je suis ton PETIT AMI, je devrais passer avant tout le monde, si tu voulais partir en vacances, tu n'avais qu'à me demander, je t'aurais emmené ou tu veux ! Rétorqua t-il.

Elle soupira et expliqua d'un ton neutre :

-Je sais bien mais j'avais besoin de passer du temps avec mon ami.

-Pourquoi ??????

-Parce que c'est mon ami c'est tout, tu n'aimes pas être avec tes amis ?

Il y eut un silence puis Tony demanda :

-Tu comptes rentrer bientôt ?

-Une semaine je pense…

-Une semaine !! Tu m'avais dit 3 jours !

-Je sais mais…On a décidé d'en profiter d'avantage, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut partir en vacances…

-Ouais, ouais en tout cas dès que tu rentres, je veux que tu viennes me voir !

-Promis.

-Je te téléphonerais demain ok ?

-Tu peux me téléphoner quand tu veux tu sais.

-D'accord, je t'aime Amy.

Kate sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle répondit à son tour :

-Moi aussi je t'aime…

Elle raccrocha ensuite et déposa le téléphone sur le sofa. Le jeu devenait vraiment dur. Pourquoi continuait-elle ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime ?

Kate sursauta et fit volte face pour voir Sawyer la fixer avec un sourire amusé.

-C'était…c'était Tony.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, tu lui manques et il voudrait que tu rentres ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers le blond. La brunette s'installa à côté de lui en prenant place sur la chaise et l'interrogea d'une voix très douce :

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai la bouche pâteuse, j'ai un peu les muscles endoloris mais sinon ça va.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi pas une bière et quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais bien que je suis au régime pain et eau ! Déclara t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-N'exagère tu peux bien prendre un jus de fruit si tu veux. Le taquina Kate avec un sourire malicieux.

-Et tu te crois drôle ?

-Oui.

Sawyer leva les yeux au yeux et la jolie jeune femme en profita pour aller chercher la carafe de jus de fruit que le room service avait livré avec le repas il y a quelques heures puis revint vers Sawyer et présenta le verre à ses lèvres. Le blond grimaça avant de la laisser le dorloter un peu…

Quand Kate eut finit de s'occuper de lui, ils se regardèrent longuement sans dire un mot. Sawyer rompit le silence et demanda honnêtement :

-Tu comptes jouer mon infirmière combien de temps ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra. Avoua t-elle en balayant une mèche rebelle du visage du blond.


	30. Retour à la case départ

Kikoo me revoilà

Arsinoe.romana : je déteste pas jack, je l'aime bien maintenant lol je parle s3

Sawyer se radoucir ? Possible mais remarque il a pas le choix, il peut pas se déplacer lol

Tony pas commode ? hum…tu verras

Le but ultime héhéhé lol tu sauras pas now c'est sur

Julie231 : si tu les trouves mignons à vegas, ce chap te plaira aussi

Sarah : voilà la suite :)

Bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 29 : Retour à la case départ**_

La porte du hall s'ouvrit pour laisser Sawyer entrait, il garda la main sur la porte pour que Kate passe à son tour. Elle le remercia d'un bref sourire qu'il lui rendit. Le blond s'approcha de la boîte aux lettres et tira sa clef de sa veste pour ouvrir et il fut surpris de ne trouver aucun courrier !

-C'est quoi ce bordel !

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis entrain de penser que si on a pas de lettres c'est sans doute que Julia t'as tout gardé !

-Damn it !

Il referma la boite et soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa concierge. Le blond tourna la tête vers Kate qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sawyer, elle ne va pas te mordre !

-Les femmes ! Marmonna t-il en toquant à la porte.

Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Julia rayonnante qui prit Sawyer dans ses bras.

-Oh James te voilà enfin mon grand garçon.

Il la repoussa gentiment en maugréant puis Julia tourna son attention sur Kate qui s'avança vers la vieille dame pour échanger une étreinte.

-Bon retour à toi ma petite chérie.

La jeune femme la gratifia d'un sourire avant de se reculer.

-Entrez donc, je vais vous préparer une tasse de thé ou un café et j'ai fait du gâteau, entrez les enfants, vous allez me raconter votre voyage.

Sawyer échangea un regard avec Kate puis déclara avec le sourire :

-En fait je viens chercher mon courrier Julia, j'ai du travail qui m'attend mais je suis sure que tu peux rester mon ange non ?

-Oh suis-je bête bien sur que tu as du travail en retard !

La concierge s'éloigna, laissant les deux amis ensembles.

-Du travail ?

-Exactement !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Julia réapparut dans l'entrée avec un paquet de lettres qu'elle lui tendit.

-Allons mon grand garçon va travailler, ne t'occupe pas des femmes, elles trouveront de quoi parler !

Il concéda, se tourna vers Kate puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue et murmura amusé :

-Amuses-toi bien princesse.

Il s'empara des bagages et partit aussi rapidement qu'il put en laissant Kate méditait sur sa future vengeance…

-Je suis contente que tout aille toujours aussi bien entre vous ma petite Kate.

La brunette sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête avant de suivre la vieille dame. A peine était-elle entré dans la pièce qu'un minuscule bébé chat se cogna à ses pieds. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et voulut le remettre sur le canapé quand Julia dit avec le sourire :

-Oh c'est un petit nouveau ici, il est mignon non ? Il est né pendant votre absence.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, et hélas je vais devoir m'en séparé, je n'ai trouvé personne qui puisse l'adopter comme ses frères et sœurs….Oh mais j'y pense ! Pourquoi tu ne le prendrais pas !

-Julia c'est très gentil à vous mais je ne crois pas que…

-Oh si si, j'insiste Kate, il sera bien avec vous deux, j'insiste !

La jeune femme soupira puis un sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres, elle tenait peut-être sa vengeance…

Sawyer était entrain de regarder sa blessure dans la salle de bain, elle cicatrisait assez bien, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son séjour à Vegas et à la façon dont les choses avaient évolués avec Kate. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui pour s'occuper de sa santé et à quel point il était devenu dépendant de sa présence… Le blond soupira et enfila sa chemise qu'il reboutonna à moitié puis sortit de la pièce et décida de se prendre une bière et s'installa dans le canapé. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit peu après, le sortant de ses pensées. Il se releva et s'avança vers Kate qui lui tendit une assiette.

-C'est quoi ?!

-Le reste du gâteau, Julia ne voulait pas que je le laisse et puis il y a ta part aussi.

Il acquiesça et posa l'assiette sur la table quand il tourna son attention vers la brunette et poussa un juron :

-Il fait quoi ce chat ici ???

-C'est un cadeau de Julia.

-QUOI ?! Mais j'en veux pas chez moi de cette boule de poils !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-On va lui trouver une autre maison, je suis sur que ce gros plein de soupe de Gordy en voudra !

-Non !

-Quoi non c'est CHEZ MOI !

La brunette fronça les sourcils puis poussa un soupir et dit d'une petite voix :

-Je crois que tu as raison, c'est chez toi et s'il n'y a pas de place pour un chat, pour moi non plus.

-Tu plaisantes ?! L'interrogea t-il surpris.

La jeune femme le fixa et hocha négativement la tête. Sawyer serra les dents avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière puis il s'exclama d'un ton agacé :

-D'accord il reste ici !

Kate afficha un petit sourire en coin mais demanda d'un ton taquin :

-Je te manquerais à ce point si je partais c'est ça ?

-Te fait pas de film princesse, on bosse ensemble c'est normal que…

-…Gordy travaille avec toi et il ne vit pas ici que je sache !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m'as compris !

La jolie brune ne put s'empêcher de glousser un peu avant d'ajouter en se dirigeant vers une étagère pour sortir une bouteille de lait de la réserve :

-Tu sais je te demande juste de lui trouver un nom, je peux m'occuper de lui sans problème.

-Je dois lui trouver un nom en plus ???!!

Kate se tourna vers lui avec sa brique et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Tu peux au moins faire ça non ?

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? L'interrogea t-il d'un air bougon.

-Oh Sawyer, ne fais pas l'enfant !

Elle s'approcha et lui déposa le chat dans les bras puis retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer un bol de lait. Le blond fixa le chat avant de l'agripper par la peau du coup et l'éloigna le plus possible tout en le fixant bizarrement.

-Elle a une drôle de tête ta boule de poil !

-Trouve le nom et je te rappelle que ce n'est qu'un bébé alors ne le tient pas comme ça ! Le réprimanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il soupira et le reprit dans ses bras mais avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose, le chaton entreprit de monter sur son torse.

-Damn it !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour voir le chaton essayait de monter sur le pauvre Sawyer qui ne bougeait plus d'un iota. Elle s'esclaffa.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'un chaton ?

-Enlève-moi ce machin avant que j'en fasse de la charpie !

-Enlève-le toi-même !

Il lui lança un regard noir et essaya d'attraper la bestiole qui s'accrocher les pattes dans les trous de sa chemise.

-Mais arrête de grimper sale bête !

La brunette se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de rire et revint vers Sawyer qui venait tout juste de se saisir du pauvre chaton. Elle posa le bol de lait sur le bar et le blond jeta littéralement le pauvre animal qui se précipita sur son mets.

Kate esquissa un sourire et reporta son regard sur Sawyer pour voir qu'il regardait le chat avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Avoue que tu l'aimes bien.

-Hein ?! S'écria t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

Ne rêve pas, je suis content qu'il soit loin de ma chemise oui !

-Si tu le dis. Alors le nom ?

-Emmerdeur ça te va ?

-Sawyer…

-Milk ?

-Milk ? Répéta la brunette amusée.

-Ben il boit du lait, il a l'air d'aimer ça même…

-Est-ce que t'as finit de te foutre de ce pauvre chaton ? Demanda t-elle enjouée.

Il fronça les sourcils, elle le fixa surprise et compris finalement qu'il cherchait un nom alors elle le laissa tranquillement et reporta son attention sur le chat.

-Shazan !

-Quoi ?!

-Ta boule de poils, ça sera Shazan !

Kate le fixa estomaquée.

-D'où tu sors ce nom ?

-Ca s'appelle de l'imagination chérie. Bon faudra lui faire faire un collier après tu vas jamais t'en remettre s'il se barre.

-Oh que tu es gentil ! Tant de bonnes intentions me touchent mais je me demande encore ce que je vais devoir faire en échange. Assura t-elle d'un ton sarcastique mais avec une pointe de malice.

Il croisa son regard et afficha un petit sourire faisant ressortir ses fossettes.

-Tu verras en temps et en heure princesse ! En attendant, occupes-toi de ta bestiole avant qu'il ne décide de nous faire le saut de l'ange !

Kate récupéra juste à temps Shazan qui allait tomber et se tourna vers le blond puis l'interrogea d'un ton plus concerné :

-Tu as pris ton médicament.

-Avant que tu montes, il m'en reste à prendre demain et le traitement sera finit.

-Et tu bois une bière !

-Oh j'en ai pas bu depuis une semaine pratiquement, c'est la fin du traitement, tu vas me faire un sermon quand même ?

La brunette afficha un sourire et déclara :

-Une semaine sans alcool c'est déjà pas mal, tu fais des progrès, quand aux cigarettes…

-….Frustrations sexuelles aussi je te rappelle, tu aurais pu m'aider pour ça !

-J'étais ton infirmière, on couche pas avec les patients.

-A d'autre, t'as vu le blondasse qui est venu me soigner, elle est mariée au doc, donc elle avait bossée pour lui et donc sûrement qu'elle avait visité son cabinet en profondeur…

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et rangea la bouteille de lait puis s'empara à son tour d'une bière et partit dans le fauteuil avec le chaton dans ses bras. Sawyer la fixa et partit prendre place dans le sofa puis s'exclama d'un ton sarcastique en regardant Kate et le nouveau locataire :

-Je peux oublier l'obtention d'avoir un chien de garde, maintenant que tigre sur pattes à pris la relève !

-Tu voulais un chien ? S'esclaffa t-elle légèrement.

-Pour me défendre contre tes attaques, dès fois je me dis que ça me serait utile oui !

La brunette rigola avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

-Tu comptes le voir quand ton Don Juan ?

-Quoi ?!

-Tony, tu comptes le voir bientôt ?

Kate baissa les yeux sur le chat et se mit à jouer avec lui, essayant d'éviter quelques secondes la question…Sawyer remarqua son changement, il commençait à se douter la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas encore contacté…

-A vrai dire je…je pense que tu as encore besoin de moi. Avoua t-elle embarrassée en levant les yeux vers le blond.

-Dam nit Tu crois ? Moi je crois surtout que j'ai besoin de m'amuser !

Sans attendre qu'elle puisse répondre, il se releva d'un bond et ajouta :

-Je vais passer un coup de fil à Anya !

-Quoi ???

-Ecoute princesse, ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai pas couché avec une femme, crois-moi c'est un peu trop me demander alors ton côté infirmière à moins que tu veuilles retirer la blouse blanche, je vois pas à quoi tu me sers !

Kate se releva d'un bond, fronça les sourcils et s'écria furieuse :

-Ne viens pas me voir si tu as mal après, car l'infirmière, elle ferme la boutique !

Il ricana et cela énerva d'avantage la brunette qui lui envoya le chat à la figure. Il poussa un cri de surprise et un juron quand le pauvre matou enfonça ses petites griffes sur lui et s'en débarrassa juste au moment où il entendit la pauvre d'entrée claquer violemment. Il poussa un soupir et fixa le chat.

-Toi comme moi, on sait que c'est mieux comme ça !

Il reposa le chaton sur le canapé et s'empara du téléphone, essayant de trop penser à Kate…

La jeune femme quitta rapidement l'immeuble et monta dans la voiture. Elle roula jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve devant une plage. Kate sortit du véhicule, le vent virevolta dans ses cheveux, il ne faisait pas trop chaud, ni trop froid, mais la brise la fit frissonner et elle se maudit d'avoir oublier de prendre une veste. L'ex fugitive s'installa sur le sable, la tête posée sur ses bras et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à chasser ce séjour de sa mémoire ? Ils avaient été si proches, même s'il avait obligé de compter sur elle, elle avait découvert qu'il pouvait être totalement différent aussi et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait découvert ces photos…La jolie brune soupira, elle savait bien qu'une fois sa convalescence finit, les choses seraient comme avant mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier…

La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira de sa rêverie et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il devait lui téléphoner pour s'excuser ou alors lui demander de venir l'aider à se débarrasser du chat ! Peu importe, elle était prête à lui pardonner !

Kate sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean et son sourire s'effaça…C'était Tony…Depuis quand ne lui avait-elle pas parlé ? Des jours, elle avait éteint son portable, évitant le plus possible de lui parler…Pourquoi continuer à jouer ce rôle qui n'était pas le sien ?

-Si je ne continue pas, Sawyer me dira de partir et où est-ce que j'irais ? Je n'ai pas envie de courir encore, pas maintenant…

Avec regrets, elle décrocha et s'obligea à sourire quand elle engagea la conversation avec Tony…

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Kate avait quittée l'appartement, Sawyer était dans son lit, il était allongé torse nu et Anya était entrain de lécher celui-ci. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lui aussi. Pourquoi avait-il repoussé Kate comme ça ? Elle voulait juste s'occuper de lui encore un peu…

-Parce que je peux pas me permettre d'être aussi proche avec elle…

Il soupira et Anya redressa la tête.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu as-tu vas me le dire ou je dois te le faire cracher ?

Il porta son regard sur la blonde et répondit simplement :

-Je suis fatigué c'est tout.

-Ah ça oui ! On a même pas couché ensemble, tu m'appelles tu me dis viens et j'arrive en plus je te signale que cet après midi je devais aller chez ma manucure car ce soir Alex et moi on fête notre anniversaire et on a prévu de passer une soirée extr…

-…Ouais ben désolé chérie mais je suis pas d'humeur à quoi que ce soit !

Il releva d'un bond et enfila une chemise sans la boutonner.

-Ok, bien alors ne m'appelle pas si tu ne veux même pas t'envoyer en l'air, je te rappelle que toi et moi c'est physique et pas émotif, je ne suis pas un psy non plus !

Elle remit sa robe et s'approcha de Sawyer qui était toujours la tête ailleurs. Anya tapa du pied et finalement lui envoya une baffe en pleine figure.

-Aïe !

-Ah enfin tu réagis, écoutes Sawyer, t'es un bon coup mais les mecs malheureux ça me plait pas alors téléphone-moi quand tu veux me faire grimper au rideau sinon oublie mon numéro !

Sans une parole de plus, la blonde quitta la chambre, laissant le blond se massait la joue. Il quitta la chambre pour entendre un cri et voir Anya grimpait sur une chaise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous comme ça, je croyais que tu voulais grimper au rideau pas au lustre ! Se moqua t-il en avançant vers elle.

-Ce monstre sur patte, éloigne le de moi, jette le dehors, noie le !!!!! Mais fais quelque choseeeeeeeee !!!

Il rigola et s'empara du chaton et le présenta devant Anya qui faillit tomber de sa chaise en poussant un cri.

-Tu as peur de mon tigre sur cette patte ?

Anya le fixa horrifier et s'empara d'une cuillère pour se protéger. Sawyer pouffa de rire avant de reposer le chat parterre.

-Tu prends pour Buffy chérie ?

Anya descendit de sa chaise quand elle vit Shazan rentrait dans la chambre et fonça comme une folle fermait la porte derrière lui. Sawyer ne put se retenir de rire alors elle s'avança vers lui et brandit furieuse sa cuillère devant lui.

-Tu comptes me tuer avec ta cuillère ?

-Oh tais-toi ! Tu…mais tu te rends pas compte de cette monstruosité !!!!!

-C'est une boule de poil Anya !

-Ca grandit, ça devient énorme et ça mange de la chaire humaine !!!!!! Cria t-elle comme une hystérique.

Il leva un sourcil et l'interrogea surpris :

-Tu confonds pas avec les tigres ?

-Peu importe ! Je n'aime pas ça et en plus d'être frustré sexuellement maintenant tu me fais une peur bleue ! Oublie mon numéro espèce de psychopathe !!

Elle tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Sawyer pouffa de rire avant de rouvrir la porte de la chambre et voir le chaton qui le regardait.

-Boule de poils tu sais que finalement c'est sympa de t'avoir à la maison !

Comme si le chat avait compris, il s'élança vers le blond et Sawyer s'en empara et lui gratta le cou ce qui prodigua à Shazan un petit ronronnement.

Il poussa tout de même un soupir en fixant la porte, se demandant où pouvait être Kate…

Sawyer s'était finalement endormit, fatigué par ses médicaments mais quand il s'était réveillé en début de soirée, Kate n'était pas encore là. Il décida de se préparer de quoi manger, ou essayant tout du moins. Il était entrain de nourrir le matou quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Kate apparut. Il croisa son regard mais ne réussit pas à sortir un son. La jeune femme s'avança et s'installa sur un tabouret. Shazan s'approcha et réclama une caresse qu'elle lui donna avec un petit sourire. Sawyer réussit à fermer sa bouche et dit presque timidement :

-Kate éc…

-…Tony et moi on se voit demain, il va m'emmener faire un peu de bateau apparemment.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire avant de lever les yeux vers Sawyer.

-Je pense que d'ici quelques semaines, je pourrais t'en dire un peu plus.

Il hocha la tête et demanda doucement :

-Tu as mangé ?

-Oui au restaurant avec Tony, je suis fatiguée d'ailleurs je vais me coucher ! Lâcha t-elle abruptement en se levant d'un bond.

Sawyer acquiesça, il se remit à verser le lait du chat et se reprit soudainement.

-Bonne nuit princesse. Murmura t-il en échangeant un regard avec elle.

-Bonne nuit. Dit-elle avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Quand la porte se referma, il pencha la tête et se dit à lui-même :

-C'est mieux comme ça de toute façon.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la jeune femme poussa un long soupir et se reprit en se forçant à sourire, elle devait passer son test avec succès, c'était ce qui comptait le plus maintenant !


	31. changement de parcours…

Kikooooo excusez moi j'ai été malade donc j'ai un peu de retard dans mes publications

Arsinoe.romana : j'aime ce côté soft aussi même si celui la le sera moins ;)

Julie231 : lol entièrement d'accord, ils méritent des baffes c'est le but ah shazan et saw une nouvelle histoire lol je veux bien t'envoyer un mail mais j'ai pas ton adresse :s

Tarra : je suis contente que tu as aimé ma fic et oui le résumé ne dit pas beaucoup alors que l'histoire, eh bien mm sans l'île c'est une vraie histoire qui se construit ;)

Je voulais vous faire une annonce, au départ je ne savais pas si ma fic finirait bien ou non et j'ai lu une fic où sawyer meurt ce week end, j'ai vu à quel point ça m'a fait mal, alors même si ils souffriront car oui ils souffriront ;) je ne les tuerais JAMAIS !

Et puis autre annonce, j'ai décidé de faire une 4ème partie :) en gros vs avez un peu plus de 120 chapitres ! heureux ?

Bonne lecture

Kiss

_**Chapitre 30 : changement de parcours…**_

Kate sortit de sa chambre portant uniquement un petit short et un débardeur, elle s'installa au bar et salua le blond.

-Bien dormit princesse ?

-Pas assez, mais la soirée était sympa et puis c'est sympa de finir la soirée en boîte de nuit privée.

-Ton Don Juan te gâte on dirait non ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'empara de la briquette de jus de fruit pour se servir un verre. Sawyer s'installa face à elle et s'alluma une cigarette.

-Alors c'est quoi aujourd'hui ton programme Freckles ?

-Dîner chez des amis à lui, apparemment un de ses actionnaires.

-Tu te rappelles son nom ?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà appris dam nit ! S'énerva t-il quelque peu.

-Il me l'a dit vite fait et on dansait arrête d'en faire un fromage, je te le dirais plus tard.

Il poussa un soupira et tira une latte de sa clope. Depuis quelques semaines, les choses étaient redevenues plus professionnelles entre eux. Kate passait beaucoup de temps avec Tony et lui ramenait des infos sur ses agissements. Etrangement au départ sa compagnie lui avait manquée puis petit à petit, il avait retrouvé ses repères et les draps de ses conquêtes.

-Et toi c'est quoi ton programme aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai un rendez vous avec Diane.

-La veuve ?

-Oui, disons que je crois que d'ici quelques jours je vais pouvoir me payer une nouvelle voiture ! Déclara t-il tout content.

-Pourquoi une nouvelle tu en as déjà une non ?

-Il te faut bien ta voiture personnelle mon cœur et puis elle date un peu, j'ai besoin de nouveauté !

Kate sourit, elle était touchée qu'à sa façon un peu abrupte, il donne sa voiture mais elle essaya de sortir cela de sa tête, il était difficile pour elle d'oublier encore même si elle s'efforçait pour travailler un maximum…

-Tu viendras avec moi ?

-Quoi ?!

-Sweetheart, soit tu arrêtes de rêvasser, soit tu me dis ce qui va pas !

-Ca va, je pensais juste à…

Elle soupira et le fixa avec sérieux avant de dire doucement :

-A Las Vegas…

Sawyer poussa un bref soupir avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

-Tu crois que la blonde s'est tapée un patient finalement ?

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire et hocha négativement la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu disais avant que je m'égare dans mes pensées ?

-Je te demandais si ça te dirait de venir avec moi choisir ma nouvelle voiture.

-Je suis pas calé niveau mécanique tu sais…

-Idiote je parle de l'esthétique !

-Oh, mais pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?

-Pour que tu charmes le vendeur et qu'il casse le prix chérie ! Assura t-il avec un sourire.

Kate hocha la tête mais fut quelque peu déçu par son argument. Devait-elle quand même accepter de passer sa journée avec lui ou non ?

-Alors ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et le fixa longuement sans savoir quoi dire puis finalement elle répondit avec le sourire :

-Si le prix baisse alors je veux pouvoir en profiter de cette voiture moi aussi !

-Tu es dure en affaire princesse et puis je te file ma vieille voiture !

-Elle n'a que un an…

-J'aime le changement Sweetheart pas toi ?

-Je crois que le changement j'ai un peu trop connu ces dernières années…Avoua Kate en baissant les yeux.

Sawyer la regarda, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie stable et il venait de lui renvoyer ça en pleine figure, bien évidemment ce n'était pas voulu…Le blond se gratta la tête et essaya de rattraper sa bourde.

-Pourquoi tu te plains, tu imagines pas à quel point je suis un mec horrible, je supporte pas un costume plus d'un mois alors je le jette, franchement Freckles, t'as de la chance de pas aimer le changement, ton porte monnaie serait vide tous les mois.

La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir de changement de garde robe ces derniers temps !

-Bon ça dépend les périodes, tu verras, tu vis ici depuis 2 mois princesse, attend d'être là depuis 6 mois, tu devras me confisquer ma carte de crédit ! Assura t-il d'un air taquin.

Elle rigola et présenta son auriculaire devant lui et s'exclama d'un air de défi :

-Deal ?

-Deal ! Dit-il en signant le pacte avec leurs petits doigts.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avec malice puis Sawyer tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et l'interrogea sur ses projets pour le reste de la semaine. La jeune femme termina son jus de fruit un peu rapidement et resta les yeux fixés sur le verre vide.

-Aujourd'hui comme je t'ai dis, dîner chez son ami, demain, il m'a dit qu'on irait au théâtre le soir et la journée, on la passerait à faire les boutiques…et après je sais pas…

-On dirait qu'il dirige tout ton Apollon princesse !

-Oui…

Sawyer ricana et tira une nouvelle latte de sa cigarette.

-Décidément, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter ce fils à papa !

Kate ouvrit grand les yeux, posa brusquement son verre sur la table et se releva d'un bond sous le regard interrogatif du blond.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à s'éloigner puis fit volte face et s'approcha du blond.

-Ce que j'ai ? Tu te demandes vraiment ce que j'ai ?! S'exclama t-elle d'une voix forte.

-Ecoute je…

-…Oh ferme la un peu, tu n'en as absolument rien à faire de mes états d'âmes tout ce que tu souhaites c'est que cette arnaque marche et fais-moi confiance, elle marchera Sawyer ! S'énerva Kate en le foudroyant du regard.

Il détourna la tête et écrasa sa cigarette puis voulut se relever mais elle posa une main sur son torse et déclara en continuant de le fixer :

-Tu m'as dit qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste, qu'il faille mieux se soumettre à ses décisions alors c'est ce que je fais !

-Et jusqu'où comptes-tu aller Kate ?

-Jusqu'où vas-tu toi ? Le défia t-elle.

Sawyer leva un sourcil et assura d'un ton amusé :

-Toi et moi c'est totalement différent Freckles !

-En quoi ? Tu crois peut-être que je suis une vierge sainte qui atteint le prince charmant ?

-Non mais…

-…Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec toi, Mon « Apollon » m'attend, et il serait dommage qu'il se vexe de mon retard ! Répondit Kate avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Elle éloigna sa main et tourna les talons. Le blond se releva abasourdie par ses propos et l'appela, elle s'arrêta à sa porte mais ne le regarda pas.

-Sawyer, tu ferais mieux d'aller à ton rendez-vous, j'ai envie de ma voiture le plus rapidement possible, comme ça je pourrais rentrer quand bon me semblera ! Dit la jeune femme d'un ton las.

Il fronça brusquement les sourcils et affirma d'un ton brusque :

-Ok, eh bien tu devrais peut-être envisagé de te louer une chambre à l'hôtel ou de demander une chambre chez ton amant, car laisser vivre une criminelle chez moi, je crois que c'est un peu trop suicidaire à mon goût !

Kate ressentit comme coup de poignard mais elle ne se retournerait pas pour lui donner la satisfaction de la voir si mal…Voyant son manque de réactions, Sawyer récupéra ses clefs sur le bar et sa veste sur une chaise puis s'exclama avant d'ouvrir la porte :

-Pas besoin de faire tes valises, je crois que tu aurais juste besoin d'exhiber un peu ton corps pour que ton cher et tendre, t'achète des vêtements qu'il prendra un plaisir fou à te retirer ! N'oublie pas de me tenir au courant quand tu l'auras suffisamment baisé, on pourra te faire un contrat et je te présenterais des hommes qui seront ravis de ton joli ptit corps !

Quand la porte claqua, Kate se laissa tomber au sol, essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, elle se sentit sale, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps…

Elle se releva péniblement et entra dans sa chambre puis récupéra un sac à dos et y mit quelques affaires, elle se changea rapidement et sortit de sa chambre le cœur lourd….

L'ex fugitive s'arrêta dans le salon et fixa la pièce essayant de mémoriser chaque recoin, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Shazan miaula, elle baissa les yeux et le prit dans ses bras et chuchota à la boule de poil :

-Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, mais tu seras heureux ici.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tête et le reposa à terre puis quitta l'appartement, ne sachant pas où aller maintenant…


	32. Partir ou rester ? partie 1

Kikoo me revoilà je tenais à vs dire, j'ai trouvé un job mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'aurais pas du tps pour mon bébé car le soir en rentrant je n'aurais pas de devoir, de contrôles, alors vs inquiétez pas ma fic je la lacherais pas ;) mais les maj seront ptet plus longues à certains moments je préf dire ça car je ne sais pas mais au moins vous êtes prévenus :) j'espère que vs continuerais à la lire en tout cas

Arsinoe.romana : contente que tu as aimé lunatique je dirais pas ça mais disons que elle a envie de le faire réagir…

Tarra : tu auras la réponse pour kate dans ce chapitre je pense que tu aimerais où elle va aller :)

Julie231 : si kate est partit pour de bon ? lis et tu verras ;) ben je l'ai dis pr ma partie 1 au moins 70 chapitres dc on est à la moitié là quoi :)

Merci aussi à Mississipi et sarah

Bonne lecture

Kiss tlm

Ah oui le chap se coupe en deux mais vs comprendrez en voyant la fin de la partie 1 ;)

_**Chapitre 31 : Partir ou rester ? partie 1**_

Sawyer venait tout juste d'arriver dans la propriété de Diane (je précise non c'est pas la mère de Kate lol c'est le premier prénom qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'est tout lol). Sa colère avait passé mais l'idée que Kate et Tony pouvaient coucher ensembles le révulser au plus au point…

-Comment elle pourrait laisser cette ordure la toucher ?

Il grimaça, essayant d'oublier un peu cette discussion, elle avait sans doute cherché à le piquer au vif…

-J'espère…

Le blond poussa un soupir et sonna à la porte d'entrée. Peu après, un majordome lui ouvrit et il pénétra dans la maison oubliant tout et se concentrant sur son arnaque, d'ici quelques jours il aurait l'argent et il pourrait prendre un peu de repos avant de recommencer une nouvelle arnaque…

Cela faisait une bonne petite heure que la jeune femme marchait dans les rues, elle n'avait pas répondu au coup de téléphone de Tony, la seule envie qu'elle avait c'était de partir le plus loin possible de cette ville…mais étrangement quand elle s'était rendu à l'arrêt de bus, elle n'avait pas pu monter, elle n'avait pas pu se résigner à quitter cette ville…Kate s'était trop attachée à cet endroit, à ces personnes ici et aussi à lui…

Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus s'était produit, elle s'était attaché à cet homme bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et quitter cet appartement, « sa maison »…cela avait été un déchirement que de partir mais comment aurait-elle pu rester après ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle souffrait en silence depuis leur retour de Vegas qu'elle détestait chaque instant passé avec Tony, qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à se retrouver avec lui ou même avec Hurley…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, la brunette sortit son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

Sawyer était dans la chambre avec Diane, il venait de coucher avec elle laissant un peu échappé la frustration qui le tenaillait mais maintenant que ce temps était passé, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Kate lui avait dit, il avait complètement oublié le plan qui devait suivre cette coucherie mais la femme blonde le sortit de sa rêverie en l'embrassant sur le torse. Il leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire puis elle remonta et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser laissant de côté les problèmes actuels et se concentrant à nouveau sur son travail.

Kate afficha un petit sourire quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle pénétra dans un grand hall où une femme s'approcha d'elle.

-Enfin Hugo tu nous ramènes une fiancée !

-Euh maman c'est une am…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Carmen s'empressa de serrer Kate dans ses bras. Elle s'écarta ensuite et afficha un grand sourire.

-Cette jeune femme est magnifique Hugo, même trop parfaite pour toi je dirais ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas présenté plus tôt ?

Hurley échangea un regard avec la brunette qui le gratifia d'un sourire puis elle tendit sa main à la mère de Hurley.

-Je m'appelle Kate et je suis une bonne amie à votre fils mais je suis touchée que vous ayez vu en moi votre belle fille Madame.

Carmen ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, elle serra juste mécaniquement la main de la jeune femme en face d'elle puis se ressaisit et tapa violemment sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Aie !

-Tu aurais pu me le dire espèce de stupido niño !

-Mais maman tu m'as pas laiss…

-…Tais-toi ! Ah si ton père était là !! Ah Hugo, santa madonna mais quel fils m'a-t-on donné ! S'exclama la mère de Hurley en serrant la croix de sa chaîne dans sa main.

Kate fixa avec incompréhension la femme puis reporta son attention sur Hurley qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. La brunette s'avança vers Carmen et déclara avec le sourire :

-Vous savez votre fils n'est pas si stupide que cela, sans lui aujourd'hui je ne saurais même pas où loger.

Carmen regarda Kate, hocha la tête et se tourna vers son enfant.

-Au lieu de rester là prends donc le sac de ton amie et emmène la au salon je vais demander à Mr Fuyu de nous faire à manger je suis sure que cette jeune femme n'a pas mangé encore.

Hugo se saisit du sac que Kate avait en main et il prit son bras pour l'entraîner dans leur salon.

-Je suis désolé que ma mère soit si étouffante…

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, elle t'aime beaucoup et elle semble très gentille avec un fort caractère certes mais très gentille. Assura la jolie jeune femme avec sincérité.

Hurley la fixa longuement puis ils arrivèrent autour de la table, il déposa son sac sur une chaise et lui proposa de s'installer à table car ils n'allaient pas tarder à manger.

Peu après, Carmen revint et s'installa à côté de son fils et les serviteurs arrivèrent avec les plats, Kate se dit qu'étant donné la richesse de Hurley elle allait sans doute devoir manger plus que de raison surtout quand Carmen affirma que ce repas elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie !

Une jeune fille posa une assiette devant elle, la jeune femme la remercia puis la servante retira la cloche et le sourire de Kate s'effaça brutalement.

-Un problème Kate ? Demanda Hurley.

-Non, c'est que je…

-…Oh je comprends, vous pensiez ne pas voir une telle réussite, nous avons un chef parfait n'est-ce pas Hugo.

Il acquiesça et se saisit de son hamburger qu'il porta à sa bouche mais Carmen fronça les sourcils et lui donna un coup de fourchette sur le bras.

-Aïe !

-Mal poli laisse donc ton ami manger avant, c'est ton invité ! Mais où as-tu appris les bonnes manières ?

Il fit une grimace en reposant son burger et se massa le bras. Carmen se tourna vers Kate avec un grand sourire l'incitant à manger. La brunette se força à sourire et porta le burger à ses lèvres et prit une bouchée…

-Seigneur si Sawyer me voyait…

Sawyer était entrain de fumer sur le balcon en laissant ses pensées vagabondaient quand Diane s'approcha de lui avec le sourire.

-Tu sais que tu peux fumer dans la maison.

Le blond se tourna vers elle et afficha un franc sourire :

-Mais il fait beau ma belle et puis t'as une vue splendide !

-Oui je sais mais rien n'est plus beau que toi. Assura t-elle en l'embrassant.

Il le lui rendit avec hardiesse puis reporta ensuite son attention sur la vue. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule et fixa l'horizon avec lui.

-J'ai hâte de vendre cette maison pour qu'on fasse des affaires ensembles.

-Quand ce type doit venir ?

-Demain, demain je dirais adieu à cette propriété magnifique mais où les seuls moments que j'ai aimé passer on était avec toi. Avoua t-elle en glissant une main sur son torse.

Il jeta sa clope et se tourna vers la jolie femme et déclara d'un ton charmeur en la soulevant :

-Et on peut en passer d'autres tu sais !

Elle rigola, ferma à clef ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassa tandis qu'il avançait lentement à nouveau dans la chambre…

La jeune femme termina son assiette, elle avait des remontées subites de viandes…Mais hélas, la servante apporta une coupelle de glace au chocolat et à la vanille couverte de chantilly devant Kate. Elle déglutit, elle n'avait plus faim car trop écoeuré et elle avait l'impression de se trouver devant une montagne avec son énorme neige…

-Vous n'aimez pas le chocolat et la vanille Kate ?

Elle tourna son attention à Carmen et esquissa un petit sourire.

-A vrai dire, j'ai sans doute trop mangé…

-Oh je comprends, c'est vrai que notre repas était copieux n'est-ce pas Hugo ?

Hurley arrêta de manger sa glace et hocha la tête. Sa mère fronça les sourcils de le voir manger si goulûment mais Kate en profita pour prétexter d'avoir besoin de se rendre aux toilettes. Carmen lui indiqua la direction et elle quitta la table, retenant un haut le cœur…

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, Kate se soulagea pour faire disparaître toute trace de chaire animale de son organisme puis elle se rinça le visage et ressortit en affichant un petit sourire.

Quand elle revint à table, elle décida de manger sa glace étant donné que son estomac était vide sous le regard ravi de Carmen.

La nuit venait de tomber quand la voiture de Sawyer se gara, il sortit du véhicule avec un petit sourire triomphant, son arnaque allait toucher à sa fin dans quelques jours, il pourrait prendre un peu de repos quelques semaines ! C'est d'ailleurs en sifflotant gaiement que le blond rentra dans l'immeuble mais sa joie laissa place à la surprise quand il ouvrit la porte et ne trouva aucune lumière, aucun son…

Il fronça les sourcils et appuya sur l'interrupteur, l'appartement était silencieux, un peu trop à son goût…Sawyer jeta sa veste sur un fauteuil et s'éloigna en direction de la chambre de la brunette. Il fut quelque peu surpris de voir son armoire ouverte, quelques vêtements étaient encore accrochés à la penderie mais essentiellement des robes…

Elle était vraiment partie, elle avait pris ses mots pour argent comptant…certes il les avait pensé, un court instant mais à aucun moment il ne s'était imaginé qu'elle quitterait l'appartement…

Un miaulement le ramena à la réalité, Shazan s'était arrêté à ses pieds et miauler de plus en plus fort, il poussa un soupir et s'empara de la boule de poils, laissant un dernier regard se poser sur la pièce avant de refermer la porte et d'aller nourrir l'animal.

Kate entra dans une chambre à la suite de Hurley.

-C'est la chambre d'ami, enfin une des chambres d'amis, on en a deux mais la deuxième c'est un peu le bazar, c'est pas très grand, mais j'espère que ça t'iras. Dit-il d'un ton embarrassé.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il lui remit son sac et referma la porte après qu'il est échangé quelques mots pour la nuit.

Kate fixa quelques instants la porte close puis s'avança dans la petite chambre. La brunette prit place sur le lit et déposa son sac à côté d'elle. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, se demandant ce qu'il était entrain de faire à l'heure actuelle, ce qu'il pourrait faire en ce moment. Un triste sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres, il rentrerait tard comme à son habitude et ils mangeraient ensembles dans le salon comme à leur habitude puis ils regarderaient la tv ou discuteraient…Elle serait bien, elle serait à la maison, pas dans cette chambre qui lui était étrangère et si froide…Elle laissa échapper une larme puis se reprit et décida de se coucher pour dormir, elle n'avait pas la force d'aller se changer ou même de rentrer dans le lit, elle s'allongea juste et essaya de s'endormir même si son esprit revenait irrémédiablement à Sawyer…

Après avoir nourrit le chat, Sawyer essaya d'avaler quelque chose mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, il était inquiet. Où se trouvait-elle ? Chez Tony ? Avait-elle prit un bus et quitter la ville ? Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser sa colère contre ce fils à papa de côté !

Il préféra jeter son assiette dans l'évier sans toucher au plat et partit s'allonger sur le canapé, il s'alluma une cigarette et essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à la jolie brunette…

Après 15 bonnes minutes, il ne réussissait pas à chasser Kate de penser, il se releva d'un bond et s'empara du téléphone.

Kate avait finalement réussit à s'endormir quand son portable se mit à sonner, elle le récupéra dans sa poche et mit quelques instants avant de voir le nom sur l'écran. Elle fut surprise de voir le mot maison ! Maison, oui elle avait décidé de renommer ce numéro, quand Sawyer lui avait dit que c'était leur maison, elle s'était sentit libre d'accepter cela. Mais maintenant, que devait-elle faire ? Une part d'elle mourrait d'envie de décrocher d'entendre sa voix, de s'excuser mutuellement ou du moins essayer de rentrer, de revenir à la maison ! Mais une autre partie d'elle avait peur, peur qu'il ne l'appelle pas pour cela, peur qu'il veuille juste savoir s'ils continuaient à travailler ensemble, rien de plus…

Elle soupira et finalement décida de décrocher le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure…

Kate s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne au bout du fil. Elle avait trop attendu, trop attendu pour lui parler, il avait raccroché. Le cœur encore plus lourd qu'auparavant, elle écarta le portable de son oreille et baissa les yeux.

Sawyer poussa un soupir après avoir raccroché le téléphone, elle ne voulait pas lui parler et il pouvait comprendre, il s'était comporté comme le dernier des salauds mais en même temps, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire quelques mots, lui dire qu'elle pouvait revenir à la maison, n'importe quoi mais échanger des paroles…

-Damn it !

C'est avec détermination cette fois-ci qu'il reprit le téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur…

Kate regarda son portable, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-elle le rappeler ? Devait-elle prétendre avoir été dans la douche ou quelque chose d'autres ? C'est avec hésitation qu'elle rechercha le nom « maison » et qu'elle reporta le téléphone à son oreille. A sa grande surprise, le téléphone sonnait occuper. Essayait-il de la rappeler ?

La brunette décida de raccrocher et garda le portable dans sa main attendant impatiemment qu'il sonne à nouveau…

Lorsque Sawyer raccrocha, il était tard, il avait passé au moins 2 voire 3 heures au téléphone, il décida d'aller dormir un peu. Demain il devait finir son arnaque mais aussi s'occuper à chercher la brunette.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Kate se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormit tenant le téléphone dans sa main. Elle regarda si elle avait eu des appels mais rien. Elle comprit qu'elle avait sans doute laissé filer sa seule chance de lui parler à nouveau…

La jeune femme laissa retomber le portable sur le lit et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, le blond se réveilla, il s'était endormit tout habillé sur son lit. Il se redressa et partit se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il savait que ce midi il devait revoir Diane, récupérer l'argent et ensuite il avait un autre rendez-vous concernant Kate…Il poussa un soupir et entra dans la pièce pour se laver.

Kate avait passé sa matinée avec Hurley mais hélas, il avait eu une urgence et depuis quelques minutes, elle se trouvait face à face avec Carmen…

-Alors comme ça, vous n'avez plus de maison pourquoi ?

-C'est…un peu compliqué…Dit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Oh racontez moi !

Kate soupira mais elle décida de lui raconter, peut-être cela lui ferait du bien de parler de ces choses là.

-Je sais juste que vous aviez un fiancé et qu'il vous a laissé.

-Oh ! Euh oui…

On s'est disputé, il est…il est jaloux !

A ce moment Kate comprit. Oui Sawyer était vraiment jaloux, il était jaloux, jaloux de savoir qu'elle pouvait être « heureuse » avec un autre homme, qu'elle pouvait partager des moments de complicités ! Des choses qu'ils avaient partagés eux même ! Kate esquissa un sourire, elle comptait pour lui ! Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle n'était pas juste une associée…L'espoir remplit son cœur à nouveau.

-Jaloux ? De qui de Hugo ?

Elle sourit.

-Non, ils ne se connaissent pas

Carmen hocha la tête et écouta Kate. Elle lui expliqua un peu leur vraie situation en enjolivant un peu l'histoire étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles…

La mère d'Hurley du s'absenter en fin de matinée et Kate se retrouva à nouveau seule dans la maison. La jeune femme hésita un peu, même si l'espoir était revenu, Sawyer n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à la revoir. Ils avaient peut-être poussé trop loin leur dispute et les conséquences étaient irréversibles…

Elle poussa un long soupir et décida d'aller voir en cuisine si elle ne pourrait pas aider même si le réel prétexte était de préparer un repas PLUS équilibré pour tout le monde contenant une variété de crudités…

Alors que la brunette essayait de convaincre le chef d'une nouvelle cuisine, le blond se rendit à son rendez-vous avec Diane. En moins d'une heure, il fut en possession 500 000$. Le blond esquissa un sourire ravit, il pourrait s'acheter une nouvelle voiture dans quelques jours le temps de tout transférer cet argent sur un autre compte. Il rangea la mallette dans son coffre de voiture et se rendit dans un petit restaurant. Il prit place à une table face à Gordy.

-Alors ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi James…

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et prit un siège en face de lui et commanda un cocktail puis reporta son attention sur son associé.

-Oui bonjour alors des nouvelles ?

-Elle n'est pas chez lui.

Il laissa échapper et un petit sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres qui n'échappa nullement au regard de Gordy.

-Pourquoi ça te soulage à ce point, je pensais que tu avais besoin d'elle ?

-C'est le cas mais tu sais comme moi qu'il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne soit pas trop proche de ce fils de pute…

Gordy ne put que acquiescer connaissant un peu le comportement de Tony et même s'il ne savait pas les raisons pour lesquelles James en voulait tant à cet homme, il savait qu'il pouvait considérer Antonio Despoumones comme la Némésis de son ami…

-Oui tu as raison.

-Et tu sais où elle se trouve ?

-Pas encore non, je ne sais pas James mais elle ne semble pas avoir quitté la ville.

-Je ne pense pas non plus mais je sais que si elle veut disparaître, elle le pourra facilement.

Il poussa un soupir et la serveuse apporta sa boisson, il prit une gorgée et assura d'un air dépité :

-Elle est intelligente et manipulatrice aussi alors elle peut très bien trouver refuge quelque part

-Elle te manque ?

Sawyer ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de Gordy et but une gorgée puis se releva et mit un billet sur la table.

-J'ai l'argent à transférer, téléphone-moi si tu as du nouveau.

Le blond se tourna pour s'éloigner mais Gordy le rappela, il fit volte face et fixa le petit homme bedonnant.

-Et si malgré tout, on ne la retrouve pas et qu'elle a quittée la ville, tu feras quoi ? L'interrogea t-il d'une petite voix.

Sawyer afficha un petit sourire pensif puis il avoua honnêtement :

-Je viens d'empocher 500 000$ on dit qu'avec l'argent on peut retrouver qui on veut non ? Alors si c'est nécessaire on s'en servira !

Gordy se releva d'un bond et s'approcha à grand pas de son ami.

-Pourquoi tu dépenserais cet argent pour une fille comme elle ? Je pensais que l'argent comptait plus que tout pour toi ! s'exclama t-il avec surprise.

-L'argent compte mais la vengeance encore plus. Déclara t-il froidement.

Tous deux savaient bien évidemment qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité et que Kate avait pris une place importante dans sa vie mais peut-être ne voulait pas l'admettre car cela reviendrait à admettre le fait qu'il puisse tenir à nouveau à quelqu'un ? Gordy ne préféra pas aborder le sujet même s'il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre le blond ne pourrait nier l'inévitable…

Il concéda simplement et Sawyer quitta le restaurant essayant de chasser de sa mémoire les dernières paroles de son associé.

Il savait qu'il s'était attaché à la présence de la brunette plus qu'une simple associée mais jamais il ne se laisserait à nouveau à exprimer ce sentiment. Le passé avait laissé une plaie béante qui ne se refermerait sans doute jamais…

A sa grande surprise, Carmen apprécia le repas que Kate et les cuisiniers avaient préparés, elle la félicita même de cette nouvelle méthode de cuisine. Kate afficha un sourire amusé, elle n'avait fait que proposer de faire une assiette de crudités avec des crustacés, rien de bien gastronomique mais elle était ravie d'avoir pu manger sainement et d'inciter Carmen à renouveler ce genre de repas.

En milieu d'après-midi, Hurley revint à la maison et il proposa à Kate de l'emmener en balade avec lui. La brunette accepta laissant Carmen avec qui elle avait commencée à passer le début de l'après-midi. Ils se rendirent chez Charlie et Claire. Pendant quelques heures, la jolie brune oublia un peu Sawyer et put faire connaissance d'avantage avec les amis de Hurley. Elle sympathisa bien vite avec Claire qui était mère de l'adorable petit Aaron pour qui elle se prit d'affection.

-Elle semble beaucoup vous aimez, vous avez des enfants ? L'interrogea la blonde.

Kate afficha un petit sourire amer sur ses lèvres et hocha négativement la tête.

-Non, je suis du genre petit oiseau, je ne pose pas longtemps quelque part…

-Hurley nous a dit qu'il vous connaît depuis 2 mois maintenant, vous comptez rester ici ? J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se revoit, j'ai le don de sentir quand les gens sont bons et vous êtes une adorable personne Kate.

La brunette fut touchée par les paroles de Claire.

-J'espère pouvoir rester ici…je l'espère vraiment…Murmura t-elle plus pour elle-même avec une pointe d'amertume.

Claire nota son changement et posa une main sur son bras.

-Si vous ne savez pas où aller, vous pouvez toujours compter sur nous.

La jeune femme fut plus que touché par ce geste, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait compter sur des gens, un sentiment qui ne l'avait pas habité depuis longtemps maintenant.

Finalement, Claire les invita à dîner avec eux, Kate décida de l'aider à préparer le repas tandis que Charlie et Hurley étaient entrain de travailler sur la promo de la nouvelle chanson du blondinet.

Mme Pace proposa à Kate de faire des pâtes à la bolognaise. Kate acquiesça car elle n'osait pas vexer sa nouvelle amie et elles commencèrent à tout préparer en discutant tout en jetant des coups d'œil au trois hommes de la maison. Claire éclata de rire quand Charlie se mit à chanter et que leur fils applaudit et dit d'une petite voix :

-Ante papa enco !!!enco !!

Le rockeur sourit et embrassa son fils sous le regard attendri de la blonde.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être à ce point heureuse un jour.

Kate la fixa stupéfaite, elle savait que Charlie et Claire avaient eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point leur relation était fusionnelle.

-Et vous Kate, avez-vous un homme dans votre vie ?

Un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'occupait de vers la bolognaise sur les nouilles.

-J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie qui compte pour moi mais notre relation est un peu compliqué.

-Vous l'aimez ?

La brunette leva les yeux vers la blondinette, estomaquée de sa question.

-L'amour est un mot un peu fort mais je tiens à lui oui, comme un ami…

-Oh début je disais ça de Charlie, je crois que même si on sent qu'on a rencontré l'amour de notre vie, on aura toujours peur au départ de se lancer dans une aventure inconnue mais quand je vois l'avenir que cela m'a offert, je ne peux que me dire que j'ai bien fait de me jeter la tête la première dans cette histoire. Avoua Claire d'une voix douce et sincère.

Kate eut l'impression un bref instant de comprendre ce sentiment que Claire avait rencontrée. Un bref instant elle se dit que peut-être elle aussi, elle apprendrait un jour à aimer quelqu'un démesurément.

Le reste de la soirée se termina dans le jardin, par chance tout le monde fut tellement pris par le petit concert de Charlie qu'ils ne notèrent même pas que la brunette n'avait mangé que de l'entrée et son désert. Etrangement, elle se sentit en paix, entouré de gens adorables qui ne penser pas au lendemain mais qui vivait l'instant présent. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de se poser un jour et ne pas penser au lendemain, ne pas se dire qu'elle pourrait rester dans l'hôtel mais prévoir encore et encore son éventuel fuite. Elle se rendit compte qu'avec Sawyer, elle revivait la même chose, elle devait prévoir ses journées en compagnie de Tony, ne jamais oublier les rendez-vous. Ce soir Kate comprit qu'elle avait toujours les mains liées et ce sentiment l'effraya plus que tout au monde…

Sawyer ne rentra qu'à minuit chez lui, il avait transféré son argent sur un autre compte puis il avait fait un tour dans un bar, essayant de chasser Kate de sa mémoire. Quand il entra dans l'appartement, il poussa un soupir et jeta sa veste puis se rendit dans sa chambre et se coucha sur le lit. Il s'endormit assez rapidement vu le nombre de verres qu'il avait pris. Shazan entra dans la chambre et monta sur le lit puis prit place sur l'estomac du blond et s'endormit. Sawyer n'eut ni la force, ni l'envie de faire bouger l'animal, il lui caressa la tête et laissa le sommeil prendre le dessus se disant que demain, il allait enfin retrouver Kate.

Hurley et Kate venaient tout juste d'entrer dans la maison, tout était silencieux car il était très tard.

-Soirée sympa n'est-ce pas ?

Kate hocha la tête et partit s'installer sur un fauteuil. Son ami s'approcha et prit place à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis au moins 1h.

-Je sais.

-Euh ok Kate mais euh pourquoi ?

La brunette soupira et mit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant. Hurley sembla désemparer, il ne savait pas comment aider son amie.

-Kate je…

Elle releva la tête et le regarda soudainement.

-Hurley j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-La chambre de te va pas ? Tu dors ma…

-…Je veux quitter la ville.

-Quoi ?!

Elle poussa un soupir et assura d'un ton déterminé :

-Hurley je veux disparaître, je veux que tu m'aides, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle identité.


	33. Partir ou rester ? partie 2

Kikoo tlm :) alors déjà je vais vous montrer ENFIN tony lol car j'ai fais les ban du chap 9 et 10 j'ai bcp de retard mais j'ai décidé de les continuer car j'aime bcp :) pas vs ? dc voilà les fameuses bans :)

http://img409.imageshack.us/img409/6687/ban9za0.jpg

http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/614/ban10lm8.jpg

dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Arsinoe.romana : je trouve normal de répondre aux gens tu sais mm si on me dit juste la suite, je cite le nom :) oui orgueilleux comme pas deux lol pour les retrouvailles eh bien disons qu'elles vont arriver mais comment seront-elles moi je sais lol j'adore faire ça :D

Tarra : attendre une sem ? non jamais pas quand je peux mais le proch chap dans une sem pr vs faire mariner possible :D

Julie231 si dire que saw est amoureux c'est une bêtise je dis oui lol

Mississipi meurs pas ou tu sauras pas la fin lol ou alors je vais chercher jack et un ptit bouche à bouche à la shephard…

Bon chap tlm et il est court mais vous aimerez :) pensez au proch chap

kiss

_**Chapitre 31 : Partir ou rester ? partie 2**_

Hurley fixa longuement Kate sans dire un mot, elle voulait partir, disparaître !

-Pour…pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?!

La brunette n'osa pas le regarda mais répondit d'une voix peinée :

-Je ne suis pas libre Hurley, je ne l'ai jamais été en fait, j'y ai cru mais même ici, je porte des chaînes et je ne supporte plus cette vie !

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien et il nota que des larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux.

-Je t'en prie, tu as l'argent, tu peux faire passer ma mort comme vrai, Hurley, je n'en peux plus de cette vie…J'ai envie d'être libre à nouveau !

Avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, elle se blottit tout contre lui. Son ami fut hésitant puis il passa sa main le long de son dos pour calmer ses soubresauts.

-Je t'aiderais Kate, je te promets…

Le lendemain matin, Sawyer se réveilla et ne fut pas surprise de trouver la boule de poil sur son torse, il esquissa un sourire et attrapa l'animal par la peau du coup. Le chaton se réveilla et miaula mais cessa quand le blond le reposa sur le lit. Il partit ensuite se préparer, il ne travaillait plus depuis hier et il comptait bien chercher vivement la brunette.

Kate s'était finalement endormit dans les bras de Hurley mais à sa surprise, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il l'avait conduit ici mais elle l'en remercia. Les larmes étaient sèches depuis longtemps mais son cœur était lourd. Elle venait sans doute de prendre l'une des décisions les plus dures de sa vie…

Elle allait quitter cette ville, cette ville où elle avait enfin des gens qui l'aimaient mais elle ne voulait pas retourner dans cette routine, elle voulait retourner vivre avec Sawyer mais continuer cette arnaque était trop dure pour elle, elle ne voulait plus porter de chaînes, elle voulait vivre…

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya rapidement et se releva, elle devait partir avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Hurley lui avait promis de l'aider et elle comptait bien lui rappeler cette promesse. La jeune femme se releva et commença à empaqueter ses affaires, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler…

Par chance, le blond réussit à se préparer des œufs au bacon au bout de la 3ème fois, il se rendit compte à quel point la présence de Kate pouvait lui manquer à ce moment là. Il aurait pu manger bien plus tôt si elle l'avait aidé ce matin là. Il soupira et prit place sur un siège pour manger. Son regard se porta sur un petit paquet de cartes de visite que lui et Kate avaient accumulés avec le temps. Tout en mangeant, il décida de s'occuper en regardant les différents cartons, il faillit presque s'étouffer quand il remarqua un nom.

-Son of the bitch !

Il se releva d'un bond et jeta rapidement le reste de son plat dans l'évier puis attrapa sa veste et quitta l'appartement.

Kate était entrain d'attendre Hurley, il lui avait promis qu'il serait de retour en début d'après-midi et pour passer le reste du temps, la brunette s'était installée dans le jardin. La maison était vide, Carmen était partit faire son marché avec quelques domestiques, la jeune femme se retrouvait donc pratiquement seule dans la maison. Elle était entrain de lire un magazine quand ses pensées s'égarèrent vers Sawyer. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait lui téléphoner, lui parler une dernière fois avant de quitter la ville, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas obligé et que sans doute cela serait encore plus dure après mais elle se saisit du téléphone et composa son numéro de portable.

-Salut !

-Sawyer c'est Kat…

Elle stoppa net quand elle se rendit compte que c'était son répondeur, elle soupira et quand elle entendit le « bip », elle sentit les larmes montaient à ses yeux mais sans doute c'était beaucoup mieux si elle ne lui parlait pas.

-Salut c'est…c'est Kate je…je pars…

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et ajouta d'une petite voix :

-C'est mieux comme ça, je ne veux plus de cette…de cette vie…bye…

Elle raccrocha et resta les yeux baissés sentant les larmes venir mais les repoussant un maximum. Quelques instants après, son téléphone sonna, elle sursauta et s'en saisit pour voir le nom de Sawyer et elle décrocha.

-Salut Freckles.

-Salut…

-Alors comme ça tu préfères me laisser un message et pas me parler de vive voix ?

Elle entendit une pointe de colère dans sa voix et se mordit la lèvre avant de murmurer doucement :

-Je suis tombé sur le répondeur…

-Et tu comptais me faire tes adieux par téléphone ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille.

-Parce que ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'ai envie que ça se termine !

Elle fit volte face subitement pour trouver Sawyer se tenir devant l'entrée de la terrasse. Il referma son téléphone et s'avança vers elle. Kate se releva et lui fit face puis l'interrogea estomaquée :

-Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il sourit et s'avança d'avantage.

-Princesse, je viens de te le dire, ce n'est pas de cette façon que je veux que tout cela se finisse.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle l'interrogea d'une petite voix :

-Et comment veux-tu que cela se termine ?

-Qui t'as dit que je voulais une fin mon ange ?

Kate fronça les sourcils face à sa réponse et demanda surprise :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

Il s'avança d'avantage tout en continuant de la fixer puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules et assura sérieusement sans la lâcher du regard :

-Je veux que tu rentres à la maison Kate.


	34. jeux dangereux

Kikoo comme promis un long chap je planche déjà sur le suivant mais qui sera plus court ;)

Arsinoe.romana : moi non plus je résisterais pas lol c'est sur merci, je suis contente que le tête de tony plait :)

Julie231 : lol tu y vas un peu vite en besogne toi oui j'ai ton ad mais tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

Mississipi : non pas saw, c'est jack le doc au pire je te laisse le choix entre juliet qui est doc aussi ou jack lol now on saura pk y a autant de lesbiennes dans le monde

Tarra : je dirais qu'une chose, je suis sadique et tu vas en voir des vertes et des pas mûres en me lisant

Merci aussi à Missterre

Bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 32 : jeux dangereux…**_

La jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Les paroles du blond se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête, il voulait qu'elle rentre « A LA MAISON ».

Kate reprit finalement contenance et déclara d'un ton déterminé :

-Non !

-Quoi ?!

Elle se recula, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et assura plus sur d'elle que jamais :

-J'ai dis non !

-Et pourquoi Freckles ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ricana d'un air moqueur.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ?

-Ecoute ce que j'ai dis je…

-…Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit, mais ce que tu as fait !

Le blond la fixa surpris et s'avança à nouveau vers elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Tu te sers de moi !

Il ne répondit rien et détourna légèrement le regard avant de se reprendre.

-Où as-tu été cherché ça ?

-A quoi je te sers Sawyer ? Pourquoi je suis si utile pour toi ?

-Je te forme pour qu'ensuite on bosse ens…

-…JE NE VEUX PAS de cette vie ! S'écria t-elle furieuse.

Sawyer croisa son regard et l'interrogea du regard alors elle ajouta d'un ton plus faible :

-J'ai passé mes 2 dernières années à fuir, à me cacher, à avoir toujours des chaînes et je croyais que tout cela était finit mais j'ai eu tort, tu te sers de moi Sawyer, je ne suis pas libre et je ne veux pas de cette vie !

La brunette plongea son regard dans le sien, il remarqua toute la peine qu'elle ressentait mais il dit mot et quand elle commença à s'en aller, il lui saisit le bras l'attirant contre lui. Kate releva la tête et le défia du regard, elle n'essaya pas de se libérer de sa prise mais d'un regard il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir bien longtemps.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas la vie que tu devrais avoir.

Il lui relâcha le bras mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et attendit. Sawyer poussa un soupir et poursuit d'un ton las :

-En fait personne ne devrait avoir cette vie mais Freckles, on ne choisit pas son destin, enfin pas toujours mais tu as raison, tu devrais avoir le choix alors pars si c'est ce que tu désires vraiment !

Il échangea un regard avec elle puis commença à s'éloigner mais elle mit à son tour sa main sur son bras.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça si tu n'aimes pas ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu criminelle si tu n'aimes pas cette vie ?

Elle baissa les yeux et il sourit amèrement.

-Tu as tes secrets et moi les miens princesse, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend bien !

Elle releva la tête vers lui et acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien d'autre et continua à le regarder.

-Tu comptes partir quand ?

-Quoi ?!

-Tu comptes partir quand de la ville ? Répéta t-il d'un ton un peu agacé.

La jeune femme remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis s'exclama avec honnêteté :

-Je veux moins travailler !

-Quoi ?!

Elle lui sourit et ajouta :

-Si je reste, je veux plus de temps libre, je veux pouvoir travailler quand je le désire et pas fixer mon emploi du temps.

-Euh ok mais…

-…Tu vois j'aime bien ce que je fais mais j'ai envie de liberté et ne pas me sentir prisonnière alors plus d'agenda, j'irais voir Tony quand je veux ok ?

-C'est ta condition ?

-Pour le moment oui.

-Et tu resterais avec moi ?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de Shazan ! Assura t-elle d'un air taquin avec un large sourire.

Sawyer esquissa un sourire et elle lui lâcha le bras sans cesser de lui sourire.

-Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Il rigola et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir une chaise et s'alluma une cigarette, elle croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air mécontent.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu n'es pas chez toi que je sache !

-Et toi alors, viens t'asseoir au lieu d'avoir la bougeotte.

Elle rigola et finalement prit place à côté de lui et lui raconta qu'il avait trouvé la carte de visite en déjeunant puis qu'il s'était rendu au bureau du dit Hugo Reyes….

**FB**

Hurley était entrain de parler au téléphone quand sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un grand blond déboula.

-Euh on se connaît non ?

-Salut bibendum tu pourrais me dire où elle est ?

-Où elle est ? Demanda t-il avec incompréhension.

-Kate !

-Oh tu es son fiancé euh non pourtant…mais je te connais…

-Bonne mémoire Jabba mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…et je ne suis pas de nature patiente…

Hurley se leva et se plaça devant lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Pas la demander en mariage, pas la violer, un mixte des deux ptet ! Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Ok je crois me rappeler de toi maintenant…

Sawyer sourit et s'alluma brusquement une cigarette.

-Oh dude tu fais quoi ?

-Je fume en attendant que tu me répondes !

Il s'avança et prit place dans le fauteuil d'Hurley et mit les pieds sur la table. Hugo ouvrit grand les yeux et s'approcha du blond.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda t-il surpris.

-J'attends, tu peux pas me filer un verre à boire aussi ?

-Et pourquoi tu la cherches ?

-Je vis avec elle et j'ai vu qu'elle avait oublié ses strings, je veux lui rendre !

**Fin FB**

-Aïe ! S'exclama t-il en recevant un coup sur son bras.

-Mais tu es fou d'inventer des choses pareilles !!

-Alors pourquoi tu rougis mon cœur ? L'interrogea t-il avec taquinerie.

-Et il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

Il sourit en voyant qu'elle voulait éviter le sujet et déclara en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette :

-En fait à force de rester dans son bureau il m'a finalement dit où tu étais, il n'a pas aimé que je boive sa bouteille et que je renvoie son comptable euh disons assez amicalement…

-Sawyer…

-Quoi je te cherchais, je n'allais pas abandonner si près du but !

Kate sourit et avoua :

-Mais quand même pauvre Hurley, tu as du lui faire peur, il est adorable pourtant.

-Nouveau prétendant ?

-Jaloux ? Le défia t-elle.

Il allait répondre quand Carmen déboula dans le jardin.

-Oh le voilà le monstruoso fiancé !

-Carmen NON !

Et avant que Kate puisse l'arrêter, la mère d'Hurley frappa Sawyer à la tête puis lui attrapa les cheveux et déclara mécontente :

-Comment avez-vous pu faire de la peine à cette adorable jeune femme !!

-Carmen !

Kate se releva d'un bond et saisit le bras de la femme laissant le temps à Sawyer de récupérer.

-Laisse-moi donner une correction à cet homme qui ne voit pas que tu n'aimes que lui !!

Sawyer fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard de Kate qui se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Quand elle réagit, ce ne fut que pour voir une fois de plus la mère d'Hurley s'élançait vers son ami. Kate allait intervenir quand Sawyer se redressa et dit :

-Ecoutez, oui j'ai été un idiot et je viens m'excusez en espérant me faire pardonner alors si vous pouviez arrêter de m'assommer toutes les 5 secondes, je pourrais peut-être la convaincre de pardonner à l'imbécile que je suis !

Carmen ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt et se tourna vers Kate

La brunette se força à sourire et la mère de Hugo se recula mais déclara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Bien, prenez votre temps jeune homme mais si vous repartez d'ici et que je trouve cette adorable femme en larmes, vous saurez qui est Carmen Reyes !

Carmen tourna les talons et le blond affirma d'un ton amusé en jetant un coup d'œil à Kate :

-Dis donc, elle a du caractère cette mama !

La brunette hocha la tête et baissa ensuite les yeux ne sachant pas comment expliquer les choses.

-Alors comme ça je suis ton fiancé maintenant ? S'exclama t-il en reprenant place dans la chaise de jardin.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et expliqua avec un petit sourire en coin :

-C'était plus simple que la vérité, et puis c'est flatteur non ?

-Flatteur oui mais dangereux pour ma survie aussi !

Elle éclata de rire et se rassit face à lui pour reprendre la conversation. Carmen qui souleva le rideau du salon et afficha un petit sourire.

-Finalement il n'a pas l'air si horrible que ça ce grand garçon !

Le silence avait soudainement prit place dans le jardin, Kate décida finalement de rompre celui-ci en demanda avec le sourire aux lèvres :

-Est-ce que tu as choisit ta voiture ?

-Pas encore, je t'ai dis que je voulais que tu m'accompagnes princesse.

-Tu aurais pu changer d'avis étant donné que…

-…Je suis sure que tu charmeras le vendeur et il baissera le prix Freckles ! Dit-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et ils continuèrent de discuter un peu de tout et de rien. Etrangement, Sawyer n'était pas pressé de rentrer à l'appartement avec elle, il avait même envie de revoir le type qu'il avait ennuyé toute la matinée…

-Il rentre quand ton bibendum ?

-Je ne sais pas, il travaille tu sais.

-Il travaille quoi sa graisse ?

-Sawyer !

-Quoi, Gordy et lui pourraient faire un concours tu sais.

Elle fronça les sourcils et déclara d'un ton autoritaire :

-Il est gentil et il a bon cœur !

-Et il a une mère un peu folle sur les bords !

Même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, la brunette ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer un peu car il était vrai que Carmen avait un caractère terrible.

-En fait tu sais je….

-…Mes enfants voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Kate se retourna pour voir Carmen arrivait vers eux avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre car le blond le fit à sa place et la servante s'éloigna pour préparer les boissons alcoolisées de présence au vu de la demande de son compagnon.

La mère d'Hurley s'installa à la table avec eux et les fixa à tour de rôle avec son sourire accroché aux lèvres. Sawyer leva un sourcil et tourna son attention sur Kate.

-Alors finalement vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

-Quoi ?! S'écria Kate.

Carmen rigola. Le blond s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand les boissons arrivèrent, il préféra boire tranquillement son verre ignorant la folle dingue en face de lui…

Le silence retomba de longues minutes avant que Kate et Carmen n'échangent quelques brèves paroles. En cet instant, le blond ne désirait plus qu'une chose, rentrer à la maison !

Mais il ne fit rien pour stopper la discussion des deux femmes. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Kate et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la mère d'Hurley s'adressait à lui.

-Kate votre fiancé semble avoir la tête dans les nuages !

La brunette rigola et jeta un coup d'œil à Sawyer qui ne semblait pas vraiment ravis de ce commentaire….Elle se mordit la lèvre et affirma :

-Carmen, je crois qu'il a sans doute peur que vous ne l'agressiez encore.

-Oh balivernes, je n'allais pas le manger !

-Permettez moi d'en douter Mama !

Il afficha un sourire narquois avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière mais il faillit s'étouffer quand Carmen s'exclama toute enjouée :

-Eh bien apprenons à mieux nous connaître et passez la nuit ici !

Il reposa son verre et croisa le regard de Kate qui était toute aussi surprise que lui. Elle détourna son regard de Sawyer et le reporta sur la mère de son ami.

-Carmen, c'est gentil à vous mais nous devons rentrer et…

-…Non, non, Hugo n'aimerait pas que vous quittiez la maison sans lui dire au revoir ! Alors j'insiste, soyez mon invité Mr ?

-Sawyer. Ça serait avec plaisir mais Kate et moi avons besoin de passer un peu de temps seuls. N'est-ce pas mon ange ? L'interrogea t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

La brunette ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par son geste mais elle se reprit vite et acquiesça.

-Bien alors je….

-…Maman ?

-Oh voilà Hugo !

Elle se releva et partit à la suite de son fils. Sawyer et Kate poussèrent un soupir.

-Tu crois que si on file discrètement par les cuisines, elle s'en rendra compte ?

Kate rigola et affirma d'un ton amusé :

-Je crois que c'est cuit Sawyer, Carmen ne nous laissera pas partir.

Le blondinet concéda tristement et la jolie brune se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Alors tu es prêtre à jouer la femme amoureuse Freckles ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et un bref sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en guise de réponse. Hurley arriva avec sa mère et s'arrêta net.

-Wow Dude !

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Hugo et Kate le salua de sa main libre. Son ami se laissa tomber sur une chaise et les fixa à tour de rôle.

-Alors toi et lui ?

-Hugo tu te sens bien ?

-Maman, j'ai besoin d'un verre ! S'exclama t-il complètement abasourdie.

-Hugo !

Son fils se tourna vers elle et déclara :

-Maman j'ai besoin d'un verre MAINTENANT euh s'il te plait…

Elle fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de s'éloigner, laissant les trois protagonistes se faire face. Hurley les fixait sans savoir quoi dire, complètement perdu…

-Mais alors ton fiancé c'est…

-…Elle craque pour les vilains garçons pas vrai mon ange ?

Kate lui lança un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur son ami Hurley.

-Hurley, je…

-…Mais Tony alors ?

-C'est terminé, Tony et moi, c'est finit.

En prononçant ses paroles, Kate eut l'impression qu'elle se sentait libre mais elle savait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même…

-Oh et donc toi et Mr le bad boy vous êtes ensemble ?

-Oui…

-J'ai besoin d'un verre ! Répéta le jeune homme.

Sawyer esquissa un sourire et lui tendit sa bière, Hugo s'empara de la bouteille et l'a but d'une traite sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme et de Carmen qui revenait avec un plateau.

-Hugo Reyes !!

Il tourna la tête pour voir sa mère et se força à sourire.

-Euh ça va Maman ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Carmen posa le plateau et embrassa sa croix avant de s'éloigner en laissant échapper des jurons. Hurley se sentit mal à l'aise alors que Sawyer était hilare.

-Alors Baloo, maman n'aime pas que nounours se saoule la gueule ?

-Sawyer !

-Oh on peut bien le taquiner !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'excusa auprès de Hurley. Son ami se sentit un peu plus à l'aise et finalement ils purent commencer à discuter. Le blond s'amusa à taquiner à plusieurs reprises mais au final, l'entente commença à régner entre les trois personnages.

Le temps fila si bien que lorsque Carmen insista pour les inviter à manger, ils acceptèrent.

-Ca fait un repas de gagner ! Lança Sawyer.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et ils entrèrent pour manger. Quand Kate vit le plat, elle déglutit et le blond ricana puis se pencha et demanda dans un murmure :

-Alors comme ça on se met à la viande ? Petite menteuse, tu as enfin trouvé l'amour dans la personne de bibendum !

-Quoi ?!

Il poussa un soupir.

-Tu oublies ton parie princesse, moi non !

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose quand elle se rappela et esquissa un sourire.

-Ca s'appelle de la politesse et non de l'amour !

-Laisse-moi savourer ce moment alors Sweetheart. La taquina t-il avec le sourire.

Kate soupira avant de reporta son attention sur son hamburger sous le regard amusé de Sawyer. Elle avala sa salive et le porta à ses lèvres quand il s'exclama :

-Mon ange tu veux mes frites ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en portant son attention sur lui.

-Vous n'avez pas fait Mr Sawyer ? L'interrogea Carmen stupéfaite.

-Oh si Mama mais en fait en général, JE mange le burger et ma chère et tendre les frites ! Elle ne vous a pas dit qu'elle n'aimait pas ça ?

Kate ouvrit grand les yeux et lui le fusilla du regard.

-Wow Dude ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ?

-Hugo, ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Le gronda sa mère.

Il s'excusa en marmonnant et se remit à manger.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit Kate ?

La brunette se sentit mal à l'aise et essaya de répondre mais il lui coupa la parole :

-…Je crois que Kate n'aime pas gêner, c'est une qualité que j'aime chez ce ptit bout de femme.

Elle sentit le rouge venir à ses joues et n'osa pas le regarder mais ne put se retenir de faire un sourire. Elle ne réagit que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il lui prenait le burger des mains, la jeune femme tourna son attention vers lui et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'engloutir son supplice sous ses yeux. Kate se rabattit sur l'assiette de frites que lui tendit Sawyer avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle lui rendit.

Le reste de la soirée se poursuit dans la salle à manger où ils s'amusèrent à jouer à un jeu misant de l'argent (sous le bon conseil de Sawyer) qui empocha un petit paquet même si au final, Hurley récupéra la moitié avec l'aide de Kate

Même s'ils cherchèrent des prétextes, ils furent obligés d'accepter l'invitation « forcée » de Carmen à rester dormir…

Hurley monta les escaliers avec ses amis et quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'ami, il les salua et souhaita une bonne nuit, Kate le lui rendit et ferma la porte une fois son ami hors de vue.

-Sympa la chambre ! S'exclama le blond en avança dans la salle.

-Ils ont de belles chambres c'est vrai.

-De belles ? Aurais-tu visité le lit de Babar mon ange ? L'interrogea d'un ton amusé.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta une fois à ses côtés.

-On va devoir partager le lit…

-T'inquiète princesse je ronfle pas !

Elle esquissa un sourire et lui fit face puis assura avec taquinerie :

-Moi si !

Elle se mit à rire mais cessa brusquement en voyant le regard sérieux de Sawyer.

-Quoi qu'est-ce que je…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il glissa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers lui pour apposer ses lèvres. Kate mit quelques instants avant de réagir et de lui rendre avec douceur son baiser puis il s'écarta d'un mouvement rapide et la fixa sans dire un mot alors elle demanda d'une petite voix enrouée :

-C'était pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas…

Il se recula et glissa une main dans sa chevelure, évitant de la regarder un peu trop.

-Il est tard, on devrait dormir !

Il commença à s'éloigner quand elle le stoppa en attrapant son bras, le blond releva les yeux vers la brunette. Il put y lire un mélange de sentiments mais le seul qu'il garda en mémoire fut celui du désir alors d'un mouvement rapide, il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou et il la serra contre lui partageant un baiser beaucoup plus passionné que le premier où un duel de langues commença réveillant rapidement leur instinct primaire…Avec empressement, il remonta une de ses mains qu'il avait glissé sur ses hanches et la déposa sur son cou pour lui donner un meilleur accès à sa jugulaire qu'il entreprit de dévorer de baisers. Kate commença à marcher à reculons jusqu'au lit tout en caressant sa chevelure indisciplinée…Sa seconde main se mit à errer sous sa chemise et sans vraiment se rendre compte, elle se buta au pied du lit et tomba sur celui-ci entraîna le blond avec elle. Ils rigolèrent puis échangèrent un regard enfiévré avant qu'il ne capture à nouveau de sa bouche…

Il s'arrêta et la fixa à nouveau. La brunette n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre l'envie qui tenaillait son compagnon car elle éprouvait exactement la même chose. Elle arbora un petit sourire et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure comme pour lui donner un signal. Il sourit puis ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur le corps de la brunette alors qu'ils partageaient encore un baiser fougueux….

Les mains du blond continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ses cuisses qu'il caressa langoureusement l'imaginant déjà nu dans ses bras. Kate ne resta pas inactive, elle s'attaqua au bouton de sa chemise, désirant ardant toucher sa peau si douce, chose qu'elle réussit à faire après quelques secondes. Sawyer cassa une fois encore le baiser pour se redresser, elle admira son corps au-dessus du sien et avec son aide, la chemise tomba au sol, ils se sourirent puis il se pencha à nouveau pour rencontrer les lèvres de la brunette.

La température de la chambre s'était subitement réchauffer, si bien que lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Hurley rouge comme une pivoine tenir un oreiller dans sa main.

-J'ai frappé et ça…enfin j'ai cru que vous dormiez, maman avait oublié un ore…oreiller, euh bonne nuit ! Balbutia t-il en le déposant sur la chaise près de la porte.

Quand la porte se referma, la tension se fit plus grande dans la pièce…Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent longuement comme s'ils venaient de revenir à la réalité…

Kate se redressa et voulut parler mais il déclara rapidement en se redressant :

-Je vais prendre une douche !

Kate concéda et le regarda s'éloigner puis se laissa retomber sur le lit et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Honteuse de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Hurley ne les avait pas interrompu…

Lorsque Sawyer glissa dans la douche, il appuya sa tête contre le mur et laissa échapper un long soupir essayant d'oublier ce qui avait faillit se passer quelques minutes auparavant…

Quand il ressortit de la douche avec seulement ses sous-vêtements, il trouva Kate endormit. Il poussa à nouveau un soupir en glissant une main dans ses cheveux puis se coucha se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient dire le matin suivant à la jolie brunette…

Cette nuit là aucun des deux ne trouva le sommeil trop perturbé par le nouveau sentiment qui les habitait…


	35. quelque chose entre toi et moi

Kikoo me revoilà :) j'espère que le chap vous plaira, car vu ce qui a FAILLIT se passer.. enfin vous me direz :) bonne lecture enfin non rep aux reviews d'abord

Arsinoe.romana : j'adoreeeeeeeeeeee hurley mais je préf lui à carmen qui rentre dans la chambre, carmen aurait apporté les papiers pour le mariage lol (les povs) bon t'as attendu 7jrs j'espère que tu veux tjrs lire :) car le chap tu devrais l'aimer

Tarra : cmt un chap court ? il faisait 10 pages loooooool il était pas court pas pr moi en tt cas….enfin moi je dis la qualité c'est pas la qté ;) dès je peux lire des choses qui font deux pages et ça me suffit j'espère qeu tu aimeras encore ce chap kiss

Julie231 : cmt ça les amoureux lol mais ils sont ps amoureux juste attiré fortement l'un par l'autre pr le résumé je vais ESSAYER je dis bien essayer de faire celui du 301 ce we

Bisous et bonne lecture à vous :)

Chapitre 33 : quelque chose entre toi et moi

Le jour s'était levé depuis peu mais aucun des deux amis n'avaient trouvés le sommeil. Ils savaient que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait fermé l'œil de la nuit mais ils avaient été trop effrayés pour se parler. Leur esprit s'était tourné et retourné sur la soirée dernière. Ils auraient pu cesser de se retourner le cerveau et parler, parler toute la nuit même mais le courage avait manquée et se fut lorsque les premières lueurs firent leur entrée dans la pièce qu'ils comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient échapper à cette discussion…

Kate fut la première à se redresser dans le lit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira doucement. Son regard dériva vers la forme allongée à ses côtés, un sourire mélancolique prit naissance sur ses lèvres, elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui dire quelque chose mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. La brunette s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller se laver quand le blond se redressa et croisa son regard.

Comme si l'atmosphère n'était pas déjà assez glaciale, ils se fixèrent sans dire mot pendant quelques minutes. Sawyer se racla la gorge et déclara :

-Ecoute, je sais qu'on a mal dormit et je crois pas que ce soit à cause du matelas princesse, donc autant crever l'abcès avant qu'on ne puisse plus se regarder en face !

La brunette acquiesça mais ne put prononcer un mot alors Sawyer poussa un soupir et affirma :)

-Je vais pas nier que je te trouve attirante Freckles mais j'ai toujours dit qu'on mélange pas plaisir et boulot !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama d'un ton agacé :

-Je sais tu l'as toujours dit mais tu ne vas me dire que si Hurley n'avait pas débarqué tu te serais arrêté et m'aurait dit : Non Freckles pas le sexe et le travail !

Il esquissa un sourire et avoua d'un ton amusé :

-Tu m'imites bien Sweetheart.

-Oh Sawyer je suis sérieuse ! Si Hurley n'était pas entré, boulot ou non tu sais ce qui se serait passé !

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il concéda.

-Kate, j'ai déjà connu des relations physiques et de travail et en général, ça a toujours tout foutu en l'air !

-En général hein ? Alors pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Pourquoi tu fais tout pour que me mettre en garde ?

Il afficha un petit sourire et avoua :

-Peut-être que j'ai peur que tu me fasses sauter la cervelle si les choses se passent mal ensuite !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu es une criminelle, on sait jamais ce qui pourrait te passer par la tête !

Avant qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit, il se reçut une gifle magistrale et Kate le foudroya du regard et se releva d'un bond puis partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le blond se massa la joue et poussa un soupir avant de se relever et d'aller fumer sur le balcon attendant qu'elle sorte.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Kate s'appuya contre la porte et soupira bruyamment.

Elle savait qu'il avait cherché une fois de plus à éviter le sujet, à la faire enrager et il avait réussit un bref instant, elle était entré dans son jeu et s'en mordait déjà les doigts. Comment pourrait-elle à nouveau aborder le sujet ?

Elle préféra chasser cette pensée et se doucha. Quand la brune quitta la pièce simplement enrouler de sa serviette de bain, elle remarqua que le blond fumait sur le balcon. Elle afficha un petit sourire malicieux et se dirigea vers lui. Sawyer était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune femme que lorsqu'elle lui arracha sa cigarette des mains. Le jeune homme tourna son attention vers la brunette et écarquilla les yeux quand Kate porta la clope à ses lèvres et tira une latte.

-Tu fumes toi ?

-Je suis censée être une vierge qui attend le prince charmant et boit du ptit lait ?

Il ricana et tendit la main pour qu'il puisse récupérer sa cigarette. La jeune femme lui remit mais ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-Tu vas prendre froid mon ange.

-Viens me réchauffer !

Sawyer rigola puis prit une autre bouffée de sa clope.

-Sérieusement Kate, va t'habiller.

-Ca te gêne de me voir en serviette ? L'interrogea t-elle en se plaçant devant lui.

-Non ma belle comment je pourrais être gêné de pouvoir te mater avec ton accord ! Lança t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kate esquissa un petit sourire et il reporta son attention sur le paysage. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le regarda longuement. Certes il ne lui en voulait pas pour la gifle mais les choses étaient à nouveau redevenu comme auparavant…

Elle sentit que ses joues prirent feu quand elle se laissa envahir par les souvenirs de la veille ; regrettant secrètement qu'Hurley soit intervenu dans leur délicieuse mais brève passion…

Elle poussa un long soupir chargé de frustration qui n'échappa guère au blond. Il la dévisagea du coin de l'œil et se remit à errer dans ses pensées. Pensées où il avait été tiré peu auparavant par la douce brunette. Elle disait vrai, sans l'intervention de Babar, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter, il savait que cette nuit ils auraient commis l'irréparable et même s'il s'efforçait de se dire que c'était une bonne chose. Une autre partie de lui été déçue que cet intermède ait pris fin.

-Sawyer ?

-Hein ?!

-Tu rêves ou quoi ? Je te parle depuis 5 minutes ! S'agaça la brunette en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Désolé Freckles tu disais ?

-Je te disais qu'on devrait descendre bientôt avant que Carmen et Hurley ne se réveillent, on laissera un mot je n'ai pas très envie de les voir surtout après que…

Elle croisa son regard un court instant et baissa les yeux. Sawyer jetta sa cigarette par-dessus le balcon et posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme.

-Ecoute, on est censé jouer des amoureux alors ce que Bidendum a vu hier, c'est normal ! Bon c'est sur que s'il n'a jamais couché avec une nana il se sentira comme un puceau un peu con mais…je vois pas en quoi ça devrais NOUS gêner !

-Sawyer tu ne connais pas Carmen…Elle sentira bien que quelque chose s'est produit…Assura Kate avec conviction

-Et où est vraiment le problème ?

La jolie brune évita son regard et marmonna avec un léger trouble :

-Je ne veux pas mentir sur ce qui s'est passé…

-Tu as bien mentit sur moi alors…

-Mais c'est différent ! S'exclama t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

-En quoi ? L'interrogea t-il avec stupéfaction.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouva rien à dire alors elle prétexta qu'elle devait s'habiller mais le blond lui saisit le bras et elle dû lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange vraiment princesse ?

Kate fronça les sourcils et se détacha de sa prise puis demanda d'un ton sarcastique :

-Pourquoi tu ne dirais pas plutôt qu'est-ce qui t'arrange ?

-Hein ?!

-Qui veut oublier Sawyer TOI ou MOI ?

-Ecoute, on en a déjà parl…

Elle tourna les talons, récupéra son sac sur le lit et rentra à nouveau la salle de bain ne prêtant guère attention aux paroles du blond.

-Damn it Kate !

Il donna un coup de pied dans une chaise et partit se calmer en fumant une cigarette. Peu après la brunette ressortit de la salle de bains. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de tensions et il entra à son tour dans la pièce laissant la jeune femme déversait sa colère sur ses affaires qu'elle rangeait énergiquement dans son sac.

Quand Sawyer ressortit, elle ne dit mot et ouvrit la porte pour sortir dans le couloir. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara de sa veste qui était sur le lit et la rejoint.

Kate était soulagée car lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le hall d'entrée, ils ne firent pas l'ombre de Carmen mais son sourire se fana bien vite quand elle ouvrit la porte et qu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

-Mais vous comptiez partir sans me dire au revoir ?

Sawyer afficha un petit sourire amusé et se retourna pour faire face à Carmen.

-En fait Mama je disais justement à Kate qu'on ne devait pas partir comme des voleurs mais elle ne m'écoute jamais !

La brunette sentit son poing la démanger mais elle ne fit rien et fit volte face pour s'adresser à Carmen.

-Oh Carmen, je suis désolée mais je m'inquiète pour mon chat, nous n'avons pas été à la maison depuis plus d'un jour et il doit être mort de faim, ce n'est qu'un bébé…Clama la brune en vaines excuses.

-Un chat ? Tu voudrais laisser ta Mama Carmen pour un chat !

La femme se saisit de sa croix et la serra dans sa paume.

-Un chat est plus important que moi, Santa Madonna mais où va l'avenir !

Kate se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise et elle chercha un peu de soutien en fixant Sawyer mais elle ne reçu qu'un large sourire comme réponse.

-Carmen je…

-…Quand je pense que sans moi ton pauvre fiancé aurait dormit la tête sur le matelas ! Mon stupido niño avait oublié l'oreiller ! Mais qui sont ces jeunes de nos jours !

En attendant parler d'oreiller, les deux amis replongèrent dans la soirée de la veille. Dire qu'ils avaient rejetés la faute sur le pauvre Hurley…

-Où est votre stupide fils Mama ?

-Sortit, il devait voir Charlie vous le connaissez ?

Sawyer hocha négativement la tête.

-A-t-il laissé un message pour moi Carmen ?

-Oh oui enfin pour vous deux il a dit qu'il s'excusait pour l'oreiller, je l'ai trouvé très bizarre ce matin, on aurait dit qu'il était malade, il ne m'écoute jamais, il faisait froid la semaine dernière il aurait dû mettre un pull mais non il n'écoute jamais sa Mama ! S'exclama t-elle en faisant une rapide prière tenant toujours sa chère croix dans ses mains.

La brunette soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment démêler la situation et surtout comment partir sans « blesser » la mère de son ami.

-Il avait peut-être un rendez-vous avec une fille Mama ! Déclara le blond avec le sourire.

-Oh ! Mais oui c'est sans doute cela mais encore cette fois il ne veut pas me le dire ! Mais quel fils j'ai fait !

Elle embrassa sa croix et Sawyer ajouta en reprenant son sérieux :

-Mama, j'ai promis à Kate de l'emmener en balade un peu plus alors j'ai pensé ce matin que ça serait l'idéal, au aurore, la plage est belle non ?

Kate leva les yeux vers Sawyer et le regarda avec étonnement.

-Oh oui vous avez raison, allez-y mais promettez moi de revenir me voir, la maison vous sera toujours ouverte mes enfants. Assura Carmen en les serrant dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la villa et partirent en direction de l'appartement.

Kate alluma la radio et regarda le paysage.

Après une bonne petite demie heure de route, elle se tourna vers le blond et s'exclama surprise :

-Mais c'est pas la route qu'on prend d'habitude !

-Je sais princesse.

-Où tu nous emmènes ?

Sawyer esquissa un sourire et répondit sincèrement :

-J'ai dit à Mama que je voulais te montrer le lever du soleil alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je manquerais à ma parole !

La brunette écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite de la réponse de son ami mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

La voiture se gara peu après, l'aube était encore visible car le soleil ne s'était levé que depuis moins d'une heure. Une heure pendant laquelle ils n'avaient eu de cesse de se disputer, séduire et pour finir par apporter un peu de surprise !

La jolie brune descendit et s'avança vers la plage, l'air était frais et le vent virevoltait doucement dans ses cheveux. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu un paysage aussi angélique ?

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Sawyer qui murmura en s'approchant près d'elle :

-Tu sais en général à cette saison le soleil est un peu plus bas.

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Non, pour tout te dire cela fait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu.

Elle tourna son attention vers le blond et put lire une certaine même si elle était infime petite nostalgie. L'ex fugitive comprit que ce lieu était chargé d'une longue histoire, elle se mordit la lèvre et osa demander doucement :

-Pourquoi tu n'y es pas venu plus tôt ?

-Sans doute que je n'avais pas envie de partager ce moment seul. Avoua t-il avec un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

-Et pourquoi avec moi alors ?

Elle regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles, elle savait qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain « dangereux » car Sawyer n'était pas du genre à se confier. L'homme se tourna vers la jolie jeune femme et déclara en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Peut-être parce que tu me rappelles un passé lointain.

Elle fut étonnée par la franchise qu'il exprima à son égard. Il était vraiment rare qu'il se confie sur sa vie d'avant. Cette vie qu'elle avait découverte de différentes manières mais dont certaines pièces du puzzle était encore perdue.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer quelques instants puis il l'invita à le suivre. Elle hésita mais voyant l'enthousiasme de son ami, elle accepta. Ils marchèrent le long de la plage pour finir par débouché vers des rochers.

-C'est un tas de rochers que tu voulais me montrer ? L'interrogea t-elle amusée.

-Mais non idiote !

Il commença à grimper et lui tendit la main, Kate s'en saisit mais demanda une fois arrivée à ses côtés :

-Tu comptes grimper jusqu'où ? Tu veux nous tuer ?

-Arrête tes bêtises et suis-moi.

-Et si je veux pas ? S'exclama t-elle avec le sourire.

-Alors peut-être bien que je te pousserais mon ange. Assura t-il d'un ton taquin.

-Méfies-toi je pourrais le faire avant.

Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux puis continuèrent de grimper, à plusieurs reprises il aida Kate qui faillit se faire mal. Il se saisit de sa main et ils avancèrent lentement. Quand ils arrivèrent devant une crevasse, à la surprise de Kate, il descendit et elle se raidit.

-Tu me fais confiance non ?

-Jusqu'où tu comptes descendre ?

-Rejoins-moi et tu verras.

Elle soupira et s'engagea à sa suite. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus et au bout d'un certain temps ils débouchèrent sur une petite grotte. Le blond et la brunette allèrent à l'intérieur et ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant qu'il ne grimpe sur des roches. Il tendit sa main à Kate qui se hissa à sa suite. Après avoir monté un peu plus haut, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la brunette avec le sourire. Il lui montra l'horizon et elle se tourna pour écarquiller les yeux tellement la vue était belle. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond et il s'assit sur un rocher puis avoua en regardant le paysage :

-Un jour on m'a lancé un défi et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert cet endroit, j'ai faillit me rompre le coup mais je suis monté, faut dire que j'avais aussi pas mal bu !

Il rigola et Kate s'installa à ses côtés.

-Tu l'as découvert y a longtemps ?

-Oui, jeune bourré et un peu taré !

Elle s'esclaffa un peu et reporta son attention sur l'océan.

-La vue en vaut la peine en tout cas.

-Je te l'avais dit ! Rétorqua t-il souriant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement avant de fixer le blond se demandant bien pourquoi il lui avait vraiment fait partager une place aussi secrète mais elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponses alors elle profita de ce moment qu'il partageait avec elle et ne dit mot.

Ils passèrent une petite heure puis redescendirent sur la plage. Sawyer laissa à remettre les pieds sur le sable. Ils se regardèrent intensément, Kate se rapprocha lentement puis elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sawyer ne put y répondre car elle s'écarta mais garda les yeux sur le blond.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour me faire partager ta vie. Avoua t-elle dans un murmure.

Il sourit et assura en caressant sa joue :

-C'était qu'une belle vue princesse.

-On sait tous les deux que c'était plus que ça. Déclara Kate sérieusement en le regardant.

Il y eut un silence puis le blond s'écarta et dit simplement :

-On devrait rentrer, ta boule poil va mourir affamer.

-Tu ne l'as pas nourri ?!

-Je l'aurais bien mis dans la machine à laver mais y a plus de lessive !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et commença à partir en direction de la voiture. Le blond la rattrapa et ils rentrèrent.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, Shazan se précipita vers eux et Kate le prit dans ses bras et le cajola. Sawyer les fixa puis l'appela. Elle redressa la tête et il s'écria :

-Bon retour à la maison Freckles.

La jeune femme serra le chaton contre elle et échangea un long regard avec son compagnon.


	36. double visage ? peutêtre bien plus…

Kikoo puisque je suis de bonne humeur non c'est pas juste pr ça mais je vous mets deux chaps à la suite :)

Bonne lecture à tous

Arsinoe.romana : oui tt ce qu'il faut pr une bonne fic enfin moi c'est ce que j'aime dans les fics quand t'as des je t'aime à tt va, ou alors que le perso n'est pas vrt celui que tu connais ben je passe mon chemin, c'est dur de bien connaître les persos mais bon je pense que leur caractère suit celui de la série non ?

Julie231 : dslée période anniv j'ai pas eu bcp de tps… :( pardon

Mississipi : en espérant que tu aimes la suite :)

Tarra : un des meilleurs chaps lol ah bon rq oui j'ai bcp aimé ce chap et le suivant aussi est à mon goût kawai j'espère que tu l'aimerais aussi :) saw va surement surprendre oui kate pose bcp de questions car elle est curieuse lol curiosity doesn't kill the cat doesn't it ?

Bisous à ts :) et bon we

_**Chapitre 34 : double visage ? peut-être bien plus…**_

Plusieurs s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Kate. La jeune femme avait rapidement retrouvé ses repères comme si elle avait toujours vécue dans l'appartement. Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu un toit à elle depuis fort longtemps. Sa relation avec Sawyer restait toutefois toujours ambiguë…Depuis cette fameuse où par chance ou malheur interrompue. Kate ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Il n'était pas distant mais les choses étaient redevenues comme auparavant, taquineries, un peu de flirt mais elle sentait bien une sorte de tension sexuelle…

Elle n'avait pas revue Tony et Sawyer ne l'avait pas obligé. Elle se sentait libre même si elle savait que sous peu, elle devrait reprendre contact avec lui, sinon tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit pendant 3 mois serait caduque…

3 mois déjà ! 3 longs mois qu'elle partageait le quotidien du blond. 3 mois qu'elle avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier, à le détester aussi mais par-dessous tout, 3 mois qui avait augmenté son attirance physique pour lui…

Ce matin là, la jeune femme s'était réveillée tôt et à sa surprise, Sawyer n'était pas ici. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit dehors étant donné qu'ils avaient passés la soirée ensemble devant la tv et qu'ils s'étaient endormis comme à leur habitude sur le sofa se réveillant comme toujours dans le milieu de la nuit. Shazan sauta sur le canapé la faisant sursauter. Elle rigola en repensant qu'hier soir le chaton s'était non pas endormit dans ses bras mais ceux de Sawyer. Elle se rappela aussi son expression quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait beau le nier, il aimait ce chat et elle s'amuserait beaucoup à lui rappeler maintenant.

-Alors tu n'as pas vu notre grincheux ce matin ?

Le chaton dodelina de la tête comme pour lui répondre que non. Kate s'esclaffa et brusquement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le dit bougon de service.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Freckles ?

La brunette fit volte face et déclara d'un ton enjoué :

-Shazan est intelligent !

Il fronça les sourcils et dévisagea la boule de poil qui le fixa longuement avant de miauler.

-Mais oui il est si intelligent qu'il vient de me dire que tu avais siroté du whisky en mon absence !

Kate s'empara du bébé et assura un peu vexé en se mettant face à son ami :

-Pense ce que tu veux mais je sais qu'il me comprend et puis je ne bois pas !

Sawyer ricana et l'interrogea d'un ton amusé :

-Et hier soir tu buvais du ptit lait ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit sérieusement :

-Tu étais où ?

-Well, well, well, depuis quand tu joues les ptits maitresse de maison qui veut tout savoir de mon agenda ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma expressément se sentant honteuse de son comportement.

-Pour tout te dire femme j'étais partit à la banque.

-A cette heure ?

-Quand tu es friqué princesse, les banques sont ouvertes matins et soirs et les lits des jolies banquières aussi !

La brune le regarda fixement et demanda presque timidement :

-Tu étais avec une femme ?

Sawyer perdit contenance

-Ma banquière oui. Dans son lit ? Faudrait déjà y virer son mari ! Termina t-il d'un ton taquin.

Kate afficha un petit sourire et concéda.

-Et pourquoi ta banquière ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai une voiture à acheter Sweetheart ?

-Que dois-je porter ?

-Rien ! Répondit-il avec un large sourire.

-Sawyer !

-Bon ok, une petite culotte. Déclara t-il avec un sourire malicieux accroché sur les lèvres.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et commença à s'éloigner vers la salle de bain.

-Mets ce que tu veux, de toute façon Freckles tu es mignonne même sans artifice.

Elle fit volte face et le fixa longuement. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et elle acquiesça avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Euh princesse, je crois pas que le chaton a envie de barboter dans la flotte, ni moi de tout nettoyer après qu'il ait salopé mon carrelage.

La jeune femme se sentit honteuse et elle déposa Shazan sur le sol puis s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Sawyer se retrouva seul avec la boule de poil qui se précipita vers notre grand blond à son plus grand déplaisir…

-Quoi t'as faim microbe ?

Le chaton miaula et se pourlécha les babines ce qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux de stupéfaction.

-Non j'ai rêvé, il m'a pas compris !

Il regarda à nouveau la bête et lui redemanda à nouveau s'il désirait manger et comme auparavant, le chaton eut la même réponse. Sawyer se gratta la tête puis s'éloigna vers le frigo et Shazan lui suivit attendant avec joie son mets

La jolie brune revint peu de temps après, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull. L'hiver approchait, et même si Kate n'était pas de nature frileuse, elle faisait attention à ne pas tomber malade.

A son plus grand étonnement, Sawyer se reposait tranquillement une bière à la main avec Shazan sur ses genoux qu'il caressait de temps à autre sur la tête. Elle sourit attendrit par la scène et se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence. Le blond sortit de sa rêverie et leva les yeux vers elle.

-Avoue que tu l'aimes !

-Pour un chat il n'est pas trop emmerdant, j'en ai connu des pires ! Bon il est tant d'aller chercher ma nouvelle chérie ! S'exclama t-il en se relevant avec le sourire.

Le chat ayant sentit le blond se déplaçait, il avait quitté à regrets ses genoux pour se recourber en boule sur un coin du sofa et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

-Ta nouvelle chérie ?

-Elles se bousculent au portillon tu sais mais il n'y a qu'elle qui a capturé mon cœur !

Kate poussa un soupir et lui agrippa le bras en direction de la sortie.

A peine avait-il franchit le hall que la porte de Julia s'ouvrit en grand et qu'elle les enserra tous les deux.

-Oh mais où étiez-vous partit et sans m'avertir, il ne faut pas faire frayeur pareil à une vieille dame !

-Nous étions chez des amis Julia et…

-…Et là on va acheter MA nouvelle voiture.

La concierge fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea d'une voix surprise :

-Comment ça TA nouvelle voiture et Kate alors ?

-La marche ça fait maigrir !

-Tu as de la chance mon petit James que je ne suis pas ta fiancée car tu aurais vu ma main sur ta figure ! Allez va acheter ton nouveau jouet mais n'oublie pas de penser à prendre une voiture familiale ! Je tiens à voir des enfants gambader ici bientôt !

Kate et lui échangèrent un regard puis le blond assura :

-Pas avant le mariage !

-Alors mariez-vous !

-Euh Julia, nous avons un rendez-vous avec un vendeur, je n'aimerais pas que NOTRE voiture soit vendu à quelqu'un d'autre. Expliqua Kate d'une voix embarrassée.

-Oui, oui je comprends allez filer les jeunes et passer me voir en revenant j'aurais une surprise pour vous deux.

Les deux amis partagèrent un regard avant de quitter l'immeuble.

-Tu crois qu'elle nous a acheté quoi ?

-La connaissant mon ange, je dirais une liste de mariage pour les cadeaux !

-Tu crois ? L'interrogea la brunette d'une voix angoissée.

-Je le parierais presque Freckles !

Elle soupira et monta dans la voiture. Sawyer la fixa puis ajouta avec le sourire :

-Ou alors elle va nous offrir la chérie de boule de poils et comme ça on aura des enfants avant le mariage !

La jeune femme croisa son regard et s'esclaffa puis il démarra.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les nouvelles voitures, Sawyer s'élança vers la rangée de décapotable et les regarda les yeux brillants. Elle esquissa un sourire et s'approcha à son tour. Un jeune vendeur mais non moins séduisant l'aborda pour lui proposer d'essayer un véhicule. L'attention du blond passa des voitures à Kate et il s'avança vers eux puis glissa son bras autour de la taille svelte de la jolie brune. Le vendeur s'excusa et proposa à Sawyer de monter dans une voiture à son tour. Ils acceptèrent et passèrent pas loin de 2h à voir chaque véhicule. Même si Kate n'était pas une fana des voitures, elle flasha sur une décapotable bleu nuit métallisée mais elle savait que c'était à son ami de décider de la voiture…

-Quelque chose te plait ma chérie ?

Elle sursauta presque quand Sawyer arriva à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent un regard puis elle hocha négativement la tête.

-Non je regarde juste…

-Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu la regarde JUSTE Kate.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand le vendeur revint à la charge.

-Vous vous êtes décidés ?

-N…

-…Oui ! Coupa t-il la brunette.

-Parfait excellent choix. Les complimenta le commercial.

Sawyer glissa sa main sur la carrosserie mais poussa un soupir.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est belle l'ennuie c'est que…

Elle poussa à nouveau un soupir.

-Oh Mr mais s'il s'agit du prix vous pouvez pay…

-…Tu te rappelles mon ange la voiture qu'on a vu l'autre jour ?

Kate hocha la tête avec le sourire. Elle n'en revenait à quel point il pouvait manipuler les gens.

-Oh vous avez déjà vu d'autres voitures mais Mr, vous ne savez pas à quel point cette voiture est faite pour vous et votre dame !

Pendant près de 10 minutes, le vendeur s'acharna à vanter les mérites de l'engin sous le regard hésitant de Sawyer.

-Oui mais l'autre voiture fournissait plus d'option et pour le même prix que celle-ci.

-Des options supplémentaires ne se font que si on ajoute un peu d'argent Mr.

-Certes mais il semblerait que ce vendeur voulait comment il a dit chérie ? Fidéliser la clientèle et ouvrir un cadeau à un jeune couple qui va se marier non ?

-Je crois bien bébé mais il a dit aussi que les réparations seraient à 100 gratuite si on a un accident un jour.

L'homme afficha un sourire, elle était douée pour rendre le jeu encore plus intéressant. Le pauvre vendeur commença à bafouiller puis s'excusa et s'éloigna rapidement. Sawyer se pencha comme pour embrasser Kate et chuchota :

-Tu sais que tu es une belle élève princesse.

-J'ai un bon professeur.

Il croisa son regard et se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par ses jolies lèvres mais c'est à ce moment là que le vendeur revint accompagné de son chef.

-Prends bien en note Freckles ça va aller vite maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête et il se redressa pour faire face au chef. Sawyer continua de se plaindre, vendant à nouveau son arnaque avec encore plus d'arguments théoriques, montrant bien qu'il n'était pas un amateur dans la vente de voitures. Kate savait que si Sawyer était vraiment un vendeur, il aurait pu lui vendre n'importe quoi à ce moment là tellement il était convaincant et sur de lui. Et comme le blond l'avait prédit, les choses allèrent très vite, le chef s'excusa en rabaissant son vendeur au titre d'apprenti et leur proposa la voiture à toute option ainsi que la fidélité sur le suivi du véhicule pendant plus de 1an. Ils partirent signer le contrat et le blond signa son chèque.

-Quand pourrons-nous avoir le véhicule ?

-En général dans 15 jours mais vous avez payé cash Mr et j'ai entendu dire que vous alliez vous marier alors la voiture qui est en exposition est à vous !

Il sourit et remercia le chef avant de se diriger vers son nouveau véhicule durement « gagné ». Kate s'attarda car le chef lui remit une bouteille de vin offert par la maison avait-il dit puis elle retrouva Sawyer sur le parking déjà au volant de sa nouvelle chérie !

-Bouteille de vin ?

-Cadeau de la maison il m'a dit.

Le blond quitta le véhicule et déclara :

-On devrait rentrer la boire pour fêter ça !

Elle acquiesça amusée puis tendit sa main pour avoir les clefs de l'ancienne voiture.

-Ne rêve pas !

-Mais t'avais dit que je…

Elle se tut quand il lui remit les clefs de la nouvelle voiture dans les mains. La jeune femme regarda sa main puis son ami et demanda avec stupéfaction :

-Mais pourquoi tu me les donnes ?

-La couleur ne me plait pas et puis, la mienne n'a qu'un an.

-Sawyer…

-…Et tu as été une bonne élève princesse alors c'est normal qu'elle te revienne.

-C'est ma voiture ?!

Il soupira et lui brandit le contrat.

-Là c'est le nom de l'acheteur et ici celui du propriétaire tu vois la différence non ?

Kate hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas changé si la couleur ne te plaisait pas ? L'interrogea t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Quand on tombe amoureux d'une voiture c'est comme avec un être humain princesse, si on la laisse filer, on s'en remet jamais alors faut l'avoir !

Elle s'esclaffa.

-Tu crois que je vais gober ça ?

Il marmonna dans sa barbe avant d'ajouter :

-Si tu veux on va la ramener, et on sera rembourser PLUS des intérêts.

-Non je…je la veux mais je sais pas quoi dire et…

Il sourit puis murmura d'une voix sincère :

-Monte dedans et retrouve-moi à la maison ok ?

-Ok.

-Bien ! Allez fais ronronner ce moteur princesse tu vas adorer !

Il s'éloigna en direction de sa vieille voiture sous le regard toujours autant troublé de la brunette. Kate monta au volant et posa ses mains sur le guidon puis se mordit les lèvres en souriant. Elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais Sawyer !

La jeune femme démarra et écouta le bruit du moteur, un véritable ronronnement de chat puis partit en direction de leur appartement étant bien décidé à trouver un moyen de le remercier.


	37. un cadeau du coeur

Comme promis nouveau chap

_**Chapitre 35 : un cadeau du coeur**_

Les deux voitures arrivèrent quasiment en même temps. Kate descendit et partit à la rencontre de Sawyer.

-Alors ?

-Un peu trop d'option à mon goût mais on conduirait presque les yeux fermés. Assura t-elle avec le sourire.

Il le lui rendit puis ils prirent la direction de l'immeuble. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, le blond commença à monter les escaliers les escaliers mais la brunette lui attrapa le bras et lui rappela qu'il devait aller voir Julia.

-Et notre bouteille ?

-On pourrait la boire avec elle !

-A cette heure ? Et puis, je l'ai jamais vu boire ! Dit-il d'un ton bougon.

-Arrête de râler et viens, elle nous attend.

Il soupira mais se laissa entrainer par Kate. Julia les accueillit avec le sourire puis les invita à entrer. Comme Sawyer l'avait prédit, elle refusa de boire du vin et expliqua qu'elle n'aimait pas l'alcool mais leur assura qu'ils pouvaient boire sans problème. Kate se sentit gênée et préféra boire un café. Sawyer quand à lui but la bouteille sous le regard courroucé de Kate.

-Oh laisse-le donc ma chérie, le jour où il boira autre chose que de l'alcool, soit il sera malade, soit le médecin lui aurait interdit et même si ça devait arriver dans les deux cas, je crois qu'il boirait ENCORE !

La jeune femme rigola de bon cœur avec Julia.

-Hé je suis là !

-La vérité te blesse ?

-Ah les bonnes femmes ! Marmonna t-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Kate et la concierge échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Alors et cette belle voiture racontez moi ?

-Bof j'ai préféré la donner à Kate, la couleur me plaisait plus.

-La couleur tu dis.

Elle fixa Kate avec malice puis demanda :

-Alors pourquoi ne pas la changer ?

Kate se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-T'as fait du gâteau ?

-Oui mon grand et ton préféré.

-Ben t'attend quoi !

-Sawyer !

Julia rigola et s'éloigna. Elle apporta ensuite un gâteau et coupa des parts pour chacun.

-Tu sais ma petite chérie notre grand gaillard a un faible pour mes gâteaux alors comment lui refuser quand il est un si bon mangeur !

Sawyer lança un regard plein de fierté à Kate et remercia la vieille dame quand elle lui remit sa part. Ils en mangèrent tout en écoutant la vielle femme parler des fêtes qui approcher. Ils étaient à la mi novembre et il était vrai que Noël approchait à grand pas. Noël, depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas fêté ? Bien longtemps…Elle se demanda même si Sawyer possédait l'esprit de Noël où s'il s'agissait d'un jour comme un autre. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Julia se déplaça dans une autre pièce.

-Où va-t-elle ?

Sawyer haussa les épaules et continua de manger son morceau de gâteau.

-Je ne te savais pas si gourmand. Le taquina t-elle.

-Les gâteaux de Julia sont un de mes seuls pêcher de gourmandise Freckles et reconnaît qu'elle est douée !

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'hocher la tête avec le sourire en reprenant un morceau. Un chat se frotta contre sa jambe alors elle lui en donna un peu.

-Ne les engraisse pas !

-Parle pour toi, comment tu comptes te débarrasser de tes kilos ?

Il reposa sa part et assura d'un regard subjectif :

-J'ai bien ma ptite idée princesse…

Elle voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais Julia revint dans la pièce en titubant tenant un gros carton. Il se releva et s'empara du carton qu'il déposa sur la table

-Merci James, mon pauvre dos n'a plus toute sa jeunesse hélas !

-Tu aurais du m'appeler ! La gronda t-il.

-Oh ouvre donc que je puisse vous donner votre cadeau.

Il s'exécuta puis fixa Julia. La concierge sourit puis sortit un ange.

-Quand j'étais toute petite, à chaque Noël comme papa et maman n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, il nous offrait une décoration que l'on rajoutait sur notre sapin. C'était une tradition, une boule de Noël et quelques sucres d'orge. Quand j'ai été en âge de travailler, j'ai acheté ce qui avait toujours manqué à notre sapin, un ange. Je l'ai récupéré à la mort de mes parents et comme je n'ai pas d'enfants je voudrais qu'il vous revienne comme ça à votre tour vous pourrez commencer à construire votre premier sapin.

Ils se fixèrent puis Kate se releva pour prendre l'ange que lui tendit Julia. Elle prit leurs deux mains et assura d'une petite voix chevrotante :

-Un jour je ne serais plus de ce monde et mes seules richesses se sont celle du cœur ainsi que cet ange mes enfants, je veux vous l'offrir comme cela, vous vous souviendrez toujours de moi.

-Hey Julia, pourquoi tu parles de la mort ? Demanda Sawyer d'un ton inquiet en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Oh non ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas malade, je vais juste fêter les 10ans de la mort de mon cher mari et je crois que cela m'a fait comprendre que je devais donner cet ange aux deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi, vous êtes comme les enfants que je n'ai jamais eu et c'est pourquoi ce cadeau me tient à cœur.

Kate se blottit dans les bras de Julia et laissa les larmes de bonheur couler sur ses joues. Sawyer garda sa main sur l'épaule de cette adorable femme au cœur tendre. Elle était comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, veillant toujours sur lui et ce cadeau était sans doute pour lui le premier cadeau de Noël qu'il avait attendu depuis le dernier Noël qu'il n'avait pu fêter avec Jenna…Les fêtes approchaient, il allait sans doute vivre un Noël totalement différent de ces dernières années…

Julia s'écarta et assura en essuyant discrètement ses yeux :

-James mon garçon tu dois finir ton gâteau sinon je risque de ne plus vouloir t'en faire avant longtemps !

Il concéda et se rassit pour finir sa part. Kate échangea un dernier regard avec Julia et prit place à table au côté du blond tenant précieusement le cadeau de la vieille dame.

Ils restèrent encore une petite heure avec Julia puis elle les mit « pratiquement » à la porte car il était l'heure pour elle de s'occuper de ses petits amours de matou. Ils ne prirent pas la mouche connaissant le personnage et Sawyer emmenant avec lui le reste du gâteau que la concierge lui offrit.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, Kate déposa l'ange sur le bar et se tourna vers Sawyer le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est une femme adorable.

-Depuis que je la connais elle l'a toujours été tu sais, sauf quand elle me prenait la tête avec des filles ! Affirma t-il en poussant un long soupir.

La brunette s'esclaffa puis lui prit l'assiette des mains et la mit au frigo puis partit s'asseoir sur le canapé et récupéra Shazan dans ses bras. Le chaton ronronna et se laissa dorloter tranquillement.

-Tu fêtes Noël habituellement ?

Le blond retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier du fauteuil puis s'installa et hocha négativement la tête.

-En général pas vraiment, tout seul c'est pas une chose à faire, j'ai du le fêter une fois depuis 8ans et encore c'est un peu parce que Gordy m'a forcé la main !

Elle sourit à cette pensée.

-Et toi ?

-Pas depuis 3ans maintenant.

-Depuis que t'es en cavale ?

-Ouais. D'habitude j'allais chez mon père et on le fêtait tous les deux, je préparais le repas et il allait chercher un sapin qu'on décorait ensemble. On faisait ça tout les Noël depuis que…depuis qu'il avait quitté ma mère…Termina t-elle attristée.

-Ils ont divorcés ?

-Elle en aimait un autre…

Il acquiesça mais remarqua les poings serrés de la jeune femme alors il s'exclama :

-Si tu veux cette année on pourrait le fêter toi et moi, un peu comme avec ton père.

Elle releva la tête estomaquée et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Pourquoi tu voudrais le fêter avec moi ?

-Je t'ai dis seul je trouve ça nul, à deux au moins on peut s'amuser alors ça te tente ?

-Avec plaisir ! Répondit Kate un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Le plaisir je peux t'en donner princesse, quand tu veux, où tu veux ! Assura t-il d'un ton plein de fierté.

-Ok.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai dis ok, toi, moi, faisant l'amour passionnément ici !

-Ici ?!

-Ben alors Sawyer on perd tous ses moyens ? S'écria t-elle morte de rire.

Il se releva, s'avança vers elle et se pencha ensuite puis chuchota en prenant une voix sensuelle :

-Freckles, le jour où je me déciderais à te sauter dessus sache que je ne perdrais pas mes moyens.

-Mais il faudrait déjà que je t'invite à me sauter dessus Sawyer. Rétorqua t-elle d'une voix suave.

Il esquissa un sourire puis se redressa et lui proposa de sortir.

-Pour aller où ?

-Ce matin ma banquière… S'interrompit-il lui-même.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ?

-Ben continue !

-Oh madame est impatiente !

Elle fronça les sourcils et il ajouta :

-Donc la boulangère m'a dit…

-…Ce n'était pas la banquière ?

-Mais as-tu finit de me couper la parole ! La gronda t-il en faisant mine d'être vexé.

-Comme si tu ne cherchais pas ça justement. Le taquina t-elle avec le sourire.

-Tu me connais mon ange.

Elle sourit et l'incita à continuer.

-Je disais donc que la caissière m'a…

-…SAWYER !

-La plage.

-Quoi la plage ?!

-Eh bien, l'hiver arrive dans environ un mois, il ne reste plus beaucoup de jours avec un temps supportable pour aller à la plage.

-Tu veux te baigner à cette saison ?

-Non mais profitez du paysage et voir les tarés qui EUX oseront se baigner par un temps pareil, c'est marrant je le fais au moins une fois par an !

-Tu as de drôle de t'amuser !

-On peut s'amuser de différentes manières Freckles alors ça te dit ?

-J'ai rien à faire de ma journée alors pourquoi pas.

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit puis ils sortirent de l'appartement. Quand ils se rendirent devant les voitures, Kate s'exclama enjouée :

-On prend la mienne !

-Oh tu aimes faire ronronner le moteur c'est ça ?

-Non, je veux que tu l'essayes Sawyer. Affirma la brunette en lui tendant les clefs.

Le blond regarda longuement la brunette avant de prendre la clé et ils montèrent dans le véhicule. Il posa ses mains sur le volant (pas le guidon !! ») et Kate afficha un sourire.

La voiture démarra en trombe en direction de la plage.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et comme l'avait expliqué Sawyer, des gens se baignaient. Ils prirent place sur le sable et l'arnaqueur s'amusa à raconter à Kate des anecdotes sur certains. Elle rigola et d'avantage quand il commença à expliquer pourquoi le vieux monsieur se baignait.

-Vraiment princesse, il croit qu'il va trouver une jeune fille à épouser en la sauvant de la noyade voilà pourquoi il ressemble à gonflette mais que dès que t'as un coup de vent ! Il tombe regarde comme là !

Elle pouffa de rire quand elle vit le vieil homme qui tenait sa planche s'affaler au sol et se redresser en tâtant ses muscles.

-Je suis sure qu'il dirait pas non si tu demandais qu'il te sauve et puis tu auras de quoi profiter de quelques années tranquille.

-Il faudrait déjà que je baigne Sawyer et que je puisse supporter dormir avec cette énergumène.

-Moi je pourrais !

-Ah oui ?

-Pour de l'argent et si j'étais une fille bien roulée oui ! S'exclama t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Kate essaya de s'imaginer son ami en femme mais la seule image qu'elle put voir fut Sawyer habillait en femme et portant une paire de seins. Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est moi qui te fait rire ?

Elle essaya de dire mots mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son visage, l'image lui revenait à l'esprit. L'homme se jeta brusquement sur elle et se mit à la chatouiller. Au bout de quelques plaintes il s'arrêta et elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Salut !

-Salut…

Il afficha un sourire et éloigna une mèche parasite de son visage puis se pencha et chuchota :

-La prochaine fois que tu te moques de moi, je te jette dans l'eau et j'appelle pépé pour qu'il te sauve !

Il se redressa d'un bond mais Kate resta allongée sur le sol essayant de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés quelques instants auparavant quand le blond avait incliné la tête plus près de son visage…

Elle réussit à se rasseoir et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour faire tomber le sable puis décida d'aller marcher un peu laissant Sawyer à son amusement.

Il n'avait sans doute pas remarqué avec quelle hâte et surtout dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait mais la jolie brune s'interrogeait vraiment sur ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Avait-elle voulu qu'il l'embrasse ? Avait-elle désirée qu'il ne cesse jamais de la regarder…

Kate se laissa tomber sur le sable et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à écouter le vent. Après quelques instants, elle sentit une présence. Elle arbora un sourire quand des bras l'entourèrent. La jeune femme tourna son visage et échangea un tendre baiser.

Elle ne savait pas de quelle nature était vraiment ses sentiments pour Sawyer mais elle refusait de lutter contre cette attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Soudainement, Kate mit fin au baiser, elle n'avait pas reconnue les douces lèvres de son compagnon. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'effaça…

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Amy.

Tony se trouvait devant elle….

Alors vous avez aimé ? je sais je gâche un peu leur moment mais fallait bien qu'il revienne Tony

J'ai une question importante pr vous, je plaisante pas hein ;)

vous savez je suis sadique alors qu'est-ce qui vous choquerez le plus que je pourrais faire dans ma fic et qui vous ne vous donnerez plus envie de lire la suite c'est TRES IMPORTANT ! merci par avance

bisoussssssssss tlm et bon we :)


	38. Interdiction d’aimer…

Kikoo tlm un nouveau chap et puis je sais que vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer ac tony mais ce chap disons qu'il est spécial pour la relation entre saw et kate, je vous laisse juger ;)

Arsinoe.romana : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mes persos sioent proches de ceux de la série c'est le but mm si je les mets dans un univers différent. Pk ça t'es venu au salut ? lol

Mississipi : certes mais si tu as lu mes autres fics lost ou hp tu verras que je peux être TRES sadique ;) voilà pk je me dis oulà je vais ptet les choquer…

Julie231 : merci pr la liste choquer mais te ferait arrêter de lire ?

Tarra : c'est intéressant ce que tu as dit, si kate serait partit, c'est vrai il aurait fait quoi saw ? hélas vous aurez pas la réponse j'aime bien que les gens soient lost surtout sur leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre lol quoique kate on voit plus ce qu'elle ressent que saw mais qui sait, l'avenir changera ptet ça…j'espère que t'as passé de bonne vacs :) et merci d'avoir rép à ma quest

Kisssssssss

Tlm

Chapitre 36 : Interdiction d'aimer…

Le visage de Kate se figea. Tony se trouvait ici avec elle !

-Amy ?

-Hein quoi ?!

-Ma pauvre chérie je t'ai fait peur, j'en suis désolé mais tu m'as tellement manqué et je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Où étais-tu passé ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois et je…

-…J'ai eu des problèmes de téléphone Tony et je…mon ami avec qui je vis a perdu sa mère, je suis désolée avec tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai un peu était prise de court…Dit-elle en prenant un ton embarrassé.

-Ce n'est pas grave ma puce et puis maintenant tu es là et moi aussi alors on va pouvoir passer l'après midi ensemble.

Il la prit dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa doucement.

-Non pas aujourd'hui, on vient de l'enterrer, il a besoin de moi pendant encore quelques temps c'est trop soudain tu comprends ?

Il soupira mais acquiesça.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir un peu chaque jour, une petite heure comme ça tu passeras encore du temps avec ton ami et aussi avec moi ok ?

Kate aurait voulu refuser mais il ne lui demandait qu'une petite heure rien de plus…

Elle concéda et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, la jeune femme le laissa faire même si elle aurait aimé être dans les bras d'une autre personne…

De loin, Sawyer assista à la scène. Après que Kate soit partit, il avait hésité quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre. Il l'avait trouvé assise sur le sable la tête perdue dans les nuages. L'homme s'était demandé ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, il savait que leur proximité était une cause mais en vérité il s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur les sentiments de Kate à son égard. Il avait voulu venir lui parler quand il l'avait vu…Tony. Risquer d'aller voir Kate était trop dangereux, il ne voulait pas gâcher sa couverture alors il s'était éloigné mais était resté pour voir un peu la scène. Le blond remarqua la gêne que ressentait Kate et il redoutait que la suite de son plan tienne la route si Kate n'était plus impliqué à 100.

-Je crois que c'est un peu ma faute…Murmura t-il dans un soupir.

Sawyer la regarda quelques instants puis quitta la plage. Kate resta avec Tony une petite heure, heure qu'il passa à l'embrasser et la caresser…Elle se demandait bien comment après 3mois il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé de faire l'amour et elle redoutait qu'il le fasse un jour. La brunette avait dit à Sawyer qu'elle ne voulait pas mais pourrait-elle le repousser sans mettre en péril l'arnaque ?

Quand elle laissa Tony, elle veilla à ce qu'il ne la suive pas prétextant avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes puis elle partit à la recherche du blond.

Une bonne demi-heure passa sans résultat. L'avait-il vu avec Tony et avait-il décidé de rentrer ou d'aller dans un café ? Bêtement elle avait laissé son téléphone à la maison…

Kate poussa un bref soupir et se rendit à la voiture. A sa plus grande surprise Sawyer se trouvait à l'intérieur entrain de fumer en écoutant de la musique. Il esquissa un sourire et demanda :

-Alors tes retrouvailles avec ton cher et tendre se sont bien passées ?

Elle hocha la tête et monta pour le rejoindre. Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, il coupa la musique et démarra laissant le silence s'installer…

-Il m'a demandé qu'on se revoie tous les jours au moins 1h.

-Il n'est pas exigeant, méfies-toi Freckles, il se lasse ptet de toi !

-Non je ne crois pas…Hélas

Il tourna son attention vers elle et remarqua qu'elle avait la tête baissée.

-Hey il t'a fait du mal ?

-Quoi ?!

-Il s'est passé quelque chose Kate ? L'interrogea t-il sérieusement en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Non c'est juste que…non rien…

-Comment ça rien ?

-Je suis fatiguée Sawyer laisse-moi…

-Ok.

La voiture arriva peu après mais Kate n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Même si Sawyer n'aimait pas se mêler de la vie privée des autres, il espérait qu'elle n'était pas ainsi à cause de ce que Tony aurait pu lui faire…

Il attendit qu'il soit à la maison puis l'homme se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea à nouveau :

-Il t'a fait quoi ce salopard Kate ?

-Rien je t'assure, c'est juste que…

Elle le regarda longuement avant de s'éloigner mais il fut assez rapide et la ramena vers lui tout en chuchotant dans son oreille :

-Si ce n'est pas Tony, c'est moi n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien puis murmura faiblement :

-Ca changerait vraiment quelque chose si on devenait plus proches ?

Il fut prit au dépourvu et demanda étonné :

-Comment ça plus proche ?!

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! S'exaspéra légèrement Kate.

-Dans notre vie professionnelle ? Non mais pour le reste…

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant Kate ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir.

Il lâcha la pression sur son bras mais ne l'enleva pas et partagea et un regard avec elle.

-Tenir avant de me violer ? La taquina t-il.

-Sawyer je suis sérieuse !

-Tu penses encore à ce qui a faillit se passer chez ton pote ? Je pensais que tu étais passé au-dessus de tout ça ! S'exclama t-il surpris.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et évita son regard puis releva les yeux après un court instant.

-Comment est-ce que tu réussis à ne pas y penser ?

-L'habitude surement.

-L'habitude ?!

-Oui vu que je plais beaucoup aux femmes Freckles, c'est une habitude pour moi d'avoir ce genre de réactions.

La jeune femme se sentit vraiment mal en entendant ses paroles, il ne la considérait que comme une femme quelconque pire encore comme une de ses conquêtes qui s'accrocheraient à lui….

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme de cette façon ? L'interrogea t-elle d'une petite voix en le fixant.

Il soupira puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules et avoua :

-Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Kate mais je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi, seulement ça doit s'arrêter !

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi moi non plus ! Déclara t-elle surprise.

-Alors pourquoi ça te préoccupe tant si on couche ensemble ou non ?

Elle le regard intensément et murmura avec sincérité :

-Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que j'ai peur de perdre quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi tu me perdrais Sweetheart ?!

Elle esquissa un sourire amer et dit simplement :

-Car les choses pourraient changer, tu l'as dit et en général ce n'est jamais positif !

La brunette s'écarta et partit s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Il prit place face à elle et l'écouta.

-Je suis bien ici et je sais qu'on est ami à notre manière si particulière.

Il afficha un petit sourire en coin.

-Mais je sais aussi que nous sommes proches, peut-être trop mais qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre ce genre d'attractions et qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça arrivera…

-Sans doute Kate, je vais pas le nier que si ton babar avait pas débarqué rien ne se serait passé mais je ne sais pas tout comme toi où ça nous mènera mais je te demande juste une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Quoiqu'il puisse se passer entre nous, ne tombe jamais amoureuse de moi.

-Sawyer, ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas et je…

-…Tu mérites mieux.

-Mieux que quoi ?! Demanda t-elle avec confusion.

-Mieux que moi Kate et si jamais ça arrive n'espère rien en retour, l'amour c'est pas mon truc et ça ne le sera jamais.

Elle le fixa stupéfaite et à la fois peinée.

-Pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas d'être aimé Sawyer ?

Il arbora un sourire nostalgique et avoua tristement :

-Parce que les personnes comme moi n'ont pas le droit d'aimer.

Kate le regarda estomaquée.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai, l'amour apporte la souffrance et je sais pas toi mais moi j'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à souffrir alors autant éradiquer ce sentiment de ma liste !

-Tu n'as donc jamais aimé ?!

-Si mais je te dis aimer et souffrir vont de paire donc j'en vois pas l'intérêt !

-Mais Sawyer, aimer ce n'est pas toujours plaisant ! Et puis tu ne peux pas vivre sans aimer !

-Si, la preuve !

-Mais tu aimes des gens on ne peut pas vivre sans aimer c'est impossible ! Par exemple Julia tu l'aimes non ?

-Non je l'apprécie mais je ne l'aime pas.

-Donc tu catégories tout le monde à un même sentiment ?

-Non ça varie mais je ne tombe pas amoureux et je n'éprouve pas d'amour pour les gens qui m'entourent.

-Tu te l'interdis ?

Le blond afficha un triste sourire et avoua :

-Parfois c'est préférable de s'interdire quelque chose princesse.

Elle hésita puis posa une main sur la sienne et assura avec sincérité :

-Mais les gens autour de toi t'aime tu sais.

-Toi tu m'aimes ?

La brunette le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit avec le sourire :

-Je t'aime de la même façon que j'aime Julia ou Hurley.

-Je vais me sentir vexé si tu me mets dans le même lot que ton hippopotame !

-Hurley, il s'appelle Hurley et non tu n'es pas dans le même lot que lui.

-Normal je suis plus sexy que lui !

-Non !

-Oh tu me vexes princesse !

Elle rigola et avoua avec honnêteté :

-Non c'est différent, notre amitié est bizarre mais elle est là tu ne trouves pas ?

-Bizarre dans le sens ou tu aimerais bien me voir à poil ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Sawyer se releva et s'approcha d'elle, la jeune femme le fixa, il saisit son menton et captura ses lèvres avec douceur. Kate y répondit puis ils se séparèrent lentement

-Pourquoi ce baiser ? Murmura t-elle en le fixant.

-Pour te dire que j'aime notre amitié aussi bizarre soit-elle.

Elle arbora un sourire et s'exclama en se relevant pour aller chercher à boire :

-Méfies-toi Sawyer, pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre bizarroïde amitié je pourrais faire PLUS que t'embrasser !

-Je prends le pari !

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et l'interrogea stupéfaite :

-Tu ne me crois pas capable ?

Il ricana.

-Je crois que je te ferais craquer en premier surtout !

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Alors faisons le pari ! S'écria t-il amusé.

-Combien de temps ?

-Clôture le soir de noël ça te va ? Et comme je vais gagner je…

-….Ne rêve pas !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis les deux amis se serrèrent la main.

-Le gage pour le perdant ?

-En temps et en heure Sweetheart ça te va ?

-Les règles ?

-Le principe des règles c'est qu'il n'y en a aucune…

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Aucune c'est un peu risqué non ?

- Bon on n'emmerde pas l'autre quand il prend sa douche sinon aucune limite ! Ca te va ?

Elle concéda puis s'approcha et chuchota en caressant son torse :

-Prépares-toi à perdre Sawyer…

Elle se dégagea mais il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et susurra dans son oreille :

-Je gagne toujours à ce jeu là ma belle.

Le blond se recula puis Kate approcha son visage du sien et déclara d'un ton plein de défi :

-Alors, que le meilleur gagne !


	39. jeu, set et match !

Kikoo tlm voilà la suite j'espère que vous aimerez le deb du pari

Julie Winchester : je comprends, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis loin d'avoir finit et encore moins d'abandonner ;)

Tarra : je suis entièrement d'accord ce que tu dis que vivre ensemble ça les rapproche de jour en jour et oui ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais comme on dit toujours, ce sont les premiers concernés qui s'en rendent cpte en dernier ;)

Mississipi : lol frémis car en un mot je dirais HOT pour ce chap

Kissssss tlm :)

_**Chapitre 37 : jeu, set et match !**_

J1

Sawyer fixa la brunette avec le sourire.

-On n'a pas fixé la raison pour laquelle le pari cessera ! S'exclama Kate.

-On a qu'à dire si on s'embrasse.

-Je te signale que tu m'as embrassé y a à peine 5 minutes et sans raison !

-Y avait une raison ! S'écria t-il d'un ton agacé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel au vu de son comportement.

-Mais là Kate on parle d'un vrai baiser, fougueux et torride pas un kiss en passant.

-Donc pour toi c'était juste un « kiss » sans intérêt ? L'interrogea la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais pas dit ça non plus ! Ce que vous êtes compliquée vous les femmes !

La jeune femme voulut lui dire sa façon de penser mais elle préféra s'abstenir et déclara :

-Donc pas de baiser torride sinon c'est perdu !

-Voilà t'as compris.

Il s'alluma une cigarette mais faillit s'étouffer quand elle ajouta :

-Mais si je te fais un ptit bisous sans importance à tes yeux ça change rien le pari est toujours là !

-Kate dam nit !

-Je ne fais que répéter tes propos Sawyer !

-Bon ok, AUCUN BAISER de n'importe quelle sorte ça te va ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il soupira et glissa une main dans ses cheveux avant de tirer une latte.

-Bon on commence quand ?

-Maintenant ?

-Tu te sens prête à vouloir me violer même après avoir voulu m'étriper ? L'interrogea t-il d'un ton taquin.

Kate s'avança et assura avec le sourire en posant ses mains sur son torse :

-Pour gagner ce pari je suis prête à te pardonner ton stupide comportement machiste.

-Machiste ? Moi ?

La jeune femme sourit et s'éloigna vers sa chambre. Elle comptait bien gagner ce pari même s'ils n'avaient pas fixé le gage…

Sawyer la regarda partir vers sa chambre. Il était conscient qu'ils venaient de faire le pari le plus idiot au monde mais l'idée qu'il puisse à loisir flirter avec Kate suffisait pour qu'il se dise que ce pari était assez intéressant.

-Mais je gagnerais oh oui !

Une fois dans sa chambre, Kate fouilla dans un tiroir et afficha un sourire triomphant en dénichant un objet.

Sawyer n'était assis que depuis quelques instants quand la belle brune fit à nouveau son apparition. Il la fixa longuement se demandant bien pourquoi elle semblait aussi enjouée…

Kate saisit l'occasion pour s'avancer vers lui, elle se pencha et chuchota à son oreille en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses abdos.

-Sawyer je te trouve tendu tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse un ptit massage ?

-Elle commence fort Se dit-il à lui-même.

Le blond ricana et hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi et puis ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas eu !

Elle se redressa et il lui donna rendez-vous dans 5 minutes dans sa chambre.

5 minutes s'écoulèrent et lorsque la brunette débarqua dans la chambre de son ami, il se trouvait déjà allonger sur le dos simplement vêtu de son boxer. La jeune femme arbora un sourire, le massage risquait de devenir intéressant…

Kate s'avança et s'assit à califourchon sur lui puis se pencha et chuchota à son oreille :

-Tu veux déjà montré ta défaite ?

-Pourquoi princesse, parce que je me suis mis à l'aise ?

Elle ne répondit pas et appliqua la lotion sur ses mains puis les apposa sur son compagnon. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sawyer demanda d'une voix enrouée :

-Où as-tu appris à faire ce genre de massage mon ange ?

-Mon ptit secret. Susurra t-elle dans son oreille.

Elle accentua la pression puis commença à descendre sur le bas de ses reins. Sawyer ne fit rien pour l'arrêter même s'il admettait que si les mains de la brunette descendaient d'avantage, il pourrait perdre le pari…

Kate s'appliqua à faire glisser ses doigts le long de ses hanches sachant bien qu'il ne portait qu'un sous vêtements puis elle s'attarda sur ses cuisses qu'elle massa avec une dextérité que Sawyer ne lui aurait pas imaginé…

La brunette remonta progressivement ses doigts et s'approcha à nouveau de son boxer. Elle afficha un sourire, Sawyer était très détendu… Elle s'amusa à se redresser légèrement, remontant un peu sur le blond.

Sawyer ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il sentit le corps de la brune s'arquait d'avantage sur sa personne. Il ne savait pas si c'était les huiles sur sa peau ou les mains de Kate ou encore la pression de son corps sur le sien mais il était en pleine extase…

Mais sa plus grande surprise, elle remonta bien aussi vite ses mains et il lâcha un soupir de frustration

-Tu as de drôle de manière de masser. Dit-il en essayant de paraître naturel.

-Y a des endroits qu'il faut explorer tu sais. Susurra t-elle dans son oreille.

Mais d'autres qu'il vaut mieux éviter tu ne crois pas ?

Il comprit subtilement le message et fronça les sourcils.

-Elle est douée. Je l'ai sous estimée

Il laissa finir son massage essayant de se concentrer sur la tapisserie en face de lui plutôt que les mains de la jolie brune…

Quand elle se releva, il se retourna et l'interrogea avec le sourire :

-Tu veux un massage toi aussi princesse ?

-Non sans façon, mais je vais me prendre une douche.

La jeune femme s'éloigna et il demanda se trouvant toujours assit sur son lit.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Non merci mais si tu veux me faire plaisir à ton tour, va faire le repas !

Il grimaça et elle rigola le laissant seul.

-Faire le repas, mais je suis pas cuisinier moi !

Il arrêta de se plaindre quand une idée germa dans sa tête.

-On dit bien que y a un début à tout remarque !

Le blond se releva et enfila un jean et une chemise puis partit dans la cuisine.

Kate s'esclaffa sous le jet de la douche. Sawyer avait perdu pied et elle aurait pu facilement gagné mais elle voulait lui laisser une chance pour voir ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à son tour.

L'ex criminelle ne revint dans le salon qu'après s'être changée. A son étonnement, elle le trouva au fourneau.

-Il m'a pris au pied de la lettre…

La jolie brune s'avança et voulut l'interroger sur ce qu'il faisait quand il lui brandit une cuillère pour qu'elle goutte son plat. La brunette haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi t'as peur que je t'empoisonne ?

-Tu n'aimes pas faire la cuisine pourquoi subitement ?

-Goutte ou sinon tu mangeras juste de l'herbe ce midi !

-Sawyer…

Il soupira et lui brandit à nouveau avec insistance. Elle hésita puis finalement ouvrit la bouche pour goutter le met. Kate ouvrit grand les yeux et s'exclama :

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Je n'aime peut-être pas faire la cuisine mais certains plats oui.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Une sorte de purée aromatisée avec différents légumes mais aussi mon ingrédient secret.

-Qui est ?

-C'est un secret. Dit-il avec le sourire.

Elle afficha un petit sourire.

-C'est bientôt prêt ?

-Encore quelques minutes de cuissons et le temps que tu mettes la table et on pourra dire que c'est bon.

Elle s'exécuta et l'interrogea tout en sortant les couverts :

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais fait avant ?

-Pas l'occasion.

La brunette concéda et quelques minutes après, ils se mirent à table, la jeune femme s'impatienta car elle devait reconnaître que le peu qu'elle avait goutée du plat l'avait mit en appétit mais à sa surprise, il lui mit dans son assiette une carotte. Elle regarda l'aliment puis le blond et demanda stupéfaite :

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Une carotte, pour te rendre plus aimable ou avoir les cuisses roses à toi de voir !

-Mais et ton plat je…

Il rigola et assura en la coupant :

-…Pour manger de mon plat Kate, il faudra jouer avec moi.

-Jouer ?!

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-Jouer à quoi ?!

Il ne dit rien et brandit la cuillère. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu veux me faire manger ?! S'écria t-elle étonnée.

-Non je veux que tu sentes l'odeur.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur la cuillère et laissa porter par l'odeur des arômes et les paroles du blond :

-Tu sens ce parfum un peu épicé, en général dans la bouche ça te picote un peu le palais, un bref instant avant de te rendre compte du vrai goût qui se cache derrière ?

Elle avala sa salive et acquiesça de la tête. Il sourit et la vit approcher ses lèvres de la cuillère mais il l'éloigna et le mangea. Kate fronça les sourcils et il ricana.

-Alors tu veux jouer ou pas ?

-Mais à quoi ? S'agaça t-elle.

-C'est simple, tu m'embrasses et tu en mangeras.

-Si je t'embrasse je perds le pari.

-Je sais. Assura t-il amusé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et n'accepta pas son jeu alors Sawyer la tortura…Il lui présenta à plusieurs reprises la cuillère sous les yeux, la laissant humer l'odeur un court instant avant de la porter à ses lèvres…

Au fur et à mesure, Kate se sentit prise au piège, elle n'avait de cesse de suivre du regard la cuillère que Sawyer approchait de sa bouche, elle était comme hypnotisée par ce simple geste… Et ne désirait qu'une chose l'embrasser…

Inconsciemment, la jolie brune se redressa sur son tabouret et avança son visage. Il arrêta de manger et la fixa droit dans les yeux puis à son plus grand étonnement, il lui enfourna la cuillère dans la bouche. Elle mit quelques instants à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait faillit faire…

Sawyer rigola et elle fronça les sourcils en lui introduisant l'ustensile dans sa bouche. Le blond la retira puis servit à manger à Kate qui haussa les sourcils.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est quitte maintenant !

Elle ne dit rien et commença à manger.

-Il est fort.

Après le repas, Kate décida d'aller le reste de la journée avec Hurley, prévoyant déjà sa revanche contre le blond en fixant avec attention quelque chose.

-Ce soir, je savourerais ma victoire oh oui Sawyer ! Tu as perdu !

Pendant ce temps, le blondinet resta la journée à l'appartement et il esquissa un sourire en pensant à la soirée. Il se doutait bien que Kate voulait se venger mais l'idée l'amusa d'avantage.

-Boule de poils, ce soir je vais fêter mon succès et si t'es mignon eh bien je te ferais à manger et pas juste une boite de croquettes.

Le chaton dodelina de la tête et miaula tout en se blottissant contre le torse de Sawyer.


	40. enflammé !

Kikoo tlm me revoilà :)

voilà un chap tt new

Julie Winchester : trop kawai non tu m'avais pas dit mais c'est mimi :) mais shazan dans son caractère reste unique

Mississipi : lol tu vas frémir encore

Arsinoe.romana : le principal c'est que tu aimes tjrs, les reviews me font tjrs plaisir mm juste pour me dire que le chap a plu ça me gêne pas d'avoir des ptites msges ce qui cptent c'est que les chaps plaisent alors je dis merci à vs ts :)

Tarra : ah ben kate ne veut pas perdre tu sais mais saw non plus lol seulement c'est un jeu dangereux moi je dis…

Bonne lecture :)

Ah et voilà la ban du chap 12 faut que je les continue mais c'est dure de rattraper tt les chaps lol

_**http://img444.imageshack.us/img444/3932/ban12vw5.jpg**_

_**Chapitre 38 :enflammé !**_

Lorsque Kate revint à la maison, il esquissa un sourire.

-T'as passé un bon après midi avec bibendum ?

-Hurley et oui c'était sympa et toi on dirait que tu te passes plus de Shazan. Déclara t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin en voyant l'animal sur les genoux du blond.

Sawyer s'empara du chat et le reposa sur le canapé.

-Je crois que tu lui manquais alors c'est de ta faute s'il m'a fait chier.

La brunette rigola.

-C'est fou comme il semblait t'embêter.

Il ne dit rien mais fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle en profita pour lui lancer un sac qu'il attrapa au vol.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un cadeau.

-En quel honneur ?!

-Ce soir on sort alors tu dois être présentable. Assura t-elle d'un ton taquin.

-C'est vrai que d'habitude je ressemble à un plouc sortit de sa campagne ! S'exclama le blond d'un air ironique.

-Sawyer…

Elle poussa un soupir et ajouta :

-Va t'habiller au lieu de dire des âneries.

Il se releva et avoua d'une voix amusée :

-Je vais vraiment commencer à me dire que l'on ressemble à un vieux couple, pas de sexe, tu m'engueules tout le temps et tu…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, récupéra le sac et lui envoya en pleine figure (ça vous manquez pas qu'on lui lance des trucs à la figure ? moi oui). Il ricana et s'exécuta finalement. La brunette arbora un sourire et partit vers sa chambre pour se changer.

Quand ils quittèrent l'appartement ils étaient habillés pour la soirée. Kate portant une jolie robe à volant mauve, les cheveux lâchés avec un léger maquillage. Le blond quant à lui avait dû enfiler un pantalon noir, une chemise de la même couleur et une cravate blanche. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kate et il demanda d'un ton un peu agacé :

-Bon tu nous emmènes nous dans cet accoutrement ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et alluma le moteur puis afficha un petit sourire et dit :

-Hurley nous donne rendez-vous dans un club.

-Un club ?! Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et déclara toujours souriante :

-Non car je sais que tu aurais dit non maintenant, tu ne peux pas.

-Je peux sortir de la voiture Freckles car tu n'as pas…

Elle agrandit son sourire et démarra.

-Son of the bitch !

-Ne râle pas Sawyer, je suis sure que tu vas aimer la soirée. Assura la jolie brune confiante et amusée.

Il la regarda et se dit en lui-même qu'il allait effectivement bien s'amuser ce soir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le club, Hurley accourut vers eux. Il serra Kate dans ses bras et salua Sawyer timidement.

-Tu avais raison, elle te va bien cette robe.

La jolie brunette le gratifia d'un sourire pour le remercier et elle ajouta en glissant sa main dans celle du blond :

-Mais ma plus belle acquisition c'est pour lui !

Son ami hocha la tête en regardant à son tour Sawyer, il ne pouvait nier qu'il enviait un peu l'homme face à lui car jamais il ne pourrait être aussi élégant.

-Mais toi aussi t'es pas mal Babar il faudrait juste que tu perdes un peu de bide et je suis sure que les filles sauteraient dans ton lit !

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir et Kate fusilla du regard Sawyer.

-Bon, allons dans ton club princesse, on va passer la nuit sur le trottoir !

Elle lui serra la main furieuse puis la relâcha et glissa son bras sous celui d'Hurley en échangeant un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit se sentant un peu plus à l'aise avec Kate à ses côtés. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le lieu, le jeune milliardaire fut accueillit par une jolie fille brune aux reflets mauve au teint pâle et aux yeux très bleus. Il sentit le rose venir à ses joues et le blondinet nota ce changement.

-Hugo comme je suis contente de te voir ici !

Il répondit d'un petit sourire se sentant tout petit dans ses chaussures. La jeune femme sourit et s'adressa à Sawyer et à Kate.

-Bonsoir, je suis Caly .

Elle tendit la main que Kate serra.

-Moi c'est Kate et lui c'est Sawyer.

-Je pouvais parler ma belle.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin et s'exclama d'une voix moqueuse :

-Oui à dire des idioties ou à tenter de draguer une parfaite inconnue !

-Quoi ça t'aurait gêné ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils se rendirent compte que la nouvelle arrivante rigolait.

-Vous êtes marrant, on dirait vraiment que j'ai en face de moi mon père et ma mère !

Kate et Sawyer échangèrent un regard qui laisser sous entendre de la part du blond et « je te l'avais dit ».

-Tu es venue seule ?

-Non ma colocataire m'accompagne, elle est revenue d'un voyage je ne sais où et elle avait besoin de détente. On a qu'à aller la retrouver venez !

Ils acquiescèrent et Kate s'avança vers Hurley tandis que Sawyer marchait quelque peu à reculons.

-Elle est mignonne, c'est une amie à toi ?

-Oui depuis le lycée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil devant lui et ses joues rosirent. Kate le remarqua et sourit, son ami était timide mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour Caly était évident. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour lui c'est qu'elle ressente la même chose mais elle ne connaissait pas assez Caly pour discuter de son ami comme cela.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une table où une jolie blonde semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

-Hé Nikki !

La blondinette salua Caly mais cessa de sourire quand elle remarqua qui l'accompagnait.

-Nikki voilà Hurley un copain que j'ai depuis le lycée. Elle c'est Kate et lui c'est…

-…Sawyer ! Termina t-elle sous le regard surpris de tout le monde sauf du concerné.

Kate fit volte face et l'interrogea étonnée :

-Tu la connais ?!

-On a travaillé ensemble quelque temps.

-Travaillé ?!

Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers Nikki qui le serra dans ses bras.

-Toujours aussi mignon à ce que je vois.

-Tu restes pas mal toi aussi boucle d'or.

Elle esquissa un sourire et lui prit le bras pour le faire s'asseoir à ses côtés. Hurley regarda Kate d'un air peiné et il s'installa à son tour au côté de Caly. La brunette se mit finalement face à Sawyer et Nikki ne supportant déjà pas la présence de cette boucle d'or au sourire ravageur qui se collait déjà à Sawyer…

-Donc vous vous connaissez ? Les interrogea subitement Caly.

-On s'est connu y a euh…4ans oui et on a travaillé ensemble, c'était une période amusante !

Il s'esclaffa aux paroles de Nikki et Kate fulmina.

-Quoi comme travail ? Demanda à son tour Hurley.

-Les affaires bibendum !

-Tu n'arrêteras jamais de donner des surnoms ma parole !

-Jamais mon ange, jamais !

Kate leva les yeux vers Sawyer. Il venait de donner un de ses surnoms à cette blondasse, il eut un pincement au cœur mais par chance la discussion coupa court avec l'arrivée des boissons. La soirée ne se déroulait pas comme Kate avait prévue, loin de là…

Elle poussa un soupir et prit son verre, elle trinqua « aux retrouvailles » même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Peu de temps après, Nikki fut invitée à danser et Caly proposa à Hurley de se défouler sur la piste de danse. Il accepta avec joie et Sawyer et Kate se retrouvèrent seuls à table.

-Alors tu travaillais avec elle.

-Ouais quelques mois, elle était douée.

Kate ricana.

-Douée oh oui laisse-moi deviner, douée au lit !

Il fronça les sourcils et déclara d'un ton agacé :

-Elle bossait bien et elle aimait son travail, on a couché une fois ensemble mais c'est simplement parce que son job n'avait servit à rien !

-Quoi ?!

Il soupira et dit en jetant un coup d'œil à Nikki sur la piste de danse :

-Elle m'avait demandée de bosser avec moi car elle avait besoin d'argent, beaucoup d'argent pour permettre à son copain d'avoir une opération mais tu sais même quand on arnaque ça peut être long et il était très malade, il est mort quelques jours avant qu'elle ait son argent, elle était mal et j'étais là et une chose en entraîne une autre on a finit par coucher ensemble mais quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, elle était partit et je ne l'ai jamais revu jusqu'à ce jour.

Kate se sentit honteuse de s'être montré si jalouse…

-Je suis content qu'elle semble allait mieux.

La brunette l'interrogea d'une petite voix :

-Vous étiez proches ?

-Non pas vraiment, mais elle était rigolote et une bonne élève alors c'était sympa.

La jeune femme concéda et but une gorgée de son cocktail.

-C'est marrant quand même, le monde semble plus petit qu'on le croit ! Ca t'es déjà arrivé de revoir des personnes comme ça ?

-Non pas vraiment, en général je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'attardait dans une ville pour me lier d'amitié. Répondit Kate tristement.

-Les choses ont changées alors ! S'exclama le blond pour lui redonner le sourire.

Elle le fixa et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle termina son verre, se releva et tendit la main au blondinet face à elle. Il esquissa un sourire et lui prit sa main mais au lieu de se redresser, il la fit tomber sur lui.

-Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse Freckles.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! S'écria t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Elle essaya de se relever mais il lui emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes.

-A ta façon si mon ange. Mais ça me plait, ça prouve que tu n'es pas insensible à mon charme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il desserra sa prise lui permettant de se remettre sur pied. Il rigola et quitta son fauteuil pour la suivre sur la piste de danse. Il se doutait bien que le cinéma sur la tenue vestimentaire n'était pas sans raison, Kate avait emmenée Sawyer dans un club pour danser mais pas n'importe quelle danse et quelque fois il fallait mieux éviter des danses comme le Tango…

Kate et lui arrivèrent sur la piste de danse, elle esquissa un sourire, elle tendit sa main qu'il se saisit et elle l'attira subitement vers elle, se collant littéralement à lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il afficha à son tour un sourire et glissa une main autour de sa taille. Elle le repoussa brutalement et tourna sur elle-même, il lui attrapa la main au vol et la plaqua contre lui, une main bien posée sur ses hanches, l'autre tenant fermement la main de Kate dans la sienne. Ils se mirent à se trémousser très collée serrée sur la musique …

Après quelques instants, il fit tournoyer la brunette puis la ramena contre lui et elle agrippa alors une de ses jambes sur sa taille, il laissa bien évidemment sa main se reposait sur sa hanche et elle en profita pour le tirer par la cravate rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes les effleurant presque puis arbora un petit sourire et il la laissa redescendre. La jeune femme commença à danser à reculons, gardant sa cravate en main. Sawyer lui tenant toujours la main libre de la jolie brune tandis que sa seconde se reposait sur sa hanche. Elle tourna d'un geste vif sa tête de droite à gauche puis relâcha la cravate et leva une de ses jambes que le blond attrapa au vol alors elle la laissa se reposer autour de la taille du blond, rapprochant à nouveau leur deux corps mais elle ne se redressa pas et pencha la tête en arrière alors il se pencha à son tour et s'amusa à approcher ses lèvres des siennes puis à abaisser sa tête sur le haut de son corps permettant avec sa main qui maintenait le dos de la jeune femme d'effectuer quelques mouvements avec son corps. Kate se redressa et se saisit de la cravate et l'envoya valser sur le visage de son compagnon. Il rigola et elle se détacha de sa poigne pour glisser sa main sur son épaule s'amusant à faire le tour, Sawyer tourna la tête et croisa son regard un bref instant avant de faire volte face et de la ramener tout contre lui mais elle posa une main sur son torse et fit mine de le pousser. L'homme posa sa main sur sa taille et il s'empara de celle posait sur ses abdos pour la faire à nouveau tourner sur elle-même. La brunette se trouva donc dos à lui et elle commença un déhanché tandis qu'il avait apposé ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle sentit le souffle du blond sur sa nuque alors elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Les mains du blondinet se mirent à la caresser et elle ressentit des frissons alors elle continua à se trémousser contre lui puis ils se reculèrent brutalement et il la fit à nouveau tourner pour qu'ils se remettent à danser sentant déjà une fièvre les habiter ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de se regarder et se collant le plus possible l'un à l'autre…

Ils dansèrent langoureusement, Sawyer s'amusant de temps à autre à la faire tourner pour se pencher et faire mine de lui voler un baiser. La chaleur de leur corps augmenta de plus au rythme du tempo si bien qu'à un moment, elle agrippa à nouveau sa cravate l'approcha d'elle, serrant son corps contre le sien et il glissa une main derrière sa nuque rapprochant leur lèvres… Kate monta une de ses jambes sur sa taille et il laissa ses doigts se reposait sur sa hanche.

Ils se fixèrent intensément et la musique cessa alors, ils se rendirent subitement compte de la proximité de leur deux corps mais aussi des regards et applaudissements. Kate se redressa la première et esquissa un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner suivi par Sawyer. Quand ils arrivèrent à la table ils évitèrent de se regarder, l'un comme l'autre ils avaient faillis s'adonner une pulsion…Cette nuit s'avérait être plus dangereuse que l'un ou l'autre ne l'aurait imaginé….

je vous l'avais dit que que le jeu il tournerait pas à leur avantage et ce n'est que le début  
vous avez aimé la danse ? j'ai fais des recherches pour analyser ce type de danse j'espère que c'est réaliste...  
vous avez aimé nikki ? j'aime bien faire des clins d'oeil à lost :)  
kisssssss   
tlm et rendez vous dans qqs jrs pr le proch chap


	41. ce que tu veux

voilà un chap qui n'était pas censé finir comme cela mais j'ai eu l'idée de qq chose et j'ai voulu le tester.

Mississipi : moi aussi en écrivant j'ai eu chaud lol alors je suis contente que l'effet a été ressentit aussi

Arsinoe.romana : parfaitement bien résumé je l'ai tjrs trouvé parfaite pour dégager la sensualité et la passion

Bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 39 : ce que tu veux…**_

Tout le reste de la nuit, ils évitèrent de se regarder le plus possible. Kate finalement fit connaissance avec Nikki et Sawyer donna quelques coups de pouce à Hurley pour draguer Caly mais à aucun autres moments de la soirée, ils ne re-dansèrent ensembles.

-Vous sortez ensembles ?

La brunette sursauta et se tourna vers Nikki.

-Toi et Saw, vous êtes ensembles ?

-Non, on travaille.

-Je croyais car Hurley m'a dit que…

-…Pour Hurley c'est plus simple comme cela Nikki, ne dis rien je t'en prie !

La blonde concéda et ajouta après avoir bu une gorgée :

-En tout cas, moi ce que j'en dis c'est que tu lui plais et je crois que c'est réciproque.

Kate hocha la tête en esquissant un ptit sourire avant de pousser un soupir.

-Oui mais on travaille ensemble et il ne veut pas mélanger travail et vie privée.

-Ecoute Kate, je ne sais pas pourquoi il joue la carte du travail car moi je sais que si j'avais été libre, on aurait couché ensemble depuis le début. Ou alors c'est qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour toi et qu'il a peur de le montrer. Je sais bien que je ne le connais pas tellement et aussi qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis pas mal de temps, mais ce que j'ai vu ce soir, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Avoua Nikki avec franchise.

La brunette tourna la tête vers Sawyer et repensa à ce qui s'était passé ce soir ainsi que les autres jours depuis son arrivée. Elle préféra dévier la conversation sur Nikki et elle apprit qu'elle était fiancée à un certain Paulo.

-Tu vois quand Peter est mort j'ai cru que c'était la fin du monde et quand j'ai rencontré Paulo j'ai compris que c'était lui l'homme de ma vie, on travaille ensemble et on est ensemble, les deux ça marche alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas en faire autant avec notre blondinet ici présent !

Kate ne dit mot et but lentement…

-Bon alors Babar la première chose que tu dois faire c'est dire à ta copine que t'as envie de danser !

-Je sais pas danser. Déclara Hugo timidement.

-T'es riche, pourquoi tu prends pas des cours !

Hurley ne dit rien se sentant honteux de n'y avoir jamais pensé. Sawyer esquissa un sourire.

-Bon ben maintenant tu sais quoi faire pour la danse !

-Oui mais le reste ?

-Pour le reste on est mal barré…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Oh je t'en prie t'es pas un canon mais bon apparemment tu lui plais alors profites-en !

-Co…comment tu sais que je lui plais ? L'interrogea t-il en bafouillant un peu.

-J'ai l'œil c'est tout. Répondit Sawyer simplement.

Hurley afficha un large sourire et écouta à plus attentivement les conseils du blond. Kate leva un sourcil un peu inquiète de la proximité des deux hommes…

Heureusement pour eux, Caly était occupée à discuter plusieurs tables plus loin avec une amie d'enfance mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre vers la table de son ami Hugo.

Kate reporta son attention sur Nikki et lui demanda subitement :

-Ton travail avec Paulo c'est bien des arnaques n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Tu couches avec d'autres hommes ?

-Oui et Paulo avec des femmes, c'est notre travail Kate, ça veut pas dire qu'on aime ça mais on fait avec car ensuite on part avec de l'argent et on pense à nous. Assura t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je pourrais pas faire ça.

-Coucher avec d'autres hommes ?

-Pas avec lui…

-Lui qui ?!

-Le mec que je dois arnaquer, Antonio Despoumones.

A l'attente du nom, Nikki lâcha subitement son verre qui se brisa au sol.

-Nikki ça va ?

La blonde ne répondit pas tout de suite et fixa longuement Sawyer.

-Nikki ?

-Hein, oh excuse je…je pensais à Paulo j'ai oublié de lui dire quelque chose je vais aller téléphoner dehors, on s'entend pas ici.

La jolie blondinette se releva et lança un regard à Sawyer avant de partir.

Elle attendit environ 15 minutes contre un mur quand Sawyer arriva à son tour.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et le gifla soudainement.

-Comment tu peux faire ça ???

-Faire quoi ?! Dam nit pourquoi tu me frappes ?!

-Antonio Despoumones ça te dit quelque chose non ?

-Qui t'as parl…

-…Kate, on parlait des arnaques, je parlais de mon job et elle m'a dit celui qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Comment tu peux faire ça Saw ?

Il soupira et s'alluma une cigarette.

-Répond bon sang !

-Il le faut c'est tout.

Nikki leva les yeux au ciel et assura agacée en commençant à s'éloigner :

-Je vais lui dire un peu qui il est et on verra ce que tu trouveras comme excuse suite à ça !

Sawyer l'attrapa brusquement et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu ne diras rien Nikki !

-Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le droit de savoir dans quoi elle se fourre ?

Il relâcha sa prise mais ne s'écarta pas.

-J'ai mes raisons Nikki.

-Tout le monde sait que tu le détestes sauf qu'on ignore pourquoi mais on sait aussi qui il est mais pas elle ! Pourquoi tu lui mens sur Despoumones ?

-Parce que sinon elle ne voudra plus travailler.

-Et où est l'importance ?!

-Je t'ai dis que j'ai mes raisons…Cracha t-il entre ses dents en la regardant d'un air menaçant.

Nikki frissonna mais osa lui demander :

-Est-ce que tu tiens à elle ?

Il ne répondit pas et se recula fixant un point vers l'horizon.

-Saw !

-Ca ne changera pas ma décision.

-Mais comment tu peux la laisser faire ça, tu sais ce qu'il fait, qui il est et tu la jettes en pâture à la créature de Satan !

-N'exagère pas. Dit-il en affichant un petit sourire amusé.

-Est-ce que j'exagère en sachant ce qu'il m'a fait à moi ?

Il croisa son regard et soupira.

-Je peux vivre avec Saw mais sachant que toi, toi qui a bien voulu m'aider pour Peter tu jettes dans la gueule du loup une fille pour qui tu éprouves des sentiments ça me…

-…Je n'éprouve pas de sentiments pour elle ! S'écria t-il furieux.

Nikki ricana d'un air moqueur.

-Depuis quand c'est prohibé de coucher avec toi si tu es le patron ? Depuis quand tu refuses de coucher avec une fille qui t'attire Saw ?

Il croisa le regard de Nikki et avoua sincèrement :

-Comme cela elle pourra me détester sans remords et elle ne se détestera pas d'avoir éprouver quelque chose pour mois !

-Saw, dis-lui la vérité sur cette ordure.

-Non !

-Alors je le ferais ! Assura t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

-Nikki, ne te mets pas en travers de ma route…

La jeune femme déglutit voyant l'air menaçant de Sawyer.

-Elle a le droit de savoir Sawyer…

-Nikki soit tu te tais, soit je te jure que tu regretteras d'avoir croisé à nouveau ma route !

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et le regarda s'éloigner pour rentrer mais elle s'écria abruptement :

-Saw, elle tient à toi, tu comptes vraiment pour elle, ne gâche pas tout et encore moins pour Despoumones.

Il ne se retourna mais murmura pour lui-même :

-J'ai trop en jeu pour abandonner maintenant.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et trouva Kate seule à la table, Hurley et Caly étaient entrain de danser. Il s'avança et fixa longuement la brunette, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. L'ex criminelle le remarqua et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de détourner la tête, rigolant en voyant Caly et Hurley s'amusaient. Sawyer prit place à nouveau mais il s'installa à ses côtés.

-Bibendum danse.

-Elle l'aide, ils sont mignons tu trouves pas ?

Il hocha la tête avant de boire sa bière.

-Comment va Nikki ?

-Quoi ?!

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

-Sawyer je suis pas stupide, je sais que tu étais avec elle-même si tu as attendu un peu pour la rejoindre. Elle va bien ?

-Oui, ça va mieux.

Kate afficha un sourire et quelques minutes après, Nikki revint à leur table. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire forcé et prit place de l'autre côté libre de Kate. Elle échangea un regard avec Sawyer et soupira avant de boire.

Peu après Hurley et Caly revinrent à leur tour et les discussions reprirent de bon train même si Sawyer était un peu plus pensif. Kate le remarqua mais ne dit mot. Elle se dit que c'était sans doute lié à sa discussion avec Nikki mais elle n'interrogea pas non plus.

La soirée fila vite et plusieurs fois Hurley dansa avec chacune des trois filles. Sawyer fut invité plusieurs fois mais il déclina les invitations à la surprise de Kate.

Ils quittèrent le club très tôt, Kate et Nikki s'échangèrent leur coordonnée et elle sentit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle voulait lui parler d'avantage mais la blonde s'abstint. La brunette se dit qu'elle pourrait sans doute lui parler un autre jour et que cela n'était pas important.

Le retour à l'appartement se fit dans un silence des plus totales. Kate n'essaya pas de parler avec son ami sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait absolument aucune réponse.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et Shazan se frotta contre sa jambe. Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras pour aller lui donner à manger. Sawyer referma la porte et suivit Kate du regard. La jolie brune se mit à discuter avec la boule poil tout en commençant à lui servir son bol de lait.

Kate sourit en regardant son chaton boire et lui caressa sa tête avant de s'éloigner pour retirer sa veste.

-La soirée était sympa non ?

Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers la brunette. Kate se débarrassa de sa veste et la déposa sur le fauteuil quand elle sentit le bras de Sawyer la retourner et ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de lui rendre son baiser mais il se recula subitement et posa son front contre le sien et elle murmura complètement stupéfaite :

-Tu…tu viens de perdre le pari…

Il afficha un sourire puis croisa son regard et assura d'un ton sérieux :

-Alors demande moi ce que tu veux ?

**alors...qu'aurait dû t-il se passer ? l'impact de la discu ac nikki a joué bcp dans ma décision de faire cette fin. normalement le pari aurait dû prendre bcp plus tard et AUCUN des deux n'auraient gagnés je trouvais l'idée marrante mais je suis miss imagination sur pattes ****lol****alors dés fois quand une idée germe on change. si je vous dit ce qui aurait dû se passer c'est parce que je pense vs avez le droit par moment de savoir ce qui se passe dans mon cerveau ****  
****alors now pk saw a voulu perdre le pari ? il a une raison que vs saurez dans le proch chap mais les spéculations sont possibles hein**


	42. 1 mois

Kikoo je vous ai manqué :) vous avez pas vu j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic bon faut avoir vu la s3 pour comprendre mais en tout cas y aura pas mal de skate dans l'hist elle s'appelle le fléau :) si ça vous tente

Mississipi : je crois que mon plus grand plaisir c'est de surprendre bon je ne veux pas que certains aient des crises cardiaques quoique…

Julie Winchester : pr tony je crois que tlm l'a compris lol pr le reste nah c'est pas ça tu verras en lisant :)

Tarra : je suis d'accord que la raison était futile mais kate ne connaît pas nikkie depuis vrt longtps. Elle ne peut dc pas comprendre quand on lui ment enfin je dis ça mais saw c'est un pro du mensonge sur elle lol pov kate…

Mimine mici c'est la première fois que tu postes une review non ? je me rappelle pas ton pseudo sinon et je m'en excuse »

Arsinoe.romana :lol réjouis toi alors encore

_**Chapitre 40 : 1 mois…**_

Kate écarquilla les yeux stupéfaite par les paroles du blond.

-Quoi ?!

-T'as gagné alors demande-moi ce que tu veux Freckles.

-Je n'ai pas gagné, **TU** m'as fait gagner !

-Et alors !

Elle soupira et s'écarta de lui puis croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-J'ai pas pu résister tu étais si sexy ce soir.

-Sawyer !

Il poussa un soupir à son tour et s'alluma une cigarette.

-La vérité c'est qu'il y a des choses que tu devrais savoir mais que je ne te les dirais pas si je n'étais pas obligé.

-Comme ? L'interrogea t-elle intriguée.

-Ca c'est à toi de voir Kate, réfléchis bien, je pourrais changer d'avis.

Il commença à s'éloigner pour aller fumer sur le balcon quand elle lui prit son bras et il tourna la tête vers la brunette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

-Absolument rien.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et déclara :

-Je ne te comprendrais jamais tu sais.

-J'aurais du faire un mode d'emploi. Assura t-il amusé.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

-Alors tu sais ce que tu vas me demander ?

La jeune femme perdit son sourire et s'installa sur le sofa.

-Non pas vraiment, tu…tu me déroutes complètement !

Il sourit enjoué et prit place à ses côtés.

-Tu sais que c'est une occasion unique que je t'offre.

-Ouais je sais mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi…Si je te demande pourquoi tu fais ça tu le feras ?

-T'as pas d'autres choses à me demander ?

-Si mais tu ne répondras…

-Essaie et tu verras bien.

-Ok…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et demanda sérieusement :

-Qui est Hibbs ?

Sawyer ouvrit grand les yeux et l'interrogea estomaqué :

-Comment tu le connais ?

-Je croyais que c'était moi qui poser les questions ! Le gronda t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Hibbs est un arnaqueur, je dirais un qui ne vaut pas se faire comme ennemi…

Il tira une latte de sa cigarette et reprit :

-Y a longtemps quand j'étais encore qu'un jeune et inexpérimenté ptit arnaqueur, j'ai croisé sa route et disons qu'il est un peu devenu mon mentor mais à un moment l'élève à surpasser le maître et…

Il afficha un sourire amusé avant d'ajouter :

-Et il n'a pas aimé ça du tout alors j'ai commencé à travailler tout seul et à me faire un nom dans le milieu mais il arrive que même des ptits futés se fassent avoir.

Il perdit son sourire et elle demanda sure d'elle :

-Ce qui t'es arrivé à Vegas c'était sa faute ?

-On peut dire que tu comprends vite mon ange.

-S'il est si dangereux que cela pourquoi tu cherches à l'approcher à nouveau ?!

-Parce que je suis du genre rancunier ! Répondit-il avec le sourire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Longue histoire…

-Sawyer…

-Ecoute ce que tu dois retenir c'est que ce fils de pute si tu veux t'en faire un ami, n'oublie jamais qu'il peut t'utiliser à tout moment ! Et si tu veux t'en faire un ennemi, soit tu dois être plus malin que lui, soit tu creuses ta tombe toi-même !

-Et toi tu es plus malin que lui ? Ou je dois t'acheter une pelle ? S'exclama t-elle d'un ton ironique.

-Pour le moment, je dirais qu'il faudrait déjà le trouver Freckles. Hibbs ce n'est pas son vrai nom et personne ne le connaît, il est partout et nul part voilà fin de l'histoire !

Kate ne dit rien et repensa à ce que lui avait dit Hurley quand elle avait passée quelques jours chez lui.

**FB :**

-Comment ça il est mort ?

-Bradley Hibbs mort en 1879

Bradley Junior Hibbs mort en 1910

Kate, je sais pas qui tu as rencontré mais c'était ptet un fantôme !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Hurley, il était en chair et en os !

-Ouais ben là il est plus en poussière qu'autre chose…

-Il doit avoir un autre nom…

-Pourquoi il t'intrigue vraiment ce type ?

Elle afficha un sourire timide et répondit gentiment :

-Hurley, c'est une longue histoire et c'est personnel.

Le jeune homme sourit et lui promit de faire d'autres recherches.

**Fin du FB**

-Kate ?

-Hein ?!

-D'où tu connais Hibbs ?

-J'ai entendu son nom un jour dans un bar…

-Et comment t'as fait le rapprochement avec moi ?

-Arnaqueur, je crois que ça suffit comme rapprochement non ?

Il concéda et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

-Je pensais pas que tu me demanderais de te parler de Hibbs !

-Tu pensais que j'allais te demander quoi ?!

Il ne répondit pas et se releva pour aller chercher une bière dans le frigo et il en ramena une pour la jeune femme. Elle l'attrapa au vol et il se réinstalla à ses côtés.

-Tu aimes ton travail ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!

-Tu m'as dit dès le début, je coucherais pas mais c'est un homme et je me demandais si c'était pour cette raison que tu voulais un peu moins le voir. Expliqua t-il avec honnêteté en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Non, il ne s'est rien passé mais en parlant avec Nikki ce soir, je me demande s'il ne va pas vouloir un de ses jours…

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa cannette. Sawyer ne dit rien et but une gorgée puis il l'interrogea presque sur de connaître déjà la réponse :

-Tu as peur que si tu arrêtes je vais te dire de partir ?

Se fut au tour de Kate de rester silencieuse.

-Je suis pas un monstre Freckles et puis tu fais la bouffe, le ménage, ça me coûterait plus cher de me payer une femme de ménage tu sais !

La brunette esquissa un sourire en le fixant longuement puis elle cessa de sourire et demanda d'une petite voix :

-Si je ne fais plus d'arnaques, je ne serais plus ton associée ?

-Oui mais tu resterais ma ptite femme de ménage

-Sawyer…

-Tu veux arrêter ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Il soupira, il savait qu'il était entrain de mettre en pièce son plan mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Kate s'enliser d'avantage avec Tony…

Le blond savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait perdre mais les paroles de Nikki lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Kate.

-Un mois.

-Quoi ?!

-Je te donnerais ma réponse dans un mois.

-Pourquoi un mois ?! L'interrogea t-il surpris.

-Parce que je ne veux pas te décevoir. Avoua la brunette sincèrement.

Sawyer la fixa stupéfait et elle ajouta avec le sourire :

-Tu as beau dire que je t'aide, tu me loges quand même depuis 3 mois alors je me dois d'essayer encore un peu.

-Kate…

-…Non, un mois, on avait fixé le pari à un délai de un mois non ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Alors, passé Noël, je te dirais ma décision.

-Pourquoi APRES Noël ?

-Pour qu'on profite pleinement de ce Noël sans se prendre la tête ça te va ?

-Ok Freckles, un mois.

Elle afficha un sourire en coin et déclara en baillant plusieurs fois :

-En tout cas, la soirée était sympa.

-Oui mais tu devrais aller dormir Sweetheart, tu n'arrêtes pas de bailler.

-Je peux bien dormir ici !

-Dis plutôt que tu as la flemme de bouger tes fesses.

Elle lui envoya un coussin dans la figure et il rigola. Kate s'installa un plus confortablement. Shazan monta sur le canapé et la brunette le prit dans ses bras. Il ronronna et se mit sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa la tête et s'endormit finalement après quelques minutes. Sawyer la regarda longuement avant de se relever. Il sourit et posa une couverture sur elle.

1 mois, dans 1 mois il saurait ce qu'elle ferait même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il soupira et caressa sa joue.

Sawyer avait pris la décision, Kate se donnait un mois pour faire des efforts avec Tony, il allait faire son possible pour essayer de se faire à l'idée que son plan allait échouer.

Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais se venger et même si ce sentiment était insupportable. Ce soir il avait réalisé à quel point sa vie avait changée depuis qu'il connaissait Kate

Le blond se releva et alla s'allonger dans sa chambre. Il sortit un cadre de son tiroir et regarda longuement la photographie de lui et Jenna. Il poussa un soupir et remit le cadre en place, bien décidé à se faire à l'idée qu'on ne peut pas remplacer le passé mais qu'on peut éviter de gâcher un avenir.


	43. Nouveau tournant

Kikoo me revoilà :) je suis vraiment contente que vous aimez vrt encore mon bb ça me touche bcp bon je vais faire mon annonce, je cherche quelqu'un qui serait capable de traduire mes fics du français à l'anglais si vous pouvez m'aider à trouver quelqu'un je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante, ça fait des mois que je cherche quelqu'un….

Tarra : lol je savais que bcp penserait à une question sur tony mais kate s'inquiétait vrt pour saw quand ils étaient à Vegas et faut aussi voir ce que Hibbs lui a fait ;)

Julie Winchester : pitié me dit pas que tu regardes en vf et sur TF1…Tu sais pas que ces enculés coupent pleins de scènes ? j'ai arrêté de voir les zods ap le massacre de i do plus jamais lost sur TF1 - NEVER !

Arsinoe.romana : kate aurait voulu demander je pense mais comme j'ai dis à tarra vu ce qui s'est passé ac Hibbs et puis pour tony tu verras un peu de lui dans ce chap du vrai lui je parle ;) mais sachez une chose, il aime sincérement kate mais on ne change pas son moi profond quand on s'appelle Antonio Despoumones ;) Sawyer ne veut pas faire échouer son plan, il tient cette vengeance depuis environ 8ans…mais il a un cœur aussi et il a de plus en plus de mal à laisser Kate continuait vu ce qu'il sait vrt sur lui…

_**Chapitre 41 : Nouveau tournant**_

Kate se réveilla en fin de journée, elle s'étira et remarque soudainement qu'elle avait une couverture sur elle et que son adorable chaton était blottit dans ses bras. La jeune femme afficha un sourire et se sortit de son lit improvisé. Elle fit attention de ne pas réveiller Shazan en le posant sur le sofa, lui embrassa la tête et s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain.

Elle ressortit peu après en serviette et s'éloigna dans sa chambre pour enfiler de nouveaux vêtements. Elle ressortit peu après vêtue d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un débardeur. La jeune femme était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle se cogna la tête la première sur Sawyer qui sortait de la douche.

-Well, well, well Freckles tu as besoin de lunettes ou ton envie irrésistible pour moi te faire perdre toute orientation ?

Kate ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le frigo pour sortir quelque chose à manger. Le blond rigola et entra dans sa chambre. Il ressortit quelques instants après portant un jean et une chemise qu'il avait enfilée sans la boutonner. Il s'installa sur un tabouret et s'empara d'une tartine de beurre de cacahuète que venait de faire la brunette.

-Hé je te signale que je viens de la faire pour moi !

-J'ai payé le pot et puis c'est pas bon pour ta ligne. Affirma t-il avant de mordre dans le pain à pleine dents.

-Parle pour toi !

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin et ils se mirent à rire.

-N'empêche que j'ai raison mon ange, tu vas grossir.

Kate sourit et assura en prenant un morceau de la tartine alors qu'il le mettait à sa bouche :

-Sache Sawyer que je ne grossis jamais.

Elle mangea son bout de pain et commença à se faire une autre tartine.

-Oh je sais, sinon tu aurais déjà pris au moins 20kg avec tout ce que tu manges entre les repas !

-Je ne mange pas entre les repas, je mange quand j'ai faim c'est différent.

-Tu as faim souvent alors.

Elle grimaça et fit la sourde oreille en mangeant. Sawyer arbora un sourire et se prépara à son tour une autre tartine sous le regard malicieux de Kate.

-Tu vas grossir ! Le taquina la jolie brune.

-Non princesse j'ai ma technique.

-Et quoi ?

-Le sexe, tu devrais essayer un de ses jours.

-Et toi tu devrais arrêter d'en parler autant, on dirait que tu es en manque ! S'exclama t-elle en s'esclaffant.

-Ben, ça fait bien une semaine.

Kate faillit s'étouffer.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Anya prépare son mariage, ils se marient dans 8 mois et on est invité en fait.

-Ah bon ?!

-Ouais, elle veut nous présenter comme ses amis à son mec, elle est tordue cette fille mais je l'aime bien.

-Pour être tordue c'est sur, aller voir ailleurs alors qu'on est amoureuse…

-Ben je la comprends, niveau sexe…

-Tu parles comme si tu les avais vus ! Se moqua t-elle.

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre et Kate ouvrit grand les yeux alors il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé 3 mois auparavant. Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur.

Finalement, le sujet leur permit de se raconter des petites anecdotes croustillantes sur leur vie amoureuse et Sawyer en arriva à la conclusion que Kate même s'il s'en doutait déjà était tout sauf une vierge effarouchée. Kate et Sawyer finirent la soirée sur le canapé où ils s'endormirent comme à leur habitude.

Au petit matin, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient parlés toute la nuit et elle s'était endormit la tête sur ses genoux mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle souriait. Le blond s'était endormit la tête en arrière et Shazan avait prit place sur le haut du canapé. Son petit museau touchant la joue du grand dormeur. Elle se releva et les fixa attendri avant de filer faire le petit déjeuner. L'odeur réveilla les deux endormis. Sawyer s'étira et Shazan aussi puis il lécha le nez du blond qui poussa un juron faisant sourire la brunette qui revenait vers eux avec un plateau.

-Il te dit bonjour Mr le grincheux.

-Je l'embrasse moi ? NON !

Il fusilla le pauvre bébé du regard qui préféra rejoindre les genoux de Kate. La jeune femme rigola et tendit son assiette d'œuf au bacon à Sawyer qui mangea pour calmer ses nerfs. La brunette s'occupa de nourrir son chaton et mangea à son tour ses œufs SANS bacon.

-Je te comprendrais jamais, c'est bon le bacon.

-Combien de fois je dois te dire que je ne mange pas des animaux ? S'agaça t-elle comme presque chaque matin.

-T'en as bien mangé chez bouboule alors que tu disais que t'en mangerais que par amour, à moins que tu vois tomber amoureuse de bibendum je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as fait ça. Affirma t-il avec espièglerie.

Il rigola et continua de manger laissant sa jolie colocataire fulminer. Une fois le repas finit, Kate partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle avait décidée de rendre une visite à Tony. Même si elle n'était guère enthousiaste à cette idée, préférant largement passer sa journée tranquillement à la maison avec Sawyer et Shazan ; elle ne voulait pas décevoir le blond et s'efforcerait à tenir son arnaque même si l'idée d'abandonner était de plus en plus grande. Surtout depuis qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle continue.

-D'ici un mois tout ceci sera peut-être terminé

Elle esquissa un sourire et quitta sa chambre. Sawyer s'était allongé sur le canapé. Il repensait beaucoup à sa décision. Le changement opérerait-il rapidement ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment mais une part de lui se sentait quelque peu libéré de ce serment. A cette soudaine pensée, l'homme se sermonna.

Comment pouvait-il oublier ? Comment pouvait-il en arriver à la conclusion qu'il se sentait plus libéré que jamais à cet instant ? Il se maudit d'avoir eu de telles pensées.

-Pourquoi je pense à ça, pourquoi l'idée de tout abandonner me rend serein ? Je ne devrais pas penser à ces choses là jamais ! Jamais je n'oublierais ce qu'il a fait, il mérite 1000 morts…

Il stoppa net son raisonnement quand la jolie brunette s'avança vers lui.

-Mais comment pourrais-je avoir l'audace de lui faire payer tout cela à ma place ? Jenna n'aurait jamais voulu ça pourtant, elle reste mon seul espoir de l'atteindre…

-A quoi tu penses ?

Il esquissa un sourire et déclara :

-Je pense que tu es très mignonne Freckles dans ta robe mais c'est pas ton style de t'habiller comme ça à la maison alors j'en conclu que tu cherches à me séduire princesse.

La jeune femme perdit son sourire.

-Je sors en fait.

-Oh donc c'est pour Babar que t…

-…Non c'est pour Tony. Le coupa t-elle brusquement.

Ils échangèrent un regard où chacun essayait de faire passer à message à l'autre même si au final, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne comprirent le véritable sens.

-Il t'a téléphoné ? L'interrogea t-il pour couper ce lourd silence.

-Non j'ai décidé de lui rendre une petite visite surprise.

Il concéda d'un signe de tête et elle commença à s'éloigner pour chercher son manteau.

-Kate !

Elle fit volte face pour le fixer.

-Euh si t'as l'occasion ramène-moi de la bière.

-Tu ne sors pas ?!

-Non en fait j'avais prévu de passer la journée ici. Quelque fois c'est bien de pas penser au boulot et se reposer chez soi.

Elle hocha la tête et se força à sourire. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles et elle quitta la maison. Quand elle arriva devant sa voiture elle hésita, Sawyer restait à la maison, ils pourraient passer la journée ensemble. Si elle ne se retenait pas elle ferait demi-tour.

-Non Kate tu as promis d'essayer !

Elle soupira et monta dans le véhicule.

Quand la porte se referma, Sawyer poussa un long soupir. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle allait partir. L'espace d'un instant il avait eu l'espoir qu'elle fasse demi-tour mais il comprit qu'elle voulait faire des efforts. Des efforts pour son travail et il se détesta d'avantage à cette idée.

Le blondinet se releva et prit sa veste bien décidé à aller rendre une petite visite à son pote Gordy.

Lorsque Kate arriva devant la maison, elle souffla un bon coup et sonna. Le majordome lui ouvrit et elle le salua d'un sourire.

-Bonjour Miss Amy quel plaisir de vous voir à nouveau ici.

-Bonjour Jonathan, Mr Tony est là ?

-En réunion mais vous pouvez l'attendre dans le petit salon.

La jolie brune accepta et elle fut conduite dans le salon privée de Tony. Quand elle se trouva seule, elle décida de sortir sur le balcon pour prendre l'air. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit la porte fenêtre du bureau de Tony ouverte. Sawyer lui avait appris beaucoup de chose sur l'homme et elle savait que lorsqu'un entretien privé avait lieu dans son bureau c'est que tout était une question d'argent…

Kate s'approcha doucement et se cacha derrière le mur écoutant la discussion.

-Vous venez me réveiller de si bon matin pour m'annoncer que je viens de perdre 1 millions ! 1 millions car des imbéciles d'employés ne sont pas capables de travailler plus de 20h par jour !

-Mr Despoumones la plupart meurt d'épuisement.

-Et moi pendant ce temps je perds de l'argent !

-Ils sont jeunes Mr, peut-être trop…Osa dire un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse.

A ces mots Tony se releva de son fauteuil en cuir et saisit la cravate du jeune homme.

-Allez-vous les remplacer Mr Fernanti ? Ou préférez-vous que je m'occupe de vous personnellement ?

Le jeune homme déglutit et hocha négativement la tête. Tony le relâcha et il manqua de tomber à terre. L'autre homme s'approcha du brun qui venait de se servir une boisson.

-Que faisons-nous Mr ?

-Brûler l'usine ! Elle ne me rapporte plus rien et ses manants me prennent de l'argent inutilement, cela leur donnera une leçon. Nous sommes assurés et ce n'est pas des centaines de familles qui pleureront leur enfant qui changera quelque chose à notre assurance. Faite passer cela pour un accident, vous savez comment faire Mr Leroy n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Mr.

Kate porta une main à sa bouche. Il allait tuer d'innocents enfants pour cesser de perdre de l'argent ! Quel homme pourrait faire une telle ignominie ?

Il état si différent avec elle, pas l'abjecte monstre qui venait de condamner d'innocents enfants à une mort tragique. Une rage intense envahit son cœur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ces enfants mais elle comptait bien lui faire payer son intolérable comportement…

La brunette s'éloigna et retourna au salon. Tony arriva peu après et elle arbora un large sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Quand le baiser prit fin elle fit mine de rougir.

-Dois-je comprendre que je te manquais ?

-Oui, énormément.

-Toi aussi Amy.

Elle afficha un sourire et se blottit contre lui.

-Alors tu restes tout l'après midi avec moi ?

Elle se détacha de son torse et déclara avec le sourire :

-Sauf si je te gêne.

Tony rigola et il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Sawyer jeta la canette vide dans la poubelle et en reprit un seconde sous le regard quelque peu inquiet de Gordy.

-Sawyer tu crois pas que tu as assez bu.

-Oh ferme la et va au magasin acheter de l'alcool.

Il soupira et se releva prêt à sortir de l'appartement.

-Je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait arrêter.

-Quoi ? T'as fait ça ?!

Il hocha la tête avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée. Son ami reprit place à ses côtés et attendit qu'il lui en raconte d'avantage.

-Elle n'aime pas ça et je sais pas, j'ai pas envie qu'elle paye pour moi.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu déprimes ?

-Non c'est l'inverse c'est parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids de moins.

-Sawyer, ce qui est arrivé à Jenna est horrible mais c'est vrai que tu devrais faire une croix sur cette histoire.

Il fixa son ami et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le blond n'objecta pas à sa remarque et Gordy se rendit compte de l'influence qu'avait eu Kate sur l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

-En fait où est Kate ?

-Avec l'enflure !

-Je croyais qu'elle voulait arrêter !

-Ouais dans un mois.

-Pourquoi 1mois ?

-C'est elle qui a fixé les règles gros plein de soupe pas moi !

Gordy acquiesça et prit une part de pizza.

-Et si elle arrête de bosser pour ton compte tu vas lui demander de partir ?

Sawyer posa sa bière et répondit sincèrement :

-En général c'est ce que j'aurais fait et me trouver une nouvelle associée mais Kate est…différente.

Gordy afficha un sourire aux paroles de son ami.

-C'est une fille cool et en plus elle fait bien la bouffe et le ménage.

Son associé rigola.

-Dis plutôt qu'elle te plait bien.

-Elle peut me plaire et être aussi agréable non ?

-Oui je l'aime bien comme fille mais alors tu vas trouver quoi comme excuse pour ne pas être avec elle ?

-Ecoutes moi bien Gordy c'est pas parce que vivre avec elle c'est sympa qu'on va finir ensemble à se dire des mots doux et à fonder une famille !

Il grimaça et but une gorgée de sa bière sous le rire gras de son compagnon.

Lorsque Kate rentra à l'appartement il faisait nuit noire mais comme promis à Sawyer elle avait ramenée de la bière. Shazan se frotta contre sa jambe quand elle ouvrit la porte et elle le prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille câlina son petit bébé et déposa la bière dans le frigo tout en sortant le lait pour le matou.

-Eh bien tu avais faim toi, à croire que Sawyer ne t'a pas nourri !

-C'est un goinfre oui !

Elle leva la tête pour voir le blond sortir de la douche. Il s'avança en se frottant la tête avec sa serviette et prit place sur un tabouret. Le chaton cessa de manger et vint se frotter contre le torse de l'homme. Il poussa un soupir et donna une rapide caresse à Shazan.

Kate sourit et s'assit finalement face à lui.

-T'as mangé ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. En général il lui demandait toujours de lui raconter sa journée, voulant savoir chaque détails.

-Quoi du shampoing sur la tête ?

-Non.

-Ben alors réponds-moi ! S'agaça t-il légèrement.

-J'ai déjà mangé.

-Ah.

Elle eut la brève impression qu'il était déçu mais il s'exclama avec le sourire :

-T'as de la place pour un bout de gâteau non ?

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand il se releva et sortit une assiette avec une part de gâteau au chocolat du frigo qu'il lui tendit

-Tu m'as acheté du gâteau ?! Tu n'étais pas censé rester ici ?

-Gordy est passé.

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et poussa un soupir.

-Je suis passé devant une pâtisserie et ça m'a donné faim alors j'en ai acheté un peu !

La jeune femme afficha un sourire. Elle savait qu'il était un mauvais menteur et son geste la touchait bien plus qu'elle n'osa le montrer.

-Et pourquoi il est entier ? L'interrogea t-elle amusée.

-Bon tu le manges ou je le donne à la boule de poils ?

La brunette rigola et se releva pour chercher une cueillere mais quand elle revint, Kate en tendit une à Sawyer.

-Comme je t'ai dis j'ai mangé mais à deux je pense ça pourra aller.

Il fit mine d'être agacé mais il prit le couvert et ils commencèrent à manger la part de chocolat appréciant le moment de se retrouver à nouveau tous les deux.


	44. chantilly et eau

Kikooooooooo je vs ai manqué ? je sais que oui lol

Julie Winchester : ah tony tu n'as pas finit de te rendre à quel point il peut être hum…

le nouveau chap disons que vous allez ENCORE me détester mais j'adore ça

Arsinoe.romana : oui kate comprend et ça fait un choc surtt quand on voit cmt il est avec elle

Merci moi aussi j'aime mon sawyer lol je sais qu'il n'est pas comme dans la série mais comme je disais à une cop, la situation est différente, il a plus de secrets, ils sont pas sur une île.

Tarra : oui je sais kate c'était dur pour qu'elle le frappe pas surtt quand on connaît son caractère mais elle veut le briser de la manière qu'il se croit le plus fort cad ac l'argent ;)

le nouveau chap disons que vous allez ENCORE me détester mais j'adore ça

_**Chapitre 42 : chantilly et eau**_

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'écria une voix de femme.

La dite personne sortit en trombe de la chambre à coucher du blond et ouvrit brusquement le frigo sortant un pot de glace vanille-chocolat. Elle s'empara d'une cuillère et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Non pas ce pot !

Elle fit vote face et lui lança un regard noir.

-Parce que en plus qu'on peut pas baiser, j'ai pas le droit de manger ? S'exclama Anya d'un ton agacé.

Sawyer soupira et s'avança vers la blonde.

-C'est la glace préférée de Kate.

Anya fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un ton un peu irrité :

-Ah car maintenant on peut plus toucher les affaires de madame !

-Anya…

-Mais tu couches avec elle oui ou non ?

-Non !

-Ben tu devrais tu serais sans doute moins coincé du cul ! Déclara t-elle brusquement avant d'engloutir de la glace.

Il rigola et s'installa sur un tabouret.

-Je t'ai jamais vu si affamé ma belle.

-Je compense puisque je suis privé de sexe !

-Oh arrête, j'ai pas dit non.

-Mais ton corps OUI !

Il se frotta les tempes puis se releva pour aller se chercher une cigarette.

-Tu vas te marier, tu devrais être entrain de fêter ça nuit et jour avec ton Alex non ?

-On a pas couché ensemble depuis 3semaines, il est fatiguééééééééé, je le déteste quand il est comme ça. Se plaint la blonde en mangea une bouchée.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'épouses ?! L'interrogea t-il en prenant un air surpris.

-Mais tu comprends rien je l'aime.

-Tu viens de dire que tu le détestes chérie…La taquina t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Alex et moi c'était le destin, nos corps se sont attirés puis après le passage torride du sexe on est tombé amoureux un peu comme toi et Mlle j'empêche Anya de s'envoyer au 7ème ciel !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

-Toi et Kate, vos corps s'attirent comme des aimants c'est pour ça que tu peux plus baiser avec moi ! Ca commence comme ça et après tu verras tu en tomberas raide dingue amoureux comme moi avec Alex !

Le blond ricana.

-Tu es drôle mais tu as totalement tort.

-Alors explique moi pourquoi tu as pas voulu coucher avec moi ? J'aurais préféré que tu sois un éjaculateur précoce plutôt qu'un vieux qu'on peut plus toucher ! Affirma t-elle en mangeant à nouveau.

Sawyer fronça les sourcils et écrasa sa clope puis se releva d'un bond et souleva Anya pour la faire s'asseoir sur le comptoir.

-Les vieux ils savent encore faire grimper aux rideaux et mieux que les gamins boutonneux. Susurra t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Anya afficha un sourire, déposa le pot pratiquement vide et s'empara de ses lèvres sentant déjà la fièvre l'habitait. Les mains du blond remontèrent lentement la jupe, caressant la peau bronzé et huilé de la jolie blonde puis il commença à déboutonner son chemisier tout en dévorant son cou de baisers. Anya sourit de plus belle quand il plongea sur sa belle poitrine mais tout cessa brusquement la rendant encore plus frustrée qu'auparavant.

-Quoi ENCORE ?

Elle regarda le visage de Sawyer qui avait redressé la tête et suivit son regard pour le reporter sur Kate qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Elle poussa un soupir et marmonna des paroles inaudibles tandis que Sawyer s'écartait pour se rallumer une nouvelle cigarette.

-Déjà rentré ? Lâcha soudainement Sawyer pour essayer d'effacer l'étrange malaise qu'il ressentait.

Kate se reprit à son tour. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée voir Sawyer et Anya dans cette position et bizarrement, elle fut soulagée d'être arrivée aux préliminaires car la situation aurait été encore plus tendue si elle était arrivée quelques minutes après…

-Réunion de dernière minute alors je me suis dit que je pourrais rentrer.

-Tu aurais dû attendre je sais pas moi CE SOIR ! S'exclama Anya qui reboutonnait son chemiser rageusement.

-Anya…Dit le blond en soupirant.

-Quoi c'est vrai !

Elle sauta du comptoir et s'avança vers Kate puis lui tendit une carte de crédit.

-Va t'acheter ce que tu veux et rentre ce soir ok j'ai besoin de BAISER !

Kate haussa un sourcil et Sawyer sentit un mal de tête venir.

-Pardon ?

-Allez ouste je sais pas moi, va au restaurant, emmène un copain, allez baiser dans les chiottes avant de partir et ensuite va t'acheter une nouvelle robe car ce que tu portes c'est une horreur.

La brunette lui lança un regard noir et croisa les bras.

-Tu es fiancé va le voir si tu es tant en manque !

Anya la fixa en colère et vociféra :

-Trouves-toi un copain et laisse moi tranquille avec MON AMANT on allait baiser et je…

-…Je suis chez moi alors c'est toi qui devrait dégager blondasse sans cervelle et aux seins siliconées !

Sawyer poussa un long soupir et assura à l'adresse d'Anya avant de rentrer dans sa chambre :

-Vos histoires m'épuisent alors papy va dormir ma belle !

-Quoi ???!!! Et qui va me monter au 7ème ciel ???

-On dirait que tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant ou va au resto et baise avec le serveur ! Lâcha Kate fièrement.

Anya fronça les sourcils et s'empara du pot de glace puis s'exclama avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée :

-Un je préfère baiser avec Alex plutôt qu'avec Mr l'abstinent et 2, ta glace est délicieuse mais je comprends tes rondeurs alors tu sais quoi BAISE un peu ça te fera maigrir !

Elle claqua la porte et sortit. Sawyer revint s'asseoir sur un tabouret et allongea sa tête sur le comptoir.

-Quelle tornade !

Kate afficha un sourire et prit place à ses côtés.

-Elle a voulue dire quoi par Mr abstinent ?

Il se redressa et fixa Kate qui lui lancer un petit regard malicieux.

-Rien, elle est épuisante avec son mariage.

La brunette rigola soudainement sous l'air surpris du blond.

-Quoi ?!

-Pendant une minute j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas été capable de la satisfaire, toi Mr le coureur de ses dames !

Il esquissa un sourire un peu forcé essayant d'oublier un peu les 2h qu'il avait passé à ESSAYER de coucher avec Anya.

-A croire que je deviens gâteux ! Non t'es arrivé alors qu'on allait commencer et ça l'a agacé.

-J'ai vu mais je n'ai pas aimé comment elle m'a traitée. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter. Assura Kate.

-Avec quelque chose dans la bouche ça va. Affirma t-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pervers !

-Toujours Freckles, toujours.

La jeune femme ne put se retenir de rire en voyant les fossettes de son compagnon puis elle se reprit et demanda où était son chaton. Sawyer soupira et se releva pour aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre de la brunette. Le petit bébé miaula et se frotta contre la jambe du blond.

-Sawyer !!

Il soupira à nouveau.

-J'aurais dû rester coucher moi aujourd'hui…

La jeune femme accourut et se baissa pour prendre le chaton. Elle fusilla du regard le blond.

-Anya n'aime pas les chats !

-C'est un bébé !

-Oh Kate c'est une boule de poils !

-On t'enfermerait seul dans une pièce tu serais content ?

-Non mais…

-…Là c'est pareil ! Déclara t-elle furieuse.

-C'est chat bon sang !

Kate fit la sourde oreille et s'éloigna avec son bébé qui ronronna de bonheur de se faire câliner par sa maîtresse. Sawyer leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se calmer les nerfs. Quand il ressortit, la jeune femme était assise sur le sofa à manger des gaufres au chocolat et à la chantilly. Le blond sourit et s'installa à ses côtés avant de glisser son doigt dans la chantilly qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche.

-Hé !

-Quoi tu veux pas partager c'est ça.

Elle rigola et lui coupa un morceau de gaufre qu'elle lui remit. Il lui rendit son sourire et commença à la manger mais Kate rigola soudainement.

-Quoi ?!

Elle lui montra du doigt son visage et alors qu'il essayer de chercher où il pouvait avoir de la chantilly. Elle lui écrasa sa gaufre sur la figure.

-Son of the bitch !

Le rire de Kate s'agrandit en voyant le résultat. Elle lécha ses doigts tout en le regardant.

-Et ça te fait rire !

-Je vais pas pleurer !

Elle grimaça amusé et Kate cessa de rire.

-Non Sawyer, si tu fais ça je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car elle se reçut la gaufre en pleine figurine. Le blond ricana avant de s'essuyer ses doigts.

-Maintenant on est quitte !

Kate fronça les sourcils et récupéra rapidement la bombe de chantilly puis sauta sur Sawyer et commença à lui tartiner le visage. A force de gesticuler, ils tombèrent du canapé et elle se retrouva sous lui. Il emprisonna ses bras pour l'empêcher de le barbouiller d'avantage.

-Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Contre toute attente elle explosa de rire déconcertant le blond qui se prenait au sérieux puis en se rappelant l'état de son visage, il la rejoignit et rirent de bon cœur tous les deux.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils échangèrent un long regard avant qu'il ne se relève et qu'il lui tende la main. Kate s'en empara et il assura en regardant l'état du canapé :

-On a tout salit !

Kate concéda mais assura avec le sourire :

-Mais on a bien rigolé.

Il la fixa avant d'acquiescer puis s'éloigna pour se débarbouiller suivi par la brunette. Sawyer s'arrêta à la porte et l'interrogea d'un ton surpris :

-Tu veux te doucher avec moi ?

Ses joues rosirent subitement et elle bafouilla légèrement :

-Je…je pensais que tu…allais te…laver la figure !

-Ma chemise est dégueulasse j'ai le torse collant, conclusion je me douche et tu devrais en faire autant. Assura t-il en louchant sur sa poitrine qui déborder de chantilly.

Kate se rendit compte de son état à son tour.

-Donc soit tu veux prendre ta douche avec moi, soit tu vas coller un peu.

-Je peux attendre !

Il hocha la tête puis commença à entrer quand il se retourna et s'exclama :

-Mais qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus toute collante pour que je sois encore TOUT sale et que tu vas pas ensuite t'enfermer dans la douche !

Elle se mordit la lèvre se rendant compte qu'il était plus malin qu'elle ne le pensait…

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?!

-Pour me faire chier un peu plus !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel ne voulant pas dévoiler son jeu. Il grogna et lui empoigna le bras puis entra dans la salle de bain.

-Mais tu fais quoi ?!

-On rentre ensemble dans la douche comme ça personne pourra emmerder l'autre !

Il commença à se déshabiller mais Kate ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-Quoi ?!

-Tournes-toi !

-Quoi tu veux pas que je te vois à poil ? Demanda t-il amusé.

-Non !

-Mais je t'ai déjà vu à poil et dans la douche on sera nu je vois pas ce qui te gêne ma belle.

Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et commença à se déshabiller en lui envoyant ses vêtements à la figure pour le couper quelques instants dans sa contemplation puis quand elle eut finit de tout retirer à part sa culotte (non mais bande de pervers !) elle entra dans la douche. Il sourit et finit de se déshabiller pour la rejoindre (lui par contre il est à poil mais baver pas trop lol). Kate lui tourna le dos puis voulut s'emparer du gel douche mais Sawyer s'en empara à son tour et leurs doigts se touchèrent. La brunette frissonna mais ne se dégagea. Sawyer se rapprocha jusqu'à coller son torse contre son dos. Elle se sentit défaillir. La situation était vraiment intense. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter de se laver avec lui mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait abandonner le jeu et ils n'auraient jamais pu se laver en paix.

C'était la seule solution. Voilà les mots qu'elle se répétait sans cesse pour se convaincre de l'état dans lequel il la mettait à ce moment. Sawyer prit le gel douche des mains de Kate et en mit sur sa main avant de lui rendre pour se reculer. La jeune femme se retourna surprise et se rendit compte qu'il commençait déjà à se nettoyer alors elle en fit autant essayant de calmer le trouble qu'elle ressentait.

Le blond lui tournait délibérément le dos. Il savait que sinon il ne retiendrait pas sa pulsion subite qu'il avait ressentit quand leurs mains s'étaient touchées. Quel effet avait-elle sur lui !

Il poussa un soupir et continua de se frictionner tentant d'oublier la présence de la jolie brune…

Kate fut la première à sortir. Elle récupéra une serviette et l'entoura autour de sa taille puis la porte de la douche coulissa et le blond s'approcha. La jeune femme se retourna et lui remit une serviette avec le sourire.

-Tu vois on est pas mort et on a pas finit par se violer, c'était…sympa.

Elle acquiesça et il ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

-On devrait remettre ça plus souvent.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la salle de bain se disant que si jamais un jour ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans la douche, la chaleur de la pièce monterait vraiment beaucoup…

Sawyer la regarda s'éloigner et se frotta la tête avec une serviette se disant qu'il devait éviter de prendre une douche avec sa colocataire…

**ils luttent, ils luttent mais ça devient dur n'est-ce pas ? ****  
****je sais que vous me détestez mais je me suis dit vont se dire aaaaa la douche vont coucher ens **** oui et ****ben non ****  
****kiss ****  
****vs adore**


	45. préparatifs

Kikoo me revoilà

Alors dans ce chap saw et kate préparent leur noel vous allez rire je pense :)

Tarra : lol moi j'adore anya et kate ensemble c'est marrant j'espère que ta soirée Lost était bien :)

Arsinoe.romana : moi aussi j'adore les voir comme deux gamins sont mimis

Julie Winchester : tu commences à me connaître ? on verra bien alors dans qqs chaps arf alors c'est finit snif tu veux plus lire, mince alors lol allez t'es sur tu veux plus ?

_**Chapitre 43 : préparatifs**_

L'hiver venait enfin d'arriver aux porte de la citée des anges. Son nuage blanc drapant les enseignes des commerçants ainsi que les pavés que bons nombre de passants emmitouflés dans leur manteau fouler de leur bottines. Son manteau blanc avait recouvert la ville entière laissant aux gens le loisir de s'imaginer un Noël au coin de la cheminée. Une foule impressionnante de personnes se ruaient tels des corps grelottants dans les cafés, se réchauffant avec un café ou un bon chocolat chaud. On pouvait dire que Noël était vraiment à leur porte. Les plus courageux ou les plus têtes en l'air se dirigeaient à vive allures comme des fauves courant après leur antilopes pour chérir un peu plus leur bambins ou alors se dépêcher de remplir la dite hotte du père Noël qu'ils avaient malencontreusement oubliés…

Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient certes synonymes de réunion, de chant, de dinde, de sapin mais aussi de cadeaux. Autrefois présent du cœur, qui était devenu au fil des ans un marché de celui qui pourrait offrir le plus cher et plus impressionnant cadeau à son enfant chéri…

Bien évidemment, tous n'était pas atteint par cette fièvre afteuse et désirer simplement offrir un petit cadeau à un être cher dans sa vie. Kate était de ses personnes là. Elle pouvait clairement dire que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas permis de se balader quelques jours avant Noël pour rechercher des cadeaux aux gens qu'elle aimait le plus ici.

Sawyer et elle s'étaient trouvés une journée de libre pour préparer cette fin. Elle l'avait chargée de prendre la nourriture tandis qu'elle était entrain de chercher de quoi décorer le sapin qu'ils allaient acheter en sortant du centre commercial. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur deux couleurs pour le sapin rouge et or. Elle sourit et se rappela qu'elle faisait exactement la même chose avec son père ; c'était un peu une tradition et la jeune femme était ravie de pouvoir à nouveau la célébrer.

La brunette était entrain de choisir des guirlandes quand Sawyer apparut avec un panier qu'il déposa dans le chariot. Elle se tourna vers lui et rigola en voyant sa mine déconfite.

-Plus jamais je fais ça !

-Sawyer c'est normal, Noël c'est dans 4 jours !

-Ouais mais ces bonnes femmes elles se bagarraient pour une dinde je te jure j'ai jamais frappée une femme mais là…

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et regarda les aliments.

-Et comment as-tu pu tout ramener ?

-Pendants qu'elles se battaient pour la dinde, moi je les prise !

-Sawyer…

-Quoi il en restait qu'une et en plus elles avaient déjà je sais pas combien de trucs dans leurs cadis !

-C'est pas une raison !

-Arrête de râler, la prochaine fois TU iras chercher la bouffe et moi je m'occuperais des décos !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua à regarder les guirlandes.

-Laquelle tu préfères ?

-Comme tu veux.

Il soupira et regarda un peu les achats de la jolie brune et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Ca fait 2 heures que t'es là et t'as pris deux guirlandes et 3 boules !!!

-Oui mais c'est difficile de choisir, y a pas beaucoup de choix…

-Kate t'es dans le rayon spécial Noël ce truc est ouvert à l'année et il est sur 10 rayons et toi tu trouves que t'as pas beaucoup de choix !

-Je suis sur ce rayon depuis le début…Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-A cause de ta guirlande ????!!!

Elle tourna la tête et hocha. Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel et prit les deux décorations qu'il mit dans le chariot.

-Tu choisiras à la maison ! On a pas finit les courses. Assura t-il en poussant le cadi dans un autre rayon.

Finalement les choses s'avèrent plus simple pour Kate en compagnie de Sawyer car dès qu'elle hésitait il mettait le tout dans le chariot. Plusieurs fois les regards convergèrent vers eux et Kate se rendit compte qu'on les prenait pour un couple. Elle rosit légèrement et continua ses recherches avec son ami. Au bout d'une heure ils eurent finit alors ils quittèrent le magasin de décorations se dirigeant vers la cafétéria pour prendre une consolation. Ils s'étaient levés aux aurores pour venir en ville et ils leur restaient encore tous les cadeaux à acheter…

La brunette se commanda simplement un chocolat chaud et une brioche car elle n'avait pas vraiment faim alors que Sawyer avait commandé un steak et des frites avec une bière.

-T'es sure que tu veux pas autre chose ?

-Non je t'assure je n'ai pas d'appétit.

Il posa ses couverts et la fixa longuement.

-T'es malade ? Demanda t-il d'un ton un peu inquiet.

-Non pourquoi ?!

-Ben tu viens de dire que t'as pas d'appétit et ce matin t'as quasiment rien mangé.

-Je suis barbouillée, ça me fait toujours ça quelque fois par mois mais ça va se terminer demain… Expliqua t-elle sans oser le regarder.

-Oh je vois….Oh moins tu seras tranquille pour les fêtes.

Elle esquissa un sourire et ils mangèrent. Quand les deux amis eurent finis de se restaurer, ils partirent en direction des boutiques.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas acheter à Julia ?

-Ouais en général j'achète un panier avec pleins de boites de pâtés pour chat et aussi une boîte de chocolat.

Kate arbora un sourire.

-C'est sympa. Elle doit être contente.

-En fait elle m'engueule car elle dit que je vais la faire grossir mais je sais bien que ça lui fait plaisir. Déclara le bond avec le sourire.

-Ca te dérange si on lui offre ensemble ?

-Non et ptet que si c'est toi qui lui offre, elle m'engueulera pas pour une fois !

Ils échangèrent un regard puis choisirent le panier et le ruban. Tandis que Sawyer remplissait le panier, la brunette alla choisir une boîte de chocolat et finalement en prit trois autres. Une pour Julia, une pour eux deux et une pour Hurley et Carmen. Quand l'homme la retrouva il ne posa pas de question et lui prit les boîtes pour les poser dans le cadi.

-Euh je…je vais aller faire des emplettes.

-On se retrouve dans 1heure au café ?

Elle acquiesça et le laissa avec le chariot. La jeune femme commença à rechercher un cadeau pour Aaron. Elle avait quelques nouvelles de Claire la semaine dernière et la jeune maman l'avait invitée pour le nouvel an mais ne sachant pas ce que Sawyer allait faire ce jour là ; la brunette déclina l'invitation mais lui promit de venir les voir pendant les fêtes.

Kate agrandit son sourire quand elle remarqua les petites voitures en mousse et un tapis musical. Elle décida d'acheter cela pour le petit bébé qu'elle adorait énormément. Pour Claire comme la jeune femme savait qu'elle raffolait d'astrologie, elle lui prit un livre sur la véritable nature de votre signe se disant qu'elle serait ravie d'un cadeau comme celui-là. Quant à Charlie, le choix fut très simple, elle avait remarqué qu'il collectionnait des miniatures d'instrument alors Kate décida de lui offrir une réplique de sa guitare.

Même si la jolie brune avait déjà acheté des chocolats pour Hurley et Carmen, elle craqua sur un simple cadre où on pouvait lire à mon meilleur ami le plus fidèle d'entre tous. Bien évidemment, Hurley ne serait jamais Tom, elle le savait mais il était un ami fidèle et généreux qui avait été là quand tout n'allait pas si bien avec Sawyer…

Elle trouva ensuite d'adorables cadeaux pour son chaton. Puis Kate s'occupa ensuite du cadeau de Gordy, Sawyer allait peut-être lui en offrir un mais ils n'en avaient pas discutés alors elle lui acheta un dvd de film policier ayant appris qu'il était un accro à ce genre de film.

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas acheté celui qui vient de sortir cette semaine…

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers un autre rayon. Elle prit quelque chose pour Tony même si le cadeau qui lui tenait le plus à cœur elle le donnerait à Sawyer…

Kate afficha un sourire en fixant l'objet sur lequel son désir s'était porté. Elle ne savait pas s'il comptait lui offrir quelque chose mais la brunette s'en moquait.

Le temps fila vite quand Kate arriva chargée de paquets devant Sawyer.

-On avait dit 1h…

-Je sais j'ai 30 minutes de retard…

-C'est pas grave après t'avoir laissé je suis venu ici de toute façon j'avais rien à acheter !

Alors t'as acheté quoi de beau ?

-Des cadeaux pour un peu tout le monde… Tu n'as rien acheté ?

-Si pour Julia et tes boites de chocolat.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête cachant sa déception.

-Tant pis, je dirais que je n'allais pas le laisser de côté alors que j'en ai acheté pour tout le monde…

-Bon on va le chercher ce sapin !

-Hein ?! Euh oui.

Sawyer soupira en la regardant longuement.

-Je sais pas où tu étais Freckles mais si tu es pas bien prend la voiture et rentre, je téléphonerais à Gordy pour qu'il me ramène à la maison et puis, je peux l'acheter seul. Assura t-il.

-Non ça va, je pensais aux cadeaux je croyais avoir oublié quelque chose.

-Si t'as oublié un truc on peut se retrouver dehors.

-Non j'ai tout !

Elle afficha un sourire et ils s'éloignèrent en dehors du grand centre commercial. Les deux amis décidèrent de déposer leur course dans la voiture puis ils partirent en direction des sapins.

Après mure réflexion, ils trouvèrent enfin leur sapin et repartirent en direction de la maison.

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit Shazan qui avait l'habitude de venir à leur rencontre, poussa un miaulement aigu et se recroquevilla sous le canapé.

-Mais il est taré ce chat !

Kate lui lança un regard et posa ses paquets puis se pencha et attrapa son chaton.

-Hey Shazan n'est pas peur, tu vas voir comme ça va être joli tout à l'heure.

Le bébé chat trembla un peu moins alors elle l'embrassa sur sa petite tête et le laissa de côté tandis que la brunette revint vers Sawyer qui commençait à ranger les cours. Elle l'aida à mettre les aliments dans le frigo puis retira son manteau et son écharpe pour commencer à sortir les décorations. Sawyer se prit une bière et avança vers la jolie brune.

-Alors tu sais comment tu veux le décorer ?

-Oui.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire et lui remit une boule.

-A deux ça ira plus vite.

-Ouais mais je suis pas dans ta tête Freckles…

-Fais comme tu le sens, avec mon père on partageait toujours un côté et c'était marrant de voir la différence. Expliqua t-elle en rigolant.

Le blond arbora un sourire en voyant la gaieté de sa jolie compagne alors il entreprit de décorer le sapin avec elle.

Quand ils eurent terminés, ils furent satisfaits de leur côté et Sawyer se rendit compte que la plus simple et ridicule des choses pouvait lui apporter un peu de chaleur dans le corps.

-Oh l'ange ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Kate et Sawyer posèrent chacun une main sur l'ange et leur doigt se frôlèrent. La brunette esquissa un sourire et déclara gentiment :

-Tu n'as qu'à la mettre.

-Non, on va la mettre ensemble. Assura t-il en croisant son regard.

La jeune femme concéda puis ils le déposèrent en joignant leur main et l'ange trouva sa place au sommet du sapin. Ils s'écartèrent lentement et admirèrent leur arbre de Noël.

-On s'est pas trop mal débrouillé tu trouves pas ?

-Oui.

Shazan s'avança lentement ouvrant grand les yeux et Sawyer s'emportant de l'animal sous le regard surpris de Kate.

-Hé même la boule de poil elle aime bien !

Kate s'esclaffa avant de partir dans sa chambre pour ranger ses cadeaux. Le blond la regarda s'éloigner et il afficha un sourire.

-Hé minou tu veux que je te dise chose ?

Le chaton dodelina de la tête et même si Sawyer le trouvait encore bizarre il ne put s'empêcher de dire à son adresse :

-Je pense que ça sera un beau Noël.

Le bébé chat léchouilla la main du blond qui le déposa au sol pour ensuite fouiller dans la poche de son jean. Le sourire de Sawyer s'agrandit quand il regarda le petit cadeau dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il rangea rapidement le paquet avant de se tourner vers Kate.

-Puisque t'es pas en forme ce soir, je vais faire le dîner !

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina et elle hocha la tête mais ajouta d'un air taquin :

-Pas de viande !

Sawyer ricana et s'exclama d'un ton mesquin :

-Je la cacherais bien dans d'autres aliments !

Elle grimaça et cela l'amusa encore plus.

-Je t'aiderais alors !

Le blond ne répondit pas et s'avança vers elle puis chuchota à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Touché !

Kate reprit rapidement contenance et le poussa en direction de la cuisine. Son esprit dériva vers la fête de Noël. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, elle sentait qu'elle allait passer une journée inoubliable en compagnie d'un homme qui prenait une place de plus en plus importante pour elle…


	46. un inoubliable noël

je ne dirais qu'une chose pr ce chap...vs avez une sem pr digérer :)

Arsinoe.romana : noel c'est ma période préf tu sais j'ai l'esprit de noel à 300 tu sais vu l'été qu'on a on pourra mm avoir de la neige lol

Julie Winchester : ben j'espére bien lol bonne lecture

Tarra : oui kate n'espère pas vrt de cadeau mm si dans le fond elle a encore envie d'y croire pour les achats j'ai adoré écrire que saw se bat pour une dinde et que kate met trois plombes à choisir pour le sapin lol et que tlm les prend pour un couple

leS-piedS-danS-l'eau : je me demandais mais c'est qui lol et à la fin de la review je vois que c'était toi lol je ne dirais qu'une chose, la fête de noel sera DURE à digérer

bonne lecture tlm et oubliez pas reviews !!

_**Chapitre 44 : un inoubliable noël**_

C'était la veille de Noël mais contrairement à ces derniers jours, la neige avait fondue même si son manteau d'hiver rodait toujours. Kate s'était levée aux aurores pour préparer la soirée qui s'annonçait. Le visage de la brunette s'illuminait à chaque fois que son regard se portait sur le repas du soir. Elle n'aimait pourtant pas la viande mais comme avec son père, elle mangerait ce soir un morceau de dinde avec Sawyer. Sam disait toujours qu'un Noël sans dinde n'était plus vraiment un Noël et cette étrange doctrine ne l'avait plus quittée. A chaque fête de la nativité, elle s'efforçait depuis l'âge de 8ans de manger un morceau de dinde en famille ou même toute seule. C'est pourquoi même si Sawyer avait délibérément « arraché » des mains de deux femmes la volaille, elle ne lui en voulait pas car sinon le pauvre blondinet aurait dû passer les 4 derniers jours à la recherche de la dinde…

Les pensées de Kate dérivèrent à Sawyer et plus précisément au cadeau qu'elle comptait lui offrir ce soir. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce présent ne gâcherait en rien leur soirée.

La brunette avait longuement réfléchie ces derniers jours et elle avait tout de même décidée de lui donner le cadeau souhaitant qu'il l'accepte sans créer un malaise entre eux.

La jolie jeune femme poussa un soupir et reprit son travail minutieusement.

Sawyer ne se réveilla quand fin de matinée. Le blondinet avait passé une nuit agitée. Sans doute lié au fait que l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents approchés à grand pas…

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, le drame avait eu lieu quelques jours après la nouvelle année. 27ans avait passé depuis ce drame mais pourtant il avait l'impression que le petit garçon recroquevillé sous le lit était encore ici attendant que sa maman vienne le chercher et le prendre dans ses bras…

Avec le temps les douleurs s'étaient atténuées mais toujours aux environs de la même période, elles refaisaient surface et il ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre que la date fatidique soit passée.

Seulement cette année, Sawyer se disait que peut-être la présence de Kate amoindrirait cet événement même si elle ne saurait absolument rien.

L'homme se releva et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans le salon. A son plus grand étonnement, Kate était déjà entrain de préparer le diner pour ce soir.

Il afficha un sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine prenant au passage un bonhomme en pin d'épice qu'il commença à manger. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard et cela l'amusa.

-Tu en as fait pour un régiment princesse.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi !

-Julia m'a dit hier que souvent des gens venaient faire une collecte pour des orphelins alors je me suis dis que je pourrais faire quelque chose…

Sawyer perdit son sourire. Il se rappelait que trop bien ces journées de collecte où le soir venu les dames de l'orphelinat venaient leur offrir un repas de Noël avec en plus un gâteau de pain d'épice. Il n'avait connu cela qu'une année étant donné qu'il avait été ramené par une de ses nombreuses familles d'accueil qui n'avait pas supporté son caractère si bien trempé pour son jeune âge mais il se rappelait que jamais il n'aurait voulu revivre une soirée comme celle-là.

-Sawyer ?

-Hein ?! Tu disais ?

-Je te disais que tu peux manger celui-là mais pas touche aux restes, je vais apporter le panier à Julia. Elle m'a dit qu'elle irait leur porter comme je n'ai pas trop le temps.

-Pas le temps ?!

-Oui pour notre soirée.

-Freckles pas besoin de faire un truc énorme tu sais et puis je peux t'aider. Assura t-il avec honnêteté.

La brunette accepta sa proposition même si le pauvre Sawyer eut plus le droit de toucher aux condiments qu'aux aliments…

-Tu vas manger de la dinde alors ce soir ?

-A Noël toujours.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment une fille bizarre ma belle.

La jeune femme le fixa en souriant et dit simplement d'une voix amusée :

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Il rigola amusé puis la laissa finir de préparer le repas tandis qu'elle alla prendre une douche. Ils décidèrent qu'ils ne mangeraient pas beaucoup le midi préférant garder leur estomac pour le repas du soir.

Après avoir déjeuné devant la tv, Kate et Sawyer descendirent voir Julia pour remettre le panier pour les enfants de l'orphelinat. La vieille dame sourit et les invita à entrer pour prendre une boisson chaude.

Elle servit un chocolat chaud à Kate et à Sawyer aussi expliquant qu'il faisait froid et qu'une bière ce n'était pas saint avec ce temps. Le blond marmonna sous le regard enjoué de la jolie brune. Comme d'habitude, la concierge sortit un gâteau et leur servit une part conséquente espérant combler leur appétit.

-Vous avez tout préparé pour ce soir ?

-Pratiquement, il y a des choses que je dois faire cuire à la dernière minute.

Vous êtes sure de ne pas vouloir dîner avec nous Julia ?

Kate avait essayée de persuader la gentille femme depuis un mois mais en vint.

-Je vais passer la soirée avec ses enfants ma chérie je leur ai fait de bons gâteaux et j'ai acheté des sucreries. Il leur faut bien un peu de gaieté en ce jour non ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Julia avait un cœur énorme et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait sacrifier un jour de fête pour rester avec des enfants plutôt que sa famille.

-En tout cas j'espère que vous me donnerez le cadeau que je souhaite. Avoua t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

Sawyer et Kate échangèrent un regard et l'homme demanda avant de mordre dans le gâteau :

-Et quoi donc Julia ?

-Un petit enfant bien sur !

Le blond faillit s'étouffer et la vieille femme s'esclaffa.

-Je plaisantais mes enfants ! Enfin quand vous serez mariés nous en reparlerons et je…

-…Bon il se fait tard on devrait rentrer pour finir de préparer le repas ! La coupa Sawyer en se relevant.

-Il n'est que 2 heure de l'après midi tu sais James…S'amusa la dame.

Il soupira et se rassit pour boire son chocolat.

-Je parle sérieusement vous savez et puis je suis sure que ça serait un beau mariage.

-Euh oui mais on a le temps Julia…Déclara Kate d'un ton embarrassé.

-Vous oui mais une vieille dame comme moi…Ah espérons que je sois toujours en vie !

Ils échangèrent un regard puis le sujet dériva sur les chats de Julia. 30 minutes après, ils ressortirent et rentrèrent dans leur appartement.

Alors que Kate accueillait avec joie Shazan, Sawyer semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Eh bien que si on se marie pas avant qu'elle meurt, elle serait capable de le stipuler dans son testament !

La jeune femme éclata de rire suivi par le blond.

-Elle pourrait même faire une fausse mort pour arriver à ses fins ! Ajouta t-il en prenant un air dépité.

Kate cessa de rire et demanda sérieusement :

-Ca te déplairait ?

-De quoi ?!

-De te marier un jour.

-Avec toi ?!

-Non n'importe qui ! S'écria t-elle un peu précipitamment.

-Je pense ouais, j'aime pas avoir d'attaches et toi ?

-J'ai déjà donné et…

Elle afficha un sourire amer avant d'affirmer :

-Et c'était agréable mais il aurait fallu que j'aime cet homme.

Sawyer la regarda stupéfait puis osa l'interroger un peu plus sentant qu'elle ne comptait pas se défiler.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es marié ?

-Pour me prouver que je n'étais pas comme lui…murmura t-elle faiblement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux d….

-…Rien.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bains pour laver le linge quand Sawyer l'appela. La jeune femme se retourna et lui fit face.

-Peut-être que toi comme moi on est pas fait pour le mariage mais on est fait pour vivre ensemble.

La brunette ressentit un étrange sentiment à l'entente de ses paroles. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quel message il avait voulu lui faire passer mais ses mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur et elle oublia ce qui la révulser tant.

Son visage s'illumina et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis déposa le chaton dans sa main et partit s'occuper du linge sale.

Sawyer resta planter là quelques instants assimilant les paroles qu'il venait de lui dire. Ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ses propres mots. Il secoua la tête préférant ne pas s'attarder sur la situation passée et s'installa dans le fauteuil avec le bébé chat.

Alors qu'il était entrain de regarder un film, Kate revint dans la salle et s'installa à ses côtés.

-T'as finit de laver le linge ?

-La machine tourne alors j'ai rien d'autres à faire maintenant !

Il concéda et reporta son attention sur le film.

-Ca a l'air de te passionner c'est quoi l'histoire ?

-Le type a buté le père Noël par accident et il doit prendre sa place, mais il a pas le look du père Noël enfin ça commence, il grossit, c'est marrant.

-Je connais pas tu l'as déjà vu ?

-Pas celui là car c'est le premier mais j'en ai vu un autre c'est bien après quoi et t'as un jolie blonde qui joue dedans, Elisabeth Mitchell elle s'appelle, parait qu'elle a jouée la nana de Jolie, j'ai bien envie de voir ce film.

-Pour vivre un de tes fantasmes ? S'exclama la brunette d'un ton ironique.

-Qui ne craque pas sur Jolie ?

-Moi !

-Anya elle m'a dit que si elle l'avait sous la main elle aurait bien baisé avec. Assura t-il amusé.

-Anya baiserait avec tout ce qui marche ! Lâcha Kate méchamment.

Sawyer lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle t'a fait mais tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas.

Kate ne répondit pas et préféra reporter son attention sur le film. Il ricana avant d'en faire de même.

Quand le film termina, la jeune femme se releva pour aller chercher la mousse au chocolat qu'elle avait fait le matin car elle avait un peu faim. Elle ramena deux coupes même si elle ne savait pas si Sawyer en voulait.

-Tu sais Freckles, tu aurais du faire cuisinière ! Assura t-il en prenant le ramequin qu'elle lui tendait.

La jolie brune s'installa à nouveau à côté de lui et avoua en baissant les yeux sur son dessert :

-Quand j'étais toute petite moi et T…un…ami on avait dit qu'on l'ouvrirait ensemble…

-Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ? L'interrogea t-il avant d'engloutir une bouchée.

-On a grandit et il a préféré devenir médecin…Moi je me sentais pas la force de continuer toute seule alors j'ai laissée tomber. Expliqua la brunette avec un sourire amer en le regardant.

-Dans un sens c'est mieux.

-De quoi ?!

-Ben comme ça je suis le seul à profiter de tes talents culinaires !

Kate le fixa tendrement. Sawyer n'était pas du genre à exposer ses sentiments, elle non plus d'ailleurs mais souvent dans sa façon de lui parler, elle percevait une manière de la réconforter et cela lui redonnait toujours le sourire.

-T'aimes ?

-Moi oui et ton chat aussi on dirait.

La jeune femme suivit son regard et remarqua Shazan entrain de lécher le rebord de la coupelle.

-Oh Shazan petit fripon !

Le chaton releva la tête et miaula alors elle soupira et se releva sous l'éclat de rire de Sawyer.

La brunette revint quelques instant après avec un ramequin qu'elle posa sur le sol et l'animal sauta pour aller la dévorer.

-Cette boule de poil est vraiment bizarre quelque fois !

-Moi je l'aime et je sais que toi aussi même si tu l'admettras pas.

Sawyer resta muet et reporta son attention sur la tv tout en mangeant sa mousse au chocolat. Kate esquissa un sourire et en fit de même.

La journée passa vite entre les différents films ou programmes à la tv et le soir arriva enfin. Pour le soir de Noël, Kate et Sawyer décidèrent de manger en pique-nique au pied du sapin car cela n'aurait pas été pareil de manger comme d'habitude sur le canapé et ils voulaient faire tous les deux de ce repas quelque chose de spécial. Le repas se passa agréablement bien, écoutant la musique et discutant de tout et de rien tout en mangeant les victuailles que la jolie brune avait mis tant de cœur à cuisiner.

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, il était seulement 23h et même si Kate mourrait d'envie de donner les cadeaux, ils devaient attendre jusqu'à 00h…

Sawyer en profita pour sortir fumer sur le balcon mais alla discrètement dans sa chambre tandis que Kate se décida à faire la vaisselle en attendant minuit.

Quand elle eut terminée de tout nettoyer, elle fila dans sa chambre et déposa les cadeaux au pied de l'arbre de Noël. La jeune femme installa ensuite un coussin sur le sol et se coucha face à leur sapin qui s'illuminait toutes les secondes grâce à la guirlande électrique.

Le blond revint peu après et par chance l'heure finit de s'écouler. Kate se rassit et afficha un large sourire puis récupéra un cadeau qu'elle mit devant le chaton alors que Sawyer s'emparait de l'animal pour lui glisser une médaille autour du cou. Shazan pencha la tête et se mira dans sa médaille en miaulant.

-Tu lui as acheté un cadeau ! S'exclama t-elle stupéfaite.

-S'il perd un jour tu vas me tuer alors comme il en avait pas je me suis dit que ça serait bien d'en acheter une ! Bon t'as prit quoi à la boule de poil ?

Elle lui tendit le cadeau pour le chat et il le déballa puis rigola en voyant un mini bonnet de Noël.

-Quoi c'est joli…

-Essaye lui qu'on rigole !

-Sawyer !

-Allez sac à puce va voir ta maitresse.

Le chaton ronronna et s'approcha de Kate qui lui installa son petit bonnet sous le regard hilare du blond. Le pompon tomba sur le devant et Shazan entreprit de l'attraper.

-Shazan non !

Le bonnet quitta sa tête et l'animal partit avec le pompon dans la bouche tout content de sa victoire. Sawyer rigola et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Avoue que tu voulais me faire rire car franchement Freckles c'est qu'un chat !

Elle fit mine d'être vexé puis son regard se reporta sur le second cadeau. Elle le prit dans sa main et le brandit à l'homme face à elle.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de son cadeau car il s'en doutait bien qu'elle lui achèterait quelque chose ; seulement il était curieux de découvrir ce que sa compagne lui offrait. Il déchira l'emballage et ouvrit la boite pour voir son présent.

-Tu…Tu râlais car le tien s'était cassé y a deux semaines…

Il reporta son attention sur le zippo et regarda plus longuement le cadeau.

-Y a une inscription dessous.

Sawyer le tourna et lut à haute voix.

-Si tu le perds, sache que moi tu ne me perdras jamais. Merry xmas K.

Le blondinet releva la tête vers Kate qui demanda simplement :

-Ca te plait ?

-Ouais Merci.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et s'apprêtait à se relever pour jeter les papiers quand il saisit son bras. Kate se tourna vers lui et il lui tendit un petit paquet. Elle le fixa estomaquée puis lâcha les papiers et prit le présent.

La brunette le déballa et sortit une petit boite en velours bleu puis l'ouvrit et sentit une émotion la submergeait. Sawyer s'avança derrière elle puis chuchota en sortant le pendentif en forme d'ange de son écrin pour le glisser autour de son cou :

-Comme le surnom de mon ange te va si bien je me suis dit que le fait d'en porter un te plairait.

Kate ne put dire mot et porta une main à son cou pour la déposer sur le petit ange. L'homme finit de lui attacher puis laissa ses mains se reposer sur ses épaules et murmura doucement dans son oreille :

-Joyeux Noël Kate.

La jeune femme se tourna légèrement et croisa son regard puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un tendre baiser.

Le baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus. Kate glissa une main derrière le cou du blond et ils approfondirent leur baiser.

Un sentiment étrange les envahit. Etait-ce lié à cette soirée ? A ce qu'ils ressentaient ?

Aucun mot ne pouvait être mis sur ce sentiment ce soir.

Sawyer glissa ses mains autour de la taille de la brunette puis ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Leur regard se croisèrent mais ils ne dirent mot préférant leur corps s'exprimait en échangeant à nouveau un baiser passionné. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et entraîna son compagnon avec elle dans sa course. Leurs lèvres continuèrent à s'explorer plus fougueusement que jamais. Les doigts de la brunette glissèrent sur la nuque de l'homme apportant des frissons jusqu'à ses échines tandis que les mains du blond errèrent sur ses cuisses. Le désir les tenaillait depuis tellement de mois et cette nuit rien ne laissait présager qu'ils s'arrêtent dans leur élan…

Sawyer quitta ses lèvres pour commencer une descente sur le haut de son corps sentant déjà les frissons de sa compagne à travers le fin tissu de son chemisier. Au fur à mesure qu'il descendait ; ses mains détachaient chaque bouton du vêtement permettant à ses lèvres de s'apposer sur le peau de chaire qui s'exposer devant ses yeux.

Kate ferma les yeux sentant la passion qui la galvaniser tant. Quand il eut terminé d'ouvrir la chemise, il s'amusa à lécher ses seins à travers son soutien gorge avant de remonter et de l'embrasser avec vigueur. La brunette en profita pour le faire basculer si vite qu'il se reçu un coup sur la tête et se massa doucement puis fixa son attention sur la beauté qui était à califourchon sur lui. Elle glissa de bas en haut sur son pull puis se pencha et remonta légèrement le vêtement exposant une partie de peau qu'elle entreprit de couvrir de baisers mouillés. Les mains de Sawyer se posèrent sur sa taille svelte puis commença à les glisser le long de ses cuisses attisant les sens de la jolie brune. Elle continua à remonter progressivement le pull puis l'obligea à se relever pour qu'il le retire. Le blond s'exécuta et l'attrapa par la nuque pour la replacer d'un habile jeu de jambe la tête sur l'oreiller. Il emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes et traça un chemin avec sa langue sur sa poitrine descendant également ses mains le long de ses bras. L'homme arriva devant son nombril et il s'amusa à souffler dedans pour la chatouiller apportant ainsi un rire à la jeune femme puis il continua sa descente jusqu'à son jean. Il releva la tête pour croisa le regard de Kate et remonta brusquement pour l'embrasser frottant son corps contre le sien la frustrant autant que lui-même mais il avait toujours adoré prolonger au maximum ses préliminaires…

Kate lui rendit son baiser et gémit entre deux baisers alors qu'elle apposa ses doigts sur son dos et les glissa jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses qu'elle serra.

Il glissa brusquement une main dans son dos l'obligeant à se relever gardant toujours possession de ses lèvres et en profitant pour glisser sa main sous la chemise et il dégrafa le sous-vêtement. Kate cassa le baiser et se recula légèrement pour le regarder. La fièvre se lisait dans leur regard. Sawyer remonta sa main et retira la pince qui retenait la chevelure de la brune. Il suivit la course des mèches puis apposa ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules et fit descendre le chemisier laissant ainsi ses cheveux se mariaient parfaitement avec la couleur de sa peau. Le vêtement tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les deux amants ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard se dévorant littéralement des yeux. Le blond se pencha alors sur son épaule et l'embrassa en même temps qu'il faisait glisser la lanière du soutif. Il fit exactement la même chose de l'autre côté puis releva la tête et fixa la brune en faisant tomber l'habit. La jeune femme le laissa faire docilement ne le lâchant jamais son regard puis quand le sous-vêtement rejoint la chemise, elle agrippa son cou et captura ses lèvres avec fougue. Sawyer fit surpris de la réaction de la brunette mais reprit vite le dessus et l'embrassa à son tour touchant la peau de son dos la sentant vibrer tout contre lui. Kate l'entraîna à nouveau sur le sol avec elle sans jamais séparer ses lèvres des siennes. Ses mains trouvèrent le chemin du jean du blond et elle entreprit de lui ouvrir mais il posa une main sur la sienne et le remontant au-dessus sa tête l'empêchant ainsi d'agir. Il quitta ses lèvres et déposa des baisers sur son menton puis sa jugulaire. De sa main libre, la jolie brune caressa son dos le laissant la torturer. Sawyer descendit ses lèvres sur ses seins glissant sa langue autour d'un tandis qu'il prodiguait du plaisir au second en tortillant son mamelon.

Sa main trouva ensuite son chemin entre ses cuisses la cajolant à travers le vêtement.

.La brunette lui griffa soudainement le dos et il l'entendit dire :

-Je te déteste !

Il rigola avant de relâcher sa main libre la glissant le long de son bras puis le long de ses cotes pour enfin finir par se trouver de chaque côté de sa taille. Le blond détacha le bouton du jean et déposa ses lèvres sur le bout de pore qui apparaissait petit à petit…

Il continua ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il est retiré son jean couvrant ainsi au passage ses jambes de baisers. Il remonta de la même façon et apposa ses lèvres sur la culotte de la brunette. Les doigts de Sawyer firent descendre le dernier rempart de la jeune femme l'exposant complètement à sa vue. L'homme entreprit alors de prodiguer du plaisir à sa compagne s'emparant de ses lèvres inférieures. Kate poussa un hoquetement de surprise en sentant la langue du blond et ne put rien faire d'autre que glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure l'incitant à lui donner d'avantage de plaisir.

Un homme avait-il déjà pris soin d'elle autant que lui ? Laissant passer son propre plaisir avant le sien ? Des sentiments étranges l'envahissaient de plus en plus à son égard…

Quand il fut récompensé par le doux écho des gémissements de la brune ; il goûta le fluide qui s'échappa de sa chaire et embrassa une derrière ses lèvres avant de remonter et échangea un long baiser avec la jeune femme. Quand ils se séparent à bout de souffle, Kate déposa quelques baisers sur les lèvres et lui sourit. Ensemble ils commencèrent à retirer le jean du blond et Kate s'aida de ses jambes pour le faire glisser en bas. Sawyer se redressa pour le retirer complètement alors la jolie brune s'assit face à lui et glissa ses mains sur son torse tandis que ses lèvres embrassèrent chaque pore de son abdomen. Sawyer la laissa faire quelques instants avant de glisser une main derrière sa tête l'obligeant à la relever. Ils échangèrent un regard où le désir se lisait de plus en plus puis comme si elle avait compris son souhait. Elle se rallongea l'entraîna à nouveau avec elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tandis que les mains de Kate entreprenaient de faire tomber son boxer. Lorsqu'il chuta complètement au bas de ses jambes, les deux amants stoppèrent le baiser et échangèrent un regard tandis qu'il la pénétrait lentement. Chacun poussa un râle de satisfaction. Depuis quand avaient-ils rêvés de partager ce moment ensemble ?

Sawyer commença des poussées lentes sans jamais la quitter du regard. La jeune femme laissa ses mains sur les fesses du blond enfonçant ses ongles par moment pour l'inciter à lui donner d'avantage de plaisir mais le blond ne l'écouta pas et s'amusa à la torturer en ressortant pour s'infiltrer par de violents mais brefs à-coups. Les doigts de la brunette remontèrent le long de son échine le griffant quelque chose puis cédant à son chantage, il accentua ses mouvements sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Par moment leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent mais quand les poussées se firent plus rapides, l'homme ferma les yeux et leur bouche se frôla tandis que leur corps menait une danse endiablée…

Etrangement pour une première fois ensemble, ils connurent l'apogée au même moment. Le blond s'effondra la tête sur sa poitrine et elle lui caressa ses cheveux essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Après quelques minutes, il se releva et grignota son oreille pour continuer sa course sur son épaule. Kate rigola. La nuit risquait d'être longue et intense….

Après avoir fait plusieurs fois l'amour les deux amants se retrouvèrent trop exténuer pour rejoindre le lit alors Sawyer se servit de la couverture qui avait servit pour le pique nique de la soirée et il couvrit la jeune femme qui avait apposé sa tête sur son torse. Ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans sa chevelure tandis que son regard se reporter sur l'ange qui se trouvait au sommet de leur sapin.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorment épuiser mais aussi heureux d'avoir vécu une telle soirée…

**  
****cmt ça je suis une menteuse ? ****j'ai juste dit DIGERER ****:p  
****gotcha comme dirait saw **

**A dans une sem ;)**


	47. sentiments naissants

Merci tlm ce chap est court mais il parle surtout des sentiments entre saw et kate

Tarra : ah bon tu t'en doutais lol même du symbole de l'ange ? là je pense pas :) mais si t'as vrt trouvé chapeau !

Arsinoe.romana : lol ils l'ont fait enfinnnnnnnnn et oui c'était beau hein ? l'atmosphère, noel, bref c'était le moment parfait non ?

Julie Winchester : amoureux ? mais ne l'ont-ils pas été depuis le début ? bien évidement sans le comprendre lol ce que j'explique bien à la fin de ce chap ;) tu me connais ? hum…on verra si tu avais prévu ce qui arrivera dans quelques chaps alors

leS-piedS-danS-l'eau : es-tu sure que cette semaine a été difficile ? surement oui mais alors ce chap sera une torture pour toi lol

Merci encore tlm ce chap est court mais il parle surtout des sentiments entre saw et kate

_**Chapitre 45 : sentiments naissants **_

Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures. Les enfants chantonnaient et égayaient les maisons de leur excitation. C'était Noël !

Sawyer et Kate aussi avaient fêtés ce jour là mais de manière bien différente que les nombreux petits enfants qui s'égayaient depuis leur réveil et ils prenaient un repos bien mérité de cette fameuse soirée.

Kate dormait la tête sur le torse du blond, une main posée sur son bras. Leurs jambes entremêlées étaient légèrement recouvertes de la couverture même s'ils avaient bougés pendant leur sommeil. Durant la nuit, Sawyer avait glissé ses bras autour de la taille de la brunette empêchant tout mouvement à la jolie femme. Mais elle ne semblait pas décider à bouger d'un centimètre.

Kate était sereine et apaisée, si bien qu'elle mit du temps à ouvrir ses yeux quand Shazan se mit à lui lécher la joue.

-Shazan plus tard. Gémit la brunette en cachant sa tête dans le torse du blond.

Le chaton s'avança d'avantage et se mit à lui miauler dans les oreilles. La jeune femme remua la tête mais ne bougea toujours pas et finalement le chaton cessa de miauler. Elle sourit et se détendit à nouveau mais poussa un soupir quand elle entendit le bébé chat miaulait à l'oreille de son amant. La brune se redressa et attrapa le minou.

-Ne le réveille pas chenapan !

Shazan miaula plaintivement en fixant sa maitresse et elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Ok, t'as gagné mais laisse-moi 5 minutes !

Le chaton se frotta contre la jeune femme et ronronna. Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire attendri par son adorable bébé et elle le relâcha puis il partit en direction du frigo attendant que sa maîtresse lui donne sa collation.

La jeune femme le fixa puis reporta son attention sur Sawyer qui ronflait légèrement. Elle afficha un sourire et s'extirpa tant bien que mal de ses bras et se releva puis ramassa le pull du blond et l'enfilant avant de partir vers la cuisine où son minou l'attendait.

Kate ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit le lait pour remplir un bol qu'elle déposa au pied de la boule de poil qui ronronna avant d'attaquer son met. La brunette l'observa quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur le blondinet qui dormait. Sa main se porta instinctivement à son cou.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'il lui offrirait quelque chose et encore moins ce cadeau. Qu'avait-il sous entendu avec ce pendentif ? Devait-elle comprendre qu'il tenait à elle un peu ?

En tout cas quelque chose s'était passé cette nuit. Depuis quand avait-elle rêvée de cet instant ? Elle avait ressentit une myriade d'émotions dans ses bras. Cela avait été plus que du sexe, il n'aurait jamais été aussi tendre et à la fois fougueux s'il ne ressentait pas quelque chose pour elle.

Etait-elle entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'assurer mais les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard avaient changés…

A vrai dire, ses sentiments pour lui évoluer de plus en plus depuis leur première rencontre. Kate se rappela l'homme présomptueux qui l'avait abordé et l'homme qu'il était finalement en réalité. La brunette savait bien que Sawyer avait encore de nombreuses barrières et qu'il ne serait pas facile de les atteindre mais la jeune femme savait aussi que maintenant les choses étaient différentes entre eux.

Soudain, la panique l'a saisie. Se pourrait-il que maintenant il trouve un futile prétexte pour l'éloigner de peur qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de lui ?

Kate repensa à leur conversation d'il y a quelques semaines…

Il lui avait demandé de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de lui. Avait-elle franchi la limite ? Eprouvait-elle déjà plus que de la tendresse pour lui ?

La jolie brune poussa un long soupir et préféra commencer le petit déjeuner évacuant ses pensées. Mais elle avait beau tout essayer pour ne pas y penser ; son esprit revenait toujours à la même question. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

La jeune femme était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la présence du blond.

-Tu vas tout faire cramer si tu continues Freckles.

Elle sursauta et faillit faire tomber la poêle.

-On dirait bien que tu n'es pas réveillé toi ce matin.

La brunette se retourna après avoir coupé le gaz. Elle croisa le regard du blond mais ne su quoi dire. Sawyer la fixa quelques instants puis s'exclama pour couper court à ce silence pesant :

-Bien dormit ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Et toi ?

-On ne peut mieux. Assura t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Kate lui rendit mais se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées.

-Tu sais pour hier soir.

Elle porta son attention sur Sawyer et attendit sentant son cœur battre rapidement.

-C'était sympa, faudra qu'on remette ça !

La brunette ouvrit grand les yeux furieuse de la manière qu'il venait d'aborder avec nonchalance leur nuit ensemble !

-Pardon ?

-Ben c'est vrai ça change de manger autre part que le canapé et puis on a rien salopé donc c'est sympa de faire ça de temps en temps non ?

La jeune femme se sentit complètement idiote…Il venait d'évoquer leur repas au pied du sapin et absolument pas leur nuit ensemble…

Elle hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos pour reprendre sa cuisine ; déçue qu'il n'est pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu aborder le sujet…

Sawyer la regarda et compris le gêne naissant qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de lui…

Les choses avaient changées, évoluées on pourrait ajouter ! Devait-il à son tour agir différemment ? Il poussa un soupir et s'installa sur un tabouret attendant le petit déjeuner.

La brunette revint peu après et lui tendit une assiette puis s'assit face à lui et reporta son attention sur son chocolat tournant de tant à autre sa cuillère dans le bol.

-Désolé ! Lâcha subitement Sawyer.

Kate redressa la tête et le fixa interloquée.

-De quoi ?!

-Pour hier soir…je regrette que…

-…Tu regrettes ?!

-Mais non pas ce qui s'est passé ! D'avoir évité le sujet avec toi et j'aime pas cette atmosphère on se croirait dans un cimetière ! S'exclama t-il avec rapidement.

Sa colocataire esquissa un petit sourire en voyant sa maladresse.

Le silence retomba à nouveau mais Kate prit son courage à deux mains et demanda en croisant son regard :

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant quoi ?!

-Nous enfin toi et moi on en est où ?

Il poussa un soupir et se releva d'un bond.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis ? L'interrogea t-elle en se redressant à son tour.

-Je ne fuis pas. Dit-il sans se retourner.

-Alors regarde-moi et réponds-moi !

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux puis se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Je ne te demande rien j'ai juste besoin de savoir si…

Elle se tut et évita son regard.

-Si quoi ? Si je regrette ? On savait que ça serait passé un jour Kate !

La brunette osa relever la tête et l'interrogea avec sincérité :

-Tu as ressentit quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond se sentit prit au piège. Oui il avait ressentit plus que du sexe cette nuit et il s'était demandé lui-même ce que cela pouvait être mais il n'avait pas pu mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Par peur ? Peut-être bien…

-Et toi ?

-Ne me retourne pas la question et sois franche pour une fois ! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton agacé.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux puis afficha un petit sourire. La brunette fronça les sourcils et avant qu'elle puisse ajouter un mot, elle se retrouva bloquer contre la table et Sawyer chuchota à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-T'es mignonne quand tu t'énerves.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux ? L'interrogea t-elle en essayant d'éviter de penser à la proximité de leurs deux corps.

Le blond la fixa et assura en glissant une main autour de sa taille :

-J'essais d'être sérieux mais c'est difficile quand je te vois dans mon pull Freckles.

Kate rigola subitement à sa franchise.

-Je te déstabilise tant que ça ?

-Je ne vais pas nier que t'es sexy comme un diable là-dedans.

Le visage de la brunette s'illumina.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment venant d'un pervers comme toi ! Le taquina t-elle amusée.

Il ricana légèrement puis ils se regardèrent longuement quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour se rasseoir et finir ses œufs au bacon. Kate se posait encore la question sur ce qui allait se produire entre eux deux maintenant mais même si elle n'avait obtenue de réponses, la brunette était soulagée de voir qu'il était toujours le même avec elle.

Sawyer se perdit à son tour dans ses pensées. Il avait évité le sujet subtilement mais il ne savait surtout pas quoi en penser. Il tenait à elle et cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble représentait plus qu'une simple coucherie. A part quelques rares fois, le blond n'avait jamais couché avec une femme sans penser à son travail mais hier soir, cela avait été différent. Ressemblant un peu à la relation qu'il avait eu avec Cassidy car à un moment donné il avait oublié la véritable raison de leur vie à deux. Ressemblant mais encore totalement différent.

La différence était peut-être dans le fait que Kate lui ressemblait même s'il lui mentait encore sur Tony. Maintenant, il se doutait bien de la décision qu'elle allait prendre, il s'était fait à l'idée, difficilement mais il avait réussit.

Pourtant, Kate disait vrai. Qu'allait-il se passer entre eux ?

L'homme porta son attention sur la brunette. Une furieuse et incongrue envie de la soulever et de lui faire l'amour sur la table le saisit. Il la désirait ardemment et cela depuis le tout début mais cette passion n'avait eu de cesse de le ronger tellement elle s'était imposée à lui. Il s'était fait à l'idée sans vraiment penser aux véritables sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle.

A cet instant précis, les deux amants ne se rendirent pas compte du sentiment naissant qui les habitait et ils mettraient bien du temps avant de comprendre véritablement ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre…


	48. Dilemme

Kikooooooooooo non j'étais pas morte, non je vais pas abandonenr ma fic ! c'est mon didi qui m'a lâché samedi dernier…et j'ai eu en racheter un autre…enfin bon c'est la vie et me revoilà ac didi new :)

**Julie Winchester **: j'adore leur bêtise à ces deux idiots waouh tu sembles avoir trouvé la rep toi lol tu verras en lisant le chap mais lol tu as trouvé dans tes idées

**Arsinoe.romana**: ah ben ça ! c'est sawsaw faut pas lui en dem trop sur ce genre de chose

**Tarra **: à chq coup oui c'est le roi lol

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 46 : Dilemme**

Sawyer ricana et Kate haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

Il porta son attention sur elle et lui sourit.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches à quoi je pensais Freckles, pour ton bien.

La brunette rigola et ajouta tout en mangeant un morceau de son toast.

-Tu ne penses qu'à une chose Sawyer, le sexe !

-Bon point pour toi princesse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua de manger mais faillit s'étouffer quand il demanda :

-En fait est-ce que t'as aimé ce que j'ai fait ?

-Qu…quoi ???

La jolie brune sentit ses joues s'enflammaient.

-Mais ça va pas de dire ça comme ça tu es vraiment dégoutant !

Sawyer s'esclaffa subitement et elle le fixa interloquée.

-Tu vois toi aussi tu penses au sexe mon ange la preuve mais sache que je ne te parlais pas de notre coucherie mais du désert que j'ai fait hier soir !

Kate aurait eu envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris à l'heure actuelle. Le blond sourit et lui envoya une pichenette sur le front.

-T'es mignonne quand tu rougis ma belle.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Oh mais je suis sérieux ! En fait tu es très craquante peu importe ta manière d'être. Assura t-il en lui soulevant le menton pour croiser son regard.

La jeune femme le fixa avant de porter son attention sur ses lèvres qui lui donnaient une subite et insensée envie de l'embrasser.

-Au lieu de me dévorer du regard, pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

Kate le repoussa subitement et se releva d'un bond pour vider son assiette dans la poubelle. Le blond se releva et se plaça derrière son dos puis glissa ses mains sur ses bras et susurra à son oreille.

-Sans te dérange tant que ça que je te complimente mon ange ?

Kate ne se retourna pas mais avoua simplement :

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange Sawyer.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?! L'interrogea t-il surpris en la retournant vers lui.

Kate leva les yeux vers lui et dit avec sincérité :

-Ta façon de te comporter avec moi, tu n'es jamais sérieux !

-Si j'étais sérieux je me ferais un peu chier tu sais.

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Sawyer glissa une main dans ses cheveux voyant que la brunette n'était pas d'humeur taquine.

-Ok…

Le blond poussa un soupir et déclara simplement en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Tu sais Freckles, je suis ptet un peu lourdaud dans mes propos mais je te mens pas quand je te dis ces choses là.

-Je sais…

La jeune femme évita son regard puis se reprit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Mais les choses ont changées maintenant !

Ce fut au tour du blondinet de baisser la tête.

-Ouais…

Kate hésita puis posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme pour attirer son attention. Sawyer osa l'affronter mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire fasse à cette situation. Les taquineries prenaient un autre sens, il le savait que trop mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher un moyen de la faire faillir.

-Je ne veux pas considérer hier soir comme une bêtise car toi comme moi on ne le regrette pas mais j'aimerais savoir où on va tous les deux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de ses propos et ne fut guère étonnée quand il s'écarta et s'éloigna quelque peu d'elle lui tournant délibérément le dos.

-Je suis un arnaqueur Kate et mon job c'est de donner du plaisir à des femmes.

La jolie brune s'avança pour lui faire face et dit avec le sourire malicieux

-Je te signale qu'à part le fait que je ne couche pas, on fait la même chose !

L'homme soupira et glissa une main dans les cheveux de Kate. Il ne lui avait jamais dit la vraie raison de son travail et sans doute elle ne le comprendrait pas.

Kate perdit toute notion du temps quand il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux ; elle le fixa longuement avant de pouvoir assurer d'une voix douce :

-Tu m'as laissé avoir une place dans ton travail et dans ta vie et je ne veux pas perdre cela Sawyer.

Il ne répondit rien mais continua à lui caresser les cheveux apaisant sans doute son esprit de cette façon. Kate se rendit compte qu'il était réceptif à l'écouter alors elle demanda avec honnêteté :

-Si je te dis que j'arrête l'arnaque je peux espérer avoir une réponse à ma question ?

Sawyer esquissa un sourire. Il n'était pas surpris que la jeune femme ait fait son choix ; il s'était même fait à l'idée depuis quelques semaines.

-Donc c'est terminé !

La jeune femme fut surprise et soulagée de découvrir avec quelle facilité il acceptait les choses. Elle hocha la tête avec le sourire et déclara en lui tapotant le torse :

-Je vais aller le voir cet après-midi et mettre fin à tout ça et à mon retour je veux ma réponse

-Ok, ok mais arrête de me frapper !

Kate et Sawyer échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Le blond s'éloigna pour prendre une cigarette sur la table.

-Tu vas quand même lui donner son cadeau ? L'interrogea t-il amusé.

-Je ne sais pas j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal enfin on verra.

Le blond concéda et il partit fumer sa clope sur le balcon. La brune le suivit du regard et son visage s'illumina en pensant que d'ici quelques heures, elle serait libre et que peut-être elle pourrait commencer à penser à l'avenir avec Sawyer.

La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à se préparer, plus vite elle aurait vu Tony, plus vite elle pourrait avoir sa réponse du blondinet. Kate finalement pris le cadeau pour l'homme et partit en adressant un sourire à Sawyer qui était avachi sur le canapé.

Le blond la regarda s'éloigner et poussa un soupir penchant la tête pour fixer son plafond qui était soudainement devenu intéressant. Il devrait lui donner une réponse dans quelques heures et sans doute beaucoup de choses découleraient suite à cela. Serait-il vraiment capable d'accepter ce changement ?

Shazan sauta sur son torse et miaula pour attirer son attention. L'homme fixa la boule de poil avec le sourire.

-Et toi sac à puces tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

Il rigola se rendant compte qu'il parlait encore avec le chat.

-Je suis bon à être enfermé !

Le minou se frotta contre lui et Sawyer le fixa stupéfait.

-Tu serais d'accord en plus ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui paye ta bouffe !

Le chaton lui lécha la main et il pencha la tête en arrière.

-Tu vas me tuer saleté de matou !

Quelques minutes après on sonna à sa porte alors le blondinet se releva pour se trouver face à face avec Gordy.

-Joyeux Noël ! S'écria le petit homme en lui tendant un cadeau.

Sawyer prit le paquet en levant les yeux au ciel et l'invita à entrer.

-Kate n'est pas là ?

-Sortit.

Il hocha la tête déçue puis il sortit un cadeau qu'il remit au blond.

-Tu pourras lui donner ?

-Je suis pas postier !

-James stp.

-Bon ok sinon je risque de te voir débarquer quand je veux pas ! Lâcha t-il en allant chercher deux bières.

Gordy sourit et récupéra la sienne.

-Comment ça te déranger quand tu veux pas ?

Le blondinet prit place face à son ami et haussa un sourcil.

-De quoi tu causes encore toi ?

-Tu viens de dire toi-même que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé. Alors raconte-moi !

-Si je te raconte tu vas te tirer bien vite et me foutre la paix ?

-Parole de scout !

Sawyer soupira et but une gorgée de sa bière ignorant son associé.

-Alors comment s'est passé Noël ?

L'homme leva la tête vers son ami et l'interrogea un peu agacé :

-Est-ce que je te demande si tu as mangé de la dinde pour t'engrosser un peu plus ?

Si Gordy ne connaissait pas assez Sawyer, il se serait vexé mais il savait que l'homme en face de lui avait pour nature l'attaque pour se protéger de toutes personnes.

Sawyer n'ajouta rien et s'alluma une cigarette avec son nouveau zippo. Son ami regarda l'objet et demanda avec le sourire :

-Nouveau zippo ?

-Cadeau de Kate.

-Oh je vois et toi j'espère que tu lui avais offert quelque chose !

-Tu me prends pour qui gras double ? S'énerva l'arnaqueur.

Le petit grassouillet rigola et assura avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière :

-J'en conclu que t'as passé une bonne soirée alors.

Sawyer ne répondit pas et se perdit dans ses pensées revoyant quelques brides de la soirée de la veille et sans s'en rendre compte son visage s'illumina. Gordy nota le changement et esquissa un sourire n'ajoutant rien d'autre.

Kate gara sa voiture dans l'allée en face de la villa et poussa un soupir en sortant du véhicule. Ses mains étaient moites, son cœur battait plus vite que la normal. Elle avait pourtant eu l'habitude de prendre la fuite mais rien n'était comparable à l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'en finir avec cette histoire.

La jeune femme ferma la porte et partit en direction de la maison.

Gordy et Sawyer étaient installés sur le canapé. Shazan sauta sur le torse du petit homme qui lui caressa la tête prodiguant des ronronnements au matou.

-Et où est Kate en fait ?

-Chez Tony.

-Oh elle continue alors… Dit-il tristement.

-Non, elle va tout arrêter aujourd'hui.

-Et ça te fait rien ???!

Sawyer tourna la tête vers Gordy et avoua avec sincérité :

-Les choses ont changées.

Gordy le fixa étonné.

-Quelles choses ?!

Il soupira et demanda l'air de rien :

-Tu penserais quoi si je te disais que Kate resterait vivre avec moi, même si elle ne travaille pas ?

-Je dirais que soit tu as encore planifié quelque chose, soit tu es amoureux d'elle.

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre imbécile !

Le petit homme bedonnant ricana avant de porter sa bière à ses lèvres.

-Mais on a couché ensemble.

Gordy recracha ce qu'il allait avaler arrosant le pauvre minou qui hérissa ses poils puis il quitta le canapé. Son associé reporta son attention sur son ami.

-Tu as quoi ?!

-T'as bien compris, on a couché ensemble.

-Quand ?!

Sawyer fronça les sourcils.

-Tu veux pas aussi que je te raconte en détails ?

Gordy se mit à rougir.

-Hier soir.

-Oh je vois et vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien enfin je pense qu'on va essayer...Essayer d'être ensemble enfin pas en couple mais disons qu'on s'entend bien,elle sait mon métier, c'est pas une sainte non plus, elle est plutôt mignonne et putain elle est douée au pieu !

-Sawyer parle pas de Kate comme ça ! S'exclama Gordy en colère.

-Oh arrête je t'en prie tu aurais pas dis non si elle t'aurait sauté dessus !

Les joues de l'homme rosirent à nouveau mais il secoua la tête et assura en brandissant son doigt sur le blond :

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu parles ainsi !

-Wow calmes-toi Roméo.

-Ne te joues pas d'elle James.

-Ce n'est plus mon but, elle me plait bien tu sais et en plus elle est pas du genre à se prendre la tête.

-Tu crois qu'elle accepterait que tu couches avec d'autres femmes ?

Il soupira puis se gratta sa barbe.

-On a pas d'attaches tu sais.

-Oh alors ça te dérangerait pas qu'elle aille voir ailleurs ! Dit Gordy avec le sourire.

Sawyer tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit, moi je le fais pour mon travail idiot.

-Et avec Kate alors c'est quoi ? Le taquina t-il amusé.

-C'est différent.

-Différent comme avec ta copine Cassidy ?

Sawyer le foudroya du regard. Il n'avait jamais oublié le chantage de Gordy.

-Oh me regarde pas comme ça tu sais bien ce qu'on risquait si on ramenait pas le fric !

-Ouais…

Il poussa un bref soupir et but une gorgée de sa bière sentant un goût amer envahir le fond de sa gorge…

-Donc tu veux essayer une relation sérieuse.

-Pas exactement, je veux profiter des occasions qui se présentent au lieu de passer à côté.

Le petit homme grimaça et ajouta mécontent :

-T'as une drôle de façon de parler de ces choses là !

-Ecoute je respecte Kate bien plus que n'importe qui alors garde tes sermons de vieilles mamies pour quelqu'un d'autre !

Gordy se mit soudainement à rire sous le regard éberlué de Sawyer.

-C'est marrant comme tu la défends alors qu'il y a quelques mois elle ne servait qu'à te venger de Despoumones !

Le blondinet esquissa un sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Les choses changent gros plein de soupe !

Kate était entrain d'attendre dans le petit salon. Elle avait appris que Tony était en ville mais qu'on lui avait téléphoné pour rentrer au plus vite. La jeune femme tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur le dossier du fauteuil et brusquement la porte s'ouvrit. La fugitive se redressa et afficha un petit sourire. L'homme s'avança vers elle et voulut l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête si bien que le baiser se posa sur sa joue. Tony ne sembla rien remarquer et se recula pour prendre ses mains. La fixant tout sourire.

-Oh Amy comme tu m'as manqué. Quel dommage que tu n'as pas pu passer ce Noël avec moi ma chérie, notre premier Noël.

Les pensées de Kate s'égarèrent vers la soirée d'hier soir et un sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres. Elle ne réagit que lorsque Tony déclara enjoué :

-Mais on en aura d'autre !

La jeune femme perdit son sourire et essaya de lui parler.

-Euh Tony je…

-…Attend ne dis rien et laisse-moi te donner ton cadeau.

Kate hésita puis concéda se disant bien qu'elle se voyait mal refuser ce dernier geste d'affection de sa part…

Soudainement, Tony fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un écrin qu'il lui tendit. La jeune femme le prit et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une bague en diamant.

-Amy Wardclif veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Sous le choc, Kate fit tomber la boite en velours au sol.

Sawyer passa une partie de l'après midi avec Gordy. Son ami avait quitté la maison depuis un quart d'heure quand la brunette entra dans la maison. Le blond se releva et s'avança à sa rencontre en voyant la mine attristée de la jolie femme.

-Alors ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

La jolie brune releva la tête et afficha un sourire forcé.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu…il n'a pas pu venir alors je suis passé voir Hurley.

-Mais t'avais pas prit tes cadeaux.

-Je sais…mais je suis passé faire un petit coucou et Carmen m'a gardé un peu ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Pauvre Freckles, Mama est infernale quand elle commence !

La brunette hocha de la tête.

-Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

-Ok. Si tu veux je peux faire le repas je comprendrais ta journée a été exténuante.

Kate le regarda longuement avant d'accepter sa proposition. Quand elle se retrouva seule dans la pièce, elle se laissa tomber contre la porte et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Sawyer décida de se mettre au fourneau quand Shazan grimpa sur la table et sauta sur le sac que Kate avait laissée sur le comptoir avant de quitter la pièce.

-Oh mais t'es pas net toi !

Le chaton se prit la patte dans la lanière et miaula. Sawyer soupira et s'avança pour le libérer. Quand le minet fut libre il lui lécha la main et s'éloigna. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à retourner à sa cuisine quand il remarqua un écrin qui était sans doute sortit avec l'agitation du bébé chat. La curiosité le prit et il s'empara de la petite boite pour l'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand le blond découvrit une bague en diamant…

-Son of the bitch !

quoi ? me regardez pas comme ça c'est pas ma faute à moi ! enfin si c'est moi qui écrit :lol:


	49. trahison

Arsinoe.romana : lol oui qui sait ac moi

**Julie Winchester **: je l'ai déjà dis, jack ne sera JAMAIS dans cette fic car en plus il vit à vegas et il est marié à juliet ;)

**Tarra **: je ne te dirais rien à part lis la suite

**Kateford **: bonjour et vraiment merci pour ta review. Oui il reste encore des zones d'ombres c'est sur je suis contente que tu l'aimes bien mais tu sais je vais te dire un secret je me relis pas lol car si je me relis…je n'aime pas et je serais capable d'effacer…mais je fais quand mm bcp attention et j'espère que ce n'est pas génant à la lecture quand mm…tu as fait rire une cop à moi qui m'a dit ENCORE une fan de julia lol oui l'amour naissant mais lol c'est deux couillons ne le voient mm pas c'est amusant non ?

Merci à **leS-piedS-danS-l'eau** pour sa review aussi

ce chap sera un tournant, un tournant que vous ne connaîtrez l'issue que dans les derniers chaps de la partie 1.

_**Chapitre 47 : trahison..**_

Sawyer fixait avec stupéfaction la bague qu'il tenait dans sa main. Tony avait demandé Kate en mariage !!!

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux pour assimiler la nouvelle. Il repensa à l'attitude de la jeune femme en rentrant. Elle lui avait mentit mais pour quelles raisons exactement ?

Le blond reposa l'anneau dans son écrin et le rangea à nouveau dans le sac de Kate. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il tenait enfin Tony et encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé !

Se pourrait-il qu'il laisse tomber maintenant ? Pourrait-il accepter qu'elle continue à être son pion ?

L'homme se prit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un long soupir ne sachant que faire exactement…

Kate se releva lentement. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans cette position ; des secondes, des minutes, des heures ?

La brunette n'avait de cesse de se remémorer sa journée. Elle s'en voulait ; elle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu attendre qu'il lui offre son cadeau, d'avoir attendu d'avoir passé les fêtes ! Elle se sentait prisonnière, elle étouffait prise au piège…Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle était partie de la maison en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir mais elle savait assurément qu'elle n'en avait guère besoin !! Elle ne voulait pas l'épouser, elle ne voulait pas prétendre l'aimer une seconde de plus…

La jeune femme entra dans la douche et essaya d'oublier cette journée même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Kate soupira et s'accrocha au mur en face sachant qu'inévitablement, personne n'était ici pour la rattraper…Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, l'eau coulant à flot sur son corps qui était traversé de spasmes incessants….

Kate ne sortit de la douche qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, son corps était las et elle ne sentait plus ses muscles. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et porta une main à son cou.

Pourquoi aucun ange ne veillait sur elle ? Pourquoi depuis toujours avait-elle dû souffrir ?

Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers Sawyer, elle pencha la tête sur le lavabo. Dans cette position et au vu de son état actuel, on aurait pu supposer qu'elle était sur le point de vomir mais non, la jeune femme était simplement entrain de retrouver son calme ne voulant rien laisser paraître devant le blondinet. La jolie brune releva lentement la tête et se dit à elle que Sawyer ne devait absolument rien savoir avant qu'elle ne règle le problème…

Le dit homme était d'ailleurs perdu dans ses pensées quand sa colocataire sortit de la salle de bain avec sa serviette autour de la taille. Habituellement, il aurait flirté avec elle mais en cet instant il n'avait de cesse de penser à la bague…

La fugitive le fixa étonnée de voir aussi stoïque mais n'en fit pas attention bien longtemps et alla s'habiller.

Le blond fixa la forme de la jolie brune s'éloigner et il se prit la tête entre ses mains avant d'aller se chercher une bière.

L'ex fugitive revint peu après vêtue comme à son habitude d'un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur. Elle s'avança vers le blond et prit place face à lui.

-Alors on mange demain ? Le taquina t-elle amusée.

Sawyer leva les yeux vers elle. Il savait que ce moment allait changer beaucoup de choses ; cependant il était inévitable qu'ils parlent…

Il chercha rapidement comment présenter les choses et une seule option lui vint à l'esprit. Le blond se releva sous le regard stupéfait de Kate.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Il ne répondit pas et avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, il ouvrit son sac puis lui lança la petite boîte. La jeune femme la réceptionna sans problème mais sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

-Sawyer je…

Elle baissa les yeux et les releva presque aussitôt en entendant le rire du blondinet.

-Franchement Freckles, je dois dire que tu m'épates !

La brunette haussa un sourcil à sa remarque.

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea t-elle estomaquée.

L'homme reprit son sérieux et s'avança vers elle pour se trouver juste en face et il déclara avec le sourire :

-Eh bien tu viens de mettre la corde au cou d'un millionnaire et tu caches ta bague tout au fond de ton sac au lieu de fêter ça !

Kate plongea son regard dans le sien et avoua d'un ton sincère :

-Je n'en veux pas de cette bague.

Sawyer la regarda longuement sans rien dire. Tout sa mise en scène venait de tomber à l'eau simplement parce qu'il avait fléchit devant son regard. Il se redressa et se tourna vers la cuisine évitant de la regarder. Kate fixa l'homme devant elle puis se releva à son tour pour lui faire face ne sachant comment prendre sa réaction…

-Pourquoi tu m'as mentit ? Demanda t-il sans oser la regarder.

L'ex fugitive s'avança et toucha son épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Parce que ça n'était pas censé se passer ainsi, parce que je veux oublier toute cette histoire et avoir la réponse à ma question… Avoua t-elle presque timidement

-Oublier…

-Sawyer regarde moi s'il te plait, je sais que j'aurais dû tout te dire en arrivant mais je n'ai pas pu… Je voudrais juste me dire que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller…

Le blond se tourna vers elle et demanda simplement :

-Et quelle est ta réponse ?

-Quoi ?!

-Si t'as gardé la bague c'est bien que tu hésites non ?

-Je…Il a insisté…mais demain je compte lui rendre et en terminer avec cette mascarade ! Assura t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?!

-Pourquoi tu compte tout arrêter ?

Kate se recula légèrement surprise par ses propos.

-Mais je t'ai dit que j'en avais assez, tu étais d'accord que…

-…Ouais avant !

-Avant quoi ?!

Il soupira puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules et déclara en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Tu as la fortune d'un mec à ta portée et tu veux tout laisser tomber sur un coup de tête ! Tu es une grande arnaqueuse Kate, tu as dépassée mes espérances.

-Mais je…enfin tu sais bien que ça ne compte pas pour moi, je te l'ai déjà dis !

Elle hésita puis ajouta sans le lâcher du regard :

-Et puis j'ai besoin de savoir où on en est tous les deux.

Le silence régna quelques instants dans la pièce avant qu'il ne lui donne sa réponse.

-Y a rien entre toi et moi.

Kate reçu comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur, elle ne réussit pas à ouvrir la bouche alors Sawyer en profita pour ajouter en se détachant d'elle :

-Je suis un arnaqueur et je cherche pas la stabilité. A aucun moment tu n'aurais du te faire d'idées Kate, hier soir c'était sympa ouais et je reconnais que j'ai pas couché avec toi juste pour du sexe mais ça s'arrête là, je ne veux pas d'attaches et je sais bien que pour le moment tu me diras qu'on en a pas mais tu veux arrêter de bosser et tu me dis que ce qui compte le plus pour toi c'est ma réponse…

Elle soupira et décida de faire face à cette situation.

-Pourquoi tu te braques comme ça ? Je ne te demande rien !

-Tu me demandes une réponse que je ne te donnerais jamais c'est déjà beaucoup !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de faire ton gamin, c'est pas comme si on se connaissait pas !

-Justement si.

Elle fronça les sourcils

-Tu te dis que parce qu'on s'entend bien on se connaît ? Tu ne sais rien de moi Kate, absolument rien !

-Quelques fois c'est mieux de ne pas tout se dire.

Il soupira avant de lui demander :

-Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je me faisais appeler Sawyer ?

Elle fut surprise de sa question. Bien évidement la jeune femme aurait aimée savoir pour quelle raison il se faisait appeler ainsi. Elle avait eu des échos différents ; soit disant il portait le nom d'un homme qui était son idole, d'autres disaient qu'il adorait Tom Sawyer, d'autres rumeurs courraient comme quoi il avait tué un homme de ce nom et portait son nom comme une sorte de trophée…Mais Kate n'avait cru aucune de ses rumeurs ; seulement elle aurait aimée savoir de sa bouche la véritable raison.

-Si, comme toi tu as pu te demander ce que j'ai fait exactement non ?

Sawyer ne répondit pas. Kate ne savait toujours pas la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le Marshall et sans doute il ne le lui dirait jamais.

-Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, ce que t'as fait ça te regarde.

La brunette ne sut pas exactement comment prendre sa déclaration…

Il s'alluma une cigarette puis dit en la fixant :

-Je sais que tu tiens à moi mais je dois te rappeler que tu es censé bosser avec moi Kate et que tu me dois aussi pas mal d'argent.

-Quoi ?!

-Ben ouais t'as un toit, t'as une voiture et c'est moi qui paye tout !

Elle le fixa stupéfait puis s'approcha et s'exclama furieuse :

-Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé !

-Justement, il est temps que tu payes l'addition princesse ensuite tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, changer de vie, d'identité, repartir avec une ardoise propre !

Kate sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente des paroles du blond. Elle s'approcha et demanda en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Pourquoi tu cherches à tout prix à ce que je disparaisse de ta vie ?

-Parce que tu attends plus de moi que tu ne devrais Kate. Ne crois pas que parce que tu resterais sagement ici je ne rentrerais pas avec des filles ou que je cesserais les arnaques. Une part de toi, espère que je change à ce point mais ça n'arrivera jamais tout simplement parce que tu ne me connais pas.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Il profita de son trouble pour dire :

-Si tu n'es pas capable de travailler avec moi, alors tu devrais penser à finir cette arnaque, récupérer ta part et partir car la vie que tu veux, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu l'auras.

Kate se recula et se cognant légèrement contre le tabouret puis après quelques minutes elle l'interrogea d'une petite voix en le fixant :

-Si Tony n'avait pas fait cette demande tu m'aurais dit ses choses là ?

-Ouais, tu dois comprendre que putain Kate t'as une fortune entre les mains tu peux changer de vie grâce à ça ! Rembourse-moi et tu pourras disparaître où tu voudras !

Partir mais pour aller où ? Elle ne voulait aller nulle part, elle voulait rester avec lui…

Elle avait cru, elle avait cru qu'ils pourraient se passer quelque chose entre eux. S'était-elle tromper ? Ne le connaissait-elle pas assez ? Non elle ne le connaissait pas, il avait changé à la minute où il avait découvert qu'elle pouvait devenir très riche. Kate se sentit dégoûté. Comment pouvait-il être si changeant juste pour de l'argent !!!

La jolie brune le fixa froidement puis s'écria avec colère :

-L'argent c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi ! Tu n'attendais que ça, qu'il me donne de l'argent pour avoir ta part !

Sawyer ricana et assura amusé :

-Princesse, je suis dans le métier, je ne laisse jamais une affaire de côté !

-Tu n'as donc jamais voulu que j'arrête !

-Si tu avais arrêté, j'aurais trouvé une autre associée mais bon c'est sympa d'avoir une nana à la maison et en plus on aurait pu s'éclater de temps en temps ens…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Kate le gifla violement puis vociféra en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Tu me dégoûtes Sawyer, sache que je vais finir cette arnaque, tu auras ta part et comme tu l'as dit bien dit,je partirais d'ici, tu te chercheras une pétasse sans cervelle qui sera ta bonne et ta maîtresse mais plus jamais je ne te ferais confiance ! Tu as raison, je ne te connais pas et je ne cherche pas à te connaître d'avantage PATRON !

Sawyer ne cilla pas sous son regard et afficha un sourire en s'essuyant la lèvre.

-Finalement on a trouvé un accord sans trop de casses !

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, il s'empara de sa veste et quitta l'appartement la laissant seule, bien plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été…

La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise, elle s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier mais contrairement à tout l'heure, elle se vida, elle se vida pour chasser la douloureuse vérité. Sawyer ne l'avait gardée que pour une chose, il n'avait jamais été sincère avec elle, à aucun moment il ne lui avait montré sa vraie nature. La brune porta une main à son cou et sentit le pendentif. D'une rage folle, elle l'arracha. Il l'avait manipulé à tous les niveaux !

Kate se laissa glisser le long de l'évier et pleura longuement. Elle lui avait fait totalement confiance et la nuit dernière, elle s'était ouverte plus que n'importe quoi dans ses bras. N'existait-il pas un homme sur terre qui serait honnête et tendre avec elle ? Tom l'avait été, Kévin aussi même si elle jouait le rôle d'une autre à ses côtés mais comparé à ses précédentes peines, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été au plus bas que ce jour là.

Elle rigola en pensant à la stupidité de son comportement envers lui, à ses sentiments qui grandissaient sans cesse pour lui. Non tout ceci était terminé, elle n'était qu'un pion pour qu'il amasse son magot.

Pourquoi ne pas partir maintenant se dit-elle ; pourquoi ne pas quitter cette ville et disparaître ?

Elle n'en avait pas la force, pas maintenant. Il l'avait brisé et même si l'argent ne serait qu'une maigre consolation, au moins, elle ne partirait pas les mains vides…

La brunette se releva et s'empara de son sac puis quitta l'appartement.

Quand Sawyer revint après avoir noyé ses problèmes dans l'alcool, la maison était vide et froide, bien plus austère qu'à l'ordinaire. Une odeur de bile se répandit dans ses narines. Il s'approcha pour nettoyer l'évier puis le chaton s'approcha de lui. Il se pencha pour le prendre et trouva le pendentif qu'il avait offert à Kate la veille. L'homme s'en empara et chuchota en fixant le bijou :

-Pardonne-moi Kate.

Il poussa un soupir et le rangea dans sa poche. Le matou miaula et il le prit dans ses bras fixant la porte sachant que bien évidemment, elle ne s'ouvrirait pas ce soir.

Après avoir passé la soirée au bord de la mer, la jeune femme ne voulut pas rentrer dans l'appartement alors elle monta dans sa voiture et partit dans un endroit où elle pourrait retrouver la paix.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune femme se blottit dans les bras accueillants et murmura faiblement les larmes aux yeux :

-Oui je veux devenir ta femme Tony.

Elle se redressa et croisa son regard. Il sourit et elle lui tendit la bague qu'il passa à son doigt puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser passionné. Cette nuit, elle savait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas dans cet appartement qui autrefois avait été sa maison.

La brunette sentit les mains de son fiancé sur son corps, elle se retint de le repousser violement et se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue quand elle repensa au visage de Sawyer.

La porte se ferma lentement derrière elle sentant déjà la prison dorée dans laquelle elle venait de s'engouffrer n'ayant plus d'espoir qu'un ange vienne l'en sauver…

**j'ai le coeur serré de l'avoir écrit car comme je l'ai dit l'hist prend un tournant. je ne sais pas si ça correspond au personnage j'attend vos impressions mais je pense qu'étant donné la manipulation des paroles de sawyer, kate n'a pu que douter sincèrement de tt ce qu'ils ont partagés. les prochains chaps ne seront plus comme avant et ça a tjrs été prévu, je n'ai rien changé à mon histoire et vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer que j'aille aussi loin mais c'est nécessaire mm si c'est dur d'écrire ses choses, c'est nécessaire du point de vue de mon histoire. je sais que ce chap est dur pr vous mais je crois que pr moi c'est pire lol vu que c'est moi qui l'écrit et dc je pars now me coucher le coeur lourd "**


	50. adieu mon ange

Me revoilou

**Arsinoe.romana** : oui exact le skate sans angst c'est plus du skate et puis c'est ce qui fait un bon couple, si tout est rose, on s'en lasse ;) ah oui l'orgueil de kate va loin c'est sur…mais elle est blessée mais ce con aussi se fait du mal mais il a une bonne raison aussi donc…moi je peux que les comprendre ts les deux d'agir de la sorte lol

**Kateford ** j'ai prévu les boucliers contre le lancement de fléchettes lol mais si vous me tuer vous saurez pas la fin héhé je suis maligne hein ** Mais je me dit que si c'est un passage obligé pour que nos deux idiots (surtout Sawyer) réalisent à quel point ils s'aiment et que ça leur permet de se retrouver définitivement, en laisant une fois pour toute le passé derrière eux, alors vas-y ! **c'est marrant que tu dis lol faudrait déjà que sawyer se rende cpte qu'il l'aime et vu comme c'est partit entre eux….

**En ce qui me concerne je ne veux pas voir Sawyer ou Kate mourir et je veux qu'ils se retrouvent définitivement ! **pris en note mais je sais ps si tu seras exaucée…lol

**ne nous fait pas trop pleurer (mem si je sens que ça ne fait que commencer là !) **

pars se cacher loin de tlm avant que les fléchettes n'arrivent à l'atteindre :s

merci pour ta review en tt cas :)

**Julie Winchester** lol tue pas tlm qui seront les héros de ma fic ap ? bon ok reste shazan, anya, hurley, julia, carmen mais je doute qui soient ravies si tu les tues lol

**Tarra **: c'était aussi très dure de l'écrire tu sais mais je crois que ce chap sera aussi dure pour toi alors…pour ce qui est du mariage, je ne peux rien te dire, tu verras en temps et en heure ;)

Nouveau chap, va falloir vous faire à cette ambiance un bon moment….

_**Chapitre 48 : adieu mon ange**_

Lorsque Kate se réveilla, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire en sentant des bisous sur son cou.

-Shazan arrête ! S'exclama t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Shazan aurais-tu un amant que je ne connais pas ?

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux pour se trouver face à Tony, son sourire disparut presque aussitôt mais elle se reprit bien vite et expliqua en prenant un air embarrassé :

-C'est mon chaton, il me réveille souvent comme ça le matin.

-Oh je suis jaloux, un autre homme dans ta vie et dans ton cœur !

Il rigola puis s'empara de ses lèvres.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour…

La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise dans ce grand lit mais essaya de le cacher le plus possible. Ses pensées s'éloignèrent vers la soirée d'hier soir avec ce qui avait faillit se passer entre elle et Tony…

-Je suis désolée.

-De ?

-D'hier soir je…

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains quelques instants puis releva les yeux vers son fiancé.

-Je ne suis pas prête, je…je n'ai pas une bonne expérience du sexe tu sais.

Elle détourna les yeux rapidement. Tony glissa une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder et il demanda d'une voix très douce :

-On t'a fait du mal ?

Kate sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux. Oui elle avait souvent été blessée de cette manière et même si sa récente aventure d'un soir n'avait été qu'un échec de plus, elle ne mentait qu'à moitié, se rappelant d'un temps où elle n'avait été qu'un jouet. Oserait-elle dire la vérité à Tony et revenir une autre blessure d'un passé plus ancien que la veille au soir ? Devant son regard si doux, elle s'autorisa à lui dire un de ses plus grands secrets. Elle aurait préférée le partager avec un autre homme, mais le seul homme en qui elle avait eu confiance l'avait tout bonnement trahi. Peu importé maintenant si Tony écoutait les blessures de son cœur, sa confiance dans la gente masculine était caduque…

-Quand…quand j'étais encore qu'une adolescente je…

Elle respira un bon coup puis termina sa phrase sans oser le regard.

-J'ai été violé par mon beau-père.

A sa surprise, Tony ne s'énerva pas ou ne la réconforta pas du tout, il resta stoïque devant sa révélation. Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis poussa un soupir et s'exclama avec le sourire :

-Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureuse tu le vois bien.

-Cet homme qui t'as fait du mal est-il mort ?

-Oui depuis quelques années.

Tony hocha la tête puis lui sourit en caressant sa joue.

-On prendra notre temps Amy, tu verras que le sexe ce n'est pas que de la douleur.

Kate se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Non, elle ne découvrirait pas cela avec lui, jamais elle ne laisserait cela arriver, hier soir elle savait qu'elle avait perdue toute notion de réalité, elle aurait pu mais aujourd'hui…La jeune femme se blottit dans ses bras et commença à penser à l'avenir qui s'ouvrait à elle.

-Tu sais je suis heureux.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu sois resté hier soir, c'est la première fois que tu as dormit dans mes bras. Tu pourrais venir t'installer ici tu sais.

La jeune femme sentit son corps se raidir brusquement. Vivre ici ? Dans cette maison ? Pouvait-elle accepter ?

Elle repensa à l'appartement de Sawyer. Dans quelques temps, elle le quitterait définitivement. Pourquoi ne pas s'habituer dès maintenant ?

Elle se redressa et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Si c'est comme la demande en mariage alors je ferais mieux de faire de la place dans ma salle de bains ! S'exclama t-il en riant.

Kate hocha la tête en s'efforçant de garder son sourire intacte même si elle sentait ses yeux se mouiller de plus en plus.

Sawyer ouvrit les yeux lentement, il avait mal au dos comme jamais mais il comprit la raison quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la nuit assis sur un tabouret. Le blond s'étira et se rendit compte que la boule de poil dormait tout contre lui. L'homme sourit et caressa la tête du minet. Hier soir, il avait confié ses états d'âme au chaton, lui racontant une longue et très vieille histoire sur ce qui s'était passé avec Tony (hé ouais now mm le chat il sait et pas vous lol). Sans doute cette réaction avait été à cause d'une quantité incommensurable d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité mais ce matin, il se sentait apaisé. Gordy connaissait uniquement la version officielle des événements et il n'avait jamais compris son acharnement à vouloir à tout prix se venger. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait bien comprendre la situation à part les personnes concernés. Il soupira en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, pousser Kate dans ses bras pour le briser complètement au final.

_-C'est bien mieux finalement qu'elle me déteste maintenant, après ce qui va se passer, elle ne cherchera même plus à comprendre quoique ce soit._

Arrivait-il vraiment à accepter ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il se le devait au nom de sa promesse. Kate n'était qu'un pion maintenant et même s'il se détestait de lui avoir fait tant de peines, trop de choses étaient en jeu pour qu'il laisse cette femme prendre une place dans sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le faisant sursauter et il se trouva face à la jeune femme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour poser sa veste sur le canapé. Il remarqua la bague qui ornait son doigt. Il y a quelques semaines, il aurait fier de ce coup d'état, aujourd'hui il était lasse de cette situation et se faisait à l'idée que prochainement, la jolie brune s'en irait portant une haine profonde à son égard.

Une fois avoir retiré sa veste, elle s'approcha vers lui et prit son chaton dans ses bras.

-Bonjour, bien dormit ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête puis hésita et demanda en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Si je reste habiter ici ça te dérange ?

Le blond la fixa avec étonnement.

-Non pas du tout, t'es chez toi !

-Stp Sawyer ne te moque pas de moi.

Il se tut devant son ton tranchant et porta son attention sur une canette de bière vide qui se trouvait face à lui. La jeune femme s'installa sur le second tabouret et dit d'un ton blasé :

-Tony m'a invité à vivre avec lui mais ça sera plus simple si je reste ici pour que tu me formes.

-Ouais.

Le silence se mit à régner dans la pièce. Shazan fixa à tour de rôle ses maitres ne sachant quoi faire pour leur redonner le sourire…

-Euh tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Non j'ai déjeuné avant de venir ici. Répondit-elle en jouant avec le petit minou l'air de rien.

-Ok…

Il s'alluma une cigarette puis lâcha brusquement :

-Toute façon moi aussi j'avais mangé avec la boule de poils !

La brunette concéda d'un signe de tête. Sawyer s'éloigna pour fumer sa clope sur le balcon lui tournant ainsi le dos. Kate le suivit du regard.

La situation était plus que tendue mais Kate n'arrivait pas à le haïr complètement. Une part d'elle ne le pourrait sans doute jamais se dit-elle.

Elle soupira et se releva en déposant Shazan au sol et repensa brusquement au pendentif. La jeune femme le chercha mais se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il n'était plus au sol.

Elle sortit le sac poubelle et commença une recherche. Sawyer revint peu après et la trouva assise parterre le nez dans la poubelle.

-Si t'avais faim pas besoin de faire les poubelles !

Elle redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai perdu quelque chose !

-C'est quoi ?

Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quand elle se rétracta et reposa la poubelle rageuse avant de se relever et lui faire face.

-J'ai perdu un papier où j'avais noté quelque chose d'important !

Il ne dit mot et retira simplement un détritus de sur sa tête. Kate se raidit à son contact et serra les poings puis partit vers la salle de bain.

Le blond la regarda s'éloigner et se gratta la tête avant de commencer à nettoyer le sol. Une fois terminé, il se releva et glissa une main dans sa poche fixant longuement la porte par laquelle la brunette s'était sauvée.

Si elle cherchait le pendentif c'est qu'il n'avait pas complètement réussit son objectif, il leva la tête au plafond et soupira.

_-Le temps fera son œuvre, je ne peux pas faire d'avantage !_

Une fois seule dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de s'être attaché à ce cadeau et encore plus de l'avoir perdue. L'avait-elle jetée au sol ? Non, elle l'aurait retrouvée, Sawyer n'aurait sans doute pas gardé ça, il s'en moquait de ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Tristement, elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait sans doute perdu à la plage. Elle porta une main à son cou où aurait dû se trouver l'ange et se dit que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi pour elle.

Kate se rinça le visage et décida de prendre une douche. Quand elle sortit avec sa serviette autour de la taille, elle fila directement dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Autrefois, elle serait resté avec lui, à se taquiner, à flirter mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus sinon la brune savait qu'elle se ferait encore plus de mal en espérant qu'il lui porterait un quelconque intérêt autre que la fortune qu'elle allait encaisser d'ici peu. La jeune femme se jeta sur son lit et cacha sa tête dans l'oreiller et elle ne pu retenir les larmes de couler.

Le blond était contre le mur bordant la porte de la chambre de la jolie brune, il l'entendait sangloter, Sawyer attendit quelques minutes avant de partir s'asseoir et d'allumer la télé essayant de se changer les idées car s'il continuait à l'entendre, il ne serait plus capable de la rejeter à nouveau.

Lorsque la jeune femme entendit la télévision son cœur se serra encore plus ; elle n'avait pas pleurée pour attirer son attention mais inconsciemment elle avait espérée qu'il vienne et qu'il lui demande pardon…Qu'elle retrouve l'homme dont elle savait aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait pu aimer…

Elle enfonça d'avantage sa tête sur son coussin et se perdit dans ses pensées ne sachant pas que quelques mètres plus loin, son compagnon était aussi dépité qu'elle…


	51. une nouvelle année

Bijourrrrrrrrr

N'a pas eu beaucoup de tps ces derniers jours » je m'excuse…

Bon maintenant que la s3 est finit quand est-ce que vous allez lire ma s4 na moi :( suis déçue j'attend tjrs…

J'ai pas le tps de répondre aux reviews donc je poste juste le chap car demain je vais à disney ENCOREEEEEEEEEE (oui ma vie on s'en fou lol)

Bisous et sinon vous lisez les spoilers on en a eu un sur skate pour la prochaine saison :) si ça vous intéresse dites le moi ;)

Kissssss tlm

_**Chapitre 49 : une nouvelle année**_

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels Sawyer et Kate s'évitèrent le plus possible. La jeune femme profita des fêtes pour passer plus de temps en compagnie de son fiancé s'efforçant de son mieux pour paraître heureuse à ses côtés. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours et pourtant, la brunette commençait à se faire à l'idée que tout était finit. Elle n'avait pas pleurée depuis le soir où elle s'était effondrée en larmes sur son lit. La douleur ne la quitta pas encore complètement mais elle n'avait plus coulée de larmes depuis ce jour là.

Sawyer avait passé le plus clair de son temps chez Gordy ; son ami avait d'ailleurs été surpris de la tournure des choses mais même s'il ne connaissait pas tout le fin mot de l'histoire sur Tony ; il savait que James ne renoncerait plus maintenant.

Ce matin là, Kate était entrain de dormir profondément dans son lit lorsque Shazan vint réclamer son repas. La brunette soupira ; elle adorait son bébé mais il avait pris comme manie depuis quelques jours de la réveiller chaque matin.

-Shazan pas maintenant !

Le matou miaula dans ses oreilles alors elle se cacha la tête sous son oreiller. Cependant, le matou était bien décidé à manger alors il posa ses petites griffes sur son bras et elle poussa un juron avant de se redresser dans son lit.

-Mais t'as finit oui !

Le minet miaula puis quitta la chambre. Kate leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son bras. De nombreuses griffures avaient pris place sur son avant bras comme si son chat lui en voulait depuis quelques jours.

_-Kate, c'est un animal, pas un être humain !_

La jolie brune se décida à se lever sachant que sinon il reviendrait encore une fois.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle trouva le blondinet entrain de nourrir le chat.

-Salut.

-Bonjour.

-Il t'a encore griffé ?!

-Ouais.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son minou ronronnait en se frottant contre le blond qui se mit à lui caresser la tête. Une autre pensée la traversa et si son bébé chat s'amusait à la réveiller chaque matin pour qu'elle voie Sawyer ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle voyant qu'elle fixait méchamment la boule de poils.

-Tu devrais fermer ta porte, il viendrait plus t'embêter.

-Mais je la ferme !

-Je l'avais dit qu'il était intelligent...Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Rien.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le frigo pour se faire son petit déjeuner. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Sawyer et demanda simplement :

-Tu as déjeuné ?

-Ouais y a 1h.

La jolie brune hocha la tête et se prépara son petit déjeuner. Quand elle revint à la table pour le manger, Sawyer partit fumer une cigarette. Elle soupira en le fixant s'éloigner ; elle n'arrivait pas encore à se faire à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient que des associés…Avant il l'aurait taquiné le temps qu'elle mange, l'empêchement souvent de finir son repas maintenant il se levait et aller fumer et quand il rentrait, il allait soit dans sa chambre, soit sur le canapé. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que la jeune femme ne restait plus ici, se sentait étouffer dans cette atmosphère froide et taciturne. Sa si chaleureuse maison portait les traits d'une maison lugubre où même si le soleil y pénétrait, il ne réchauffait par pour autant les cœurs meurtris.

Toutefois à son plus grand étonnement quand il termina sa clope ; il revint à la table.

-Tu pourras aller faire les courses ?

-Quoi ?!

-La boule de poils n'a plus rien à manger et nous encore moins.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous.

Elle poussa un soupir et accepta.

-J'ai fais la liste en me levant, tu peux rajouter des trucs si tu veux je suis pas à 5$ près.

Kate récupéra la liste et l'argent et déclara en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Non c'est bon j'ai besoin de rien.

-Ok…

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que le blond s'éloigne pour prendre sa veste. Il s'arrêta juste avant d'ouvrir la porte et lui dit en se tournant vers elle :

-A ce soir.

-Bye Sawyer.

Quand elle fut à nouveau seule, Kate se prit la tête entre ses mains avant de partir se préparer dans la salle de bains.

Aujourd'hui, la brunette n'avait pas de rendez-vous avec Tony. Pour le réveillon qui avait lieu demain, l'homme avait été invité par des amis en Toscane et malgré l'insistance de Tony, Kate n'avait pas voulu y aller. La jeune femme était entrain de chercher la viande quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à Hurley. La jolie brune le salua avec le sourire et lui tapota gentiment le dos car il semblait avoir couru.

-Hurley qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je te…cherch…chais…

-Respire tu vas avoir une attaque sinon.

Le jeune homme écouta son conseil et retrouva rapidement sa respiration.

-Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

-Demain, je fais une fête avec Charlie et Claire et d'autres amis à la maison je voulais t'inviter !

Kate fut touchée par son geste. Sans doute une soirée loin de tout lui ferait du bien !

-Enfin toi et Sawyer.

Elle perdit son sourire aussitôt qu'elle eut entendue les paroles de son ami.

-Hurley je…ce n'est pas possible je suis désolée.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

-Vous avez prévu autre chose ?

-Oui excuse-moi je…

-…Non c'est rien, et puis je m'y prend la veille mais c'est que je suis pas doué pour organiser des trucs enfin bon on se verra dans quelques jours ok ? Dit-il avec le sourire en relevant la tête.

Kate hocha la tête et finit de faire les courses en sa compagnie. Elle passa la journée en sa compagnie et Hurley lui expliqua que Carmen avait décidé d'une fête ce matin et qu'elle l'avait fait courir partout pour qu'il invite tout le monde. Kate rigola puis assura d'un air compatissant :

-Maintenant je comprends mieux ton état mais tu sais je suis sure que tu n'étais pas obligé de courir partout dès ce matin.

-Kate, on parle de ma mère !!! Il parait qu'elle est entrain de tout faire décorer à la maison, elle a appelé au moins 5 traiteurs, elle s'est fait commandé une dizaine de robe, des musiciens.

Il se cogna la tête contre la table.

-On dirait qu'elle prépare un mariage !

La jeune femme s'esclaffa puis s'imagina un mariage à la Carmen et tout d'un coup, elle cessa de rire en ayant cette pensée.

-Tu vois toi aussi ça te fait peur !

-Ta mère veut te faire plaisir, c'est adorable.

-Elle va me tuer oui ! Savoir que t'as dit non, je suis sure qu'elle me dira que j'aurais dû te demander y a 15jours mais elle se rappellera pas qu'elle me l'a juste demandé ce matin !

L'ex fugitive posa sa main sur le bras d'Hurley et lui adressa un sourire de réconfort.

La journée passa assez vite et quand le soir arriva, Kate rentra à l'appartement. A sa surprise, Sawyer était déjà rendu. Elle déposa les sacs puis commença à ranger tandis que le blondinet s'approcha pour l'aider. La jeune femme le fixa puis demanda l'air de rien en mettant le lait dans le réfrigérateur :

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Une petite heure.

Elle concéda d'un signe de tête et ils continuèrent le rangement en silence.

Quand ils eurent terminés ; Kate commença à préparer le repas mais elle se rendit brusquement compte que c'était leur premier repas ensemble depuis le soir de Noël…

La brunette se ressaisit et chassa ce souvenir de sa mémoire ; elle ne devait pas laisser son esprit vagabonder comme cela.

Au lieu de rester à ne rien faire comme à son habitude, l'homme lui proposa de l'aide mais elle refusa alors il retourna s'installer sur le sofa avec le chaton.

La jeune femme revint peu après avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table puis déposa le diner du matou sur le sol. Elle tendit ensuite une assiette à Sawyer qui la saisit en la gratifiant d'un sourire puis elle prit la sienne et se mit dans le fauteuil.

Le repas commença sans bruit et après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent en même temps de prendre la télécommande pour allumer la tv. Les deux colocataires se regardèrent longuement avant que la jolie brune ne retire sa main et reporte son attention sur son plat.

Sawyer ne dit mot mais se sentit fatiguer de cette situation et il alluma la télévision préférant regarder quelque chose avant de devenir cinglé. Kate lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, soupira intérieurement puis fit la même chose que lui et elle porta son attention sur l'écran.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, le malaise était palpable entre les deux ex amants…

Kate était plongée sur le film que lorsqu'une publicité pour les programmes du lendemain se présenta, elle repensa à la proposition d'Hurley. La jeune femme se redressa et déclara :

-J'ai rencontré Hurley aujourd'hui.

Sawyer sursauta presque à l'entente de sa voix mais il ne montra pas. Toutefois, il détourna le regard de l'écran de télévision pour le porter sur la brunette.

-Il va bien ?

-Oui enfin loin de sa mère on va dire. S'exclama t-elle avec le sourire.

Le blond arbora à son tour un sourire et ils eurent alors un bref échange pleins de complicités repensant à Carmen et son « adorable » caractère.

-Il me cherchait en fait.

Il hocha la tête et continua de la fixer.

-Carmen organise une fête pour le réveillon et…

Elle soupira puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant le regard.

-Ils t'ont invités c'est ça ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et ne pu qu'acquiescer.

-Enfin ils t'ont invité aussi mais j'ai refusée étant donné que Carmen croit qu'on est ensemble…

-Ouais…

La jeune femme le fixa et eut l'impression de voir une pointe d'amertume dans son regard. Cependant, l'instant fut si bref qu'elle ne pu confirmer cela.

-Tu devrais y aller.

-Quoi ?!

-A cette fête avec tes amis et puis de toute façon je suis pas là demain alors tu te ferais chier toute seule ici.

Kate hocha la tête et il reporta son regard sur l'écran.

Quand le film se termina, Sawyer s'en alla fumer une cigarette sur le balcon. La jeune femme se saisit de son téléphone et appela Hurley. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien et Kate se sentit beaucoup mieux, rigolant avec lui. Elle était tellement occupée dans sa discussion qu'elle ne nota pas que lorsque Sawyer entra dans la pièce il sourit en la regardant.

Une fois l'appel passé, Kate se détendit d'avantage dans le fauteuil et regarda une série. Sawyer resta lui aussi à regarder la tv et ils purent échanger quelques rires ensembles se moquant de la stupidité de certains personnages. L'ambiance peu à peu austère se dissipa même s'ils savaient tous deux que cela ne durerait pas, ils profitèrent de ce moment pour retrouver cette complicité d'antan qui leur manquer tant…

La jeune femme s'endormit finalement sur son fauteuil ; sa tête reposa sur sa main qui se trouvait sur l'accoudoir, ses jambes repliaient sous elle et Shazan assoupi sur ses genoux. Le blondinet se releva et s'approcha d'elle, la fixant. Elle dormait sereinement, il sourit heureux qu'elle aille mieux, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tête puis il remit la couverture tombée au sol qu'elle avait sur elle auparavant et s'empara du bébé chat ; ne voulant pas qu'il la dérange le lendemain matin. Sawyer la regarda quelques instants avant de partir dans sa chambre, Shazan ronronnant dans ses bras.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et le chaton vint se blottir contre son torse. Il s'était habitué à sa présence, elle apaisait son esprit depuis peu. L'homme s'endormit comme à son habitude en pensant au visage de la jeune femme qui pendant un temps avait été son salut dans cette vie qu'il détestait tant.

Le lendemain matin à son grand étonnement, Shazan ne vint pas la réveiller et elle fut d'autant plus surprise de se trouver allongée dans le fauteuil. Elle s'étira puis se releva et remarqua que la porte de chambre de Sawyer était fermée. La brunette ne s'attarda pas et prépara son petit déjeuner. Une fois s'être restaurée, Kate alla se laver.

Sawyer sortit de la chambre pour entendre le bruit de l'eau alors il relâcha le chaton qui partit se dégourdir les jambes dans la pièce. Il se gratta la tête et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre un verre de lait et un paquet de gâteau au-dessus de celui-ci puis il s'installa sur un tabouret. Kate ressortit à ce moment et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Depuis quand tu bois du lait au ptit déjeuner ?

Il releva les yeux et elle éclata de rire.

-Quoi ?!

Kate s'avança et s'approcha de lui avec le sourire elle tendit la main sur sa lèvre puis se rétracta et il s'essuya d'un revers de la main. Voyant qu'un malaise s'installait, Sawyer s'exclama brusquement :

-En fait ça doit être à cause de la boule de poils, elle me lâche plus depuis quelques temps !

Kate esquissa un petit sourire en coin et récupéra un biscuit sur la table avant de filer dans sa chambre. Le blond se sentit soulager d'avoir brisé une tension naissante entre eux alors il termina son verre de lait et partit avec son paquet de gâteau s'installer sur le canapé.

La jeune femme ressortit peu après et il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle portait une robe rouge avec des dentelles noires lui arrivant au niveau des genoux ; il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait retirée sa bague. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne la portait pas ici juste quand elle rentrait et encore certaine fois, elle ne la portait pas à son doigt ; sans doute la brunette la retirait dès que possible. Une fois encore, il se sentit fautif de cette situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait contre son gré. Il se retint de faire une allusion sur sa tenue, Kate s'efforçait d'avancer, il lui devint bien cela alors il la regarda avec le sourire et dit :

-Passe un bon réveillon.

-Toi aussi.

Elle se força à faire un petit sourire puis récupéra sa veste et quitta l'appartement sans se retourner.

Sawyer fixa la porte par laquelle elle était partit et se releva commençant à errer dans la pièce. Il avait mentit à Kate, il n'avait de fête chez personne ; sans doute parce que pour cette année ils avaient prévus de la passer ensemble avant que tout se complique…

Cependant, il se dit qu'il méritait bien cela, Kate ne devait pas se priver pour lui, il n'aspirait qu'à la voir retrouver sa bonne humeur même s'il savait que c'était difficile de souhaiter une telle chose pour elle ; au moins auprès de ses amis, elle n'aurait plus à penser à lui, à Tony, elle serait libérée même si c'était juste le temps d'une soirée…

Kate arriva à la maison de Hurley et Carmen l'accueillit en la serrant contre elle.

-Oh comme tu es belle ma petite Kate !

Elle se dégagea lentement et adressa un sourire à la mère son ami.

-Bonjour Carmen et merci pour l'invitation.

-Ce n'est que ce soir tu sais, tu aurais pu rester avec Sawyer.

-Il est partit ce matin en fait, j'avais dit à Hurley que je viendrais sans doute plus tôt et puis peut-être vous avez besoin d'aide. Dit-elle gentiment.

-Non, mes invités ne travaillent pas ! S'offusqua la mère d'Hugo.

Kate se sentit embarrassée.

-Mon fils est là pour ça ! Allez viens allons boire un verre, c'est tellement triste d'être loin de son fiancé pour terminer l'année !

Kate hocha la tête tristement et se laissa guider par Carmen.

Il n'était que 11h et il s'ennuyait déjà, zappant les chaînes les une après les autres.

Shazan grimpa sur lui et il l'attrapa par la peau du cou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire tous les deux comme deux pauvres cons ?

Le bébé chat miaula et l'homme secoua la tête.

-Voilà que je recommence à lui parler !

Il le reposa puis se releva et alla se chercher une bière. Le matou le suivit sur les talons en miaulant bruyamment. Il soupira et le ramassa.

-Tu vas me tuer sale chat !

Le chaton ronronna et se frotta contre sa main.

Kate était avec Hurley entrain de l'aider pour ce soir quand son ami poussa un soupir et reposa la caisse qu'il avait dans les mains pour s'avancer vers Kate.

-Elle va me tuer à la tâche !

-C'est vrai qu'elle a fait les choses un peu en grand…Affirma la jolie brune en fixant la pièce.

-Oui…C'est maman elle a toujours voulu fêter Noël et le premier de l'an en fanfare et ça n'a fait qu'empirer depuis que je suis riche.

Kate posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire. Le jeune homme le lui rendit et ils se mirent à arranger la pièce.

La journée passa vite, après un rapide déjeuner, la brunette retourna terminait de préparer la salle avec Hurley. Sans doute préférait-elle s'occuper l'esprit que de penser à ce que faisait en ce moment Sawyer.

-Il te manque ?

-Quoi ?! S'exclama t-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

-Sawyer, il te manque non ?

La jeune femme fixa son ami avant de détourner les yeux pour se saisir d'un vase.

-Oui, il me manque beaucoup. Répondit-elle d'un air peiné.

-Je suis sure qu'il arrivera à venir, on ne doit pas faire travailler quelqu'un pendant les fêtes enfin moi je ne peux pas, je donne une semaine de vacances à tout le monde…Dit-il en rougissant.

La jolie brune se tourna vers Hurley et assura sincèrement :

-Tu es un merveilleux patron Hurley mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

-Ouais je sais hélas !

Elle rigola et reporta son attention sur les fleurs qu'elle arrangeait voulant éviter de repenser au blondinet.

Gordy était entrain de manger un gâteau quand on sonna à sa porte. Le pauvre homme sursauta et se tartina la figure de crème chantilly…

IL maugréa des injures puis se redressa et d'un revers de la main s'essuya le visage avant d'aller ouvrir sa porte.

-Sawyer ?!

-Je peux entrer ou tu préfères me dévorer du regard comme la pâtisserie que tu engloutissais ?

-Je ne mangeais p…

-…Ben regarde ton nez gros nigaud !

Le petit homme grassouillet s'exécuta puis laissa passer son ami. Le blond pénétra dans la pièce et déposa un pack de bière sur la table. Gordy s'approcha et le dévisagea longuement.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'invites chez moi pour la journée ou je rêve ?

-Pour la soirée idiot mais t'inquiète j'ai amené deux bonnes bouteilles de vin t'auras juste à faire la bouffe.

Il se gratta la tête surpris.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

-Je m'emmerdais à la maison alors je me suis dit que toi aussi tu allais t'emmerder alors pourquoi ne pas s'emmerder à deux !

Il entendit un miaulement et soupira en ouvrant son manteau et Shazan sortit sa tête.

-Enfin à 3…

-Tu as emmené ton chat !

-J'allais pas le laisser tous seul ! S'énerva t-il brusquement.

Son associé rigola et assura en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Tu t'adoucis vieux !

Sawyer leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa en sortant le minou qui se mit à visiter les lieux. Le blond le suivit du regard avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur son ami étant donné qu'il lui adressait la parole.

-Kate est sortit ?

-Une fête entre amis.

-Je vois.

Il regarda longuement son ami puis l'interrogea tristement :

-Comment ça va toi ?

-Je t'ai dis je m'ennuyais et passer une soirée avec un chat c'est pas touj…

-…James, je ne parle pas de ça.

Sawyer soupira et ne dit mot puis se saisit d'une bière qu'il tendit à Gordy.

-Alors gros lard tu mangeais quoi avant que j'arrive ?

Il lui sourit puis partir ouvrir le frigo pour sortir un gâteau à la crème qu'il posa sur la table.

La soirée battait son plein chez les Reyes. Kate fut heureuse de retrouver Charlie et Claire ; la jeune maman expliqua qu'elle avait confié leur fils au frère de Charlie Liam. La brunette fit aussi la connaissance d'un employé de chez Hurley qui était son ami, il s'appelait John Locke. Ce pauvre homme était paralysé des jambes depuis quelques années mais grâce à l'argent d'Hurley, il avait pu trouver des spécialistes et maintenant, il pouvait marcher avec des béquilles car sa rééducation pour retrouver l'usage totale de ses jambes prendrait du temps. Hurley tenait beaucoup à lui, il avait expliqué à Kate qu'un jour le feu s'était déclenché dans son usine de boîte là où travailler le vieux bonhomme (pardon mon johnny nannn t'es pas vieux pour moi…t'es un fruit mur qu'on veut croquer…) et que Locke avait sauvé le responsable qui était coincé sous des tas de boites en rampant, il l'avait considéré comme héros et depuis ce jour, il s'était promis qu'il remarcherait et le miracle était intervenu aux dans le début du mois. John était sortit depuis quelques jours de l'hôpital et il suivait une rééducation.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la jeune femme s'isola dans le patio et s'assit sur un banc fixant les étoiles avec mélancolie.

Sawyer et Gordy étaient entrain de manger assis sur le canapé à regarder la télévision.

-Tu t'améliores en cuisine mais j'aurais du faire le repas car j'ai quand même l'impression de manger du plâtre ! S'exclama t-il en brandissant sa fourchette où on pouvait voir une galette de riz.

-J'ai dépassé le stade de tout cramer tu pourrais au moins me féliciter !

-Mouais enfin bon c'est mangeable mais j'en ferais pas des folies tout les soirs…Assura le blond en croquant dans son riz.

Gordy hésita puis demanda l'air de rien :

-Comment ça se passe entre Tony et Kate ?

-Le mariage est prévu pour dans environ 2 mois ; il va falloir que je lui donne des cours pour qu'elle ait plus de pouvoir sur sa fortune.

Il hocha la tête puis reprit :

-Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir fait ça ?

-Je n'ai pas de regrets à avoir Gordy sauf celui d'avoir un jour laissé entrer dans ma vie Tony.

-James tu étais jeune !

-Ouais sans doute.

Il but une gorgée de sa bière en zappant sur une autre chaîne.

-Et puis Jenna…

Il tourna vivement la tête vers son associé et le foudroya du regard :

-…Ne prononce plus ce nom devant moi t'as compris ?

-Sawyer, mais je m'inquiète pour Kate, tu sais que s'il découvre que tu…

-…Il n'en saura rien, elle est maligne !

-Oui mais tu peux perdre beaucoup et je…

-…Je n'ai plus rien à perdre Gordy.

-Et Kate ?

Il soupira et avoua en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Kate me déteste et ça va continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que je me suis servit d'elle et qu'elle partira avec l'argent.

-Et ça ne te fait rien de savoir que comme tu disais, elle aurait pu entrer dans ta vie et que tu puisses l'aimer mais que tu as tout foutu en l'air !

-J'ai fait une promesse Gordy, cela fait 8ans que j'attends ça et cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai oublié ce que c'était d'aimer ! Avoua t-il d'un air las et attristé.

Le petit homme se tut et fixa l'écran. Sawyer se perdit dans ses pensées et il repensa à une période très ancienne de sa vie, une période où son cœur n'était pas aussi meurtri qu'aujourd'hui…

**FB**

Sawyer était entrain de se balader dans un parc ; la neige avait recouvert de son manteau blanc l'endroit. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas une boule arrivée sur lui. Il se retourna et remarqua une jolie demoiselle aux longs cheveux roux rire aux éclats puis elle s'approcha et essuya la neige avec son écharpe.

-Oh pauvre Ford il était dans la lune.

Il grogna puis attrapa la jeune fille et la poussa en arrière pour qu'elle tombe mais elle s'agrippa à son écharpe et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Jenna rigola de plus belle et reporta son attention sur le blondinet aux dessus d'elle. Il soupira puis se releva et lui tendit la main ; elle s'en empara puis se remit sur pied et nettoya son manteau.

-Ah princesse, tu es bonne à enfermer quand la neige se pointe, pire qu'une gamine !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel puis lui sauta au cou et demanda toute souriante :

-Tu sais en quoi la neige se transforme quand elle fond Ford ?

-De l'eau !

Elle lui envoya une pichenette sur le nez.

-Aïe !

-Faux, en printemps et je veux que cette année soit la plus belle pour nous !

Ill sourit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Elle le sera mon ange, elle le sera.

La rouquine arbora un sourire sur ses lèvres et se blottit contre lui.

-Je t'aime James Ford.

Sawyer glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Je t'aime aussi Jenna Terrance.

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard.

-Sawyer !!!

-Damn it mais tu es taré ! S'exclama t-il après avoir sursauté.

-Ton chat, il mange mon gâteau !!

-Mais laisse-le et puis t'es assez gros comme ça !

Il se laissa glisser dans le canapé et soupira.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-Au printemps. Murmura t-il avec un sourire amer.

Kate était finalement retournée dans la salle car le décompte pour la fin de l'année allait commencer. Hurley lui saisit le bras pour l'amener avec lui et Charlie puis ils commencèrent à décompter les secondes. Quand la pendule marqua 00h chacun se prit dans les bras de l'autre pour se souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année. Kate sourit puis rigola avec ses amis quelques instants avant de penser à cette nouvelle allait qui commencer souhaitant qu'elle puisse enfin commencer une nouvelle vie loin des souffrances quotidienne. Elle brandit son verre vers le ciel, sentant ses yeux se mouillaient en repenser à cette vie qu'elle aurait voulu commencer aux côtés de Sawyer…

Sawyer brandit son verre avec Gordy et il repensa à ce qui allait se produire d'ici peu ; bientôt il pourrait enfin se venger et avancer vers son but ultime sans rien ne regretter, en chassant de sa mémoire pour toujours l'infime désir qu'il avait de partagé ce terrible secret avec une jolie brune aux tâches de rousseur…

-A un nouveau départ ! Murmurèrent-ils tous les deux en se fixant pour objectif de ne plus penser l'un à l'autre…

**waouh 49 ma plus longue fic pour le moment c'était ma fic hp avec 39 chap et encore comme y a qui le save je la reprend et j'en suis qu'au 18**

**bref waouh je me surprends moi mm quand je pense qu'au départ je voulais faire une fic en passant comme ça et qu'une idée à germer pour prendre forme.**

**the meeting voit ses derniers chaps, je ne sais pas encore le nbre je dirais sans doute une dizaine peut-être un peu plus, mais tout va s'accélérer maintenant et c'est pourquoi je vous le dis, une suite est prévue comme vous savez et j'espère vous avoir encore avec moi pour ma nouvelle aventure**

**je dis ça now car j'ai le sentiment qu'il fallait que je m'exprime, je sais que c'est bientôt finit, et ça me rend à la fois triste et heureuse car j'attaquerais enfin la partie 2**

**bonne lecture tout le monde**


	52. SOS muet

Me revoilàààààààà

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Arsinoe.romana : j'ai beaucoup aimé montrer le passé de sawyer avec jenna :) j'adore jenna et sa relation avec sawyer est si particulière…

Julie Winchester : oh je suis triste pour ton chat :( j'espère que les gens à qui tu la laissais le traite bien…fléau je vais le mettre à jour today ;) et oui oui ma fic est loin d'être finit pour le moment je compte 4 parties mais je ne sais pas si ça sera tout…

Kateford : lol quand tu as parlé de FB j'ai pas tilté mais now je vois c'est la rq de jenna non non sawyer n'irait pas chez hurley ;) par contre pour tony oh oui tu sauras avant la partie 2 crois-moi…

Tarra : lol je sais pas cmb tu peux le dire mais j'aime le lireshazan et sawsaw c'est le début d'une grande histoire d'amour loool (à défaut du skate vous aurez ça :D)

Bonne lecture à tous :)

_**Chapitre 50 : SOS muet**_

Kate arriva à l'appartement en fin de matinée ; elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit mais grâce à un coup de fatigue collectif vers 6h du matin, elle avait pu prendre un peu de repos. La brunette ne fit guère étonnée de trouver la maison vide ; elle décida d'aller se préparer un chocolat pour se réchauffer.

Une fois sa boisson prête, la jeune femme s'installa dans le fauteuil et se remit à penser à hier soir. Elle avait passée une très bonne soirée mais elle ne pouvait nier que sa tête avait été souvent ailleurs…

Elle souffla sur son chocolat chaud pour prendre une gorgée ; elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir ; ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'entendit se refermer qu'elle sursauta presque. La jolie brune tourna la tête pour voir Sawyer poser ses clefs sur la table.

-Bonjour !

Il fit volte face et la salua d'un signe de tête. Kate hésita puis se releva et partit à sa rencontre.

-Bonne année ! S'exclama t-elle face à lui.

-A toi aussi Kate.

Elle continua de boire son chocolat puis il demanda en retirant sa veste :

-T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Ouais.

Elle allait s'éloigner quand elle remarqua la tête de Shazan sortir de sous la veste du blond, elle haussa les sourcils et le fixa longuement.

-Pourquoi il était avec toi ?!

_-Et merde…_ En fait une copine est passée pour qu'on aille à la fête et elle l'a emmenée, j'ai pas eu vraiment le choix.

L'ex fugitive hocha la tête et son cœur se serra un peu quand elle l'entendit parler d'une femme, il avait sans doute passé une soirée plus agréable que la sienne, ne se souciant sans doute même pas d'elle…

_-Ressaisis toi Kate, tu sais bien qui il est pourtant !_

Elle soupira et s'éloigner pour finir son chocolat. Le blond la regarda s'éloigner et se gratta la tête avant de poser au sol le chaton qui s'empressa d'aller se faire câliner par sa maîtresse puis il quitta la pièce pour partir prendre douche.

Quand il ressortit, l'homme fila dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Kate s'apprêtait à allumer la tv quand son portable sonna ; elle regarda le message, Tony lui souhaitait une bonne année.

-C'est Tony ?

Elle tourna la tête et acquiesça puis renvoya un message. Sawyer prit place face à elle en s'asseyant sur la petite table et déclara d'un ton sérieux :

-On doit parler.

La brunette releva les yeux vers lui avec incompréhension.

-De Tony, de l'arnaque, tu as des choses à apprendre princesse.

-Comme quoi ?

Il sourit et dit en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Comme mettre la fin sur sa fortune sans qu'il ne voit rien venir.

-Sawyer, je ne suis pas capable de faire ç…

-…Oh si tu peux ma belle, il suffit juste qu'il croit que l'idée vient de lui.

-Qui serait assez stupide pour tomber dans le panneau ! S'exclama t-elle avec arrogance.

Sawyer posa sa main sous son menton pour qu'elle le regard droit dans les yeux puis il chuchota à son attention :

-Un homme amoureux Kate, très amoureux.

La jeune femme sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps avec cette soudaine proximité mais elle se reprit et demanda par curiosité :

-Et comment je peux arriver à ça ?

-Si tu m'écoutes, si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis quand tu dois le faire, d'ici deux mois et sans avoir passé la bague aux doigts, tu disposeras de TOUTE sa fortune !

-Et il ne verra rien venir ? L'interrogea t-elle avec suspicion.

-Pas si tu joues les bonnes cartes au bon moment.

Il se recula et elle sentit son corps frissonnait d'avoir perdu ce contact. Elle secoua la tête légèrement et reporta son attention sur le blondinet.

-Et comment cette superbe arnaque se nomme t-elle ?

Il perdit légèrement son sourire sachant qu'à partir de cet instant, elle n'était plus simplement Kate mais sa victime…

L'homme se reprit et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Un long con.

Les prochains jours qui suivirent, Sawyer la forma longuement sur les méthodes d'arnaque boursières, lui expliquant les ficelles les plus habiles et il se rendit compte qu'elle comprenait vite et qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment de mal à orienter les actions de son cher et tendre.

Ils passèrent donc beaucoup de temps ensemble et la tension passée commença à se dissiper pour laisser place à une association plus que professionnelle.

Par moment, le blondinet se demanda si elle ne faisait pas en sorte d'être une élève appliquée pour lui montrer qu'elle avait dépassée tout ça et à d'autre, il se rendait compte qu'elle souffrait en silence…

Kate écouta attentivement les conseils de Sawyer ; ils durent passer beaucoup de journées ensembles et petit à petit son cœur se fit à l'idée que plus rien ne serait comme avant…

Quelque fois, elle s'efforçait de travailler avec acharnement comme pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était capable d'avancer même si à d'autres instants, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il restait avec elle pour d'autres raisons et c'était sans doute le plus pénible à vivre pour elle ; quand son cœur lui disait tout bas que peut-être il se souciait qu'il ne lui arrive rien pour ce long con…

Mais hélas, cette litanie de peut-être lui montrait bien la voie qu'elle prenait de jour en jour…

Un chemin sans amour et où seul le mot argent régnait en maître absolu et elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle était entrain de devenir contre son gré, regrettant presque d'avoir fait sa connaissance quand le poids qui pesait maintenant sur ses épaules était lourd à porter…

Cet après midi là, Sawyer était sortit pour mettre en place la 1ère entreprise factice qu'ils allaient crées pour Tony ; la jeune femme n'étant pas doué avec tout ce qui était informatique, elle préféra rester à l'appartement pour faire un peu de ménage.

Les choses étaient différentes mais cela faisait une bonne semaine que Noël s'était écoulé et ils n'avaient cessés de travailler jour après jour le fameux Long Con. Shazan était entrain de dormir sur le lit de Sawyer, elle sourit amusée que le chaton se soit si vite attaché au blond mais même s'il semblait supporter la présence du minou, elle se dit qu'il ne serait pas content de le trouver sur son lit. La brunette pénétra dans la pièce et se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise…

Kate voulut s'emparer du chat mais il sauta du lit et se faufila sous celui-ci.

-Oh Shazan sort de là !

Le chaton ne bougea pas alors elle se pencha pour l'attraper.

-Sawyer ne sera pas content allez viens avec moi !

Il miaula mais resta stoïque et se mit en boule pour dormir. Elle soupira puis après maintes reprises, elle réussit à l'attraper, la jolie brune se releva si vite qu'elle se cogna la tête dans la commode si bien qu'elle fit tomber un cadre qui se brisa sur le sol. La brunette se massa la tête puis regarda les dégâts et sermonna le matou qui se frotta contre elle pour lui demander pardon.

_-Je suis trop sensible à sa frimousse_

Elle se redressa et ramassa le cadre brisé puis regarda longuement la photo. Une jolie femme blonde tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon d'environ 8-9ans. Elle ressentit une peine immense la saisir, ce petit bonhomme semblait heureux, tellement heureux, elle savait par Gordy que Sawyer n'avait plus de familles mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son comportement froid et distant ne résultait pas de la perte de sa mère et de son père.

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et sentit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Une fois de plus, elle fléchissait, elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, à se dire que l'homme avec qui elle avait partagé ces derniers mois n'existait plus. Kate se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle jeta le cadre brisé et fixa la photo longuement puis elle eut soudainement un déclic. Peut-être que Sawyer n'était pas ce qu'il semblait, peut-être qu'elle avait raison quand son cœur se serrait inexplicablement devant lui ! L'image de ce petit garçon la hantait de plus en plus et ses barrières à son égard retombé une fois encore…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et elle rencontra son regard.

-C'est bon j'ai réussit à tout mettre en place pour…où t'as trouvé ça ?

Elle posa les yeux sur la photo et lui tendit.

-Shazan s'était sauvé dans ta chambre et j'ai voulu le sortir, le cadre s'est brisé je suis désolé.

Il regarda la photo et se perdit dans ses souvenirs ; à cette époque il était heureux, insouciant, il ne savait pas qu'un mois plus tard sa vie allait basculer à tout jamais... En voyant son expression changée, Kate ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne

-Sawyer ça va ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda longuement. Elle avait pitié de lui et il détestait cela mais encore plus le fait qu'elle soit encore et toujours à ses côtés…Non, il ne devait pas se montrer faible, tout était en place pour le round final, Tony était sa priorité et il devait le faire comprendre à Kate.

La jeune femme attendait patiemment ; à cet instant, elle savait que peut-être il s'ouvrirait et si c'était le cas, elle lui pardonnerait tout le reste car son cœur ne pouvait se tromper, il était un homme bon.

Sawyer se recula puis reporta son attention sur la photo et d'un geste rapide, il la déchira puis la jeta dans la poubelle. La brunette le fixa stupéfaite alors il déclara simplement :

-Ça fait longtemps que j'aurais du la jeter de toute façon !

-Mais c'est ta mère !

-Et alors, tu crois que je l'aimais ? Détrompes-toi Kate, j'ai été plus que ravie quand elle morte enfin j'étais tranquille !

Il s'éloigna vers la chambre et la regarda avec haine, il esquissa un sourire amusé :

-Elle ne m'a mit qu'au monde, je vois pas pourquoi elle devrait compter plus que ma génitrice pour moi ! Bon t'as qu'à regarder les documents, je reviens dans 5 minutes je vais me changer !

Il ferma sa porte et Kate eut des hauts le cœur, cet homme était pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait, il savait manipuler et elle, pauvre idiote s'était attendrie devant lui ! La jeune femme comprit qu'à cet instant, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était de faire ce Long Con, jamais plus elle n'accorderait du crédit aux paroles de cet homme !

Elle s'empara du dossier et commença sa lecture.

Sawyer jeta son pull sur son lit et enfila un T-shirt, il sortit de sa poche arrière sa lettre et la relut pour la énième fois, une unique larme coula et se déposa sur le morceau de papier. Il venait de souiller la mémoire de sa mère et à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour se blottir dans ses bras et lui demander pardon. Il soupira et rangea son papier puis ouvrit la porte et fixa Kate qui lisait avant attention les notes.

Il était sur et certain que maintenant, elle ne s'approcherait plus de sa personne et qu'elle devait le haïr autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même.

Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il désirait ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et le regarda longuement avec aversion. Il s'efforça de sourire et s'avança pour lui donner quelques renseignements.

La déchéance de Tony approchait et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il arrivait encore à sourire car au fond de lui, il savait que s'il ne se raccrochait pas à cela, il ne serait qu'un petit garçon apeuré sous son lit qui tendrait la main pour que quelqu'un l'aide à sortir de toute cette noirceur qui régissait son cœur.


	53. mensonges et douleurs

Mon dieuuuuuuuuuuuuuu n'a pas de tps moi en ce moment faut dire ma cop se marie dc…

Bref je poste vite fait le chap pas de review

Et pour le spoiler sur skate on saura si kate est enceinte de sawyer dans le 404 voilà !

Bisous tlm bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 51 : mensonges et douleurs**_

Ce matin là, Kate rentra dans l'immeuble la tête couverte de neige ; elle avait été surprise par ce changement de temps si bien qu'elle était pratiquement morte de froid n'ayant pas pensé à prendre son écharpe ou ses gants. Elle se frotta la main pour tenter de se réchauffer puis se dirigea vers la boîte pour prendre le courrier. La jeune femme sursauta quand elle entendit une voix à ses côtés, la brune se tourna et rencontra le regard de Julia.

-Oh excuse moi ma petite chérie, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-Non ce n'est rien Julia. La rassura la brunette avec un sourire sincère.

Mais il est tôt, que faisiez-vous ici à cette heure là ?

-Caramel tu sais mon nouveau chaton, il s'est sauvé, je le cherche.

Kate hocha la tête et ouvrit la boite aux lettres.

-Et toi ma toute belle que fais-tu si tôt dehors ?

La femme se mordit la lèvre, elle ne pouvait pas avouer à Julia qu'elle avait dormit chez Tony cette nuit.

-Une promenade. Répondit-elle l'air de rien en sortant le courrier.

-James dort encore non ?

Par chance, Kate avait aperçu la voiture du blond alors elle acquiesça.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Quoi ?!

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la concierge, elle suivit son regard et se maudit d'avoir négligé ce détail.

-Euh Julia je…

-…Enfin ! Enfin il te l'a demandé !

Elle soupira et la vieille femme s'empara de sa main regardant de plus près le bijou.

-Je ne pensais pas que James aimait ce genre de bague. Avoua Julia d'un air interrogateur.

Kate regarda la bague et reconnut qu'elle non plus n'aimait pas ce bijou, le diamant était énorme comme pour bien montrer la richesse de Tony ou qu'elle était sa fiancée, elle ne savait pas mais elle en avait assez qu'à chaque soirée, des femmes prennent sa main pour admirer la bague.

Julia se redressa permettant à Kate de sortir de ses pensées.

-Au moins cela prouve qu'il t'aime.

-Ouais…

-Quand te l'a-t-il demandé ?

-Quoi ?!

-Quand James t'a fait sa demande ma chérie ? L'interrogea Julia avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Noël…

La brunette eut soudainement un flash de cette nuit là et elle sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux, alors elle porta une main à sa bouche.

-Kate que t'arrive t-il ?

Elle fixa Julia et s'efforça de sourire.

-Ca…Ca me rappelle beaucoup d'émotions.

La vieille dame sourit puis s'écria enjouée :

-Nous devons fêter ça !

-Quoi ?!

-Eh bien vos fiançailles, voyons ! Ecoute, je vais me mettre au fourneau et ce soir je vous invite à la maison !

-Euh Julia je…

-..Pas de mais !

L'ex fugitive sourit et hocha d'un signe de tête.

-Julia, c'est moi qui vous invite à la maison.

-Bien comme tu voudras disons 19h30 ?

Kate concéda et les deux femmes se séparèrent ; quand elle se retrouva enfin seule, la jeune femme se cogna la tête contre le mur.

_-Mon dieu dans quoi je me suis fourrée !_

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement, Sawyer sortait de la douche avec une serviette autour de la taille.

-Salut ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant pour retirer son manteau.

-B'jour princesse.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne supportait plus ce genre de surnom affectif mais l'ignorer était devenu sa solution. Voyant le manque de réactions de Kate, il s'éloigna pour sortir le lait du frigo et se remplit un verre. La jeune femme se reprit et pensa au quiproquo qui s'était installé avec leur concierge alors elle fit volte face puis s'approcha du blond.

-On a un problème.

-Tony ?

-Non Julia.

Il fronça les sourcils alors elle montra sa main avec sa bague ; Sawyer recracha son lait manquant d'arroser Kate au passage.

-Damn it mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !!!!

-Je rentrais et on s'est croisé, ce n'était pas fait exprès ! Vociféra t-elle mécontente.

L'homme glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour assimiler la situation.

-Donc tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?

-Pas grand-chose, elle a trouvée ses conclusions toute seule…

Il se laissa tomber sur le tabouret et leva les yeux furieux vers la brunette.

-Pourquoi t'as pas mentit ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et assura d'un ton colérique :

-Tu te rends compte dans quel merdier tu nous as foutu !!

-Merci de me le rappeler, je croyais l'avoir oublié ! Cracha t-elle d'un ton ironique.

-Oh Kate, elle va se faire des montagnes et…

Il soupira et posa ses mains sur la table regarda celle-ci avec attention quelques instants avant de la relever et de déclarer :

-Va lui dire la vérité !

-Quoi ?!

-Descend et dis lui que c'est juste un cadeau, je sais pas mais sors lui ça du crâne !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?!

Kate le regarda droit dans les yeux et avoua froidement :

-Contrairement à toi, j'ai du cœur et je ne veux pas briser les espérances d'une vielle dame !

Elle tourna les talons et ajouta avant de rentrer dans sa chambre :

-Elle vient dîner ici ce soir !

-Quoi ????????!!!!

Sawyer fonça vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand surprenant Kate en sous vêtement mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et s'exclama anxieux :

-Mais t'as perdu la tête !

La jeune femme enfila un débardeur, se retourna vers lui et assura en lui lançant un regard noir :

-Le dîner aura lieu que ça te plaise ou non !

-Et comment on va faire ? Demanda t-il sérieusement d'un air fâché.

La brunette s'avança et pointa son index sur son tors.

-On mentira, tu sais je peux jouer les petites fiancées serviables et amoureuses, tu pourras voir par toi-même à quel point je m'investie envers Tony !

Sawyer soupira puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Kate, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.

Elle rigola moqueusement.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça, après m'avoir jeté dans les bras de Tony, désolée Sawyer mais je ne fais pas ça pour toi mais pour Julia.

L'homme ne dit mot et se recula légèrement.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit l'être que tu peux être en vérité, je préfère lui laisser l'illusion que tu as un cœur, elle ne mérite pas un tel choc !

Sawyer croisa son regard, il savait qu'il méritait d'entendre cela.

-Ouais t'as sans doute raison !

Elle ne répondit pas mais ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'éloigne en refermant la porte de chambrée de sa colocataire.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. La jeune femme quitta l'appartement peu après ayant quelques courses à faire pour le repas du soir avec Julia laissant le blond seul.

Sawyer ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la soirée qui aurait lieu ici ; la brunette jouerait son rôle à la perfection, il n'en doutait pas mais lui, pourrait-il vraiment faire cela ?

Kate ne revint qu'en fin de matinée ; cela lui fit plus qu'étrange de se trouver à manger en compagnie du blondinet ; en général elle évitait de partager un repas en sa compagnie, préférant déjeuner avec Hurley ou bien avec Tony.

Kate prépara le déjeuner puis s'installa dans le fauteuil évitant d'adresser la parole à Sawyer en portant son attention sur la télévision.

-Comment ça avance ?

Elle soupira intérieurement mais se focalisa sur le fait qu'ils parlaient pour le travail.

-Bien, j'ai commencé à lui mettre en tête l'idée de fusion, il n'est pas encore très réceptif mais je pense que demain je lui montrerais la brochure.

-Bien, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal on dirait.

Elle esquissa un sourire amer.

-Il ne résiste pas à mes charmes surtout !

Sawyer ne répondit pas et porta sa bouteille de bières à ses lèvres, la jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil et demanda presque avec certitude :

-Il faut que j'emploie ton indic pour une future rencontre ?

-Attend encore une semaine ou deux, tu dis qu'il est un peu réticent, s'il rencontre Peter, il doit être convaincu que c'était son idée à la base.

-Ok…

Le reste du repas se fit dans un silence morose mais chacun avait pris l'habitude de cette sensation depuis les 15 derniers jours. L'après midi, Kate se consacra à faire un peu de ménage tandis que Sawyer lisait sur son lit avec Shazan à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle commença à faire la cuisine pour le soir ; l'homme quitta sa chambre et au lieu de lui proposer de l'aide qu'il savait déjà qu'elle déclinerait, il prit sa veste et quitta l'appartement.

La jeune femme soupira, elle n'aimait pas l'atmosphère qui se dégager, elle ne le supporte plus du tout mais elle s'efforçait de tenir bon sachant que d'ici quelques semaines, elle serait enfin loin de lui. Par moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle avait pu passer d'un extrême à l'autre ; le haïr alors qu'elle aurait pu en tomber amoureuse quelques semaines auparavant. Kate n'avait pas trouvée de réponses, jamais elle n'était tombée aussi bas ; se faisant manipuler par un homme comme Sawyer était horrible à supporter mais encore plus d'avoir ne serais-ce qu'un instant, éprouver de la tendresse à son égard.

Comment allait-elle faire face à Julia ? La jeune femme n'avait pas voulue briser le cœur de la pauvre vieille femme mais elle se trouvait réellement dans une situation des plus ardus…

Par chance, le blond ne rentra que vers 18h30, elle pu profiter d'un après-midi tranquille avec son chat en attendant l'arrivée de leur concierge. L'heure passa vite en préparation de la table et dernières vérifications de la cuisine puis Julia sonna et Kate alla lui ouvrir avec le sourire.

La vieille femme remit une bouteille de vin et demanda à Kate de mettre le gâteau dans le frigo pour la fin du dîner. Elle échangea une étreinte avec Sawyer puis ils se mirent autour de la table du salon ; oui, même si Sawyer et Kate ne l'utilisait jamais, il y avait dans le coin gauche de la pièce, une table ronde de bois vernis qui ne servait qu'à entasser la paperasse ou poser le linge une fois repasser en attendant qu'il se décide à le ranger dans son armoire.

La soirée débuta tranquillement devant l'apéritif puis se poursuit avec le repas ; jusque la concierge leur demande avec un large sourire :

-A quand la date de votre mariage ?

Sawyer faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de pain et échangea un regard avec la brunette qui détourna le regard et répondit toute souriante :

-Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date, sans doute au printemps ou en été.

Le visage de Julia s'illumina et le blond voulut se faufiler dans un trou de souris.

-Et ta robe ma petite chérie, l'as-tu choisis ?

-Non mais je compte le faire prochainement, vous m'accompagnerez ?

Sawyer ouvrit grand les yeux et posa sa main sur celle de Kate pour attirer son attention, la brunette se tourna vers lui et affirma amusée :

-Mais toi, tu ne peux pas la voir !

-Oui mais…

Kate se releva pour apporter la suite du repas et il décida d'aller l'aider laissant Julia rêvasser aux préparatifs du mariage qui n'aurait jamais lieu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Chuchota t-il en se tenant à ces côtés.

Kate posa l'assiette dans l'évier et répondit dans un murmure sans le regarder :

-Je fais ce qui est nécessaire, alors joue le jeu !

Il soupira puis posa une main sur la sienne, la jolie brune releva la tête et rencontra son regard mais elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque et sortit un plat du four s'éloignant vers la table. Sawyer soupira et se gratta la tête avant de repartir vers les deux femmes qui discutaient de la future cérémonie, il ne dit rien et trouva un profond intérêt à son plat de pâtes.

Le reste de la soirée fila vite et Sawyer laissa Kate et Julia se parlaient, préférant s'isoler après le repas sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette. Il n'en revenait pas du comportement de sa soit disant « fiancée » !

_-Mais elle a perdue la tête ! Elle continue à parler mariage avec Julia, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ???_

Il soupira et jeta sa cigarette par-dessus la rambarde, trop frustré par les derniers événements.

Après quelques minutes à ruminer, l'homme pénétra à nouveau dans l'appartement et prit place dans le canapé faisant mine de s'intéresser à la conversation.

Cette mascarade dura plus d'une heure si bien que Sawyer se demanda si toutes les femmes parlaient autant que ces deux là réunis !

Julia les laissa finalement seuls peu de temps après cette réflexion mentale du blond ; quand la porte se ferma, il se tourna vers Kate et la regarda longuement.

-Quoi ?!

-Comment ça quoi !! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait !!! S'énerva t-il.

-Je te l'ai dis pourtant je jouais le jeu. Répondit-elle naturellement en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Sawyer fulmina et lui attrapa le bras pour la tourner vers lui ; leur regard se croisèrent puis il la relâcha.

-Et en quoi ça t'amuse Kate ?

-Je dois me choisir une robe, laisse au moins Julia profitait de ces quelques semaines de bonheur !

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis s'exclama d'un ton las :

-On sait tous les deux où ça nous mène et Julia ne mérite pas ça.

Ils échangèrent un regard pendant de longs instants puis elle murmura en le fusillant du regard :

-Quand je serais partit, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que je t'ai lâchement abandonné, brisant ton cœur, je suis sure que tu n'as pas besoin qu'on explique comment jouer cela, l'hypocrisie ça te connaît si bien !

Sawyer resta stoïque face à la remarque acerbe de la brunette, il méritait largement cette haine mais en même temps, il aurait aimé tout lui dire ; la vérité était qu'il se demandait de plus en plus s'il n'allait pas regretter de l'avoir repoussé autant.

Devant le mutisme du blond, Kate se sentit furieuse. Elle le poussait à bout de plus en plus, elle voulait qu'il réagisse, une part d'elle souhaitait encore se tromper sur son comportement mais plus il se taisait, plus sa haine grandissait à son égard…

Sawyer se reprit et afficha un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres avant de tourner les talons pour retourner fumer sur le balcon. A cet instant, la jeune femme aurait voulut lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ce sourire sournois des lèvres ; comment pouvait-il être si froid et détaché de tout ?

Elle se passa une main sur le front supportant de moins en moins son comportement. La brunette s'empara de son chaton et s'installa dans le fauteuil et alluma la télévision.

Sawyer sortit le pendentif de sa poche et le regarda longuement puis tourna légèrement la tête pour observer Kate du coin de l'œil ; il laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres et reporta son attention sur le bijou. Le doute l'envahissait de plus en plus mais il savait que faire marche arrière maintenant serait de laisser gagner Tony.

Des gestes rapides, il rangea le pendentif et se remit à fumer.

**le chap est court, le prochain le sera moins, ce sera un chap TOTALEMENT skate, skate comment ? vous devrez attendre pour le savoir ;)**


	54. changement de programme

Kikoo me voilà ac deux chaps car je me suis plantée lol le chap skate c'est celui d'ap koi

Arsinoe.romana : ben oui la tension y en a pas mal entre eux lol c'est un peu normal now non ?

Julie Winchester : comme je t'ai dis hier bienvenue sur mon fofo lol

Kateford :différentes oui et non, kate jouait un jeu pour julia…les choses ne changeront pas comme ça tu sais…

Tarra : l'espoir fait vivre et lyly vous donne encore plus envie de vous arracher les tifs lol

Voilà ben bonne lecture et j'espère que le chap vous plaira…

_**Chapitre 52 : changement de programme**_

Deux semaines supplémentaires s'écoulèrent, Kate poursuivait sa mission s'étant finalement faite à l'idée qu'elle avait bientôt quittée cette ville.

1 mois durant lequel, la brunette et Sawyer s'étaient évités comme la peste. Elle passait le plus claire de ses nuits chez Tony, il n'avait jamais rien tenté contre elle, elle dormait dans ses bras même si elle étouffait de sa présence autour d'elle. Julia l'avait finalement aidée à choisir la robe ; elle se souvint que ce jour là, le blond était à l'appartement et elle lui avait montrée étant donnée, qu'il était en quelque sorte son « boss ». Il avait approuvé son choix et la discussion s'était arrêté là. La jeune femme ne pouvait nier qu'elle aurait aimée quitter cet appartement ne supportant plus de le côtoyer ; mais elle avait finit par se dire qu'il ne restait qu'un mois et puis, quand elle ne supportait plus l'atmosphère, elle allait voir Claire et Charlie ou bien Hurley et Carmen même si la femme demandait sans cesse quand elle reverrait son fiancé alors Kate inventa une histoire disant qu'il avait trouvé un travail à l'étranger et d'ici le mois prochain, elle le rejoindrait. Carmen avait acceptée cette idée mais Hurley se faisait difficilement au voyage de sa douce amie ; elle en souffrait aussi mais elle avait décidée de partir le plus loin possible de Sawyer et elle ne changerait pas d'idées.

Kate entra dans l'appartement et sursauta en entendant des hurlements provenir de la chambre de Sawyer, elle referma la porte et déposa ses affaires puis s'installa sur le fauteuil en récupérant au passage son chaton qui sauta sur elle. La jeune femme hésita puis prit un magazine et fit mine de lire ne pouvant s'empêcher d'entendre les deux personnages…

-Comment ça c'est finit ? Comment ça tu ne veux plus baiser avec moi ??? Cria Anya furieuse.

Il soupira et se laissa choir sur le lit, regardant la blonde qui s'excitait debout devant lui.

-Je te l'ai dis, c'était sympa mais j'aime le changement !

En entendant cela, Kate fronça les sourcils.

-Changement ??? Tu veux changer alors que je suis parfaite au lit ???

-Anya…

-Mon corps plait à beaucoup d'hommes et il paiera cher pour le toucher et toi je te demande rien sauf des orgasmes et toi tu veux du CHANGEMENT !!!!

-Je suis comme ça ma belle, je m'attache pas. Répondit-il honnêtement en s'allumant une cigarette.

La blonde se calma et eut un éclair de génie.

-Oh j'ai compris !

-Compris quoi ?!

-Tu veux encore te faire Kate !

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa fumée et la dite brunette qui était concernée s'intéressa d'avantage à leur conversation…

-Avoue que c'est ça !! Je te l'ai toujours dis, c'est l'alchimie qui…

-…J'ai déjà couché avec elle.

Kate sursauta en l'entendant prononcer ses mots.

-Oh, je vois donc tu veux recommencer ? L'interrogea t-elle avec certitude.

-Non j'en ai rien à faire d'elle et de son cul, je l'ai baisé point on en parle plus ! S'exclama t-il en soupirant.

Il mentait à Anya mais il n'allait pas admettre à cette nana chaudasse comme pas deux qu'elle avait eu raison ! Non, il était sans doute fier mais il ne lui dirait pas !

Kate eut une furieuse envie de rentrer dans la chambre et étrangler Sawyer de ses mains ; elle ne regretterait vraiment pas cet endroit non, jamais…

-Ok donc t'as couché avec elle et rien ?

-Ouais.

-Dommage, je pensais que y avait un truc entre vous, mais si sur le plan sexuel ça marche pas je p…

-…Et toi et ton Alex alors ? Se moqua t-il ouvertement.

-Moi c'est différent, Alex ne me satisfait pas complètement mais je prends du plaisir dans ses bras car je l'aime ! Rétorqua la blonde agacée.

-Alors je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux me sauter !

Kate se posa la même question.

Anya soupira et avoua en prenant place face à lui sur le lit :

-Si j'avais pas rencontrée Alex et que l'on se serait vu, on aurait été ensemble.

Il faillit à nouveau s'étouffer avec sa clope.

-Ben oui, on prend du plaisir ensemble, on se dispute bref on était parfait l'un pour l'autre comme dirait ma copine lesbienne c'était notre fate mais ce fate je l'ai connu avec Alex donc, je couche avec toi en me disant que si ça avait été différent, nos corps se seraient attirés et paf ! On serait ensemble car l'alchimie y a que ça de vrai et comme sur le plan du sexe je te fais prendre ton pied je…

Sawyer ricana brusquement empêchant la blonde de terminer son étrange explication.

-Désolée Anya mais il y a qu'une femme qui m'a fait prendre mon pied et ce n'est pas toi donc notre fate comme tu dis, il est late !

-Alors pourquoi t'es plus avec elle ?

Le visage de Sawyer s'assombrit.

-Elle est partit.

Anya posa un bras sur sa main et il ajouta avec un sourire amer :

-Mais de toute façon, c'est ma faute et puis elle est plus heureuse sans moi.

Kate hocha la tête, se disant que si cette rousse était bien cette dite femme, elle était mieux loin de ce salopard !

-Bon ok je comprends en fait tu couches à droite et à gauche pour l'oublier, t'as raison, Alex et moi on va se marier et puis j'ai commencé à l'emmener voir un sexologue, d'ici peu il me montera comme un taureau !

Elle rigola et il ne pu s'empêcher de rire en sa compagnie, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas rie depuis plusieurs semaines.

Quand il cessa de rire, Anya se releva et assura en récupérant son sac sur le lit :

-Tu la trouveras ta femme pour toi, je pensais vraiment que ça aurait été ta brunette mais si on ne ressent rien au lit, ce n'est pas bon signe ! En tout cas, tu viens toujours au mariage !!

-Et comment tu me présenteras à ton cher et tendre ? L'interrogea t-il amusé.

-Mon ex amant, bien évidemment il n'est pas obligé de savoir que cela ne fera que quelques mois !

Il s'esclaffa à nouveau et Anya quitta la chambre ; elle arriva dans le salon et remarqua Kate qui lisait, elle hésita puis s'approcha de la brune.

Kate avait finalement cessée d'écouter Sawyer et Anya se plongeant dans son magazine quand Anya lui adressa la parole et elle sursauta. La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le regard de la blonde.

-Je tenais juste à te dire que tu peux respirer, je ne viendrais plus ici mais sache quand même que je t'aimais bien et que je suis désolée que d'avoir couché avec Sawyer n'a rien donné, mais tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied et toi aussi tu es invitée à mon mariage ne l'oublie pas !

Elle tourna les talons ne laissant aucun moyen à Kate de répliquer puis quitta l'appartement.

La jolie brune tourna la tête et elle remarqua Sawyer qui était sortit de sa chambre ; leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur son livre. Sawyer se gratta la nuque et s'éloigna vers le frigo pour prendre une bière. Il s'installa ensuite sur le canapé et Shazan quitta les genoux de Kate pour se rendre sur les siens. La brunette le regarda du coin de l'œil et soupira face aux comportements de son bébé chat.

-Demain Peter va rencontrer Tony.

-Je sais oui, il me l'a dit ce matin. Répondit-elle simplement d'une voix lasse.

Sawyer la dévisagea mais ne dit mot, d'ici un mois, il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait…

-Tu vas bientôt lui faire signer des papiers importants, n'oublie pas qu'il ne doit rien te demander sur la provenance de l'argent.

-Je saurais lui faire oublier ce détail. Affirma t-elle avec un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

Sawyer lui adressa un sourire plein de fierté puis elle déclara :

-Tony veut que je sois présente lors du rendez-vous.

-Ca ne changera en rien nos plans et puis tu auras plus vite ton argent.

-Ouais je sais mais je travaille pour toi donc je te tiens au courant des changements ! Déclara t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

Sawyer soupira en la voyant pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que bientôt tout serait finit et que Jenna serait vengé !

Le lendemain matin, Kate se rendit chez Tony et l'entretien se déroula avec brio, permettant à son fiancé de ramasser une somme colossale d'argent. Quand le contrat fut signé, Tony invita Kate à se restaurer dans le salon ; la jeune femme concéda et ils déjeunèrent ensembles puis à la fin du repas, Tony s'approcha et se saisit de ses mains.

-Amy tu as été une bénédiction dans ma vie et grâce à toi, je vais me retrouver encore plus riche pour t'assurer un avenir sécurisant. Mon amour, acceptes de m'épouser maintenant.

-Quand ça ?

-La semaine prochaine dans le week end, je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais j'aimerais tant que nous puissions enfin vivre ensembles ma chérie.

Kate réfléchit, les contrats étaient signés, il ne restait plus qu'une légère formalité avant qu'elle n'est l'argent c'est-à-dire l'épouser. Pourquoi attendre quelques semaines alors qu'il était décidé !

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire et accepta. Il l'embrassa et chuchota tendrement :

-Nous nous marierons sur mon île mon amour, je sais que tu veux une cérémonie simple et elle le sera.

Kate se mordit la lèvre, se marier sur l'île privée de Tony serait sans doute plus difficile pour elle de disparaître une fois le mariage prononcée mais lui dire non était trop risqué…

La jeune femme se blottit dans ses bras et sourit sincèrement pour la première fois avec lui, bientôt le cauchemar serait terminé !


	55. écoute ton cœur…

Comme promis voilà le nouveau chap

_**Chapitre 53 : écoute ton cœur…**_

Kate annonça la nouvelle à Sawyer le soir venu, le blond ne fit aucune remarque et se dit que sans doute c'était mieux ainsi pour tous les deux ; la jeune femme partirait bientôt et il pourrait savourer même amèrement le goût de la victoire.

Dans une semaine, les choses reprenaient leur cours normal et plus jamais il n'entendrait parler de Kate Austen ; surtout quand elle découvrirait la véritable trahison.

L'homme se prit la tête entre ses mains. Dans quelques jours enfin, il pourrait boire d'un calice la déchéance de cet homme brun qu'il haïssait autant qu'un certain Sawyer, si ce n'était même plus étant donné ce qu'il avait vécu à cause de lui…

Pourtant au fond de lui, Sawyer n'était pas satisfait ; pas complètement. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il regrettait d'avoir laissé tomber ses barrières devant Kate, il ne pouvait nier qu'il regrettait à ce jour d'avoir fait l'amour avec elle ; tout aurait été si simple si cette alchimie aussi étrange soit-elle n'avait pas existée entre eux.

Les jours passèrent et l'anxiété des deux comparses se répercuta de part et d'autre de la pièce. Certes celle-ci était différente mais ils ne pouvaient cesser d'avoir peur que quelque chose se passe mal ; même s'ils ne le diraient jamais.

Kate passa le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de son futur époux et elle remarqua sans le moindre mal que les pulsions de Tony à son égard étaient difficilement retenues. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait accéléré leur union ?

Elle ne savait pas vraiment mais l'attitude de son fiancé était plus qu'étouffante. Toutefois, dès que le mariage serait célébré, elle partirait comme il était convenu et plus JAMAIS elle ne le reverrait.

Pour ne pas compliquer la situation, Sawyer et Kate s'étaient donnés rendez-vous le lendemain à Manhattan évitant ainsi de conclure leurs affaires sur le sol de la Cité des Anges.

Il ne restait maintenant que deux jours avant le voyage, Kate alla dire au revoir à ses amis le cœur lourd ; Hurley, Charlie et Claire lui donnèrent leur numéro, ils voulaient continuer à avoir de ses nouvelles et même si elle les accepta avec joie, la brunette savait qu'elle ne pourrait partager ne serait-ce qu'un bref coup de téléphone avec ses amis de peur que Tony ne retrouve sa piste…

Elle passa son avant dernière nuit chez Hurley, profitant des derniers instants en sa compagnie puis elle se rendit chez Tony et refusa l'invitation de dormir chez lui la veille du départ, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser au désir qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux et qui la révulser au plus au point.

Inconsciemment, Kate voulait passer ce dernier jour avec Sawyer ; son cœur s'était apaisé et sa haine qu'elle avait ressentit pour lui depuis quelques semaines s'était quelque peu calmée, laissant plutôt un grand vide qui se comblerait rapidement, une fois qu'ils se seraient dits adieu le dimanche.

La jeune femme trouva Sawyer assis dans le salon quand elle rentra dans l'appartement, le blond releva la tête surpris de la trouver ici.

-Tu ne restes pas chez ton cher et tendre ce soir ?

-Je partirais demain, je crois que j'ai encore envie de…

Elle poussa un soupir et avoua tristement :

-De passer du temps ici.

Même si l'idée ne l'enchantait pas complètement, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la jolie brune prit place sur le fauteuil comme à son habitude. Le chat sauta sur ses genoux et elle le caressa délicatement sous le regard de Sawyer.

-Tu vas l'emmener avec toi ?

-Quoi ?!

-La boule de poil, tu vas la prendre avec toi ? L'interrogea t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le cœur de Kate se serra brusquement et elle cessa de cajoler l'animal.

-Un chat avec quelqu'un en cavale, ce n'est pas l'idéal, il sera mieux ici.

Il concéda d'un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur la télé éteinte qui étrangement l'attirer plus qu'autre chose à cet instant ; sans doute car il n'était pas prêt à parler avec Kate.

C'était la dernière soirée qu'il partagerait avec elle et hélas, elle serait comme toutes les autres depuis ses dernières semaines, longue, ennuyeuse et surtout douloureuse.

Kate le dévisagea et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir ; quelle idée avait-elle eu de passer sa dernière soirée ici ? Pourquoi la finir dans une atmosphère morose et monotone ?

Elle ne voulait pas vivre cette soirée de cette façon, elle ne voulait pas garder un souvenir au goût amer, elle voulait simplement retrouver le temps d'une soirée la sérénité.

Les mains de Kate se crispèrent sur le pauvre chat qui n'apprécia guère ce moment et préféra retrouver la douceur d'autres mains en rejoignant alors Sawyer. Le blond étant habitué aux demandes d'affections de Shazan s'exécuta sous le regard amusé de Kate.

-Et puis, il t'a adopté, il a sa place avec toi !

Sawyer releva la tête et fut estomaqué de voir un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme ; l'ex fugitive se rendit compte de son changement et sentit légèrement embarrassée puis elle demanda presque timidement en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'accorder une faveur Sawyer ?

Il leva un sourcil surpris par le ton de sa voix mais hocha la tête.

-C'est quoi que tu veux ?

Elle baissa les yeux, hésitante, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait tant que ce soir là, soit différent des dernières semaines ; souhaitant garder en mémoire….

Kate se reprit et redressa la tête, son regard s'accrocha avec celui du blond et elle quémanda avec honnêteté :

-Joue le rôle d'un autre !

-Quoi ?!

La jeune femme soupira puis déclara avec un sourire mélancolique en plongeant intensément son regard dans le sien :

-Je ne veux pas passer ma dernière soirée comme ça, je sais que tu l'as fait avant et même si c'est encore un jeu pour toi, je voudrais retrouver l'homme que j'ai connue, je voudrais vivre cette soirée avec lui, une dernière fois.

Sawyer la regarda longuement mais ne sut quoi dire à sa requête. Kate sourit amer devant l'inertie de son colocataire.

-Après tout, tu l'as fait pendant des mois, ce n'est pas difficile pour toi de le refaire le temps d'une soirée !

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, peut-être parce que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier et que je voudrais lui dire adieu ce soir.

Elle détourna les yeux et une larme s'échappa pour tomber sur sa joue ; elle avait comprit que son cœur n'était pas guérit que malgré l'effort qu'elle avait donnée, il lui manquait terriblement, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir sans lui dire adieu en sachant qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. C'était malsain, elle ne le savait que trop ; demander à Sawyer de jouer ce rôle, croire encore l'illusion qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, qu'il était comme un frère jumeaux qui l'avait lâchement abandonné avec un être qu'elle méprisait, elle se torturait à quémander cela mais elle ne pouvait pas partir en ayant laissé derrière elle, une page non tournée d'un livre usé…

Sawyer la fixa longuement, remarquant la dualité qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Il n'était pas un autre, il ne l'avait jamais été. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait si pour une soirée, il faisait tomber son masque, il ne la reverrait plus et il n'aurait jamais le moyen de la remercier que de cette façon là. L'homme se prit la tête entre ses mains ; non il ne pouvait pas faire cela et perdre sa chance demain, il n'arriverait plus à tenir bon s'il acceptait ce soir de cesser de jouer !

Son regard se posa sur Kate et il resta silencieux.

La jeune femme avait trouvée un intérêt à la tapisserie de la cuisine, n'osant pas se retourner et voir le visage impassible du blond. Elle avait été idiote de lui demander cela, il n'accepterait jamais et elle aurait du le comprendre dès le début…

Kate passa une main sur son visage et se retourna puis déclara :

-Ecoute Sawyer, oublie ce que je t'ai dis !

-Oublier quoi Freckles ? Que si je bouge pas mon cul je vais manger de l'herbe ce soir !

Kate resta bouche bée puis se ressaisit et s'écria en prenant un air agacé :

-Des légumes Sawyer !

-Ouais c'est pareil princesse, en tout cas je préfère quand même me mettre au fourneau pour ce soir !

Il se releva et commença à s'éloigner mais la jeune femme se releva et l'arrêta en lui saisissant le bras ; il se retourna et ils se regardèrent.

-Merci.

Il esquissa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit à son tour naturellement comme autrefois.

_-Merci à toi Kate_

-Je peux au moins t'aider non ?

-Tu veux encore connaître ma recette. Dit-il en plissant des sourcils.

-Je ne nierais pas ces faits mon cher mais je sais bien que tu seras plus vil qu'un serpent pour me la cacher ENCORE !

Il rigola de bon coeur puis accepta son aide et ils préparent leur repas sachant que c'était pour la toute dernière fois…

Chacun oublia que ce temps serait révolu le lendemain et se consacra avec concentration à la préparation de leur repas.

Ce comportement pernicieux était un peu leur salut en cette soirée d'adieu, la haine, la souffrance disparue et on ne retrouva qu'un homme et femme partageant leur dernier repas ensemble ; faisant penser à un autre temps, une autre époque où l'homme tel un héros s'en irait le lendemain pour défendre sa patrie ou son honneur mais ici, il n'en était que vétille ; la réalité était tout autre ; demain la femme prendra la place due héros et son bourreau la conduirait sur l'échafaud sachant pertinemment qu'un seul mot pourtant pouvait faire cesser cette mascarade mortuaire. Un mot, rien qu'un mot et il pourrait retrouver la sérénité…

Kate et Sawyer avaient pris place sur le canapé et manger tout en regardant la télévision le plat de panes au saumon avec la sauce que le blond gardait toujours secrète (fanny merci pour l'idée notre miss elle aime le poisson j'ai jamais pensée à le dire)

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire puis contempla l'homme à ses côtés, il était entièrement plongé dans le tvfilm ; si bien qu'elle piqua sa fourchette dans son assiette et porta à ses bouches le met.

-Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ?

Il se tourna vers elle et se fixèrent longuement avant qu'il ne lui arrache la fourchette où reposé son butin qu'il avala sous le regard noir de la brunette. Sawyer lui rendit alors sa fourchette tout sourire.

-Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que tu n'arrives à rien, tu es vraiment pas douée comme voleuse Freckles !

Elle ne répondit pas et porta son attention à l'écran, vexée par son comportement.

-Si tu veux dans quelques temps je t'apprendrais à…

Il ne termina pas la phrase et trouva un grand intérêt à son assiette, Kate l'observa du coin de l'œil et ressentit une douleur dans son cœur. Certes, il jouait un jeu avec elle mais Sawyer aurait réagit de la même manière s'ils auraient dû se séparer. La jeune femme hésita puis posa sa main sur la sienne, permettant au blond de relever ses pupilles vers elle.

-Je suis sure que même tes cours ne suffiront pas mais on essaiera !

-Ouais, on essaiera…

Elle tourna la tête vers la télévision et Sawyer entreprit de finir son repas voulant chasser ce sentiment qui l'oppressait depuis le début de la soirée…

Le repas se termina sur le gâteau préféré de Kate, un gâteau au chocolat qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Il lui remit une part qu'il couvrit de chantilly et chacun se rappela la bagarre qui avait eu lieu quelques mois auparavant, un sourire prit alors naissante sur leurs lèvres.

-N'y pense même pas princesse !

Elle tourna la tête et assura :

-Je suis sure que c'était plus toi qui y penserait, vil pervers !

-Pervers, peut-être mais j'ai des raisons, tu es quand même très mignonne Sweetheart.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à manger son dessert, surveillant de près le blondinet à ses côtés…

Ils continuèrent cette « comédie » en regardant un film, se chamaillant sur les personnages puis s'endormirent la tête l'une contre l'autre, Shazan se reposant entre leur deux corps.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, il illumina la pièce dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés la veille, éblouissant alors Kate qui se réveilla. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme endormie à ses côtés et d'un geste presque timide, elle caressa sa joue ; à cet instant, on aurait pu affirmer qu'il s'agissait bien du Sawyer qu'elle avait connue et pour qui elle avait éprouvée une grande tendresse. Pourtant, au lieu de se bercer de douces chimères comme hier soir, elle se ressaisit, l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être ; comme si elle avait connue une autre perte, elle se fie à l'évidence que c'était la fin et qu'elle devait lui dire adieu.

Une larme quitta ses yeux et tomba le long de sa joue, elle se pencha et murmura faiblement :

-Adieu Sawyer.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes puis elle se redressa et s'empara du chat pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

Lentement, elle fit ses bagages, elle ne prendrait qu'un sac, elle n'avait pas besoin de vêtements frivoles ; aucune robe de soirée ne serait utile pour une fuyarde…

Alors qu'elle allait refermer sa penderie, son regard se posa sur une robe noire ; sa main toucha le tissu et elle esquissa un faible sourire. C'était la première robe que Sawyer lui avait offerte, la première fois qu'elle était allée à une soirée avec lui, la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Hurley…

Son regard se brouilla et d'un geste hâtif, elle referma le meuble puis s'avança sur son lit et récupéra son sac à dos. Shazan s'avança et frotta sa tête contre sa main, elle s'empara à nouveau de l'animal qu'elle avait au préalablement déposée pour faire ses bagages et déposa un bisou sur sa tête.

-Au revoir mon petit chenapan, soit sage hein ?

Comme si le chat pouvait la comprendre, il se mit à geindre plaintivement et elle le serra contre son cœur.

-Tu me manqueras mais je ne peux pas te garder avec moi.

Elle le reposa au sol et il se hâta de la suivre. Kate ferma la porte de la chambre qui avait été la sienne puis fixa une dernière fois l'appartement qui avait été « sa maison ». Son attention se reporta à nouveau sur Sawyer qui dormait paisiblement, elle respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, s'obligeant à repousser le matou qui ne voulait pas la lâcher puis elle partit le cœur lourd…

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à l'entrée de l'immeuble, ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte close de Julia, cette femme lui manquerait, elle pouvait dire que maintenant à ses yeux, elle avait trouvée une seconde mère. Kate soupira et tourna les talons en glissant la bague à annulaire ; ce soir elle commencerait une nouvelle vie.

Sawyer dormait encore paisiblement quand il fut réveillé par des coups de sonnettes incessantes, il se releva d'un air bougon et ouvrit la porte pour trouver un Gordy essoufflé.

-Il faut…que je…je te parle !!!

Il se gratta la tête et laissa entrer son associé qui s'affala sur un tabouret reprenant peu à peu sa respiration. En attendant que son ami reprenne son souffle, il se dirigea vers le frigo et sortit le lait ; son regard dériva aux alentours et il se rendit compte qu'elle était définitivement partit. Sawyer allait s'asseoir quand il entendit un miaulement, il ramassa le matou et déclara faiblement :

-Toi aussi elle va te manquer hein ?

Le chat se frotta à lui en poussant des miaulements stridents qu'il prit pour une affirmation. Il se rassit donc face à Gordy qui retrouvait des couleurs.

-Bon tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrives de me réveiller à 8h30 du matin ?

Le petit homme fixa Sawyer longuement ce qui l'agaça quelque peu.

-Mais parle bon sang !! S'énerva t-il brusquement.

-Y a un problème…

-Un problème ?

-Avec Tony…

La jeune femme venait d'arriver sur l'embarcadère, regardant les nombreux bateaux aux alentours. Elle poussa un soupir et fixa la bague à son doigt, touchant l'anneau machinalement, sans doute pour essayer de se calmer.

Elle n'avait rendez-vous qu'à 10h mais la perspective de rester dans l'appartement aurait été trop pénible, elle voulait quitter Sawyer en gardant le souvenir de l'homme qui comptait pour elle et pas cet être distant et manipulateur qui s'était servie d'elle pendant des mois…

La brunette se lamenta sur son sort, sur cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait. Plus jamais elle ne ferait confiance à un homme, elle ferait comme autrefois, elle se servirait d'eux mais leur donnera rien si ce n'est son corps si elle aura l'utilité. Elle se rappela Jason, elle l'avait séduit, elle avait couchée avec lui mais le prix en valait ce sacrifice. Kate ouvrit son sac et en sortit le petit jouet en avion, le seul bien le plus cher à son cœur.

Elle le regarda longuement et sentit les larmes montaient à ses yeux ; le seul homme qui l'avait vraiment aimé, qui avait été là pour elle était mort et elle passerait sa vie à le regretter. A savoir que par sa faute, elle ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur.

Elle essuya ses yeux et repensa à l'espoir qu'elle avait perçut au côté de Sawyer, le souhait qu'un jour, il puisse être là pour elle, la protégeant, la réconfortant, l'aimant.

Foutaises que cela ! Cet homme était avide de pouvoirs, misogyne, il n'éprouvait rien pour personne !

La jolie brune rangea lentement le jouet dans son sac et fixa le ciel, oubliant tout.

Sawyer ne pipait pas un mot depuis la révélation de Gordy et cela eut le don d'énerver son compagnon qui pour la première fois de sa vie s'approcha et le gifla. Le blond trop surpris par ce geste ouvrit grand les yeux et porta une main à sa joue.

-Aïe !

-Tu…tu…l'as cherché ! Marmonna le petit homme en ayant perdu sa soudaine assurance.

Il se rassit sans un mot et l'homme se massa énergiquement la joue.

-Tu y es pas allé de main forte toi !

Gordy rougit aussitôt.

-Tu ne dis rien comme si, je sais pas James, tu te rends compte de ce que je t'ai dis ????

Le blond haleta et cessa de frotter sa joue, fixant le verre de lait qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché.

-Je crois que j'ai toujours su tu sais.

L'associé le fixa estomaqué par sa révélation et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

-C'est même lui qui me l'avait dit en fait.

-Quand ?

-Tu te rappelles ce soir où on est allé à une party et que je t'ai dis l'avoir croisé ?

Gordy hocha la tête.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de se marier, pour avoir un héritage.

-Mais James je sais ça mais on ne parle pas d'héritage ici !!!! S'époumona t-il anxieux.

Il ne veut pas une femme !! Il veut un jouet !! Te rends-tu compte ?

Il se tut et fixa son verre.

-Si je n'avais pas surpris cette conversation à l'embarcadère comme tu m'avais dit de m'y rendre, je n'aurais jamais entendu cette discussion !

Sawyer scella ses lèvres.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? La voir être son épouse et son jouet ? Savoir qu'elle vivra pompeusement mais dans une prison dorée ? Tu la conduis à sa mort James !

-Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant Gordy, pas si proche de...

-…Ecoute, je ne connais pas l'histoire complète mais je connais la haine qui habite ton cœur James et qui te ronge perfidement jour après jour. Mais pas avec Kate, tu avais retrouvé ta part d'humanité, elle est ton salut James. Tu peux encore rattraper tes erreurs, je n'ai rien dis suite à tes agissements, je n'ai rien dis car tu es mon ami avant tout mais là je ne peux plus me taire. Tony ne veut pas d'une femme par amour, Tony ne veut que l'argent, argent qu'il gagnera en la « vendant » au plus offrant même si ce n'est qu'une nuit. Si elle part sur cette île, elle scellera son destin et ni toi, ni moi ne pourront plus rien faire, tu connais cet homme, tu connais sa réputation, son pouvoir…

Il inhala l'air de la pièce comme pour se donner du courage pour continuer sa tirade puis reporta son attention sur Sawyer qui était blême.

-N'abandonne pas ce qui est cher à ton cœur, ne fait pas cette bêtise James, ta conscience ne supportera pas ce poids en plus, tu vis déjà avec la mort de tes parents sur le cœur, le sang d'un innocent, veux-tu rajouter à ta liste l'âme d'une femme ?

Le silence se fit palpable et devant les poings serrés du bond, il préféra abdiquer, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Le petit homme s'empara d'un biscuit quand Sawyer se releva, les mains posées sur la table, la tête courbée qu'il releva et fixa son ami avant de quitter l'appartement telle une fusée. Gordy s'affala sur la table, soulagé d'avoir pu enfin lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et priant pour qu'il la retrouve à temps.

Kate regarda l'heure, elle avait passée 1h ici ; dans une trentaine de minutes, elle retrouverait Tony et le cauchemar se terminerait enfin. La brunette se releva, mit son sac sur le dos et composa un texto pour prévenir Tony de son arrivée. La jeune femme rangea ensuite son portable et expira avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

-Kate !

La jolie brune sursauta et se retourna pour voir Sawyer courir à sa rencontre. Il se plia en deux devant elle pour reprendre sa respiration et elle le jaugea longuement, s'interrogeant sur sa venue ici.

Le blond se releva peu après et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Il faut qu'on parle maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important.

**Ne pas me tuerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr le prochain chap sera TRES important…**

**Patience…**

**Bisous tlm**

**lyly**


	56. faire le bon choix

Dois-je vous adresser un message ou non ?

Je dirais que oui, même s'il est parfois difficile de s'exprimer plutôt que de laisser le lecteur s'évader tout de suite.

Ce chapitre est d'une importance capitale, je l'ai beaucoup travaillée depuis plusieurs semaines il faut dire lol non pas écrit !! en fait quand je dis que je travaille c'est dans ma tête » oulà je sens les gens fuirent…PARTEZ PAS JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE !!!!

REVENEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!

Lyly, la prochaine fois que tu parles tourne ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler…

Ah je vois des survivors !

tout n'est pas perdue ma chérie…

Je disais donc j'ai travaillée ce chapitre dans ma tête pendant quelques semaines, je sais pas pk mais c'est habitude que j'ai tjrs pris et ça a l'air de vous plaire sinon vous ne sauriez plus là je me trompe ?

Je ne dirais rien d'autre à part bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 54 : faire le bon choix**_

L'hiver avait abandonné son manteau de neige un mois auparavant laissant place à un vent glacial qui avait aisément trouvé une place aux portes de la Cité des Anges.

Ce souffle austère pouvait facilement pénétrer les corps et les rendre aussi inerte qu'une statue ; était-ce pour cette raison que brusquement cet homme et cette femme ne bougeaient plus ? Nul, ne pouvait affirmer cela à part les deux protagonistes qui se faisaient face depuis quelques instants…

Kate dévisageait le blond sans dire mot ; attendant avec une certaine appréhension ce qu'il voulait tant lui dire. Le dit homme avait en quelques secondes perdu le son de sa voix et se terrait dans un mutisme que lui seul pouvait pourtant s'en sortir…

L'aphasie de Sawyer exaspéra la jeune femme qui haussa le ton de sa voix permettant à l'arnaqueur de sortir de sa léthargie.

-Que comptes-tu me dire ?

Il se gratta la tête d'un air égaré ne sachant toujours pas comment exprimer ses sentiments.

-Sawyer !

Il la regarda et expira.

-Tu as du temps à m'accorder ?

-Un peu…Dit-elle avec suspicion.

L'homme fureta rapidement les environs puis s'avança vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jolie brune la fixant longuement.

-Ce que j'ai à te dire est simple Kate.

-Et c'est quoi ?!

-Ne pars pas sur ce bateau. Déclara t-il d'un ton sérieux sans la quitter des yeux.

Plusieurs secondes défilèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi l'empêcher de partir ? Se pourrait-il qu'il se souciait un tant soit peu d'elle ?

-Non Kate tu délires ! Pourquoi ? L'interrogea t-elle sèchement.

Sawyer soupira ; pourquoi les choses étaient toujours si compliquées ?

-Parce que tu peux me faire confiance.

-Non !

-Non ?! Répéta t-il surprit.

Elle se recula et passa ses mains sur son front avant d'assurer avec colère :

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Venir me voir et me dire de tout abandonner ? Pourquoi j'aurais confiance en toi Sawyer ?

Il hésita puis avoua en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Tony n'est pas quelqu'un de bien Kate, si tu pars, tu ne pourras plus le quitter.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cesse donc de me prendre pour une idiote ! Cela fait des mois que tu me pousses vers lui et brusquement tu me demandes de tout laisser tomber ! Que je parte faucher et que tu gardes le souvenir d'une ultime victoire sur moi ? Laisse tomber, tu mens comme tu respires !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna mais se fut de courtes durées quand il lui saisit le bras et la retourna vers lui affrontant son regard haineux.

-Ecoute je m'en contrefiche de cet argent si c'est ce que tu veux je t'en donnerais mais ne soit pas si orgueilleuse et pars avant qu'il soit encore temps !

Le blond s'écarta permettant à la brunette de se reculer mais contre toute attente, elle le gifla.

-Mais quel homme es-tu donc ? Tu veux m'acheter pour que ta fierté de mâle ne soit pas atteinte car tu ne supportes pas que l'élève a surpassée le maître !

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec…

-… Ferme-la !! Tu t'es servi de moi pendant plus de 6 mois Sawyer, tu m'as humiliée, tu n'as pensé qu'à ta petite personne sans jamais se soucier de ce que je pouvais ressentir !! Cria t-elle avec rage les yeux mouillés.

Il se tut sachant qu'elle disait la vérité ; durant ces mois il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à se venger rebutant tout autre sentiment. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il désirait mettre son égoïsme de côté.

-Tu as entièrement raison.

Surprise par ses propos, la jeune femme se calma quelque peu.

-Pourtant aujourd'hui je ne te mens pas Kate, si tu pars, tu souffriras bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Assura t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Menteur !

Sawyer soupira puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune et plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien.

-Que crois-tu que ça m'apporte de te demander d'arrêter maintenant ?

La jeune femme ne dit mot sentant le doute s'installait en elle. Etait-il vraiment sincère ou jouait-il encore un jeu ?

Son cœur lui disait de l'écouter car toujours une partie d'elle n'avait cessée de croire qu'il était différent ; mais sa tête lui criait une fois encore d'écouter sa raison et d'oublier ses belles paroles…

Kate afficha un sourire amer et avoua tristement :

-Tu sais, je crois que j'ai toujours espérée ce moment mais je ne veux plus me leurrer. Tu m'as mentit depuis le début, tu as désiré que je travaille pour toi et je l'ai fais sans doute parce que je voulais une nouvelle vie, une vie « normale » mais c'était encore une illusion.

Elle se détacha de sa prise et ajouta d'un ton ironique :

-Tu sais le pire, j'ai pitié de toi, tu penses avoir des gens qui t'aiment mais tu leur mens sans cesse, tu es seul Sawyer et tu le resteras toute ta vie car rien ni personne ne compte pour toi, sauf l'argent et l'arrogance ! Tu n'as pas de familles et je doute que si ta mère serait en vie elle voudrait d'un fils comme toi !

Les paroles de Kate le touchèrent en plein cœur et il serra les poings. Kate remarqua le changement et se sentit plus brave que jamais alors elle susurra à son oreille :

-Je me demande même si tes parents ne sont pas morts par ta faute, un caprice qui sait, tu sais tellement bien manipuler les gens !

Sawyer desserra les poings et la foudroya du regard puis murmura d'un ton amusé :

-C'est marrant venant d'une criminelle qui a buté son père et envoyer sa mère dans un cercueil de dire ça !

Kate chancela quelque peu et le regarda avec haine alors il ricana.

-Finalement tu mérites bien le destin qui t'attend vu que toi non plus tu ne sembles te soucier que de ta personne !

Ils se considèrent de longues minutes sentant une grande animosité autour de soi puis Sawyer s'éloigna sans un mot. Kate le regarda partir et ne bougea pas, se sentant plus trahit que jamais…

Elle se reprit et se tourna vers l'embarcadère ne sachant pas qu'à quelques pas de là, une tiers personne avait assisté à leur petite scène…

-Alors comme ça tu travailles pour lui !

Tony regarda Kate qui marchait de longs en large sur le quai, un sourire mauvais prit naissance sur ses lèvres.

-Toi et ton ptit copain, vous allez le payer très cher….


	57. illusions perdues

Me revoilà

Lyly est au chômage now lol

Plus de tps pour écrire ? ptet bien

On verra

Kateford :  ben si c'est possible de couper comme ça lol la preuve… tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle va payer…

Arsinoe.romana : oui tony sait tout now…et disons qu'il est plus qu'amer…

_**Chapitre 55 :**__**illusions perdues**_

Kate n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que son fiancé n'apparaisse et peu après, ils montèrent dans le bateau. La jeune femme fut surprise de voir autant de bodiguard sur le yacht mais ne dit mot et s'éloigna sur le bastingage pour fixer L.A. qui disparaît à la fin de ses yeux et de sa vie.

-C'est mieux ainsi

Deux bras puissants enserrent sa taille et elle pivota légèrement la tête pour adresser un sourire à Tony.

-Nerveuse ?

-Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je vais t'épouser et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

Pour sceller ses paroles, elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Oh pour moi aussi Amy, pour moi aussi. Murmura t-il affichant un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

Il se recula et déclara en lui faisant face :

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, la route va être longue.

-Tu me chasses ?

L'homme ne sut quoi répondre alors elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et susurra à son oreille :

-Auriez-vous une surprise à me cacher Mr Despoumones ?

-On peut dire cela.

La brunette le regarda quelques instants avant de partir dans une cabine. Tony sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Fernando, c'est Antonio, j'espère que tu seras là pour les festivités, car tu pourrais bien t'amuser…

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers un de ses gardes de corps et fit un signe de tête, l'homme s'éloigna et descendit à l'étage.

Kate s'installa sur un lit et fixa le plafond ; même si en apparence, elle semblait sereine ; la réalité était toute autre.

Comment avait-il appris cela ? Edward lui avait dit ? Non, il était stupide de croire qu'il partagerait sa vie avec un inconnu.

-Pourtant on parle de Sawyer…

Elle exhala et se tourna sur le matelas essayant de s'endormir quelque peu.

-Pourquoi tu as dit tout ça Sawyer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je doute encore sur ma décision ? Je ne devrais pas, tout va bien marcher et d'ici demain, je serais une femme libre !

Etrangement, la jolie brune eut le sentiment que tout ne serait pas si simple mais elle expulsa ses sombres pensées et ferma les yeux.

Sawyer venait d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement pour se trouver face à Gordy.

-Où est-elle ?!

-Partit.

Le petit homme soupira de soulagement.

-Avec Tony.

-QUOI ?!

Le blond s'éloigna et retira sa veste puis s'alluma une cigarette.

-Tu es arrivé trop tard ?

-Non.

Son associé se gratta la tête puis s'approcha de son ami qui le foudroya du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a parlé, maintenant fous moi la paix et dégage !

-James !

-Ecoute, t'es bien mignon gros plein de soupe mais je m'en contrefous si elle devient son jouet personnel, elle le mérite !

Il s'éloigna sans une parole et s'enferma dans sa chambre, Gordy se laissa tomber sur le canapé et fixa la porte close ; se demandant bien ce qu'il allait advenir de ses deux amis maintenant…

Le blond s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à la discussion avec Kate.

-Elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite !

Il regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles car même si elle l'avait blessé, il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'inquiétait encore plus pour elle.

-Mais pourquoi je peux pas me la sortir de la tête ?????

Sawyer se releva d'un bond et rouvrit la porte, faisant sursauter Gordy. L'homme ne lui accorda pas un regard et récupéra sa veste puis quitta l'appartement voulant noyer ses problèmes dans de l'alcool.

Le chat miaula en grattant la porte, cherchant sans doute à suivre son maitre alors le petit homme bedonnant l'attrapa et le serra contre lui.

-Il vient de faire la pire erreur de sa vie et je ne sais pas ce qui lui permettra de se relever cette fois.

Shazan se frotta contre Gordy et l'associé le caressa, s'éloignant à nouveau vers le sofa, préférant attendre le retour de son ami.

Le bateau s'amarra aux alentours de 14h, Kate fut réveillée par un bodiguard et elle remonta sur le ponton. La brunette découvrit avec stupeur une magnifique villa de style grégorien entourée d'une vaste étendue d'eau ; à sa droite, elle remarqua une route et elle se rendit que c'était le chemin qu'elle devrait prendre avec l'une des voitures du brun. Tony la sortit de sa contemplation en l'entrainant vers la maison luxueuse où un homme d'une soixantaine d'année les attendait, il était plutôt bel homme, les cheveux quelques peu grisonnants et le teint un peu mate, elle se dit qu'il était sans doute un membre de la famille de son fiancé.

-Amy, ma chérie permets-moi de te présenter Fernando Ramirez, un de mes amis.

Kate fronça les sourcils et l'homme en profita pour lui faire un baisemain ce qui la surpris un peu…

-On m'a dit grand bien de vous chère Amy.

La jeune femme lui adressa un léger sourire et se tourna vers Tony l'interrogea du regard alors le brun s'excusa auprès de Fernando et s'éloigna avec sa belle.

-Il s'est invité je sais mais cela te dérange ?

-Non, je suis juste étonnée de trouver un ami à toi pour le jour de notre mariage…

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Va donc au salon, la table doit être mise et tu dois être affamé, je vais discuter avec Fernando un peu.

Elle concéda et s'éloigna dans la villa.

-Mignonne je dois dire !

Il se tourna pour croiser le regard de son ami.

-Tu comptes toujours l'épouser ?

-Bien entendu, je ne compte pas la laisser filer et encore plus maintenant que je sais qu'elle travaille pour Ford…

Fernando fixa Tony dont les yeux s'étaient obscurcis.

-Que crois-tu qu'il te veut ?

-Sans doute cette stupide vengeance qu'il rumine depuis 8ans, ce pauvre crétin vit dans le passé, moi je vois l'avenir qui se trouve très appétissant et enrichissant…

Il ricana et son ami claqua des doigts pour voir un homme en noir apporter une mallette qu'il remit à Tony.

-Ce soir je te la laisse, il faut bien consommer ta nuit de noces mais demain, je me ferais un plaisir de la coucher dans mon lit.

Tony hocha la tête.

-Combien de jours ?

-3, il faut l'habituer lentement avant de la présenter à ton père.

-Je crois que mon héritage et mon investissement sur elle vont me rendre encore plus riche et imposant que je ne l'étais !

-N'oublie pas Antonio, il faut la surveiller. Assura Fernando sérieusement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle et son copain vont regretter d'avoir voulu me tromper et hélas pour Ford, elle paiera d'abord le prix !

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent vers l'entrée pour retrouver leur douce amie…

Sawyer s'affala au bar et continua de boire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir mais le barman amusé, essaya de lui tirer les verres du nez.

-Alors blondinet chagrin d'amour ?

-Ferme la et sert moi un verre !

L'homme rigola et affirma en s'exécutant :

-Elle doit sacrément faire tourner la tête pour que tu sois dans cet état.

Sawyer ne répondit pas et but d'une traite puis se redressa légèrement avant de sentir son corps partir en arrière alors le barman lui attrapa le bras pour le remettre « correctement » sur son bar.

-Mon gars si tu veux un conseil je te dirais d'arrêter de boire.

-Mais t'es pas ma mon père, il est mort toute façon et t'es encore moins ma femme alors donne moi un coup et va bosser !

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un autre whisky ne sachant plus le nombre exact qu'avait ingurgité le blond depuis les 2 dernières heures.

Il venait de finir sa boisson quand il se reçut un coup sur la tête.

-Aîe !

-Tu me fais honte Ford !

L'homme tourna la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Princesse !

Jenna sourit avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Ca t'apporte quoi de boire ?

-L'oubli !

-Oublier quoi Ford ? Cette femme ou la haine que tu ressens à ton égard ?

Sawyer plongea son regard dans celui de la jolie rousse, ne sachant quoi répondre…

Une fois le repas finit, la brunette fut conduite dans la chambre personnelle de Tony pour déposer ses affaires avant d'aller se détendre dans la piscine chauffante au 2ème étage. La femme de chambre referma la porte et Kate regarda la pièce. La dite « chambre » de Tony ressemblait plus à un appartement…

A l'heure actuelle, elle se trouvait dans un grand salon où un feu de cheminée réchauffait la pièce. A sa droite, il y avait un bar remplit d'alcool ; tandis qu'à sa gauche on pouvait distinguer une petite cuisine. Elle s'avança et remarqua une terrasse mais il faisait un peu froid pour s'y rendre. La jolie brune s'éloigna et se rendit dans la chambre ; un lit à baldaquin trônait et la pièce débouchait sur une grande et spacieuse salle de bain où elle remarqua un jacuzzi. Elle esquissa un sourire se disant qu'elle profiterait un peu de l'endroit avant de partir.

-Tu aimes ?

Elle se retourna pour voir Tony dans l'embrassure.

-Très joli oui.

Il acquiesça et elle le rejoint pour quitter la pièce quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, elle remarqua le PC portable ainsi qu'une mallette sur le sofa puis détourna le regard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son fiancé.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et se rendirent à second étage. Kate passa du temps dans l'eau chauffé tandis que Tony discutait avec Fernando ; la brunette ne les quittait pour un ainsi dire pas du regard attendant le moment propice pour quitter l'endroit et terminer son arnaque en beauté.

Le mariage aurait lieu dans 2h30 et la brunette trouva finalement ce prétexte pour se rendre dans la chambre. Comme si la malchance semblait la poursuivre, une femme s'occupa de l'habiller et de la coiffer pour la cérémonie ; la jeune femme désespéra de se trouver seule avant qu'il n'arrive mais finalement la femme quitta la pièce lui laissant environ 45 minutes.

Kate couru vers le PC qu'elle alluma et sortit une clé USB de sa poche passant rapidement les différents mots de passe et code pour finir sur le compte personnel du brun. Comme elle l'avait appris récemment, elle commença le transfert des données sur un autre compte et s'impatienta que cela prenne du temps. Après environ 20 minutes, les données furent chargées sur un autre compte et Kate quitta le compte personnel pour ouvrir une fenêtre où elle ressortit des données fictives qui figurées sur la clef. Elle sourit victorieuse sachant que d'ici quelques minutes, Antonio Despoumones serait ruiné !

La jolie brune retira sa clef et fit ce que lui avait ordonné Sawyer, ne pas laisser de trace alors, elle la jeta dans la cheminée et la regarda se consumer.

Kate allait quitter la pièce quand son regard s'attarda sur la mallette. Elle ramassa un coupe papier et déverrouilla celle-ci pour découvrir qu'elle était remplie de billets.

-Oh mon dieu !

Elle n'hésita pas et la referma pour l'emporter dans la chambre ; elle récupéra un grand sac de voyage et la vida dedans puis le ferma. La fugitive glissa la mallette vide sous le lit et récupéra son sac à dos se disant qu'elle pourrait se changer une fois dans la voiture. Kate ressortit et s'approcha de la terrasse, fit coulisser la porte et regarda où déboucher cette sortie impromptue. Par bonheur, elle aurait juste à descendre un lierre grimpant pour déboucher sur un petit jardin. Elle souffla un bon coup et jeta son sac remplit d'argent au sol voulant voir si le bruit attirerait quelqu'un mais aucune personne ne fit son apparition alors elle fut soulagée, balança son sac à dos et commença à se hisser quand un bras lui serra subitement le sien.

-Où tu comptais filer ma belle ?

Kate tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Tony…

Sawyer était toujours au bord avec Jenna mais il n'avait plus touché à un verre d'alcool.

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Pour toi.

Il ricana moqueusement.

-Pour moi ?

-Pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise mais c'est déjà trop tard.

Elle exhala et posa sur le comptoir tout en continuant de le fixer ce qui le déstabilisa.

-Arrête ça !

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Pourquoi j'ai fais quoi ? Demanda t-il avec ironie.

-Ford je suis sérieuse ! Assura t-elle en se redressant avec colère.

Il soupira

-Elle m'a fait mal et je…

-…Je ne parle pas de ça. Pourquoi tu voulais te venger ?

Sawyer croisa son regard et murmura en caressant sa joue :

-Pour toi princesse.

La rousse fut touchée et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Ca ne changera rien.

-Si ça changera tout et…

Jenna posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Non James, ça ne changera rien pour moi.

Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Ford et je t'aimerais toujours mais tu vas perdre plus que tu ne l'imagines.

Il ne dit mot et caressa ses cheveux. La jolie rousse se redressa et le gifla brutalement.

-Réveilles-toi et fais quelque chose sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

Sawyer se réveilla en sursaut et regarda d'un air somnolent tout autour de lui.

-Princesse ?

-Y a pas de princesse ici mon gars mais en tout cas, tu devrais arrêter de boire !

Le blond se redressa et se massa la nuque repensant à son rêve plus vrai que nature. Il repensa aux paroles de la jeune femme et soupira.

-Perdre plus ?

Il rigola.

-Foutaises !

L'homme se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie et s'effondra comme une masse. Plusieurs personnes l'aidèrent à se redresser et un jeune homme lui tendit quelque chose.

-C'est tombé de ta poche vieux !

Sawyer regarda sa paume et posa un doigt sur le pendentif en forme d'ange.

-Kate…

La jeune femme fut violemment poussée dans le salon, elle se rattrapa de peu au rebord du sofa. Tony s'avança vers elle en ricanant.

-Alors comme ça tu comptais filer à l'anglaise !

Kate ne répondit alors il lui saisit le menton et l'empoigna fort.

-Petite garce tu croyais m'échapper et retourner voir ton petit copain Ford.

La brunette écarquilla les yeux et il relâcha puis s'éloigna vers la table tout en lui parlant.

-Tu sais je te pensais stupide et jolie, facile à manipuler et finalement je découvre juste avant d'embarquer que depuis le début tu étais avec ce crétin !

La jeune femme profita qu'il était de dos pour ramasser le tisonnier et le cacha derrière son dos se collant contre la banquette du canapé. Le brun se retourna et s'avança vers elle.

-Alors Amy enfin si c'est ton nom ! Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me piéger ?

Kate esquissa un sourire puis d'un geste rapide lui envoya un coup en pleine figure. Il chancela et porta une main à son visage tandis qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir par la porte.

Tony garda une main sur son nez cassé et lui courut après dans le couloir. Par malchance, elle se prit le pied dans sa robe et s'étala sur la moquette. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la rattraper, le brun l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'obligea à repartir avec lui.

Une fois dans la chambre, il ferma la porte à clé et la relâcha abruptement si bien qu'elle tomba au sol.

Il ricana amusé.

-Tu es plus coriace que je ne l'imaginais !

Kate le foudroya du regard puis se releva pour lui faire face.

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle semble en colère la sauvageonne !

La brunette afficha un sourire et lui envoya son pied en plein dans le ventre, Tony tituba mais lui saisit le poignet alors qu'elle voulait encore s'échapper. Il s'énerva et l'envoya valser contre un buffet. Kate reçut le coup de plein fouet et s'effondra au sol mais ne perdit connaissance que quelques instants et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva face aux prunelles du brun.

-Alors tu voulais jouer la belle au bois dormant ?

La jeune femme tenta de se redresser mais elle s'étala de tout son poids sur le tapis. Tony l'empoigna et l'obligea à se relever pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir face à lui.

Kate le regarda haineusement mais ne dit mot.

-Tu crois que te taire ne va pas me permettre de savoir pourquoi tu es ici ?

Il soupira et s'éloigna pour se servir un verre.

-Je l'entends encore crier ces mots « tu paieras un jour Tony ! Je te le jure ! »

Le brun rigola d'un air enjoué puis fit volte face pour croiser le regard de la criminelle.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise par les propos de Tony.

-Et finalement c'est toi, toi une pauvre gourde qu'il a manipulé tout simplement pour se venger de moi !

Kate serra les poings sentant encore plus de colère l'envahir. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et souleva son menton pour qu'ils puissent se regarder.

-Comment a-t-il pu faire cela sachant le sort qui t'attendrait ? Tout ça pour cette garce aux cheveux de braise !

Il la relâcha subitement, se redressa et but d'une traite son verre laissant Kate assimiler ses paroles…

Le puzzle commençait à se former, la photo de cette jeune fille, cette manière qu'il avait de la pousser à agir, il lui avait mentit, elle n'avait été qu'un pion pour atteindre Tony.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et l'homme le remarqua.

-Tu pleures ! Aurais-tu enfin compris que tu n'étais rien pour lui ? Qu'il t'a pour ainsi dire vendu pour sa petite vendetta !

Une autre larme tomba sur sa peau. Elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu et plus précisément à une phrase.

« -Que crois-tu que ça m'apporte de te demander d'arrêter maintenant ? »

Il disait vrai ; en l'empêcher d'agir il abandonnait sa vengeance, pour elle, pour la protéger !

Il l'avait trahit, blessé et pourtant il était prêt à stopper tout ceci…

Un sentiment étrange la tenailla brutalement et elle se sentit le courage d'affronter le regard de Tony.

-Non !

-Non quoi ?! L'interrogea t-il décontenancé.

-Non il tient à moi.

La réponse de Kate le décontenança et il la gifla violement puis agrippa ses cheveux pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de qui il est, et cet imbécile n'a jamais supporté l'échec !

Kate rigola et assura amusée :

-Mais là tu as perdu ! Tu es ruiné Antonio Despoumones !

-Quoi ???!!!

Elle arbora un franc sourire et lui envoya un coup de boule pour le faire lâcher prise et se releva en croisant les bras.

-A l'heure qu'il est ton argent est disséminé sur divers comptes dans différents pays !

Tony s'affola et s'empara de son ordinateur ; tandis qu'il se connectait, Kate affirma d'un air satisfait :

-Echec et Mat !

Le visage du brun se décomposa puis il s'élança sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur serrant sa gorge.

-Où est-il ??? Où est mon argent ???

-Ici et ailleurs !

Il enserra plus fortement le cou de la brunette puis la relâcha soudainement et afficha un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

-S'il croit pouvoir m'arrêter, il ne connaît pas assez père on dirait bien !

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogea du regard.

-Père est un homme puissant et James le connaît bien, il retrouva l'argent et il le tuera tout simplement !

A ses mots, la brunette tressaillit. Tony bluffait-il ou non ?

Voyant qu'il avait instauré le doute en elle, il s'éloigna et ouvrit un tiroir pour sortir un dossier qu'il lança au sol au pied de Kate.

Elle eut un haut le cœur quand une photo glissa de la pochette. L'homme s'accroupit et ouvrit le dossier faisant découvrir à Kate des photos de corps mutilés…

-Vois-tu ce qu'on peut faire avec des fauteurs de trouble ?

Il sortit une photo du lot et la présenta à la femme.

-Cet homme avait volé l'argent d'un des casinos de père, il l'a fait retrouver, il a violé sa femme avant de l'égorger, il a noyé leur nouveau né et il s'est acharné sur le père qui au final l'a supplié de le tuer ! Crois-tu encore que vous allez nous échapper ?

La jolie brune osa lever les yeux vers lui et il put lire toute la haine et le ressentiment qu'elle avait à son égard. Agacé par ce comportement, il voulut la gifler mais elle arrêta sa main en plein vol.

-Ne me touche pas. Déclara t-elle froidement.

D'un seul regard, il comprit que ses propos étaient sérieux mais avec cette réaction si brusque, elle admit d'elle-même ce qu'il suspectait alors il se mit à rire sous le regard estomaqué de la brunette.

-Je comprends ton acharnement à cette stupide bravoure, tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je puisse le blesser LUI !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais ne pouvait nier les paroles du brun. Il était vrai qu'elle en voulait à Sawyer, qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout mais encore et toujours, une partie d'elle réfutait l'idée qu'il n'éprouvait rien à son égard…

Non, ce changement radical n'était pas simplement dû à un mensonge ! La demande en mariage n'avait été qu'un déclencheur ; il avait fait abstraction de toutes autres émotions pour qu'elle n'arrête pas cette arnaque pour cette vengeance. Elle ne pouvait contester, elle le haïssait pour cette trahison, cette farce ; toutefois, la jolie brune percevait finalement que son cœur ne l'avait jamais trompé sur lui et un mince sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres.

Tony serra les poings et l'interrogea avec certitude la rage au cœur :

-Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Kate sortit de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur l'homme face à elle. Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse car ses prunelles lui avaient données la réponse.

Le brun se releva promptement et s'esclaffa en faisant des pas dans la pièce.

-Amoureuse ! Tu aimes ce sombre crétin !

La fugitive se redressa et visualisa les environs pour rechercher une quelconque arme profitant de la litanie de Tony.

-Et lui alors ah oui il tient à toi à ce que tu penses !

Il balança expressément tout ce qui était à sa portée de lui et elle en profita pour se faufiler à gauche ayant aperçut le coupe-papier.

Tony était dos à elle, les mains posées sur la grande table qui trônait dans le salon. La brunette s'avança prudemment et brandit le bras pour le poignarder lorsqu'il fit volte face et attrapa son poignet, le serrant fortement si bien que son « arme » tomba au sol. Kate eut l'impression qu'il lui broyait les os mais la douleur fut d'autant plus grande quand il la tira vers lui et le retourna d'un mouvement vif derrière son dos.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit j'avais oublié, je suis un gars de la rue avant tout et j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on veuille me frapper dans le dos !

Avec brutalité, il l'envoya contre vitrine où étaient exposés certains objets qui se brisa en mille morceaux lacérant le corps de la jeune femme qui toucha le sol dans un bruit lourd. L'homme s'avança et envoya un coup de pied en plein dans son abdomen, fou de colère de cette tentative de meurtre sur sa personne. La brune étouffa un cri sous la puissance de son coup, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps lui faisait mal et elle savait maintenant qu'il allait la tuer. Une larme coula sur sa joue, se rendant compte de la stupidité qu'elle avait prise, le mettant plus en fureur que jamais. Toutefois, sa peine était encore plus grande en se souvenant dans quelles circonstances elle avait quittée Sawyer ainsi que toutes les choses que maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus lui avouer.

Après quelques minutes d'acharnements sur Kate, Tony s'arrêta pensant qu'il l'avait tué mais il remarqua son poing se refermer et il ricana devant le spectacle affligeant. Le brun s'accroupit, éloigna les mèches parasites sur le visage ensanglanté puis il ramassa un morceau de verres qu'il glissa le long de sa joue entaillant sa peau.

-Alors que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

-Tues-moi. Murmura t-elle faiblement avant de pousser une plainte en sentant le verre s'enfonçant dans sa pommette.

-Mais pourquoi te tuerais-je ? Ca ne change rien à mes plans tu sais ma jolie petite garce.

La lame descendit sur sa jugulaire et un instant Kate se dit que c'était la fin mais contre toute attente, il l'éloigna puis se pencha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ?

Elle resta muette face à sa question et cela l'énerva de plus belle qu'il la frappa au visage.

-Non tu n'as pas peur de mourir, tu as juste peur de ce qui lui arrivera ! Tu es pathétique ! Je déteste les femmes amoureuses et encore plus quand elles aiment cet homme ! Jenna puis maintenant toi !

Tony lui donna un autre coup.

-Même père était plus fier de lui que de MOI alors que j'étais son PROPRE FILS !!!! Cria t-il avec protestation.

La jeune femme savait que c'était risqué de parler en cet instant mais elle n'hésita pas et chuchota d'une petite voix en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Tu ne comprends jamais la force de l'amour.

Son poing se serra, il ramassa le morceau de verre puis le glissa sous son menton.

-La force de l'amour ! Est-ce que c'est ça qui te donne tant de courage de m'affronter ? Est-ce que c'est ce sentiment qu'il l'a poussé à vouloir la venger ?

Le brun s'esclaffa.

-Foutaises !

La jeune femme ne dit mot mais continua à l'affronter du regard, utilisant sa seule ressource.

-J'ai quand même une question que je me pose. Pourquoi cet imbécile qui désirait tant rester dans l'ombre est venu alors qu'il savait que je pouvais le voir ? Est-il stupide ?

Sous ses paroles, Kate baissa les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Oh tu sais la réponse !

-…

Il soupira devant son mutisme et entreprit d'enfoncer la lame.

-Répond ou je te jure que tu seras défiguré à vie ! Ordonna t-il froidement.

Devant sa menace, la blessée ne put objecter.

-Il…Il voulait que j'arrête tout…

Sous le coup de l'étonnement, Tony fit tomber le morceau de verre sur le tapis.

-Quoi ?!

L'homme passa une main sur sa tête puis se mit à rire à gorge déployé sous le regard inquiet de la brunette.

-Il n'a pas changé ! Encore son stupide cœur qui a parlé plus que sa tête !

Tony reporta son regard sur elle et Kate se mit à trembler en voyant ce sourire malsain qu'il affichait. La main de Tony glissa sur sa joue et il susurra à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

-Je suis amusé de voir quel genre de vengeance il aura quand il apprendra ce que je t'ai fait !

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux d'horreur en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-Non !

Le brun se mit à rire en glissant ses mains sur le corps de Kate.

-Oh si, que va-t-il faire cette fois quand il apprendra que par sa bêtise, tu as vécu l'enfer !

Son regard fiévreux contempla ses jolies courbes puis d'un geste rapide, il la plaqua au sol et lui empoigna ses poignets. Elle essaya de se débattre mais son corps s'était encore plus enfoncé sur des débris de verre. Tony s'amusa de la voir gesticuler, sa main retrouva sa lame et il déclara en l'apposant sur sa joue.

-Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est censé être notre nuit de noce, regarde tu portes même la robe !

Le corps de la jeune femme se mit à trépider, elle ressentait la même appréhension qu'elle avait connue il y a bien longtemps…

-Pitié ne fait pas ! Murmura t-elle en larmes comme si elle se retrouvait dans une autre vie passée…

Tony se moqua et elle put lire dans son genre une folie qu'elle avait déjà vue dans le regard d'un autre homme.

-Mais c'est vrai que tu as déjà connu ça ! Finalement tu dois être né pour satisfaire les hommes hein Amy !

Il libéra une main pour la passer sur la fin tissue de la robe, caressant avec avidité ses courbes généreuses. Kate en profita pour bouger sa main la posa sur la sienne qui tenait la lame ensanglantée.

-Laisse-moi mourir !

Le brun la regarda avec colère et la gifla.

-Ta vie m'importe plus car j'aurais la satisfaction de savoir qu'il va souffrir ! Soit mignonne et je suis sure que tu auras moins mal. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Kate et il se pencha pour les lécher avec sa langue, elle frissonna de dégoût. Tony s'amusa à assura dans le creux de son oreille :

-Je suis sans doute ton bourreau mais pense à celui qui t'a conduit à l'échafaud !

Ses mots eurent un impact sur Kate qui cessa toute agitation alors il en profita pour remonter sa robe et posa ses mains sur ses fesses arrachant le fin vêtement puis d'une main il s'occupa de sa ceinture. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et termina comme pour lui donner le coup de grâce :

-S'il tenait tant à toi, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé partir, il aurait pu te menacer, te frapper et t'emmener de force dans sa voiture, il n'a rien fait ! Finalement c'est lui ton bourreau ma belle !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il commit son crime irréparable et un cri s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne la frappe violement au visage plusieurs fois et son corps devint finalement celui d'une marionnette tandis que son âme s'enfoncer petit à petit dans la noirceur.

Lorsque Tony se redressa pour se remettra sa chemise, il contempla le regard de sa victime qui se cacher le visage dans ses mains. Le brun se pencha et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Tu vois, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, tu m'appartiens et sache que JAMAIS tu ne me quitteras ma jolie sauvageonne. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, sache que tu seras l'instrument de ma vengeance mais aussi de mon enrichissement !

Il glissa sa main sur sa joue mais elle la frappa et le foudroya du regard alors il serra son cou et ajouta en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Résistes-moi encore et tu subiras le même châtiment encore et encore ! Dans ton avantage, je te conseille de rester bien gentille car je ne serais pas seul la prochaine fois et je peux te promettre que tu souhaiteras mourir que de revivre ça !

Tony la relâcha et s'éloigna mais ajouta en prenant un air faussement compatissant :

-Je vais faire monter quelqu'un pour tes blessures, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ma chérie.

Il quitta alors la pièce le sourire aux lèvres la laissant seule. Elle resta assise les poings serrés de longues minutes avant qu'une femme n'entre. Sur le coup, elle sursauta et se recroquevilla.

-Oh Madame ! Monsieur m'a raconté pour votre chute, ne bougez pas je vais vous aider !

Docilement, elle se redressa et s'appuya sur la jeune infirmière qui la conduisit dans la salle de bain. Quand son regard se porta sur le miroir, des larmes coulèrent ses joues qui étaient couvertes de sang. Sa robe autrefois blanche, était d'une couleur rougeâtre ; la douleur physique était horrible mais moins que celle de son cœur.

L'infirmière fit couler un bain et la brunette s'installa dans le bassin pour atténuer les saignements et retirer le sang.

Quand elle fut propre, la jeune fille lui soigna ses plaies et par chance, une seule fut assez profonde alors la recousu lui avouant que la cicatrice restera visible. Kate porta une main à son cœur et hocha la tête avant de l'éloigner pour qu'elle puisse travailler.

Une fois terminée, elle quitta la pièce et revint quelques instants après avec un pantalon, un chemisier, des sous-vêtements et un gilet qu'elle lui remit sous le regard surpris de Kate qui n'avait pas bougé de la salle de bain depuis le départ de l'infirmière.

-Je n'ai pas trouvée de vêtement dans la penderie, j'ai prit des vêtements dans la mienne.

-Ils sont au lavage ouais…Murmura faiblement la jeune femme.

Elle s'habilla lentement puis remercia la blonde qui la gratifia d'un sourire.

Le silence prit sa place dans la pièce mais elle s'en moquait, elle était comme morte à cet instant. Des larmes tombèrent à flot sur son visage et elle cacha celui-ci dans ses mains. Espérant que ce cauchemar allait cesser et qu'elle se réveillerait dans son lit.

_**Hum….**_

_**Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…………..**_

_**Ce chapitre a été sans doute le plus dure pour moi et j'appréhende beaucoup que vous le lisiez.**_

_**La violence qui a été montrée dans ce chap est extrême mais je l'ai dis un jour, je n'ai pas de limites.**_

_**Je comprendrais que vous décidiez d'arrêter de la lire, je comprendrais que vous me détestiez pour ce que j'ai fais mais c'était nécessaire. Tout ce que j'écris l'a été et le sera.**_

_**Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'atteindre Kate et c'est pourquoi j'ai utilisé ce type de violence sachant que j'avais déjà dit quelques chaps plus tôt qu'elle avait été violée étant plus jeune.**_

_**J'ai essayé de minimiser la scène autant que j'ai pu mais je pense quand même que le choc sera rude pour certains.**_

_**Je m'en excuse.**_

_**Je voulais vous faire découvrir le vrai visage de Tony. Au long des chapitres j'ai évasivement montré des traits de son caractère mais sans vraiment dévoiler son vrai visage.**_

_**Je ne le hais pas personnellement, c'est moi qui l'aie voulu ainsi. Mais on peut vraiment qualifier qu'il n'a rien d'humain et a perdu toute trace d'humanité depuis bien longtemps. Sans doute aveuglé par cette jalousie maladive, cette haine viscérale. Tony l'a dit, il n'a pas été aimé et il en a souffert avant de sombrer dans une folie douce puis destructrice.**_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de lui alors que vous le voulez mort lol mais je voulais expliquer son comportement.**_

_**J'aimerais que pour une fois, votre review ne soit pas juste « waouh la suite » mais que vous soyez franche et me disiez le sentiment que vous avez eu à la lecture de ce chapitre.**_

_**J'en ai besoin et peu importe si c'est la colère et le dégoût qui vous anime, je comprendrais, j'ai juste l'envie de savoir, c'est important pour moi.**_

_**Cette fic compte beaucoup et elle est loin d'être finit mais si vous ne désirez plus la lire après cette violence, je ne peux que l'accepter.**_

_**Et je vous remercie encore d'après prit le temps de lire les 55 chapitres de la partie 1 même si c'est la dernière fois que vous me lisez.**_


	58. condamnation

Kikoo tlm

Bon il semblerait que vous soyez tjrs là :) merci pour vos reviews

Arsinoe.romana : oui moi je me penche sur tout les thèmes tu sais c'est pas la première fois que j'en écris un (si tu lis mes fics hp lol) mais c'était différent et fallait l'aborder quoi…merci pour ta review je suis satisfaite que mon travail a payé à ce point

Kateford : pour les réponses à tes questions tu les auras t'inquiètes pas je te l'ai déjà dis mm ;) c'est en partie dans ce chap

Comme tu l'as dit si tony avait été enfant de cœur la scène n'aurait servi à rien mais il a perdu son « âme » depuis pas mal de tps on va dire…moi aussi j'ai souffert ac elle lol mais j'ai hésité de longs mois si je devais faire la scène ou non et finalement je me suis dit allez lyly fais le !

Tarra : si tu as été touché à ce point ça me conforte dans l'idées que j'ai pu faire passer les émotions que j'espèrais et c'est tout ce que je désirais :)

Bonne lecture à vous et merci encore pour vos gentils mots :)

_**Chapitre 56 : condamnation**_

Sawyer rentra au petit matin dans son appartement et il eut la surprise de trouver Gordy dormir sur le sofa. Le blond exhala avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Il empestait l'alcool à pleins nez, pourtant il avait dessaoulé depuis plusieurs heures mais il n'avait pas eu la force de revenir ici sachant que l'appartement serait vide.

Il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à Kate, il se souvenait même de ce rêve qui lui avait parut si vrai où elle s'était approché de lui et l'avait abattu froidement. Le blond n'avait jamais pensé qu'effectivement, elle pourrait réagir de cette manière mais c'était sans doute ce qu'il méritait vraiment.

L'homme quitta la salle de bain puis rentra dans sa chambre pour s'habiller prestement avant de se diriger vers son ordinateur. Il composa quelques mots de passe et remarqua qu'elle avait accomplie sa mission jusqu'au bout. Sawyer ne put se retenir de sourire un bref instant, sentant un poids quitter ses épaules avant de se rendre compte qu'il en avait un autre.

Il éteignit l'ordinateur et resta pensif sur la suite des événements…

Il regrettait leur stupide accrochage et espérait bien qu'elle se trouverait à Manhattan comme convenu ce soir.

Le blondinet quitta sa chambre et se rendit au salon pour trouver son associé éveillé. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il répondit simplement :

-Elle a réussit !

Gordy hocha la tête et demanda presque aussitôt :

-Et tu as des nouvelles ?

-Non mais je pars pour le lieu de rendez-vous, je te téléphonerais ptet de l'hôpital ! Déclara t-il avec ironie.

Le petit homme ne sourit pas suite à sa remarque.

-James éc…

-…Je ne sais pas comment elle réagira gros nigaud ? Mais ptet qu'elle voudra me fournir un allé simple au cimetière !

Son ami le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas y aller.

-Sans doute ouais…mais je dois finir ce que j'ai comploté Gordy et peu importe le prix à payer, Tony va sombrer maintenant et si je dois sombrer avec lui, ça ne sera que justice ! Avoua t-il avec honnêteté.

Son associé voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il préféra se taire et Sawyer quitta l'appartement. Gordy soupira espérant de tout cœur retrouver son ami le lendemain…

Kate ne s'endormit d'épuisement qu'au petit matin ; sans doute la peur que Tony revienne et ne recommence à la violenter. Toutefois, quand elle se réveilla, elle ne fut désorientée et oublia un bref instant cette situation avant que des douleurs lancinantes la saisissent et qu'elle ne pu étouffer une plainte. La jeune femme se releva gardant bien ses mains posées sur ses bras souhaitant se trouver seule. Elle quitta la pièce pour trouver le salon dans le noir complet. Une peur viscérale la saisit et elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux et sentir les rayons du soleil. Elle voulut ouvrit la porte menant au balcon mais elle la trouva verrouiller.

-Je suis désolée Madame, Monsieur m'a dit de fermer étant donné votre accident de la veille !

La brunette sursauta et fit volte face pour se trouver face à une femme de chambre. La jeune fille s'avança et fouilla dans sa poche intérieure pour ouvrir la porte et adressa un sourire à Kate.

-Vous pouvez y rester un peu, je refermerais une fois que j'aurais finit de nettoyer le salon.

La fugitive acquiesça et regarda la bonne entasser les morceaux de verres dans sa pelle, elle frissonna en découvrant le tapis autrefois d'une couleur crème avec cette teinte rougeâtre. La jolie brune perdit son regard face à l'océan fixant l'horizon, voulant éternellement voir ce paysage sans se soucier du reste. Mais la vérité était toute autre et la douleur physique le lui rappelait sans cesse même si elle s'atténuerait avec le temps, celle de son âme ne le pourrait jamais.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle fit une prière silencieuse en contemplant les vagues, en souhaitant désespérant qu'elle puisse l'engloutir à tout jamais.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand la femme de ménage l'appela pour lui demander de rentrer à nouveau, Kate hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle fit tomber un vase par inadvertance qui se brisa au sol. La jeune fille se précipita et la brunette s'excusa en se penchant pour l'aider.

-C'est mon travail madame, vous devez être fatiguée, rentrer à l'intérieur, je vais m'en occuper.

Même si elle ne le souhaitait pas, Kate se redressa pour quitter le balcon mais son regard fut attiré par ses deux sacs qui étaient tombés dans les broussailles les cachant aux yeux de tous.

-Madame ?

Elle eut un soubresaut puis rentra à l'intérieur se sentant plus prisonnière que jamais…

Un haut le cœur survint quand elle porta son regard sur le tapis enroulé qui partirait au nettoyage dans quelques instants. La jeune femme entendit les pas de la bonne et se retourna pour lui faire face, la découvrant les mains chargées des morceaux de porcelaine du vase. La jeune fille la gratifia d'un sourire et vida le tout dans un grand sac avant de s'adresser à Kate.

-J'ai monté le petit déjeuner Madame, Monsieur m'a dit que vous préféreriez le prendre en haut et toute seule.

La brunette hocha la tête et s'éloigna en direction de la table où son repas l'attendait ; elle s'installa et se servit tel un automate des aliments aux alentours. La femme de chambre s'approcha rapidement d'elle et lui remit une boite, Kate la regarda perplexe et elle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de calmement que Monsieur Tony avait ordonné qu'elle prenne.

-Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous Madame.

Elle eut envie de vomir en entendant ses propos et sa main serra inexorablement sa cuillère avant d'ouvrir la boite et d'avaler les cachets. La petite bonne arbora un sourire et s'éloigna pour terminer le nettoyage ; quand elle fut dos à elle, la fugitive recracha les cachets et les glissa dans la poche de son jean rapidement.

On disait que l'appétit venait en mangeant certes, mais la jeune femme n'en avait guère ; chaque bouchée était une torture mais elle savait qu'elle se devait de reprendre des forces.

La rage au cœur, elle se demandait jusqu'où sa liberté lui serait enlevée et à quel point il voulait la rendre dépendante des drogues ! Une idée la saisit brusquement et elle reposa ses couverts. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait pu en ajouter dans les boissons ou même en faire saupoudrer sur ses aliments. Kate reposa les couverts mais resta à table attendant que la jeune fille revienne ; ce qui ne tarda pas, elle lui souhaita une bonne journée et débarrassa la table avant de quitter l a pièce laissant seule la brune qui s'empressa d'aller expulser autant d'aliments qu'elle le pourrait de son estomac. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol des toilettes et se mit à pleurer.

La jeune femme passa au moins une heure accroupie sur le carrelage, essayant de sortir de sa torpeur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle cessa alors brusquement, lui permettant de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon. Ses pas la menèrent à la vitre fermée où elle pouvait apercevoir la mer et une larme coula sur sa joue ; elle aurait mille fois préférée des barreaux de prison à cette cage dorée !

Sa main se décolla de la vitre où le début d'une marque avait prit naissance ; puis elle partit en direction de la porte et soupira de soulagement quand elle l'ouvrit en grand.

Mais hélas, son sourire s'effaça quand un garde du corps s'avança vers elle.

-Madame, je suis chargée de votre sécurité, si vous voulez sortir dans le parc, je dois vous accompagner.

Elle mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier et hocha la tête pour suivre le bodygard.

Ils descendirent au ré de chaussée et son sang se glaça quand Tony s'avança vers elle.

-Amy ma chérie tu te sens mieux ?

A cet instant, une envie folle de lui lacérer le visage la tenailla mais elle ne fit rien et concéda d'un bref signe de tête. La main de Tony se glissa autour de sa taille et elle trembla de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau.

-Tu sais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, je dois changer un arrangement avec Fernando, Mike va t'emmener en ville, tu verras c'est joli et puis tu te sentiras en sécurité avec lui non ?

-Ouais…

Il sourit et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Ne fais rien de stupide ma belle, sinon je te le ferais regretter !

Elle serra les poings mais ne dit rien et il s'écarta pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres lui meurtrissant légèrement celle-ci comme pour lui donner un avertissement.

Le garde du corps s'avança et elle lui suivit pour monter dans la vérité qui la conduisait pour un temps loin de Tony.

Ses pensées s'éloignèrent en fixant l'océan la tête posée contre la vitre. La voiture ne mit qu'une demi-heure avant de se garer et Mike ouvrit la porte à Kate pour commencer sa balade dans la petite ville. Cette ville à ses yeux était un artifice, les commerçants y travaillant les restaurants ; tout était à Tony et il voulait donner l'illusion de sa bonté aux yeux de tous.

La brunette erra dans les rues, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.

La voiture de Sawyer se rangea face à l'hôtel dans lequel il devait retrouver Kate ; il expira un bon coup et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Bonjour Monsieur que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'ai loué une chambre au nom de Monsieur et Madame Peterson, ma femme est-elle arrivé ?

La femme regarda le registre et hocha négativement la tête. Le blond se gratta la tête et poussa un soupir.

-Puis-je avoir la clef ?

-Bien entendu, vous voulez que nous fassions savoir quand votre dame arrivera ?

Il hocha la tête et prit la clef avant de monter avec sa valise, se demandant bien où Kate se trouvait maintenant…

La dite jeune femme avait passée les 15 dernières minutes à marcher, se faisant saluer par les riverains. Elle n'avait pas un sous sur elle mais Mike lui avait dit que la ville était à son patron et que si elle désirait quelque chose, elle l'obtiendrait.

_-Sauf ma liberté…_

Elle entra dans une épicerie et étant donnée, qu'elle était bondée de monde, Mike ne pu se joindre à elle étant donné sa carrure imposante. La jolie brune s'avança dans les rayonnages et s'arrêta dans une allée fixant longuement un objet. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle s'en empara.

La jeune femme ressortit quelques minutes après et elle fut obligée de montrer ses achats au bodyguard qui hocha la tête avant de l'emmener ailleurs. Kate serra son sac tout contre elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle monta peu après dans la voiture expliquant qu'elle était fatiguée et Mike ne dit mot puis ils prirent le chemin de la villa.

Sawyer s'était allongé sur le lit réfléchissant à la suite des événements. Comment réagirait-elle quand elle découvrirait la vérité ?

Il poussa un soupir et s'alluma une cigarette et il ricana amèrement de la situation ; une dernière fois il allait lui mentir et elle partirait définitivement de sa vie.

Pourquoi ressentait-il alors ce doute depuis leur séparation ?

Ses deux rêves ; l'un avec Jenna, l'autre avec Kate !

Le blond porta une main à sa tête et exhala avant de tirer une bouffée commençant à perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions…

Kate pénétra dans le hall suivit de près par Mike mais alors qu'elle comptait s'adresser à une bonne, Fernando s'avança vers elle et la jeune femme déglutit ; redoutant la suite des événements. Effectivement, il chassa Mike ainsi que la bonne et elle se retrouva seule avec lui…

-On m'a dit que vous vous étiez vite rétablie Amy.

-Un peu oui. Avez-vous vu Tony ?

-Il est occupé mais pas moi. Affirma t-il d'un regard subjectif.

Kate commença à s'éloigner mais il s'approcha d'elle et la colla littéralement, glissant ses mains sur son corps.

-Il me tarde que vous ayez épousé Tony afin que je puisse profiter de vos atouts ma chère.

Elle serra les poings mais releva la tête et affirma en prenant un air amusé :

-Il vous faudra attendre Monsieur car je doute que vous vouliez d'un vulgaire pantin !

Fernando ricana.

-Certes, vous avez raison et puis j'en veux pour mon argent !

Il glissa sa main sur sa joue et elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Permettez-moi de vous faire un cadeau chère Amy.

La brunette haussa un sourcil et avant qu'elle puisse demander quoique ce soit, il la para d'un collier de diamants.

-En espérant vous voir avec la nuit que nous passerons ensembles.

Kate déglutit mais ne dit mot et par « chance », Tony s'avança vers eux coupant court à la conversation.

-Fernando que fais-tu ?

-Juste un cadeau à ta future femme Antonio mais il est temps pour moi d'aller voir une amie en ville, je ne vous reverrais que demain Amy.

Il lui fit un baise main et partit la laissant seule avec Tony. Le brun s'approcha et elle évita de faire un mouvement de recul alors il sourit.

-On dirait que tu es détendu ma belle.

Il glissa une main sous son menton pour rencontrer son regard.

-Merci de m'avoir laissé sortir…

L'homme rigola puis affirma en caressant sa joue :

-Tu vois en te montrant obéissante, la vie n'est pas si dure !

-Oui…

Tony se pencha et l'embrassa doucement puis chuchota tout contre ses lèvres :

-Ce soir on fêtera ça en privée.

La jolie brune acquiesça et il se recula pour quitter la pièce mais alors elle le rappela et il fut surpris.

-Je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Ca dépendra ma chérie, si tu cherches à parler à Saw…

-…Je voudrais dîner avec toi, dans ta chambre ce soir.

Il la fixa longuement estomaqué par sa requête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour célébrer un nouveau départ, je…j'ai fais un mauvais choix par le passé et je voudrais le changer.

Il se tut et plongea son regard dans le sien cherchant d'y trouver un quelconque mensonge mais il ne décela rien.

-Entendu et on réglera les problèmes d'argent prochainement avant d'en régler un peu plus grand, tu comprendras qu'étant donné que tu as souffert par sa faute, il mérite la mort.

-Oui je comprends.

Tony afficha un sourire victorieux.

-Alors va te reposer et on se retrouvera ce soir pour fêter tout ça !

La brunette concéda et monta à l'étage, essayant de penser à la soirée qui l'attendait…

Sawyer s'était finalement endormi, sans doute du à la nuit qu'il avait passé la veille. Il se réveilla en fin de journée et donna un coup de fil à l'accueil mais on lui annonça que personne ne s'était présenté à la réception. Le blond porta une main à ses cheveux et rigola. Elle ne viendrait pas et il s'était à son tour fait avoir ! Pourquoi restait une minute de plus ici ?

L'homme s'apprêtait à se relever quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne bougeait quitter cette pièce…

-Tu es fou mon pauvre vieux !

Il ricana voyant la stupidité de son acte ; il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans la revoir au moins une toute dernière fois. Sawyer se saisit du téléphone et commanda un repas ; décidant de l'attendre mais l'estomac plein.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour voir entrer Tony, la brunette s'avança et ils s'installèrent à table après qu'elle est mit un peu de musique. Kate s'éloigna puis revint avec deux assiettes de salade qu'elle lui tendit avant de prendre la sienne et commencer son repas.

-Tu as fait ça toute seule ?

-Je n'ai rien fait j'ai commandé le repas, j'ai juste assaisonné en fait. Répondit-elle en mangeant une rondelle de tomates.

Le brun acquiesça avant de se racler subitement la gorge. La jolie brune nota le changement et servit du vin qu'il s'empressa de boire mais il recracha presque aussitôt la boisson. Elle reprit l'air de rien son repas et affirma toute sourire :

-Tu sais Tony, il ne faut jamais faire confiance à une femme qui a tué son propre père.

Elle avala une bouchée et se tourna vers lui. Il porta une main son cou et se racla la gorge alors Kate se redressa et s'avança vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as…

-…Je t'ai dis, j'ai assaisonnée.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la brunette afficha un sourire en brandissant une boite sous son nez.

-Tu ne devrais pas te fier au nom Tony mais plutôt à son contenu, suis-je stupide d'avoir tenté de cacher de la mort au rat dans cette boite ? Il semblerait oui mais ce n'est pas moi ton bourreau mais Mike, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

-Garce….je vais te tu…

Il chercher à tâtons dans sa veste pour s'emparer de son pistolet mais son corps fut prit de violentes secousses et il s'effondra la tête dans son assiette son corps tremblant de toute part. La jeune femme se pencha et chuchota en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je m'appelle Kate Austen et j'ai tué mon propre père, tu sais l'homme qui m'a violé aussi ! Il faut croire que je ne pardonne pas à ce genre d'homme.

Tony rigola et affirma faiblement :

-Tu crois que….que ça change…gera ce qui t'es arri…rivé à cause de lu…lui…tu n'oub…oubliera jam…ais !

-J'aurais au moins la satisfaction de venger tes anciennes victimes et t'empêcher de faire souffrir d'autres femmes !

-Tu vas te fair…tu…tuer !

La jeune femme regarda le corps de Tony tremblé et elle déclara amusée :

-Tu n'as pas mit un de tes bodyguard à l'étage, sans doute espérais-tu remettre ça avec moi avant de rechercher et tuer Sawyer !

Il lui lança un regard haineux.

-Tu n…ne sais ri…rien de lu…lui.

-J'en sais suffisamment pour dire qu'il mérite de vivre bien plus que toi !

Les muscles convulsèrent et elle ne le quitta pas des yeux regardant son corps rendre son dernier souffle. Une fois terminé, elle traîna le corps de Tony dans la chambre puis l'allongea sur son lit et fouilla ses poches pour trouver une clef de voiture. La jeune femme courut ensuite dans la cuisine et jeta les assiettes dans les toilettes ainsi que sa boite de mort aux rats qu'elle déversa dans l'eau faisant disparaître toutes traces de son méfait. La brunette fixa la fenêtre close et soupira avant de sortir de la chambre descendant les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le jardin. Etant donnée qu'il faisait nuit, elle n'eut pas de mal à se faufiler dans les fougères et à retrouver ses sacs. Elle soupira avant de se dire que le reste de la partie serait plus dure…

Kate ressortit et s'avança vers les véhicules, elle repéra le véhicule et se glissa discrètement vers la porte qu'elle déverrouilla ; la jeune femme se redressa et jeta les sacs à l'intérieur puis s'apprêtait à monter quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle déglutit et se retourna pour faire face à Mike.

La fugitive s'exécuta mais fit volte face et envoya un coup de boule au garde du corps qui fut sonné l'espace d'un instant lui permettant de grimper dans l'auto.

Elle démarra et le bruit alerta les gardes du corps alors elle accéléra et partit à toute vitesse sachant bien évidemment qu'une poursuite allait suivre sous peu…

Sawyer termina de manger et fixa le dessert, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait commandé le dessert préféré de la jeune femme. Il hésita puis sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

Kate aperçu dans le rétro une voiture et son cœur s'accéléra d'avantage quand son portable sonna. La jeune femme rechercha d'une main l'appareil et à sa surprise, elle découvrit le nom de Sawyer. Que devait-elle faire ? L'écouter ou ignorer son appel ?

Hélas pour Kate, avec ce moment d'égarement, elle ne nota pas la voiture qui foncer droit sur elle ; ce ne fut que lorsque les phares l'aveuglèrent qu'elle remarqua le véhicule en sens inverse et sa main lâcha le portable avant que tout devienne noir…

Sawyer attendit longuement et quand au final, il tomba sur le répondeur, il soupira et comprit qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Le blond éloigna l'appareil de son oreille et se fit à l'idée qu'elle ne viendrait plus maintenant…

Il se releva après quelques minutes et quitta la pièce avant de descendre les escaliers. Une fois à la réception, il remit la clef sous le regard compatissant de la vieille dame puis il se gratta la tête et fouilla dans sa poche avant de tendre ce qu'il avait prit à la dame.

-Si jamais une femme brune du nom de Kate Peterson se présente ici, vous voudrez bien lui remettre ça ?

La femme hocha la tête et il lui adressa un sourire avant de partir. La concierge porta son regard sur le collier avec un petit ange et elle afficha un triste sourire avant de vaquer à ses occupations.


	59. vengeance, mais à quel prix ?

Kikoo tlm désolée du retard en fait j'ai eu une sinusite pendant environ 10jrs donc j'étais très très fatiguée :( c'est pourquoi aussi je ne vous réponds pas à vos reviews cette fois je vous fais de gros bisous

kiss

lyly

_**Chapitre 57 : vengeance, mais à quel prix ?**_

Sawyer ne mit pas longtemps à quitter la ville ; la nuit était tombée et seul les lumières éclairées la ville.

Toutefois, il n'était pas pressé de rentrer ; personne ne l'attendait et étrangement il ne supportait pas l'idée de retourner pour le moment dans cet appartement qui pour quelques mois avait semblé revivre.

Le blond retourna donc dans la Citée des Anges et décida d'aller faire une promenade au bord de l'océan puis, tel un automate, il déambula les pieds nus dans le sable. Pourquoi avait-il quitté ses chaussures, il ne le savait pas ? En vérité, il ne savait plus quoi penser, comment agir.

La victoire avait un goût amer sur ses lèvres et il avait la sensation d'avoir manqué quelques choses.

L'homme resta pensif longuement, arrêtant finalement son cheminement au bord de l'eau ; les vagues glissant sur ses pieds et mouillant quelque peu ses vêtements, mais il s'en moquait délibérément.

Son esprit était ailleurs, perdu dans ce qu'avait été sa vie ; il se revu étant enfant, bordé par sa mère qui chaque soirs lui racontait tendrement une histoire avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il se rappela sans mal ce soir horrible où sa vie avait basculée et où il avait suivit le balancier du bras de son père attendant que sa mère vienne le chercher pour qu'il puisse obtenir son baiser du soir et tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il se revit quelques années plus tard quittant la maison de son oncle, sa valise sous le bras entendant les médisances aux alentours, disant qu'il n'était qu'un orphelin et qu'il avait causé la mort de son oncle à répéter inlassablement qu'il trouverait le meurtrier de ses parents. Certes, il n'avait été que des enfants ; mais leurs méchancetés gratuites ne l'avaient jamais quittés et petit à petit, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il avait forcé la mort de son oncle ; négligeant le fait qu'il était atteint d'une tumeur.

Il se revit alors dans différentes maisons, la première avec cette vieille femme qui l'avait chéri pendant 2 années avant qu'une fois encore la mort ne frappe à la porte et hélas, les autres maisons ne réussirent qu'à le mener sur le chemin des enfers.

Comment oublier ses années où l'idée même de souhaiter un peu de tendresse lui avait été occultée !

Un sourire nostalgique prit naissance sur ses lèvres quand l'image de sa petite princesse apparut ; son ange de miséricorde qui avait su lui montrer ce qu'était l'amour, sentiment qu'il avait oublié au fil des ans.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, cet amour qui avait régit ses actions n'avait plus qu'un goût de cendre. Pourtant il avait réussit, il avait été au bout de la promesse qu'il s'était fait il y a de cela 8ans !

Mais maintenant, il était seul.

Il eut un rire amer quand il repensa aux paroles que Hibbs lui avait dit un jour.

**Flashback **

_Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se trouvait devant un homme de haute stature qui souriait._

_-Alors comme ça mon garçon tu veux travailler pour moi ? Tu es jeune dis-moi, quelles sont tes motivations ?_

_Le blond se gratta la tête et répondit avec nonchalance :_

_-Je dois de l'argent…_

_Le brun face à lui s'esclaffa en s'allumant un gros cigare._

_-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mon petit, mais ici on ne fait pas de prêt._

_Le fougueux jeune homme frappa violement des poings sur la table et s'exclama de vive voix :_

_-Je sais quel genre de travail vous faites Mr Hibbs mais j'ai besoin de travailler pour vous !_

_-Tu me plais bien mon garçon, tu as du caractère et tu es plutôt beau comme jeune homme, tu auras du succès !_

_James se redressa tout sourire._

_-Mais, j'ai besoin de connaître la VRAIE raison._

_-Je dois de l'argent !_

_-Tu pourrais facilement en trouver ailleurs, ne cherche pas à me mentir James Ford._

_Le jeune homme foudroya du regard son futur patron et lui raconta son histoire ; sachant qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Quand il eut finit, le brun se servit un whisky qu'il porta à ses lèvres._

_-Donc tu recherches un homme du nom de Sawyer._

_-Ouais._

_Bradley ricana avant d'assurer avec honnêteté :_

_-Tu es jeune James et tu veux passer ta vie à te venger ?_

_-C'est moi que ça regarde ! Lâcha le blond avec colère._

_-Oui, oui je sais et je sais aussi que tu seras un bon élément chez moi mais dis-toi bien une chose, la vengeance est ta raison de vivre et le jour où elle sera accomplie, tu serais vidé et ta vie n'aura plus de sens ; alors je te repose ma question James Ford souhaites-tu cette vie ?_

_Le blond esquissa un sourire et s'empara d'un cigare sur la table._

_-Appelez moi Sawyer !_

**Fin du flashback.**

Finalement, Hibbs avait dit vrai, sa vie n'avait plus vraiment de cesse à part se consacrer à une cause qui était pourtant vaine depuis le départ ; chercher Sawyer, il avait passé 16ans à la recherche de ce fantôme pour finir par réaliser qu'à cause de la vengeance, sa vie lui avait échappée.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains en réalisant de l'absurdité de la situation. Il y a encore quelques mois, la seule idée de retrouver l'assassin de ses parents le galvaniser ; aujourd'hui la victoire sur Tony lui avait fait comprendre les sacrifices que pouvait couter le prix d'une vengeance.

On pouvait littéralement dire qu'il avait signé un pacte avec le diable. Non, Satan n'aurait pas été aussi clément, il ne lui aurait même pas permis un instant de répit et il ne serait pas habiter par le remord comme en cet instant. Vendre son âme au diable pour atteindre son but aurait été un fardeau beaucoup moins pénible à porter.

Sawyer s'alluma une cigarette et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

La nuit s'écoula lentement et il ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses souvenirs, ses déchirements et surtout ses regrets.

Oui, il regrettait de n'avoir rien fait pour stopper sa vengeance, il regrettait amèrement ; car il savait que maintenant qu'il ne la reverrait plus.

Il ricana en repensant à l'absurdité de son geste, donner ce collier comme si elle viendrait et qu'elle comprendrait que ce soir de Noël, il n'avait joué à aucun jeu…

Qu'aurait-été les dernières semaines s'il avait mis sa vendetta de côté ?

Hélas, il ne le saurait jamais et c'était sans nul doute ce sentiment qui l'oppressait.

L'aube se profila laissant son manteau de nuit disparaître au-delà de l'horizon ; horizon où devait se trouver en ce moment la fugitive…

Le blond se releva d'un pas et enfila ses chaussures pour retourner dans son appartement qui ne serait plus aussi chaleureux qu'à une fugace mais intense période…

L'homme arriva peu après dans son appartement et à sa surprise, Gordy était endormit sur le canapé. Sawyer leva les yeux au ciel et claqua la porte vivement pour voir son pauvre ami faire un bond et son visage s'illumina.

Le petit homme porta une main sur son cœur battant la chamade avant de remarquer.

-James !

Le blond s'éloigna vers son frigo pour prendre la brique de lait et se servir un verre, ignorant la venue de son associé à ses côtés.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

-Il s'est rien passé. Affirma t-il d'un ton détachant en rangeant la briquette.

-Comment ça ?!

Il exhala puis se retourna vers lui.

-Elle n'est pas venue, fin de l'histoire !

-Oh et toi tu vas b…

-…Et puis je pourrais savoir ce que tu fous ENCORE chez MOI ?!

-Je t'attendais, voir comment tu irais et…

-…Ce que j'aimerais maintenant c'est que tu me foutes la paix Gordy, je suis fatigué alors si tu veux pas te casser, va poser ton gros cul sur le canapé et laisse-moi boire mon verre de lait EN PAIX ! S'exclama le blond ulcéré du comportement « envahissant » de son ami…

L'associé fixa avec attention son ami, il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû rester car il devrait supporter les foudres du blondinet mais la perspective de l'abandonner, lui avait été impossible… Gordy regarda quelques instants l'homme et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, allumant la télévision.

Sawyer quitta la pièce et se jeta sur son lit. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt et Shazan vint se blottir comme à son habitude sur son torse.

La journée défila vite pour Gordy qui passé son temps devant la télévision à manger des gâteaux, il adorait se détendre de cette manière, oubliant son ami et les problèmes qui apparaitraient à son réveil.

Le réveil du blond se fit dans la soirée, il se gratta la tête et remarqua la boule de poil sur lui ; d'un geste affectueux, il caressa l'animal qui ronronna avant d'ouvrir ses petits yeux.

-Salut la terreur !

Le chat se frotta contre la main de l'homme avant de sauter sur le sol pour partir se dégourdir les pattes. Sawyer le suivit du regard avant de se relever et de filer dans la douche.

Quand il s'empara d'une serviette, il eut un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres ; se rappelant avec quels amusements il taquinait Kate.

-Mon vieux t'as besoin d'un bon verre ! Assura t-il à haute voix.

Le blondinet quitta alors la salle de bain en serviette et fonça se prendre une bière ; il nota par la même occasion que son ami était toujours ici.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu joues les nourrices !

Gordy ne répondit pas et prit des chips devant lui.

-Et en plus tu salopes mon appart !

-Chut ! Je veux savoir s'il va découvrir qui est le meurtrier !

Sawyer leva les yeux au ciel et but une gorgée de sa bière avant de s'éloigner pour s'habiller.

Il ressortit peu après, jetant un regard à son ami avant de pousser un soupir et jeter sa bouteille vide avant d'en reprendre une nouvelle.

Ses pas le menèrent vers le salon et il s'arrêta face au fauteuil, là où Kate se mettait toujours…

Il entendit un juron et sortit de sa rêverie pour voir un flash spécial. Il allait dire à Gordy de changer de chaine quand il reconnu un lieu…

-Monte le son !

Son ami s'exécuta et leur yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est bien dans cette villa à l'âge de 36ans que le charitable milliardaire Antonio Despoumones a succombé d'une crise cardiaque ! »

-Damn it !

« Nous nous rappellerons toujours de cet homme qui par ses nombreux dons a pu permettre à l'hôpital de notre ville d'être rénové, où aux nombreux orphelins qui ont trouvés un toit cette année…. »

Ils se regardèrent estomaqués par la nouvelle.

-Tu crois qu'elle l'a tuée ? L'interrogea le petit homme bedonnant.

-J'en sais rien…

Sawyer se gratta la tête et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

« Nous savons par le témoignage de quelques employés que Mr Despoumones était accompagné de sa fiancée et qu'ils allaient se marier dans quelques jours…Quelle tragédie ce jeune couple a pu vivre à l'aube d'un tel bonheur ! »

La caméra s'éloigna sur une route où l'on pouvait voir des traces de freins ainsi qu'une chaussée défoncée. La journaliste s'approcha du rebord et fixa la caméra tristement.

« C'est ici qu'a eu lieu le second drame de cette tragique nuit. Selon les employés de la maison, la fiancée de Mr Despoumones a quittée la villa et un garde du corps de son fiancé se trouvait dans une second voiture, veillant à la sécurité de la future mariée mais hélas, le choc avec une voiture qui arrivait en sens inverse a fait basculer les trois voitures au fond de ce ravin…Tel Roméo et Juliette, les deux amants ont perdus la vie cette nuit là. »

La bouteille que tenait Sawyer dans ses mains tomba sur le sol, se fracassant en mille morceaux ; tout comme le sien l'était à présent…

Il avait accepté de payer le prix pour connaître la satisfaction de voir la déchéance de Tony mais à cet instant, il aurait préféré être mort plutôt que d'apprendre cette nouvelle…

Kate avait trouvée la mort et il en était l'unique responsable…


	60. here without you

C'est noel alors je vous offre deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !

Bisous à tlm

Joyeux noel !

_**Chapitre 58 : here without you**_

Un jour se levait sur la Citée des Anges, le printemps avait refait son apparition et les oiseaux chantonnaient ; pourtant la chaleur des rayons ne faisaient rien pour rendre le sourire à Sawyer…

_**A hundred days have made me older**_

_**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
**_

100 Jours, 3 mois environ depuis la disparition de Kate, depuis qu'il avait du se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Le temps passé et il était vrai, que la dure réalité de la vie lui montrer le chemin qu'il parcourrait seul jusqu'à sa propre mort…

Il referma les rideaux et se trouva dans la pénombre permettant à son esprit de s'égarer, pour quelques instants, instant d'une vie qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu si 3 mois auparavant il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, l'abandonnent à un destin tragique…

_**A thousand lights had made me colder**_

_**And I don't think I can look at this the same**_

C'était maintenant le soir, le blond avait sa main posée sur la taille d'une jeune femme dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom et que peu lui importait. Il faisait son travail, rien de plus mais ne pouvait nier que les soirs illuminés de la ville paraissaient terne sans entendre la douce voix de la jolie brune qui lui confierait qu'elle préférait encore les nuits étincelantes à tout ce tapage.

_**All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face**_

Il retira sa chemise et se laissa tomber sur son lit, rêvant à un visage aux tâches de rousseurs qui hélas ne se trouvait pas à des milliers de kilomètres mais bien dans un endroit inaccessible…

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind**_

Au départ il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il ne pouvait chasser son visage de sa tête, de repenser à leur moment ensemble, de perdre son sourire quand il entrait dans l'appartement vide…Au départ, il ne pouvait admettre à lui-même qu'il tenait à elle, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et qu'elle lui avait permis quelques mois d'ouvrir à nouveau son cœur…

_**But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me.**_

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus que ses rêves où chaque nuit, il la retrouvait, dès fois pour aller se promener sur la plage, d'autres moments pour se retrouver dans l'appartement avec elle, partageant bien plus que de simples sourires…

_**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello**_

Comme chaque nouveau jour, il se releva et alla se préparer pour une nouvelle journée. En apparence, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il avait changé, il jouait toujours le rôle de cet autre homme depuis l'âge de 19ans ; pourtant ses amis les plus proches pouvaient affirmer qu'il n'était plus le même et que la seule raison de son changement était la mort de Kate. Les choses ne changeait pas autour de lui et il continuait sa vie tel un automate, n'ayant plus de réel but.

_**I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.**_

Cette vie si colorée, si faussée, lui paraissait fade et sans saveur, il continuait de la poursuivre en espérant trouver à nouveau quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher...

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me.**_

Le soir venu, il retrouvait son chat et il regardait la télévision avant de la joindre dans ses rêves le temps d'une nuit.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

Etait-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il n'aurait pu le dire car il n'avait pas assez passé de temps à ses côtés sans cesser de penser à sa vengeance mais sa disparition avait creusé un trou béant que personne n'avait pu reboucher pour le moment.

_**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

Les échos de la mort de Tony avait fait parler d'eux un bon mois avant qu'on ne retrouve des morts quelconque aux actualités mais ça ne changer rien à la situation et au manque immense qu'il ressentait. Des gens mourraient et lui il devait vivre en sachant que la seule raison qui l'avait gardé en vie avait causé la perte de la seule femme qui avait su lui montrer que l'amour pouvait encore exister…

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

L'amour, d'une certaine manière il pouvait avouer qu'il avait ressentit cela un moment, un bref moment et à ce jour, il se demandait s'il avait écouté son cœur plus que sa tête, si Kate serait encore là avec lui…

Le blond sortit le balcon et s'alluma une cigarette avec son zippo relisant l'inscription gravée.

« Si tu le perds, sache que moi tu ne me perdras jamais. Merry xmas K. »

Quelle ironie, il avait toujours son bien mais il avait perdu pour toujours la jeune femme.

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et ferma les yeux en repensant à Kate qui avait pris une place plus importante dans son esprit que n'importe quelle femme. Jenna était toujours présente mais la présence de la brunette dans son esprit s'était accrue au fil des semaines

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me**_


	61. besoin de changer d’air

_**Chapitre 59 : besoin de changer d'air**_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser un blond suivit d'un petit homme entraient dans l'appartement.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as voulu dire ?

-Juste la vérité. Affirma l'homme en jetant négligemment sa veste sur le canapé.

-La vérité ??? James mais t'as perdu la tête !

-C'est possible j'en sais rien et alors ça te dérange ? Envoie chez les fous si ça te dit !

L'homme s'éloigna vers son réfrigérateur pour sortir une bière et Gordy s'avança à sa suite.

-James, je sais bien que depuis la mort de Ka…

-…Ca n'a rien à voir avec elle, j'ai bien réfléchis c'est tout.

-On ne prend pas ce genre de décisions à la légère et puis Sawyer, tu…

-…Quelle importance, de toute façon à part me faire baiser la gueule comme avec Hibbs je ne le trouverais jamais !

Son associé s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule l'obligeant à lui faire face.

-Mais où tu vas aller ? C'est chez toi ici.

-Je pensais partir en Angleterre, ptet que j'aurais la chance de croiser la reine et qu'elle m'adoptera comme un de ses nombreux caniches !

-James…

-J'en sais rien, je prends juste la boule de poils et on verra plus tard, j'ai besoin de foutre le camp d'ici ! S'exclama en portant une main à sa tempe.

-Mais tu vas partir pour toujours ?

-Non, quelques semaines, un peu de vacances, faut dire que j'en ai jamais pris depuis 16ans ! Déclara le blond avec le sourire.

Gordy rigola en lui tapant sur le bras.

-Et pourquoi t'emmènes le chat ?

-Parce que sinon Julia va me tuer si elle apprend que je pars en le laissant seul et puis un homme qui aime les animaux ça plait bien aux filles tu sais.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter l'appartement en le priant de lui donner des nouvelles même si c'était pour le narguer, il concéda amusé.

Sawyer se retrouva alors seul, Shazan sauta sur le tabouret et miaula pour réclamer une caresse ; le blond soupira avant de s'exécuter.

-Tu sais toi, t'as intérêt à me ramener une jolie fille pendant les vacances, j'ai envie de me sortir des choses de la tête.

Le chat le considéra et il se gratta la tête embarrassée.

-Bon ok, ça sert rien que je cherche à te mentir tu es devin toi, on va dire que je commence à m'y habituer.

Le chat dodelina de la tête et Sawyer s'accroupit face à l'animal.

-Alors matou tu crois que ça sert à rien ce voyage et qu'on va autant penser à elle ?

L'animal se frotta à lui et ronronna.

-Ouais je sais moi aussi sac à puces mais faut bien avancer non ? Et puis faut bien que tu te trouves une minette toi aussi, comme ça j'aurais de quoi m'occuper avec tes saletés de marmot !

Shazan lui donna un coup de griffe et Sawyer ricana.

-Ok, ok, juste toi et moi boule de poils !

Il se releva et s'éloigna dans la salle de bain. L'homme ressortit peu après en serviette et il eut un flash d'un jour où il était sortit dans une tenue similaire et qu'il s'était cogné dans Kate, faisant alors tomber la serviette et se retrouvant nu comme un ver devant la jolie brunette qui avait eu les joues quelque peu rosit.

Il rigola à ce souvenir, certes il remontait au début de leur collocation mais chaque endroit de cette pièce lui rappelait un souvenir de la jeune femme et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il voulait partir quelques semaines, loin sans doute les souvenirs s'estomperaient et il pourrait revenir sans avoir l'impression qu'un immense vide régissait son cœur.

Sawyer s'éloigna dans sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements et une fois cela fait, il s'aventura dans la chambre de Kate et poussa un long soupir avant de sortir et refermer la porte, espérant que d'ici quelques semaines son état se serait améliorer et qu'il pourrait cesser de penser à elle.

L'homme s'éloigna pour aller servir à manger à son chat avant de se faire un repas qu'il prendrait dans le canapé comme à son habitude. Il zappa sur un peu toutes les chaînes avant de tomber sur un show de télé réalité qu'il regarda d'un œil, une bière en main.

-Regarde moi ces crétins enfermés dans une baraque pour faire les pitres !

Le chat se frotta à Sawyer avant de fermer les yeux. Il baissa la tête sur l'animal et se laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

Il était encore la nuit quand il fut réveillé par des coups à la porte. Le blond grommela et se cacha la tête sous un coussin, se doutant bien que Gordy venait encore le faire chier une fois encore. Seulement, pour une fois, son ami n'était pas partit et les frappements se firent de plus en plus incessant, le blond se releva en se frottant les yeux, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles. Sawyer avança à pas traînant même s'il était complètement réveillé et il comptait bien le faire comprendre à son associé. L'homme grogna en entendant les coups et ouvrit la porte brusquement.

-Damn it tu sais pas que les gens dorment gros plein de soupe ???

Le blondinet perdit toute sa superbe et ses épaules s'affaissèrent devant la personne qui se trouvait finalement devant lui…

-Salut Sawyer.

**Oui kate n'était pas morte lol j'ai dis que ma fic n'est pas finit ce n'est que pour ainsi dire le début…**

**Bisous bon noel !**


	62. réponses et choix

Désolée du retard tout le monde ! Bonne année et bonne lecture pour ce dernier chap !

_**Chapitre 60 : réponses et choix**_

Sawyer était en totalement inertie devant la personne face à lui. Etait-ce un rêve ? Non dans son rêve, il ne serait pas à lui ouvrir la porte, il ne serait pas surprit, cela semblerait naturel pas comme en cet instant…

Elle avait changée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ses cheveux avaient poussés, caché sous une casquette, elle portait une veste en jean qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et par-dessus tout, ses yeux si scintillants autrefois semblaient mornes…

L'homme ne réussit à bouger que lorsque Shazan s'élança vers eux et qu'elle se pencha pour lui caresser la tête.

-Hey mais tu as grandit toi.

Le chat ronronna avant de se frotter contre les jambes de Kate. La brunette resta quelques instants à cajoler l'animal sous les yeux de Sawyer qui n'avait pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Kate se redressa et croisa son regard.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Comment t'as…je te croyais morte ! S'exclama t-il.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, retira sa casquette et affirma en passant à côté de lui :

-Comme tout le monde.

Il fit volte face et empoigna son bras ; leurs regards s'accrochèrent et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il la serra tout contre lui. La jeune femme sentit ses muscles se contracter mais après quelques instants, elle se détendit puis se laissa aller à son étreinte. Le blond afficha alors un sourire soulagé et ils restèrent ainsi sur le pas de la porte pendant plusieurs secondes.

Se fut Kate qui se recula, croisant ses prunelles qui la troublèrent longuement...

La jolie brune détourna les yeux et s'écarta complètement pour récupérer ses deux sacs sur le pas de la porte. Elle expira, essayant de chasser ce sentiment de son esprit ; elle n'était pas ici pour cette raison…

Sawyer attendit qu'elle se tourne à nouveau vers lui et il rencontra un regard froid qui ne le rassura pas…

-Kate qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se retourna pour fermer la porte avant de lui lancer un sac qu'il réceptionna sans problème. Le blond fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea surpris :

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ton argent !

-Quoi ?!

Kate croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

-L'argent que tu cherchais tant à obtenir !

Le blond posa le sac au sol et s'approcha d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien et elle se mordit la lèvre avant de s'éloigner pour prendre place sur un tabouret bientôt rejoint par Sawyer qui prit place face à elle.

L'ex criminelle exhala avant de tortiller ses doigts.

-C'est toi qui a tué Tony ?

Elle releva la tête et hocha la tête.

-Ouais, il le méritait…Murmura t-elle froidement en serrant fort ses doigts.

Sawyer nota le changement.

-Mais ta voiture elle…ils ont dit que 3 voitures sont tombées.

-Je sais mais pas la mienne !

Le blondinet l'interrogea du regard et elle ajouta d'un air las :

-Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ça Sawyer.

-Et pourquoi t'es revenu ? Pour me tuer ? S'exclama t-il moqueur.

Il cessa de rire en voyant le regard de Kate.

-Bon ok peut-être que c'est ce que tu veux faire.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et avoua sincèrement :

-Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer, ça je ne pourrais jamais le faire…

Avant qu'il puisse l'interroger, elle se releva et s'avança pour se trouver au-dessus de lui ; croisant son regard avec le sien.

-Pourquoi tu m'as mentit Sawyer ?

-Quoi ?!

-Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu ne le connaissais pas **POURQUOI !**

Il soupira et se releva, s'éloigna vers le frigo pour sortir une bière.

-Ca ne te concerne pas et si t'es venu pour me demander ça, t'aurais mieux fait de rester où tu étais !

D'un geste impulsif, elle repoussa violemment la bouteille qu'il portait à ses lèvres et elle se brisa au sol.

-Je sais que ça te ferais plaisir que je parte, que je disparaisse sans que tu ais eu besoin de te justifier, te souciant d'absolument rien sauf de toi-même ! Mais tu me dois bien cette réponse après ce que je…

Elle se tut brusquement et porta son attention sur ses pieds.

-Après que quoi ?! Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Non c'est toi Sawyer, c'est toi qui m'as fait du mal. Déclara t-elle froidement en relevant la tête, rencontrant à nouveau ses yeux.

La réponse fut comme un coup de poignard mais il hocha la tête.

-Ouais je t'ai mentit.

La jeune femme se massa la tempe.

-Alors pourquoi tu as tout fait pour m'empêcher de partir ? Demanda t-elle faiblement.

Malgré les 3 mois à revivre ce jour maudit, elle n'avait pu oublier l'attitude de Sawyer et après tout ce temps, elle avait réussit à revenir.

-Parce que ce n'était pas à toi de payer pour mes erreurs.

-Mais le mal est fait Sawyer et tu ne pourras jamais changer ça ! Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi la raison pour laquelle je pourrais te pardonner ! Explique-moi pourquoi il te détestait tant ! Pourquoi tu t'es servit de moi !

-Ca changerait quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il ricana.

-Tu devrais oublier Kate et partir pour recom…

-…Je suis déjà partit Sawyer mais je ne peux t'oublier…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il sentit ses remparts disparaître devant les prunelles de la brunette.

-Tu aurais du, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne…

Kate fit quelque pas en avant et le coupa.

-…Je ne te crois pas, tu as mentit tellement souvent, pourquoi tu n'aurais pas mentit sur ça aussi ? Pourquoi tu m'as serré dans tes bras si je ne compte un tant soit peu pour toi ?

Pourquoi chercher à lui mentir ? Elle partirait une fois qu'elle aurait su la vérité sur toute cette sordide histoire, elle partirait mais il serait soulagé d'avoir pu être honnête envers elle. Toutefois, il préféra agir plutôt que de parler et il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ils ont poussés mais ça te va bien

Kate frissonna à son contact.

-Sawyer…

Il soupira éloigna sa main, sortant une cigarette qu'il alluma, il savait que la nuit allait être longue. Kate hésita puis marcha vers lui et il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

La jeune femme prit place à côté de lui et le fixa sans savoir quoi faire.

-On s'est rencontré quand j'avais 17ans, à l'époque je venais de quitter une famille d'accueil…Mon père a….mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 8ans et j'ai seulement vaincu 3ans avec mon oncle avant qu'il ne meurt d'une tumeur…

Il prit une bouffée de cigarette et Kate continua de le regarder, il avait le regard triste. Gordy lui avait dit que Sawyer n'avait plus de parents depuis son plus jeune âge mais elle ne savait pas la vraie raison, Gordy lui avait dit que ce n'était pas à lui de dire cela mais au principal concerné.

-Pour une fois j'étais bien dans cette famille, j'avais rencontré leur fille adoptive, Jenna elle avait 12ans, au début je l'ai prise pour simple gamine, je ne la supportais pas vraiment et puis à force, j'ai appris à la connaître, j'ai passé 1an dans cette famille et puis un jour disons que…

Il ricana.

-Tu sais à quel point je peux être insupportable. Assura t-il en lui lançant un regard en coin

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Sawyer détourna les yeux et fixa à nouveau le mur en face de lui.

-On a gardé contact, on s'écrivait et on se voyait en cachette, ses parents avaient gardés une mauvaise image de moi !

-Tu l'aimais ?

Elle attendit le cœur battant sa réponse, elle s'était tellement posée la question sur cette jeune femme rousse et elle comprit finalement que la fameuse Jenna était la rouquine de la photo…

Pourquoi se souciait-elle de le savoir ? Elle avait passée 3 mois loin de lui mais son cœur n'avait jamais pu se fermer, elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, elle avait du temps à l'admettre, même après que Tony l'ait mis devant le fait accompli, elle avait mis quelques temps à accepter l'idée que Sawyer comptait bien plus à ses yeux que n'importe quel autre homme…

Sawyer se retourna vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent, il afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Oui je l'aimais et je l'aimerais toujours.

Kate s'efforça de ne rien laisser transparaître.

-Elle était ma petite sœur, celle que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir, et j'étais un peu trop protecteur…

Le cœur de la brunette manqua un battement et un mince sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres…

-Elle avait quand même de la chance de t'avoir.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et esquissa un sourire.

-Ca dépend de quel point de vue tu te places Freckles !

La jeune femme rigola, posa sa tête sur son bras qu'elle avait mit sur le haut du sofa et continua de l'écouter.

-Quand j'ai eu 19ans j'étais pas mal dans les ennuies et…c'est là que j'ai commencé les arnaques mais c'est surtout car j'ai rencontré Tony, on est vite devenus amis et associés…

Il soupira et tira une bouffée sans se rendre compte que la jolie brune était quelque peu angoissée à la mention du nom de Tony…

-Avec le temps Jenna a quitté sa famille pour faire des études et elle est venue vivre avec moi, je sais pas trop comment s'est arrivé mais Tony et elle sont tombés amoureux…

J'avais pas loin de 23ans quand Tony m'a annoncé qu'il voulait changer de métier et ne plus arnaquer les gens mais travailler dans les arnaques de business, ça ne me dérangeait pas, il était doué et il était bien entouré…

-Bien entouré ?

-Son père d'adoption, il lui a tout donné, au départ j'étais son préféré mais je ne cherchais pas à entrer dans ce genre de combine et j'ai décliné l'offre.

Elle hocha la tête et se rappela les paroles de Tony concernant son « père », il n'avait pas mentit….

Sawyer afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres ce qui surprit la brunette.

Un jour Jenna est venu à l'appartement, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi souriante, elle m'avait appris que le soir Tony l'avait invité au restaurant et qu'elle était sure que c'était pour lui demander de l'épouser. J'étais heureux pour elle.

Le sourire disparut du visage de Sawyer et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

-Sawyer ?

-Désolée shortcake.

La jeune femme sourit et apposa sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Ce geste l'incita à continuer.

-Jenna est tombé enceinte, j'étais le premier à savoir et elle avait déjà des tas de projets pour son enfant, elle voulait l'appelait James ou Jamie si c'était une fille comme son adorable grand frère.

Kate imagina un petit bébé courir dans les jambes de Sawyer et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire mais elle remarqua que le blond était tout sauf joyeux alors elle reporta son attention sur lui.

-Quelques semaines après, on devait se rendre à une soirée chez Tony, elle n'était pas enceinte de beaucoup et cela ne se voyait pas mais disons que Jenna a voulu partager la bonne nouvelle à la fois avec Tony et ses invités sachant qu'elle était sa petite amie, elle était si heureuse et moi aussi que j'ai rien vu venir. Murmura t-il faiblement.

-Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tony a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de l'enfant, il a dit que c'était un bâtard, et que dans sa famille on n'avait pas d'enfant avant le mariage. C'était un vrai scandale, les invités sont partis, ils ne restaient plus que nous trois…j'ai essayé de le calmer mais il m'a dit que si j'étais vraiment son ami je comprendrais qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant, qu'il n'épouserait jamais une femme qui portait un bâtard dans son corps car il croyait que Jenna l'avait trompé, il disait qu'il n'avait jamais touché Jenna, qu'elle avait tout manigancé pour avoir sa fortune. Jenna n'a pas supporté tout ça, elle est partit…

Sawyer prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et reprit d'un ton amer

-Je ne l'ai pas suivit ! J'ai voulu régler mes comptes avec Tony, on s'est battu…Je lui ai dit qu'on était plus ami, que plus jamais il nous approche…Je suis ensuite partit le laissant dans le salon, je m'étais bien défoulé mais il fallait que je parle avec Jenna. Je me suis rendue à l'appartement et Jenna était là assise sur son lit, elle tenait l'ours en peluche que je lui avais offert, tout contre elle.

Kate se rappela l'ours avoir vu une peluche dans la chambre de Sawyer, elle avait ri en découvrant ce côté gamin du blondinet.

-Elle m'a avouée qu'un soir il lui avait dit que si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle se donnerait à lui sinon il la quitterait, elle m'a raconté la peur qu'elle avait eu de le perdre et elle avait acceptée de faire l'amour avec lui mais qu'elle était enceinte maintenant à cause de cela. J'ai passé la nuit à la calmer et j'ai finalement vu le vrai visage de Tony, un peu trop tard…

-Tu n'es pas le premier…

Il tourna la tête vers elle mais elle l'encouragea à poursuivre, voulant éviter la conversation sur Tony…

-Quand le jour s'est levé, Jenna s'était endormi sur le canapé, je suis donc sortit, il fallait que je vide mon compte en banque, j'avais dit à Jenna qu'on l'élèverait ensembles, qu'elle ne serait pas seule jamais, je l'aimais peut-être comme une sœur mais je ne comptais pas l'abandonner. C'était la pire erreur que j'ai fais de la laisser seule…

-Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? L'interrogea t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Sawyer se tourna vers Kate et pour la première fois, elle vit ses yeux brillaient, pour la première fois, il ne se cachait pas derrière un masque.

-Elle s'est suicidée, elle m'a laissé un mot qui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour moi, que je méritais d'avoir moi aussi une famille…

Kate prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui apporter du réconfort, même si elle savait que cela ne suffirait pas à apaiser sa douleur.

-Mais tu sais le plus ironique dans tout ça ?

La brunette hocha négativement la tête.

-Quand Tony a appris sa mort, il m'a dit ces mots que je n'ai jamais pu oublier : « Quand une femme se donne à toi tu ne dis pas non James, elle s'est donné à moi, mais je lui ai jamais promis quoique ce soit, les femmes doivent être domptés, comprendre à qui elles appartiennent, une femme qui te résiste un jour se soumettra à toi et tu t'en lasseras, Jenna était comme toutes les autres, au moins elle est morte en ayant connue l'amour une fois dans sa vie » Ce jour là je n'ai rien fais mais je me suis juré qu'un jour il paierait…

La pression sur la main de Kate se fit plus forte mais elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, elle savait enfin la vérité, elle savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé maintenant et toute la colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour lui après que Tony l'ait violé s'était envolée.

Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait pour elle mais elle connaissait Sawyer et savait qu'il la repousserait. Elle hésita un instant puis se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sawyer l'embrassa en arrière mais après avoir reprit contenance, il la repoussa doucement en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Elle se mordit la lèvre se rendant compte de la stupidité de son geste.

-C'était juste un…un baiser pour te réconforter…

Il rigola amusé.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me fait ça !

-Sawyer !

L'homme cessa de rire et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Merci. Dit-il avec sincérité.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que t'es revenu, parce que tu n'es pas partit alors que je viens de t'avouer la raison de ma vengeance, tu devrais me haïr pour ce que t'as vécu et tu m'embrasses ! Je peux au moins te dire merci non ?

La jeune femme afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres tout en caressant la main de l'homme.

-On apprend de ces erreurs Sawyer, toi comme moi.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent puis il osa demander d'une petite voix :

-Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Kate éloigna sa main et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Tu crois que t'as encore de la place pour moi ?

-Mais tu ne voulais pas arrêter de travailler ?! S'exclama t-il surpris.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement et affirma d'un ton moqueur :

-Regarde, 3 mois sans moi et c'est le foutoir ! Tu as besoin d'une femme chez toi cowboy !

Ils échangèrent un regard et il présenta sa main.

-Deal ?

Kate leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant puis serrant sa main dans la sienne.

-Deal !

La jeune femme se releva et il la fixa étonné ; elle s'éloigna vers la cuisine alors il se releva pour la suivre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-J'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin, j'ai faim ! Tu manges avec moi ?

-A 4h du matin…

La brunette fit volte face et lui enfourna un morceau de pain dans la bouche. Le blond fronça les sourcils et elle se retourna pour préparer un plat de pâtes.

Sawyer termina d'avaler son rognon et assura en se plaçant derrière elle :

-Ca m'a manqué.

Elle sourit les joues quelques peu rosies.

-Moi ?

-Non je parle de tes plats !

Elle lui envoya un coup de coude dans l'estomac et il se recula en se tenant l'abdomen.

-Mais ça, ça ne m'a pas manqué !

La brunette rigola et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant leur assiette assis sur le canapé à manger en partageant d'agréables moments.

Le passé était derrière eux et un nouvel avenir s'ouvrait devant leurs yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux soufferts de leur rencontre et pourtant, leur cœur s'était permit de parler à nouveau…

Alors que les deux âmes se retrouvaient, un téléphone sonna dans un bureau et un homme décrocha pour entendre ses simples mots.

-« L'oiseau est rentré au nid ! »

L'homme laissa échapper un ricanement et raccrocha.

-A nous deux maintenant !

**FIN**

**Waouh c'est finit !! j'en reviens pas ! enfin finit la partie 1 **

**Alors vous vous attendiez pas à ça sur Jenna ? Et non ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour héhé je vous ai eu ! Rendez-vous pour la partie 2 qui s'intitulera**

**Live Together !**

**A vous de deviner qui apparaît à la fin de ce chap hein**

**Kissssssss**

**Merci de m'avoir suivit et rendez-vous pour la partie 2**


End file.
